Kyûbi no Kitsune
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: "Ils n'avaient encore rien fait qui puisse nuire à Majikku, mais les humains étaient bien tous les mêmes, se croyant supérieur à toute chose, s'appropriant ce qui ne leur appartenait pas et tuant les vies qui les effrayait. Elle grogna en montrant ses dents pointues. Elle savait, pour les avoir observé, que ces humains suivaient et écoutaient Tsuki-sama, mais jusqu'à quand ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, et oui, me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction. Un monde fantastique dans le monde réel. Je vous partage une nouvelle de mes folies avec une romance secondaire mais présente entre ma chère et tendre Hinata et... Surprise ! Non, je suis sûre que vous en avez une idée.**

 **Evidemment, l'univers m'appartiens (enfin presque) mais les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Votre dévouée Sakka ;)**

 **Soirée mondaine**

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ayant des cheveux grisonnant coiffés d'une couette basse et hirsute, avançait d'un pas pressé dans le long couloir à la tapisserie pourpre. Il s'arrêta et fit face à une lourde bibliothèque en chêne massif pour en sortir un livre à la vieille couverture noire. La bibliothèque pivota alors, accompagnée d'un bruit de frottement, laissant l'homme pénétrer dans un nouveau couloir. Celui-ci était plus sombre, éclairé de quelques bougeoirs muraux accroché aux parois de roche dont l'irrégularité avait été blanchit à la peinture. Son pas était toujours autant pressé, serrant dans sa main un dossier qu'il tenait contre son torse. Il remonta ses petites lunettes noires et rondes sur le haut de son nez en bifurquant dans un autre couloir tout aussi froid et peu lumineux. Il avança encore de quelques mètres avant de déboucher dans une immense pièce. Des vitrines étaient entreposées de façon régulière, recelant toutes sortes de choses. Il slaloma entre ces vitrines sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, puis passa devant des cages habitées par des êtres étranges, grognant ou rugissant selon leur race. Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant brièvement puis détourna ses yeux noirs pour les poser droit devant lui, ses lèvres fines dessinant un vilain sourire. Il ralentit ses pas quand il aperçut son patron marchant les mains jointes derrière son dos.

 **_ Maître,** l'interpella l'homme, **nous savons enfin où il se trouve.**

Le « maître » se retourna pour faire face à son subordonné à qui il adressa un sourire de satisfaction avant de se saisir du dossier qu'il lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit, le parcourant de ses yeux jaunes ressemblant étrangement à ceux d'un serpent. Sa blancheur maladive contrastait avec le noir intense de ses longs cheveux raide. Il resta silencieux le temps de sa lecture sous l'attente patiente de son sous-fifre qui remonta encore une fois ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.

 **_ Excellent travail Kabuto,** dit enfin le « maître » de sa voix calme.

Il arracha un sourire fier au fameux Kabuto qui récupéra le dossier avant de suivre son patron à travers les vitrines d'un pas lent. Chaque vitrine renfermait un trésor inestimable que le maître des lieux chérissait plus que tout. Il était impatient d'y ajouter la plus belle pièce de sa collection maintenant que son subordonné l'avait localisé.

Le maître des lieux était un collectionneur de rareté, qu'elles soient matérielles ou vivantes. Connu au grand jour sous le nom d'Orochimaru Sannin, un milliardaire qui n'avait jamais eu à expliquer les raisons de sa richesse démesurée. Il vivait dans un immense manoir où il organisait souvent des réceptions, invitant la haute société et quelques têtes dont il pouvait se servir pour assouvir sa passion secrète. Tout l'étage souterrain de son manoir était réservé à ses collections, un endroit que seul Kabuto et lui avait pénétrer. Sa plus grande fierté était sans nul doute le Magatama qu'il avait subtilisé à la perfection, trônant actuellement au centre de sa pièce fétiche.

Il s'arrêta devant la vitrine qui renfermait l'un des trois trésors impériaux du Japon et sourit. Son prochain trésor se trouvait sur Tsushima, une petite île entre le Japon et la Corée, dont la dense forêt devait regorgée de créature diverse. Il avait donc besoin d'une bonne équipe pour aller y cueillir sa future fierté.

 **_ Nous allons donner une petite réception mon cher Kabuto,** déclara Orochimaru sans détourner ses yeux de serpent du Magatama.

 **_ Bien entendu maître,** répondit Kabuto en souriant mesquinement. **Qui dois-je inviter ?**

Reprenant sa marche pour rentrer en son manoir afin de préparer cette réception, suivit par son subordonné, le Sannin se mit à réfléchir. Il allait de soi qu'il avait besoin d'une unité militaire, mais il aurait aussi besoin de quelques connaisseurs.

 **_ Le colonel Hatake,** commença par énumérer le collectionneur, **ainsi que monsieur Hyûga. Je verrais pour les autres.**

Kabuto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis referma la bibliothèque derrière lui avant de suivre son patron jusqu'à son bureau, l'informant ainsi que le Hyûga était décédé l'année dernière.

 **_ C'est fâcheux,** fronça des sourcils le Sannin.

 **_ J'en conviens,** fermant la porte du bureau et déposant le dossier, **cependant, selon mes sources, sa fille aurait repris son flambeau.**

Orochimaru s'installa dans son grand fauteuil en cuir, joignant ses mains qui vinrent soutenir son menton pendant que ses coudes se posaient sur le bois vernis du bureau immaculé. Ses yeux regardèrent brièvement le dossier avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres à la réflexion de son subordonné.

 **_ Voilà une enfant qui honore son nom,** regardant son sous-fifre, **envois-lui une invitation. Lui avons-nous témoigné notre affection pour la perte de son père ?**

 **_ Evidemment maître,** répliqua Kabuto, **j'en avais pris l'initiative en sachant que vous auriez voulu garder un lien avec cette famille.**

 **_ Bien Kabuto.**

Le nommé sourit fièrement avant de s'incliner et de quitter le bureau de son patron pour organiser la réception. Les invités devaient être choisit en fonction de leur apport au Sannin, certains pouvant être utile pour l'expédition qu'ils allaient devoir mener et d'autre pour faire bonne figure. Il espérait sincèrement que la fille du défunt Hiashi Hyûga était tout aussi bonne historienne que l'avait été son père, elle allait être cruciale pour le bon déroulement de la capture de la prestigieuse relique de son collectionneur de maître.

Cela faisait presque vingt ans que Kabuto Yakushi travaillait au service d'Orochimaru en tant que scientifique. Il avait fait ses preuves et avait prouvé qu'il pouvait exceller dans plusieurs domaines. Il avait quelques dons pour la médecine en plus d'être un excellent diplomate. Il aimait manipuler les gens, leur faisant croire à tout ce que son cerveau mesquin était capable d'imaginer sans que le moindre soupçon s'installe et c'est surtout grâce à cette faculté que son patron lui faisait autant confiance. Il n'avait jamais trompé son maître pour autant, partageant la même lubie pour les raretés que le Sannin collectionnait. Il avait, par contre, réussi à soudoyer le colonel Hatake pour le plus grand bonheur de son patron qui l'avait alors autorisé à entrer dans son antre de collection. Il donnait tout son cœur pour assouvir les envies folles d'Orochimaru, sachant que cet homme, d'une soixantaine d'années passées, n'avait aucun héritier, il espérait qu'avec tous ses efforts et ses loyaux services, il aurait ce rôle quand le Sannin rendrait son dernier souffle. Il aimait à croire que ce serait le cas étant donné qu'ils partageaient tous deux la même passion et que son patron lui faisait totalement confiance. Il serait d'ailleurs le seul à continuer cette collection, même si la pièce maîtresse allait bientôt dormir au sous-sol.

Un mauvais sourire orna ses lèvres fines et son index droit vint remettre ses lunettes correctement devant ses yeux. Il pénétra dans son propre bureau et se mit à rédiger les invitations.

...

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture pour être sûre que son maquillage était parfait. Bien que léger, il soulignait subtilement ses yeux nacrés aux reflets parmes alors que ses lèvres généreuses étaient uniquement recouvertes d'un gloss brillant. Elle se souriait à elle-même puis quitta sa voiture avant de réajuster sa longue robe bustier de couleur violine, accompagné de son châle blanc qui recouvrait agréablement ses épaules. Elle regarda ensuite le manoir qui lui faisait face, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait à une réception d'Orochimaru Sannin, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle y venait en tant qu'invité, habituellement, c'était son père qui l'amenait pour, selon ses dires, la familiarisé avec ce genre de soirée mondaine. Elle respira profondément et monta les quelques marches en pierres polies qui la menèrent aux lourdes portes du manoir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de sonner qu'un homme lui ouvrit en la saluant de façon respectueuse.

 **_ Mademoiselle Hyûga,** la salua Kabuto en affichant un sourire calculé amicalement. **Soyez la bienvenue.**

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et entra dans le grand hall avant d'être conduite dans l'immense salon qui semblait accueillir déjà une assemblée. Le Yakushi la guida jusqu'à son patron qui menait une discussion avec un homme. La Hyûga remarqua immédiatement l'habit militaire de l'homme qui conversait avec son hôte. Elle le trouvait cependant étrange et peu recommandable. La moitié basse de son visage était recouverte d'un tissu noir le collant, cachant ainsi sa bouche, son menton, son nez ainsi que son cou. Son œil gauche était balafré et ses cheveux gris semblaient n'avoir aucune envie de se tenir correctement, ou alors, il ne savait pas se coiffer.

 **_ Mademoiselle Hyûga,** lui sourit Orochimaru en la voyant pendant que Kabuto retournait à la porte. **Je suis heureux de vous voir.**

Elle lui sourit puis jeta un œil au militaire dont les yeux noirs la regardaient avec impassibilité avant qu'elle ne fixe son hôte.

 **_ Je vous remercie de cette invitation monsieur Sannin,** répondit-elle poliment.

 **_ Il en allait de soi ma chère, votre père, paix à son âme, était un de mes amis,** rétorqua-t-il tout aussi poliment. **Mon ami,** dit-il à l'intention du militaire, **je vous présente la charmante Hinata Hyûga, fille de Hiashi.**

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard du militaire et lui sourit de façon crispé quand celui-ci inclina sa tête par respect.

 **_ Ma chère,** reprit le collectionneur, **je vous présente le colonel Kakashi Hatake.**

Ce fut à son tour d'incliner respectueusement sa tête vers le militaire qui n'avait encore dit mot. Elle connaissait ce colonel de nom, son père lui avait dit avoir déjà travaillé avec lui et en parlait de façon très agréable, mais son faciès ne la mettait pas en confiance. Son hôte l'invita alors à le suivre en lui tendant son bras, qu'elle saisit malgré sa réticence, avant de s'excuser auprès du militaire qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Orochimaru avait dans l'idée de présenter son historienne à ceux qui étaient présent pour la même raison qu'elle, sans en révéler la raison pour autant. Il savait que l'historienne était essentielle à son expédition, tout comme Hiashi l'avait été, il devait donc la mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Il lui offrit une coupe de champagne puis se dirigèrent devant une femme élégamment vêtu d'une robe traditionnelle chinoise d'un rouge vif ornée de broderies dorée, coiffée de deux macarons réunissant ses cheveux châtain foncé, dégageant un visage fin où ses beaux yeux noisette étaient parfaitement visibles.

 **_ Ma chère,** dit son hôte de sa voix calme, **je vous présente mademoiselle Lang, photographe chinoise de grande renommée.**

La susnommée fit un grand sourire à Hinata avant de lui tendre sa main que la Hyûga accepta de serrer en se présentant elle-même.

 **_ Hinata Hyûga, historienne.**

 **_ Je suis enchantée,** lui répondit la photographe en lâchant sa main. **Je connais votre nom et je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre père.**

 **_ Je vous en remercie,** inclina respectueusement sa tête la brune.

Orochimaru laissa les deux jeunes femmes faire un peu connaissance, se joignant poliment à la conversation qui relatait surtout des exploits photographiques de la jeune chinoise qui annonçait clairement qu'elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Tenten. Hinata la trouvait charmante et fut déçue que son hôte l'intime à le suivre de nouveau. Elle salua chaleureusement la chinoise et suivit le Sannin.

Elle regardait chaque personne présente, essayant de les reconnaitre ou visualisant leur visage pour s'en souvenir au cas où son hôte décidait de les lui présenter. Elle put ainsi constater le nombre de personne connu ou prestigieuse présente à cette petite fête. Orochimaru lui fit la conversation, parlant du travail de son père et s'informant sur ce qu'elle avait fait pour reprendre sa suite. Hinata, courtoise, répondait aux questions de son hôte avec politesse. L'histoire était une passion pour elle, considérant que chaque chose du passé avait un impact sur le présent et était d'une importance capitale pour comprendre bien des choses. Elle était tout particulièrement friandes des légendes, mythes et autres récits de ce genre. Bien que rarement prouvé et étant pour la plupart que des contes et histoires pour enfants, elle aimait s'en enrichir, cherchant secrètement à voir de ses propres yeux l'une de ces légendes. Elle n'en dit cependant rien à son hôte, ceci était son jardin secret, bien que lié à son métier. Elle écoutait le Sannin parler d'une légende qui l'avait toujours intéressée et devint bien plus attentive. Le milliardaire en parlait de façon passionné mais Hinata n'était pas d'accord avec lui sur certains détails, restant malgré tout silencieuse par respect. Elle entendit alors une voix masculine interrompre le récit d'Orochimaru.

 **_ Un simple conte pour naïf,** intervint la voix.

Hinata se tourna et fit face à un homme habillé d'un costume noire assortit d'une chemise blanche. Ses mains dans les poches malgré une tenue droite, il était indéniablement bel homme aux yeux de la Hyûga. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de geais, encadraient un visage fin et pâle, cachant d'une mèche la partie gauche de son visage. Son regard semblait froid, pourtant Hinata avait l'impression de plonger dans le noir profond de sa pupille visible.

 **_ Monsieur Uchiha,** fit surprit le Sannin, **je vous aurais cru plus intéressé par ce genre d'histoire.**

 **_ A l'évidence, vous vous trompez,** rétorqua celui-ci avec impassibilité.

L'Uchiha posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme qui accompagnait le milliardaire et arqua un sourcil. Il pouvait mettre un nom de famille sur ce visage rien qu'avec ses yeux. Il avait souvent travaillé avec Hiashi, un homme droit et juste qui avait un caractère apparenté au sien. Mais même en ayant les yeux typique des Hyûga, cette femme ne ressemblait pas à Hiashi, son visage fin et pâle, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son regard tendre et ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté en était la preuve. Elle devait être une cousine ou une nièce pensait-il.

 **_ Sasuke Uchiha,** se présenta-t-il en inclinant respectueusement sa tête, **vous êtes ?**

 **_ Monsieur Uchiha est un grand cartographe,** la précéda le Sannin qu'elle regarda, **et aventurier à ses heures ! Voici mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga,** continuait-il en regardant le brun, **la fille aînée de Hiashi, qui suit les traces de son défunt père.**

Sasuke n'avait pas lâché la femme des yeux. Il était assez surprit qu'elle soit la fille de son ancien collègue mais n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de dire qu'il était enchanté par politesse en levant sa coupe de champagne puis s'éclipsa sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Hinata trouvait cet Uchiha bien froid mais ses yeux le suivirent un instant avant de remettre son attention sur son hôte.

La Hyûga passa le reste de la soirée à entendre nombre de noms que le milliardaire lui présentait. La plupart semblait avoir connu son père et lui présentait leurs condoléances par respect, seul Sasuke ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de phrase toute prête que l'on dit plus par politesse que par sincérité, mais elle s'efforça de rester courtoise en souriant et en remerciant ces personnes. Orochimaru ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée, gardant un œil sur celle qui lui serait d'une utilité capitale pour son expédition. Il avait néanmoins réussi à missionner Kabuto pour faire quitter le manoir aux invités peu important, cherchant à se retrouver qu'avec ceux dont il souhaitait le soutien.

Alors que le manteau de nuit avait, depuis plusieurs heures, envahit le ciel, le manoir se vida lentement et Hinata échappa à son hôte pour se retrouver avec la photographe chinoise dont elle avait apprécié le dynamisme. Elles discutaient joyeusement des contrées qui recelaient de paysages majestueux lorsque le Sannin réclama l'attention de ceux qui restaient.

 **_ Mes amis,** dit-il d'un sourire, recevant le regard de chacun, **je dois vous avouer ne pas vous avoir invité que par plaisir.**

Son ton était légèrement chaleureux et ceux qui connaissaient bien le milliardaire émirent un léger rire, se doutant déjà de cette information. Hinata jeta un œil autour d'elle, voyant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient plus que six dans la salle de réception, sans compter leur hôte et son subordonné qui venait de se placer à ses côtés.

 **_ J'ai fait une découverte des plus importantes,** annonça Orochimaru d'un ton bien plus sérieux, **et je sais à quel point cela vous intéressera, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de me suivre.**

Le milliardaire entama la marche, suivit par Kabuto et ses invités. Hinata avait regardé Tenten qui continuait de sourire, espérant obtenir des informations sur la suite, mais la chinoise resta silencieuse en suivant son hôte jusque dans une pièce assez grande où étaient disposés des fauteuils faisant face à un mur blanc. Hinata aurait pu croire à une salle de cinéma privée, remarquant un rétroprojecteur à l'opposé du mur. Elle suivit alors la photographe et prit place à côté d'elle, se faisant suivre par une jeune femme dont les cheveux roses étaient coiffés en un beau chignon. La jeune femme lui sourit en la fixant de ses yeux d'un magnifique vert puis regarda le milliardaire qui se mit devant eux. Après avoir fait un signe de tête à son subordonné qui se trouvait près du rétroprojecteur, il joignit ses mains.

 **_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je mets ma fortune à la disposition des recherches scientifiques,** commença-t-il en souriant. **Je cherche avant tout à faire avancer la science quant aux progrès médicaux afin de trouver des remèdes pour soigner ce qui est encore capable de nous détruire.**

Il fit une légère pause alors que les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent pour laisser apparaître, sur le mur derrière lui, une magnifique fleur assez étrange que la voisine aux cheveux rose de Hinata nomma d'un chuchotement.

 **_ Tacca Chantieri,** entendit-elle.

 **_ Cette plante,** reprit le Sannin, **est une Tacca Chantieri, une plante rare qu'on ne trouve que dans les forêts tropicales. Il se trouve, qu'après des années de recherches, une de ces plantes vivrait sur l'île Tsushima.**

Le milliardaire expliqua que cette plante pourrait avoir des propriétés capables de régénérer les tissus humains et qu'il se devait, en tant que bon milliardaire donnant sa fortune à la science, d'envoyer une équipe sur place pour s'en avérer.

 **_ Je prendrais en charge cette expédition,** continua-t-il, **financièrement parlant, bien entendu. Je vous ai réuni ce soir pour cela. Monsieur Nara et sa fiancée mademoiselle Haruno...**

Hinata vit la femme aux cheveux rose sourire au Sannin, tout comme son voisin. Un homme au visage fin portant des cheveux noir coiffés d'une couette haute et hirsute faisant penser à un ananas.

 **_ Sont de prestigieux scientifiques, nécessaire à cette expédition,** il inclina respectueusement sa tête en les regardant.

Les deux nommés hochèrent la tête et le Nara accepta immédiatement d'en faire partie, ce que sa fiancée acquiesça en souriant, remplissant de fierté le milliardaire qui était certain qu'ils accepteraient, intrigués par une telle découverte.

 **_ Mademoiselle Hyûga,** reprit-il en la regardant, **votre présence serait un atout de taille. Vos connaissances en histoire peuvent nous permettre de ne pas faire d'erreurs en souillant un sol encore jamais exploré, je ne voudrais pas nuire à l'équilibre naturel de l'île Tsushima.**

Hinata lui sourit poliment, elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi elle serait importante dans cette expédition, mais son père avait suivi toutes les précédentes, elle se devait donc d'en être. Elle accepta d'un hochement de tête, faisant sourire son hôte qui sembla soulagé.

 **_ Il en va de même pour vous monsieur Uchiha,** continua Orochimaru en fixant le brun. **Vous pourriez, de nouveau, être notre guide et ainsi aider mademoiselle Hyûga dans sa mission.**

Sasuke détourna son regard du Sannin pour le poser sur le dos de la Hyûga un court instant. Il avait toujours aimé travailler avec Hiashi et si ce dernier était encore présent, il aurait immédiatement accepté l'offre de son hôte. Il reporta son regard sur celui-ci et hocha légèrement sa tête en approbation, décrochant un nouveau sourire satisfait du collectionneur.

 **_ Bien,** dit soulager leur hôte avant de regarder le colonel. **Pourrais-je compter sur la protection de votre unité ? Il va de soi que vous m'êtes indispensable et que ma confiance en vous est indéniable.**

Kakashi resta impassible bien qu'il avait cette désagréable impression d'être caressé dans le sens du poil. Il accepta néanmoins d'assurer la protection de l'équipe.

 **_ Mon unité s'en fera un devoir,** répondit le colonel d'une voix calme, **une vingtaine d'hommes vous suffise ?**

 **_ Si vous le juger adéquate je vous suis mon cher ami,** répondit Orochimaru d'un sourire satisfait. **Mademoiselle Lang,** regardant la concernée, **j'aimerais que vous soyez présente, afin de couvrir cette expédition. Il va de soi que si nous avons raison sur cette plante, les médias voudront des images à se mettre sous la dent, ce qui serait aussi un atout pour votre carrière.**

La chinoise lui fit un sourire radieux et quelque peu taquin, pressée d'aller fouler la terre de cette fameuse forêt encore inexplorée. Elle accepta avec joie et fit un clin d'œil à la Hyûga. Les lumières se rallumèrent pendant que le milliardaire joignait ses mains dans son dos.

 **_ Je vous remercie mes amis,** déclara-t-il quelque peu mielleux, **j'espère de tout cœur que nous trouverons cette plante miraculeuse. J'ai déjà tout organisé,** précisait-il, **nous pourrons partir dans une semaine. Donnons-nous rendez-vous au manoir vendredi prochain.**

Tous acceptèrent avant de se lever pour rejoindre la salle de réception et le hall d'entrée. Orochimaru les salua respectueusement chacun leur tour, les remerciant une nouvelle fois de cette collaboration. Hinata sortit juste avant l'Uchiha et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Mettant les clés dans la serrure de sa portière, elle vit le cartographe la fixer depuis sa propre voiture. Elle fronça les sourcils et tint son regard. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois durant la soirée et elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'a regardait ainsi. Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin en la voyant lui rendre son regard puis entra dans son véhicule et démarra promptement. Hinata en fit de même et rentra chez elle.

Une fois à l'aise et démaquillée, elle s'installa en tailleur sur son grand lit avec toutes les notes de son père, les feuilletant. Hiashi était quelqu'un de méticuleux et quelque peu maniaque, notant chaque détail dans des calepins. Elle avait hérité de ce tic autant que de sa passion. Elle trouva alors le nom de Kakashi Hatake dans chaque calepin relatant les expéditions dont il avait été invité par le milliardaire, elle put ainsi constater que ce colonel était un homme juste, dirigeant son unité avec fermeté et sécurité. A aucun moment elle ne lut quoique ce soit qui puisse la faire douter de ce militaire, elle décida donc de lui faire confiance pour sa protection. Dans trois des calepins, les trois relatant de ces dernières expéditions effectuées, elle lut le nom de Sasuke Uchiha. Hiashi le décrivait comme le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu, ce qui fit grimacer Hinata.

Hiashi avait eu deux filles, elle, l'aînée, et sa cadette Hanabi. Il aurait voulu un fils et s'était accrocher à son neveu, le fils de son jumeau Hizashi, autant qu'à ses propres filles. Alors lire qu'il considérait, de son vivant, le jeune Uchiha comme un fils était surprenant, mais Hinata ne voyait pas cela ainsi, elle ressentait une sorte de malaise. L'Uchiha lui avait fait mauvaise impression, tout comme le colonel. Mais différemment de ce dernier, les notes de son père ne lui firent pas changer d'avis, elle verrait bien quand ils serraient sur l'île Tsushima.


	2. Chapter 2

**En route et appréhension**

Hinata vérifiait qu'elle avait bien tout mit dans son énorme sac à dos, énumérant à haute voix chaque chose. Satisfaite, elle le boucla et enfila ses chaussures de randonnée avant de rejoindre son cousin dans son salon. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et vint caresser son chat angora qui se mit à ronronner.

 **_ Tu fais bien attention à ce qu'il est continuellement des croquettes,** répéta-t-elle à son cousin qui soupira, **et de l'eau aussi.**

 **_ Oui Hina, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **_ Merci Neji,** lui souriant en délaissant son chat qui se mit à miauler.

Son cousin n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et le sien en plus jeune. Il avait un visage angélique aux traits fins et les mêmes yeux que tous les Hyûga possédaient. Ses longs cheveux bruns clair étaient continuellement coiffés en une queue basse, tenus par un bandeau frontal qu'il ne quittait jamais depuis qu'il avait commencé le Kung Fu à l'âge de six ans, étant aujourd'hui un professeur de cet art. Il se saisit du bagage de l'historienne et tous deux se rendirent à la voiture du Hyûga. Durant le trajet pour se rendre au manoir du milliardaire, Neji donnait toute sorte de conseils à sa cousine. Il savait que son oncle avait de nombreuse fois participé aux expéditions que le Sannin formait, mais c'était une première pour Hinata et il avait un mauvais pressentiment la concernant. Le trajet dura un peu plus d'une heure et en arrivant devant le manoir, Neji fronça les sourcils d'appréhension.

_ **Oniisan** , l'interpella tendrement Hinata, **tout se passera bien.**

Elle lui caressa la joue affectueusement puis la lui embrassa, lui soutirant un léger sourire. Il hocha ensuite sa tête puis la regarda quitter la voiture. Il l'imita et l'aida à prendre son bagage dans le coffre avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Tout en la cajolant, tous deux sursautèrent.

 **_ Hinata Hyûga, c'est ça ?**

Hinata se sépara de son cousin pour faire face à la photographe chinoise qui portait un pantalon large, de couleur marron foncé, assortit à un tee-shirt rouge et un foulard brodé de dragon autour de son cou. Hinata lui sourit.

 **_ C'est cela,** répondit-elle. **Neji, je te présente Tenten Lang, la photographe de l'équipe,** présentait-elle en souriant. **Tenten, mon cousin, Neji Hyûga.**

Le jeune homme regardait la chinoise avec intérêt. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il aurait bien embarqué avec sa cousine, histoire de faire connaissance avec cette ravissante photographe. Il lui sourit puis lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait en affirmant être heureux de faire sa connaissance. Tenten lui renvoya le compliment avant qu'il ne pose des questions sur son intérêt dans cette expédition. Hinata regardait son cousin, il affichait un beau sourire et ses yeux dévoraient littéralement la chinoise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son cousin ainsi, ce qui la fit rire sobrement en cherchant à le camoufler, ce qu'elle ne réussit pas vraiment, mais les deux jeunes gens ne faisaient même plus attention à elle. Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par le couple de scientifique qui vint les saluer. La jeune femme aux cheveux rose, répondant au nom de Sakura Haruno, semblait enthousiaste et affichait un ravissant sourire pendant que son fiancé, Shikamaru Nara, semblait ne pas avoir fini sa nuit, ses mains dans ses poches et ses yeux mi-clos. Hinata leur présenta son cousin qui leur octroyait un hochement de tête avant que son attention soit attirée par un groupe militaire. Le colonel Kakashi Hatake venait d'arriver avec une vingtaine de soldats derrière lui. Hinata les regardait s'armer de leur lourd sac à dos pour certains pendant que d'autre chargeait un camion de toute sorte de matériels qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien discerner. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par la scientifique.

 **_ Hinata ?** L'interpellait-elle en lui souriant. **Monsieur Sannin nous attend.**

La Hyûga la remercia en voyant le milliardaire et son sous-fifre devant le manoir. Elle étreignit son cousin puis rejoint son groupe pendant que Neji reprenait sa voiture.

Une fois que toute la troupe fut présente et que le collectionneur ait fait un discourt de remerciement, ils montèrent dans les trois véhicules qui les mèneraient à l'embarcadère pour l'île. Hinata se retrouvait dans la même voiture que le Sannin, Tenten et Sasuke Uchiha, une Jeep kaki. Comme lors de la réception, la présence du brun la dérangeait, surtout qu'il gardait son œil visible fixé sur elle. Sasuke ne participait pas à la conversation qu'animait Tenten. La photographe s'était lancé dans une imagination débordante sur la forêt inexplorée qu'ils allaient fouler. Hinata fut mise à contribution dans cette conversation par le milliardaire qui espérait en apprendre d'avantage sur l'histoire de cette île. La Hyûga s'exécuta en souriant, relatant ce qu'elle savait de Tsushima. Sasuke continuait de la regarder, la fille de Hiashi l'intriguait. A l'écouter parlé, il put aisément affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde une ressemblance caractérielle avec son père. Hiashi était un homme taciturne et difficilement abordable, austère au premier abord mais juste et très sérieux dans son travail. Hinata, elle, affichait un sourire bienveillant, la douceur lisible dans ses yeux. Elle paraissait amicale et prompte à se lier avec autrui. Orochimaru ne lui aurait pas dit qu'elle était la fille de son ancien collègue, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Il cherchait, malgré tout, les points communs qu'elle devait avoir avec Hiashi. Pour le moment, il ne voyait que l'histoire, mais il aurait bien l'occasion d'en noter d'autre. Il quitta la contemplation de sa nouvelle collègue quand le milliardaire l'interpella.

 **_ Monsieur Uchiha, pourrais-je comptez sur vous pour faire perdurer vos relations amicales avec la famille Hyûga ?** Questionna calmement le Sannin. **Mademoiselle Hyûga fait actuellement son baptême d'expédition, si je puis dire,** riait-il sobrement, **il serait judicieux qu'elle soit votre acolyte comme vous l'avez été pour Hiashi, ne croyez-vous pas ?**

Sasuke restait impassible en regardant son hôte. Il bifurqua son regard sur la brune et esquissa un sourire en coin.

 **_ Je le crois oui,** répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

 **_ Je pense que Hiashi aurait aimé savoir que sa fille puisse faire équipe avec vous, monsieur Uchiha,** siffla la voix du milliardaire **.**

Hinata fronça ses sourcils en tenant le regard du cartographe. Elle n'appréciait pas l'idée de devoir être continuellement aux côtés de cet homme mais, trop respectueuse pour s'interposer, elle garda le silence sans lui rendre son sourire qui lui paraissait de mauvais gout. Elle lâcha le regard de Sasuke, qui la mettait mal à l'aise, et s'arma de son calepin pour noter la date et l'heure de leur départ ainsi que les directives d'Orochimaru et ses ressentis, comme l'aurait fait son père. Sasuke nota alors, dans son esprit, un autre point commun avec Hiashi.

Après presque quatre heures de voyage enfermés dans les véhicules, la troupe arriva à l'embarcadère où les attendait un grand Roulier* assez large pour transporter plusieurs véhicules. Les militaires, qui conduisaient les deux camions et la Jeep, avancèrent sur le Roulier en roulant calmement. Une fois garés, Hinata sortit de la Jeep, imitée par le reste de la troupe. Un jeune garçon d'à peine quinze ans arriva vers eux d'un pas rapide. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant Orochimaru avant de tous les regarder.

 **_ B'jour à tous,** regardant de nouveau celui aux yeux de serpent, **je suis Yagura, le fils de Zabuza, vot'e chauffeur.**

Le garçon avait des cheveux décoiffés de couleur grisâtre, de beaux yeux violets, un visage fin et une cicatrice sous son œil gauche parcourant sa joue à la verticale. Il leur fit un sourire puis demanda s'ils souhaitaient se restaurer. Tout le monde répondit de façon affirmative, qu'ils aient faim ou soif. Yagura les conduisit alors dans la calle du bateau où se trouvaient des tables et de quoi se nourrir et s'abreuver.

 **_ J'vous laisse vous servir,** leur annonça le garçon, **j'vais chercher mon père.**

Il remonta sur le ponton pendant que la troupe se servait à son aise. Hinata avait jeté son dévolu sur des sushis après avoir bu un peu d'eau. Elle regardait l'intérieure de la calle d'un air absent. Les remous de l'eau sous ses pieds lui était assez désagréable, pas au point d'avoir le mal de mer, mais une sorte de fatigue et l'envie de s'assoir. Elle chercha alors une chaise et soupira en trouvant un banc sur lequel était assis l'Uchiha. Elle s'y rendit malgré tout et prit place avant de poser l'arrière de sa tête contre la ferraille du Roulier en fermant les yeux. Sasuke, les mains dans ses poches et une jambe repliée sur l'autre, lui jeta un regard. Le père du garçon arriva, faisant ouvrir les yeux de la Hyûga qui ne voyait le conducteur du bateau que de profil.

 **_ 'lut,** dit-il en récupérant son mégot de cigarette à ses lèvres, **chuis Zabuza, vot'e conducteur. Z'avez pour deux heures,** ajoutait-il après avoir tiré une bouffée de la fin de son mégot. **Si z'avez b'soin, chuis là-haut.**

Il repartit immédiatement. Sasuke voyait parfaitement le sourire amusé de Hinata qui pinça ses lèvres une seconde avant de se réinstaller comme elle était. Il l'imita en fermant les yeux et patienta en espérant que le trajet se fera assez silencieusement.

Hinata papillonna des paupières, prenant conscience qu'elle s'était endormit sur le banc. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était penchée. Se redressant, elle se mit à rougir en voyant qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Uchiha qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle détourna ses yeux du brun et regarda sa montre, il leur restait qu'une vingtaine de minute avant d'être sur l'île de Tsushima. Elle décida alors d'aller à la surface pour sentir l'air. Elle retrouva le garçon à ranger des cordages.

 **_ Vous voulez que'qu'chose mad'moiselle ?** Questionna Yagura en lui souriant. Recevant une négation, il enchaîna. **Vous et vot'e équipe, vous allez où comme ça ?**

 **_ Dans une forêt,** répondit Hinata. **Une forêt que personne n'a jamais visitée,** ajoutait-elle. **Tu as quel âge ?**

 **_ Treize ans mad'moiselle,** lui souriait-il. **Et, s'appelle comment vot'e forêt ?**

 **_ La forêt Majikku.**

Yagura la fixa un instant en cessant de ranger les cordages puis se remit au travaille en disant :

 **_ Si cette forêt porte un nom c'est qu'elle est visitée.**

Son ton avait été étrange aux oreilles de la Hyûga qui en fronça les sourcils d'interrogation. Ce qu'il disait était logique mais pourquoi un ton si... elle n'aurait su le décrire, elle ressentait juste comme un avertissement dans cette intonation de voix.

 **_ Tu la connais ?** Demanda-t-elle, curieuse. **Tu y as été ?**

 **_ Personne va plus à Majikku d'puis longtemps,** répondit-il en haussant ses épaules.

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

De nouveau il cessa sa besogne et regarda Hinata dans les yeux. Il finit par lui sourire en affirmant qu'elle ne voudrait pas le savoir, la faisant insister. Il soupira puis regarda vers la cabine où était son père.

 **_ Parc'que personne n'en revenait.**

De nouveau, il la regarda puis sourit avant de s'affairer à sa tâche. Hinata fronça ses sourcils et resta immobile une seconde. Elle reprit sa marche sur le bateau en attendant qu'ils arrivent à terre. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit le garçon. Comment Orochimaru pouvait affirmer que cette plante, qu'ils venaient chercher, pourrait avoir des propriétés régénérant, si, comme il l'affirmait, cette forêt était encore inexplorée ? Ce n'était pas cohérant. Elle nota les propos de Yagura sur son calepin ainsi que ses réflexions.

Le reste de la troupe remonta pour rejoindre les véhicules sur le conseil de Yagura qui annonçait qu'ils arrivaient. Hinata remonta dans la Jeep, vite accompagner du Sannin, de Tenten et de l'Uchiha. Ils quittèrent le Roulier calmement avant d'emprunter un petit sentier en terre entre des rangées d'arbres et de feuillage qui fit entrer en action la photographe. Tenten s'arma de son appareil photo, accroché à son cou par une large lanière, et mitrailla le paysage en souriant. Voyant Hinata noter quelque chose dans son calepin, elle prit un cliché avant d'abandonner son appareil pour venir vers elle.

 **_ Anxieuse ?** Demandait-elle, recevant le regard de l'historienne. **Moi aussi c'est mon baptême,** dit-elle en référence à ce qu'avait dit le Sannin d'elle, **et je trouve ça excitant !**

Hinata lui sourit en la voyant secouer ses épaules comme si elle frétillait d'impatience, arrachant aussi un sourire du milliardaire et de Sasuke. La Jeep se stabilisa et l'un des deux militaires de l'avant se tourna vers eux en précisant qu'ils passeraient la nuit dans ce village. Hinata regarda autour d'elle en quittant le véhicule. Elle se serait crue dans un village de rizière, emplit de verdure, et entendit vite le bruit bien distinct que fait un appareil photo. La voix d'Orochimaru l'interpella.

 **_ Ma chère, venez par ici,** quémandait-il en appuyant d'un geste de sa main, **ces bonnes gens vont nous offrir l'hospitalité.**

Elle hocha la tête et suivit ses compagnons de voyage jusqu'à une grande maison faites d'une armature en rondin d'un noir presque parfait reliant des pans de toile de riz. Tenten captura l'image pendant que Hinata souriait. La troupe entra, précédée d'une femme d'un certain âge qui leur indiqua qu'à droite était les femmes et à gauche les hommes.

 **_ Vous êtes invité à partager notre repas,** dit la vieille dame d'une voix douce avant de quitter la maison.

Hinata et Tenten se retrouvèrent avec Sakura dans la grande pièce de droite qui accueillait plusieurs futons ainsi qu'une grande bassine d'eau et des serviettes. Elles posèrent leurs affaires près d'un lit chacune puis se débarbouillèrent avant de rejoindre les hommes dans la pièce centrale. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux marron, affichant un air joyeux, les salua en souriant.

 **_ Je suis Matsuri,** se présenta-t-elle. **Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à Chiyo-obaasan.**

Ils la suivirent donc jusqu'à une bâtisse faites en pierre grise dont la devanture arborait des statues de Tanuki, ce qui émerveilla la Hyûga. La pièce principale accueillait deux longues tables basses bordées de coussins. Le colonel Hatake ordonna à ses hommes de se regrouper sur la deuxième table pendant que les autres s'installaient avec leur hôte et la jeune femme.

 **_ Acceptez ma gratitude pour votre hospitalité dame Chiyo,** inclina respectueusement sa tête Orochimaru.

La nommée, celle qui leur avait indiqué leur chambre de fortune, lui rendit son respect puis les invita à se servir. Tous prirent alors de quoi se restaurer sous le regard attentif de la doyenne. Un silence s'installa dans la salle lorsque tout le monde fut servi, ce que la jeune Matsuri rompit :

 **_ Vous venez d'où ?**

 **_ Hiroshima pour une grande partie de nous,** répondit le Sannin.

 **_ Oh,** dit alors Matsuri, **et où allez-vous exactement ?**

Hinata regarda intensément la jeune femme et sa grand-mère lorsque Tenten énonça le nom de la forêt où ils se rendaient. Les deux femmes de l'île se regardèrent un bref instant puis la veille Chiyo fixa son regard sur la Hyûga pendant un moment avant de rire.

 **_ Ah ah ah... Majikku.** Cessant de rire mais regardant toujours Hinata. **La curiosité peut être un très vilain défaut, à moins qu'on sache ouvrir ses yeux.**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils puis regarda dans la même direction que la veille, voyant ainsi le visage de Hinata montrer qu'elle réfléchissait.

Les trois femmes de l'équipe se réveillaient en baillant et s'étirant. La soirée avait été bien silencieuse et Hinata en avait eu mal à la tête d'y avoir réfléchit. Elle avait noté cela dans son calepin qu'elle ramassait correctement dans ses affaires. La veille, Kabuto les avait informés qu'il leur faudrait encore une journée de voiture avant de continuer à pied. La troupe entra de nouveau dans les véhicules quand les premiers rayons du soleil éclaircirent un ciel légèrement ombragé. Hinata passa la première partie du trajet à discuter avec Tenten. Le Sannin avait déserté la Jeep pour être avec le couple de scientifique, Kabuto ayant pris sa place. Sasuke récupérait de sa mauvaise nuit, il lui avait été délicat de trouver le sommeil avec les ronflements de plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner des sandwichs en pleine nature. Tenten fit un tour en s'armant de son appareil photo, Sakura et Shikamaru avaient rejoint l'historienne et le cartographe qui avaient élu domicile sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné, finissant leur repas de fortune.

 **_ Tout va bien pour vous ?** Questionna la rose d'un sourire radieux.

Elle reçut une onomatopée de Sasuke et un sourire de Hinata avant d'engager la conversation sur cette forêt inconnue, précisant que les propos qu'avait tenue la vieille Chiyo étaient intrigants. Son fiancé fit un léger sourire en regardant la Hyûga.

 **_ On aurait dit qu'elle voulait vous faire passer un message,** déclara-t-il.

Hinata avait la même sensation, surtout qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce que lui avait dit le jeune Yagura. Elle fit un petit sourire au Nara puis acquiesça à l'idée de Sakura qui proposait de tous se tutoyer. Tenten revint vers eux en clamant que les paysages de cette partie de l'île étaient divins, faisant sourire tout le monde à l'exception de l'Uchiha. Le colonel ordonna à tous qu'ils reprenaient la route. Sasuke, ayant récupéré de son sommeil, passa le reste de la route à zyeuté la Hyûga. Cette dernière le remarqua et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en tenant son regard tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi il la regardait ainsi mais n'obtint rien de plus qu'un sourire en coin avant qu'il ne prenne la même position qu'elle. Rougissant d'énervement, elle détourna le regard pour admirer le paysage, faisant discrètement rire l'Uchiha. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux et, à la tombée de la nuit, les trois véhicules se stoppèrent devant une broussaille verdâtre. Une partie des militaires s'affairèrent à monter des tentes et allumer un feu pendant que Kabuto préparait un repas pour tous. Hinata et Tenten s'étaient regroupée pour parler. La Hyûga appréciait de plus en plus la chinoise du groupe, elle dégageait une joie de vivre contagieuse et son sourire était rassurant. La chinoise posait toute sorte de questions sur les autres participants de cette expédition, Hinata répondait ce qu'elle connaissait d'eux.

 **_ Shikamaru Nara est un grand scientifique,** l'informa la brune, **il est à l'origine de certains vaccins d'après ce que je sais.**

 **_ Et sa fiancée ?**

 **_ Je ne la connais pas vraiment,** répondit Hinata en haussant ses épaules. **Elle a l'air gentil en tout cas.**

Tenten approuva d'un hochement de tête au même moment où la nommée arrivait vers elles pour leur donner de quoi manger avec un beau sourire. Elle fut remerciée chaleureusement et décida de rester avec elles. Sakura se sentait en minorité entouré d'homme, elle préférait largement se retrouver avec les deux autres femmes du groupe qu'elle considérait comme agréable. Elle s'installa donc sur l'herbe avec elles.

 **_ Je peux me joindre à vous ?** Questionnait-elle en souriant, recevant des sourires approbateurs. **Ouf, la discution des hommes est ennuyeuse,** déclara-t-elle faisant rire les deux autres.

La discussion reprit alors sous les questions de la photographe. Tenten appris que ni la Hyûga, ni la Haruno n'appréciait le milliardaire. Curieuse, elle questionna :

 **_ Pourquoi travailler avec lui dans ce cas ?**

Sakura expliqua que malgré son animosité vis-à-vis d'Orochimaru, il finançait nombres de recherches scientifiques qui lui avaient permis, avec l'aide de son fiancé, d'avancer dans la médecine moderne. Hinata ajouta qu'elle le faisait comme l'avait fait son père avant elle.

 **_ Ton père était un grand homme,** déclara la rose, **je n'ai travaillé qu'une fois avec lui mais j'en garde un excellent souvenir.**

Hinata lui sourit en la remerciant puis Tenten continua son enquête en voulant connaître des informations sur le colonel de l'équipe. Encore une fois, ce fut Sakura qui parlait, racontant que Kakashi était un excellent militaire qui n'avait plus à prouver son intégrité et son savoir-faire. Hinata ajouta que son père le considérait avec amitié, ayant fait de nombreuses expéditions avec lui. Elle finit par rire en entendant Tenten dire qu'il lui faisait un peu peur avec son regard.

 **_ Ne te fie pas à cela,** répliqua Sakura. **Je sais de source sûre que Hatake était différent avant.**

La rose titilla ainsi la curiosité de ses deux compagnes qui attendirent des informations supplémentaires qui arrivèrent vite, chuchotant comme pour révéler un secret. La scientifique leur fit part que le colonel travaillait en équipe avec sa femme et son meilleur ami. Lors d'une mission en Syrie, les deux furent tués, laissant le colonel dans un état de dépression que seules les missions répétitives calmèrent. Hinata, compatissante, se sentit mal pour cet homme que son père appréciait tant, elle lui jeta un regard, imité par la chinoise qui en grimaçait avant de questionner Sakura sans la regarder :

 **_ Comment tu sais ça ?**

 **_ Il y a deux ans,** répondit-elle, **j'ai participé à une expédition de ce genre. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père Hinata. Je n'étais pas avec Shika à cette époque,** continua-t-elle, **et j'ai fricoté avec le caporal Sabaku, lui là,** désigna-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent alors le militaire qui discutait avec Kakashi. C'était un jeune homme de grande taille possédant une belle carrure. Ses cheveux châtain foncés étaient ébouriffés et son visage semblait amical.

 **_ Hum,** fit Tenten, **beau mec dis-moi !**

 **_ Oui,** rétorqua Sakura en souriant. **Bref, nous fricotions et il m'a un peu parlé de son supérieur. Ça fait des années qu'il enchaîne les missions avec lui, du coup...**

 **_ Ton fiancé est au courant ?** Questionna Hinata.

Sakura répondit de façon affirmative, expliquant que Shikamaru n'était pas du genre jaloux de ses ex, considérant qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir eu une vie sentimentale avant lui.

 **_ Du moment que je suis le dernier, m'a-t-il dit !** Ajoutait la scientifique.

Hinata jeta un nouveau regard vers le colonel. Apercevant alors l'Uchiha en train de faire elle ne savait quoi sur une grande feuille, elle fronça ses sourcils. Elle aurait aimé trouver un moment seule avec lui pour qu'il lui dise qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder à chaque fois. Regardant dans la même direction qu'elle, Sakura esquissa un sourire.

 **_ Beau gosse celui-là, n'est-ce pas ?**

Hinata regarda la rose avant de hausser ses épaules pendant que Tenten informait leur nouvelle amie que l'Uchiha semblait très intéressé par l'historienne, la regardant souvent et en souriant, ce qui fit rougir Hinata de gêne.

 **_ Waouh,** fit Sakura, **tu réussi un exploit Hinata !**

 **_ C'est pas ce que vous croyez,** répliqua la brune en fronçant de nouveau ses sourcils. **Il me met mal à l'aise.**

Regardant de nouveau dans la direction de l'Uchiha, elle le vit continuer sa besogne tout en entendant d'une oreille Sakura dire que Hiashi l'avait apprécié de ce qu'elle avait vu et qu'il était un excellent cartographe légèrement téméraire. Hinata acquiesça d'une onomatopée sans vraiment faire attention, elle savait très bien ce qu'en pensait son père, mais elle n'appréciait pas l'insistance de son regard. 


	3. Chapter 3

**L'ermite des crapauds**

Hinata fit le moins de bruit possible pour s'extirper de la tente sans réveiller ses voisines afin d'aller soulager sa vessie. Munie d'une lampe torche, elle trouva un coin isolé pour se cacher derrière un feuillage où elle s'accroupit, tenant sa petite lampe entre ses dents. Elle gémit de contentement en fermant les yeux, c'était tellement soulageant ! Mais cet état de bien-être cessa rapidement quand elle entendit des voix masculine de l'autre côté du feuillage. Stoppant l'écoulement de sa vessie, elle s'essuya et se rhabilla silencieusement tout en écoutant.

 **_ Et ça t'inquiète ?** Demandait une voix grave.

 **_ Disons que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment,** répondit l'autre voix que la Hyûga identifia comme celle du colonel. **Elle avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait.**

 **_ Tu as toujours un mauvais pressentiment quand on va avec ce riche faux-cul,** dit la voix grave, faisant soupirer Kakashi.

 **_ Je sais, quelque chose me dit que Sannin n'est pas celui qu'il parait. Mais là, c'est autre chose,** ajoutait-il, **ça concerne la Hyûga.**

Hinata essaya de voir qui était ces deux hommes. La voix plus aigüe lui faisait croire que c'était le colonel Hatake, mais elle voulait s'en assurer en plus de connaître l'identité de la voix grave. Se penchant délicatement, elle vit Kakashi de dos, le reconnaissant à l'aide de ses cheveux, accompagné par son caporal que Sakura avait nommé Sabaku.

 **_ Te fais pas de bile,** dit le caporal en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son supérieur, **le faux-cul l'a mise en duo avec Uchiha, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il veillera sur elle.**

Le colonel soupira de nouveau avant de dire à son caporal de tout de même faire attention. Ils restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires à parler de la répartition de leurs hommes puis retournèrent sous leur tente. Hinata sortit de sa cachette puis alla dans sa tente où elle termina difficilement sa nuit. Elle comprenait mieux l'appréhension de son cousin lorsqu'il l'avait emmené. Entre le jeune Yagura, la vieille Chiyo et maintenant le colonel Hatake, elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle ne préférait pas retourner au Japon avant de s'engouffrer encore plus dans la forêt de cette île.

Les militaires de Kakashi avaient réveillé la troupe au lever du jour. Remballant les affaires et le matériel, les militaires se placèrent en avant et en arrière de la troupe pour continuer leur route à la marche. Hinata était à l'avant avec Tenten, juste derrière le milliardaire et son sous-fifre et juste devant le couple de scientifique. Le colonel vint vers elle et lui intima de rester avec lui. Elle stoppa alors sa marche pour laisser passer les autres afin de se retrouver à l'arrière avec l'Uchiha et le colonel. De nouveau mal à l'aise, elle écouta Hatake lui donner ses directives :

 **_ J'aimerais que vous restiez avec Sasuke mademoiselle Hyûga.**

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le colonel sourire. Certes sa bouche était cachée par le même tissu noir que lors de la réception d'Orochimaru, mais le plissage de ses yeux et sa tête penchée sur le côté affirmaient un sourire. Elle lui rendit alors et le regarda rejoindre d'un pas de course le devant de la troupe. Elle avait alors quatre militaires armés devant elle et six derrière. Elle était donc presque seule avec l'Uchiha qui la regardait encore avec ce regard qui la gênait tant. Elle en profita malgré tout pour le questionner là-dessus non sans froncer ses sourcils.

 **_ Vous avez quoi à me regarder comme ça ?**

Sasuke esquissa un sourire en coin tout en laissant échapper un léger rire qui résonnait aux oreilles de Hinata comme de la moquerie.

 **_ Vous êtes intrigante Hyûga,** répondit-il.

Elle ne lâcha pas son froncement de sourcil, qui s'accentua, en tenant son regard. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle était intrigante et malgré son silence, Sasuke répondit à la question que ses yeux blancs nacrés lui posaient.

 **_ Je connaissais bien Hiashi,** dit-il, **vous ne lui ressemblez pas le moins du monde.**

Hinata abaissa ses yeux pour finalement regarder devant elle. Non, elle ne ressemblait pas à son père, ce rôle était tenu par son cousin et sa petite sœur Hanabi. Elle, elle ressemblait plus à sa mère mais uniquement physiquement. Caractériellement, elle était elle et personne d'autre. Son père lui avait souvent rabâché, durant ses études, qu'à cause de sa timidité, de sa réserve et de son manque de débrouillardise, elle ne risquait pas de suivre ses traces. Elle avait alors entreprit un travail sur elle-même pour lui prouver le contraire et c'est bien après avoir terminé ses études et obtenu brillamment son diplôme que Hiashi était revenu sur ses positions. Il l'avait alors initié aux soirées du Sannin et l'avait formé à sa façon, disant qu'elle devrait se montrer courageuse pour percer comme lui. Il était décédé avant qu'elle ne puisse lui montré qu'elle était celle qu'il désirait et le regrettait amèrement. Entendre l'Uchiha lui rappeler cela l'avait un peu vexée, mais elle n'en montra rien. Lui, il était le fils que son père aurait voulu avoir et si elle se fiait à ce qu'avait dit la scientifique, il était téméraire donc forcément courageux ou complètement cinglé. Ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle soupira.

 **_ Donc c'est parce que je ne ressemble pas à mon père que je suis... intrigante ?**

 **_ J'appréciais votre père, c'était un homme bien,** répondit calmement Sasuke. **Je pense que sa fille doit avoir ça en commun avec lui.**

Hinata lui sourit sans le regarder. Elle lui aurait bien dit ce que pensait son père de lui, mais ce n'est pas avec quelque parole gentille qu'elle allait lui faire confiance.

 **_ Parlez-moi un peu de vous,** demandait-elle toujours sans le regarder.

Il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle voulait savoir avec son éternel sourire en coin. Hinata lui demanda pourquoi on disait qu'il était un aventurier. Il émit de nouveau un léger rire puis lui jeta un bref regard. Elle portait un legging noir, une tunique grise chinée, des basquets noirs et avait réuni ses cheveux en un chignon défait d'où s'échappaient sa frange et quelques mèches rebelles dont deux qui encadraient son visage fin. Son sac sur son dos semblait pouvoir la faire tomber d'un instant à l'autre. « _Fragile_ » était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en la regardant. Il expliqua alors qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée à sa majorité et y était resté pendant trois ans pour se lancer dans un voyage en solitaire. Il avait parcouru plusieurs pays durant une année entière avant de rencontrer Hiashi dans une conférence de presse. Il avait accroché à ses propos et l'avait suivi dans une expédition financée par le musée de la ville de Matsue. Ils avaient alors fait de nombreuses missions de ce genre ensemble, ainsi que les trois dernières financée par le Sannin.

 **_ C'est votre père qui m'appelait l'aventurier,** ajoutait-il, la faisant le regarder. **Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi.**

Il avait terminé sa phrase en haussant ses épaules et en croisant son regard. Elle se souvenait d'un passage d'un des calepins de son père où il parlait de l'Uchiha en ces termes. Elle attendait de savoir pourquoi et elle sourit en se rendant compte, qu'à présent, lui aussi l'intriguait. Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

 **_ Vous m'intriguez monsieur Uchiha,** dit-elle.

 **_ Sasuke,** l'invitait-il à le nommer.

 **_ Hinata,** répondit-elle sur la même lancée.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de journée dans une sorte de clairière abritant une maison en bois d'où de la fumée émanait d'une cheminée. Hinata soupira de contentement quand Kakashi ordonna une pause. Elle lâcha son sac et s'assied dessus en grimaçant, elle avait mal au dos, chaud et soif. Elle s'arma de sa gourde pour boire mais celle-ci était vide. Sasuke lui tendit la sienne et c'est avec un remerciement fatigué qu'elle se mit à engloutir plusieurs gorgées. Il l'imita quand elle lui rendit puis regarda en direction de la maison où le colonel et trois hommes venait de s'arrêter. Kakashi frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un homme très grand, portant des cheveux très long, hirsute et d'un blanc parfait. Les traits de son visage trahissaient un certain âge et ses yeux noirs imposaient un certain respect. Il se gratta le nez en les toisant.

 **_ Désolé de vous déranger,** engagea le colonel. **Mon équipe et moi avons besoin de repos, pouvons-nous rester un moment sur vos terres ?**

L'homme détourna son regard de Kakashi pour dénombrer la troupe avant de regarder de nouveau le colonel en fronçant ses sourcils.

 **_ Où allez-vous par ici ?** Questionna-t-il d'une voix forte. **Vous êtes à la frontière. Je vous laisserais rester sur mes terres si au lever du soleil vous rebroussez chemin,** grondait-il.

 **_ Nous nous passerons de votre hospitalité,** hocha de la tête Kakashi.

Il se retourna et intima ses hommes d'en faire autant. Les quatre militaires retournèrent alors avec la troupe, ordonnant de monter le campement dans le bois d'où ils venaient. Hinata se releva en grognant et allait prendre son sac quand on le saisit avant elle. Relevant sa tête en écarquillant ses yeux, elle vit le caporal Sabaku lui sourire.

 **_ Salut,** dit-il, **je suis le...**

 **_ Caporal Sabaku,** le coupa-t-elle en souriant pour le remercier, retournant sur leurs pas.

 **_ Kankurô,** ajoutait-il.

Il regarda devant lui et continua d'avancer. Hinata le regarda un moment, il paraissait gentil. Elle sentit le regard de l'Uchiha sur elle mais n'y prêta pas attention. De nouveau à l'abri des arbres de la forêt, les militaires installèrent ce qu'ils purent pour se reposer et passer la nuit. La forêt Majikku était juste après cette clairière et Sasuke la regardait en fronçant ses sourcils. Il était persuadé que l'ermite vivant ici avait pesté sur leur présence mais surtout sur la raison, comme la vieille Chiyô l'avait fait en quelque sorte. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur la Hyûga qui installait son duvet contre un arbre. Il pouvait parier que la vieille l'avait regardé d'une telle façon qu'elle avait une chose de spéciale, même lui le ressentait, mais quoi ?

En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Kakashi faisait une ronde parmi les membres de l'équipe et ses hommes, vérifiant et veillant. Il fut attiré, non loin de retourner à sa place, par une silhouette s'appuyant à un arbre. Il fronça les sourcils en ne lâchant pas la silhouette des yeux. Elle portait une cape l'enveloppant et un bâton biscornu à l'une de ses mains, le colonel était certain qu'il s'agissait de l'ermite vu sa taille et sa carrure. Il s'approcha doucement sans décroiser ses bras de son torse.

 **_ Nous ne sommes pas sur vos terres,** dit-il quand il fut plus près.

Il entendit un rire qui réveilla tous ses hommes et quelques membres de l'équipe, tous sauf Shikamaru Nara, bien que ce dernier gardait uniquement ses yeux fermé. Hinata, comme ses compagnons, fixait la silhouette d'où émanait le rire, la voyant se tenir le ventre en s'esclaffant. Il cessa subitement de rire et se racla la gorge.

 **_ Vous allez rebrousser chemin immédiatement,** ordonna la silhouette de sa voix forte.

Il avança jusqu'au Hatake d'un pas lent pendant que les lampes torches s'allumaient pour l'éclairer, révélant l'homme qui habitait dans la maison en bois au milieu de la clairière.

 **_ Je suis Jiraiya, l'ermite des crapauds,** se présentait-il une fois stabilisé devant le colonel. **Mon rôle ici, est de vous interdire d'aller à Majikku.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

L'ermite et la troupe se retourna pour voir Hinata debout, fixant l'homme aux cheveux blancs en fronçant les sourcils. Encore quelqu'un qui protégeait cette forêt, elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'était plus que de la curiosité. L'ermite la fixa un long moment puis avança jusqu'à elle. Instinctivement, Kankurô et Sasuke se levèrent de concert en ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux. Une fois que Jiraiya fut en face de la Hyûga, il baissait considérablement sa tête quand elle levait la sienne en rivant leurs yeux. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et lui scrutait sa pupille. Il l'a lâcha promptement puis s'esclaffa encore mais de façon plus calme en quelque sorte. Tous le regardaient étrangement, le prenant pour un fou. Il recula de Hinata pour voir le colonel et s'arrêta doucement de rire en affichant un grand sourire.

 **_ J'ai du saké, vous en voulez ?** Offrit-il joyeusement.

Kakashi haussa ses sourcils avant de jeter un regard à Kankurô qui haussa ses épaules, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Hinata reprenait la parole.

 **_ Pourquoi protégez-vous cette forêt ?**

 **_ Pourquoi vouloir y aller ?** Questionna-t-il en retour du même ton joyeux.

Elle ne répondit pas et tint son regard enjoué en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait rien lui dire mais elle voulait savoir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de spéciale aux yeux des habitants de cette partie de l'île.

 **_ Je veux bien du saké,** déclara-t-elle, faisant sourire Sasuke.

Jiraiya fit une révérence en souriant d'amusement tout en lui indiquant le chemin jusqu'à sa maison. Kakashi fit un pas afin de la suivre mais, de nouveau, Hinata prit la parole avant lui :

 **_ Je vous rapporte une bouteille colonel ?** Le regardant malicieusement, le faisant sourire et hocher la tête.

Elle suivit ensuite l'ermite jusqu'à une pièce immense où se réunissaient un canapé, une table, des chaises, un coin cuisine et toute sorte de chose et d'autre qui semblaient avoir élu domicile d'eux même. L'organisation n'était pas son fort. Elle remarqua un énorme rouleau de parchemin accroché au mur par une lanière en cuir, elle fronça les sourcils puis prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui tendait. L'ermite prit deux verres dans un placard et une bouteille de saké qui trainait sur le plan de travail. Il les servit puis s'asseyait en face d'elle. Buvant son verre cul sec, il fit un bruit avec sa bouche, comme rafraîchit, et lui sourit en plissant ses yeux.

 **_ Je veux savoir,** dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Sans ôter son sourire, l'ermite se resservit un verre et l'incita à boire le sien en même temps d'un tintement en les entrechoquant. Elle but en même temps que lui, le regardant, puis grimaça en le reposant, c'était du bon saké fait maison ! Quand Jiraiya leur remit une dose, il perdit son sourire.

 **_ Comment t'appelles-tu gamine ?**

Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas son nouveau surnom, le signifiant d'un haussement de sourcils furtif, elle répondit et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

 **_ Hum,** faisait-il enfin. **Connais-tu la légende du Roi Crapaud, Hinata ?**

Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Elle adorait les légendes et les mythes, elle devait en avoir entendu parler ! Mais elle avait beau chercher, ça ne lui parlait pas, elle secoua légèrement sa tête en faisant une moue désolée.

 **_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné gamine,** riait-il, **une légende bien protégée. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis l'ermite des crapauds,** ajoutait-il en penchant sa tête pour arquer un sourcil.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils, que voulait-il dire ? Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir avec ces crapauds ? Quel rapport avec cette forêt ? Il but son verre et la regarda sérieusement. Elle leva ses yeux au ciel et bu le sien avant de le voir sourire.

 **_ Quel rapport avec la forêt de Majikku ?**

 **_ Je la protège gamine,** répondit-il comme une évidence.

Ça, elle l'avait bien comprit. Il tournait en rond et la faisait boire, que cherchait-il ? Elle retourna son verre avant qu'il ne la resserve puis appuya ses bras pliés sur la table en le regardant.

 **_ Pourquoi la protégez-vous ?**

 **_ Les légendes, tu aimes les légendes,** dit-il en tenant son regard et d'une voix calme. **Tu rêverais d'en voir. Serais-tu prête à les comprendre ? Serais-tu prête à les aider ?**

Elle ne savait pas du tout comment le prendre, mais si elle devait être franche, elle ne le savait pas. Elle haussa les épaules.

 **_ Ecoutes-moi bien Hinata,** lui ordonna-t-il, **si tu n'es pas capable de voir ce pour quoi tes yeux sont faits, tu ne reviendras jamais vivante.**

Elle ne lâchait pas ses yeux noirs d'où s'échappait une menace sérieuse. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Seule une chose lui fit ouvrir sa bouche pour laisser sa voix formuler :

 **_ Pourquoi moi ?**

L'ermite sourit de nouveau et se recula d'elle, faisant disparaître l'ambiance stressante pour la Hyûga. Elle tint encore son regard qui était redevenu enjoué, attendant une réponse mais elle ne vint pas. Elle insista mais Jiraiya ne fit que mettre les verres dans l'amas de vaisselle déjà sales avant de la reconduire à la porte où Kankurô et Sasuke l'attendait. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors, sa tête se mit à tourner et l'ermite la retint par les aisselles. Kankurô demanda immédiatement qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pendant que Sasuke la prenait en la saisissant aussi sous ses genoux.

 **_ Elle a trop bu,** annonça banalement l'ermite.

Kankurô ne le lâcha pas des yeux avant que Sasuke est éloignée Hinata, puis il repartit au campement sous le sourire de Jiraiya qui ferma sa porte en riant à gorge déployée. Sasuke remit la Hyûga dans son duvet et vérifia qu'elle allait bien avant de la regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il prévint Kakashi qu'elle dormait, ce qui sembla soulager toute l'équipe.

Hinata se réveilla en gémissant, elle avait mal à la tête et la bouche pâteuse, comme si elle avait fini saoule pour s'endormir, pourtant elle n'avait bu que deux verres de saké. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit ceux noisette de Tenten la regarder en souriant.

 **_ Il était bon le saké ?** Demanda de façon taquine la chinoise.

Hinata grimaça un sourire, se redressant, elle se tint la tête. Elle sourit en entendant la voix de Sakura lui demander si elle voulait un médicament. Elle l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau puis se leva et récupéra ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac. Kakashi avait ordonné de se dépêcher pour arriver à Majikku au plus vite. Le colonel regarda la Hyûga être entourée par Sasuke et Kankurô, il esquissa un sourire puis engagea la marche, suivit par le milliardaire et Kabuto. Orochimaru était heureux du déroulement pour l'instant, il avait voulu la Hyûga dans son équipe pour ses connaissances en histoire et son lien de parenté avec Hiashi, sans cela, l'Uchiha ne serait pas venu ! Et pour son plus grand étonnement, la vieille Chiyo, et maintenant l'ermite, avaient montré un intérêt particulier pour elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son esprit vicieux préparait déjà une stratégie pour en connaître la réponse. Il afficha un sourire en conséquent que Kabuto perçu, le faisant sourire aussi en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez avant de jeter un regard à la Hyûga.

De son côté, Hinata était mitraillée de question par le caporal qui voulait absolument savoir pourquoi elle s'était ainsi évanouit lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré à la porte de l'ermite.

 **_ Il a dit que vous aviez trop bu,** l'informa Sasuke quand elle précisa qu'elle ne savait pas.

Elle n'était pas sûre que cette explication soit la bonne. Certes elle avait bu un saké bien fort, mais seulement deux verres de la taille d'un shooter, pas assez pour la mettre dans cet état.

 **_ Ce vieux fou à dû mettre quelque chose dans votre verre,** élucida Kankurô en lui souriant, **sinon, vous supportez vraiment mal l'alcool !**

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le silence faire son œuvre. Elle se concentra sur la route, voyant le couple de scientifique parler sérieusement entre eux, les militaires scruter autour d'eux en empoignant leur arme, Tenten tenir son appareil photo prêt à l'emploi et le Sannin accompagné de son subordonné marcher derrière Kakashi. La clairière n'était pas si grande, ils allaient bientôt la quitter pour entrer dans ce qui était la forêt Majikku. Hinata jeta un regard à la maison de l'ermite. Jiraiya était appuyé à un rondin servant à tenir un toit au-dessus de sa porte. Il avait ses bras croisés et sa cape voletait grâce au vent. Il fixait la troupe qui s'approchait de plus en plus de l'orée interdite. Il distingua la Hyûga regarder dans sa direction, il décroisa ses bras et en leva un, comme pour lui signifier qu'il la voyait. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, regardant dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il abaissa son bras, la jeune femme aux yeux blancs détourna le regard et disparut derrière la lignée d'arbre.

 **_ Ouvres tes yeux gamine,** dit-il d'une voix basse, **ouvres tes yeux.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, chapitre 4 disponible..._

 _Lafertyblu: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) la première de cette fic waw, je désespérais un peu ! Ravie de savoir que tu suis toute mes fics ;) Je suis contente que tu apprécie, surtout qu'à partir de maintenant nos protagonistes vont entrer dans le vif du sujet ;) Je te laisse voir ça et te dis à la prochaine, bisous et bonne lecture !_

 **Premier pas dans Majikku**

Cela faisait des heures que la troupe avait franchi la frontière de cette forêt dite inexplorée. Ils avaient traversé l'orée au matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil avaient éclairé la totalité du ciel, pourtant, plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait sombre. Sasuke regarda sa montre qui affichait toujours 8H17 du matin, il fronça les sourcils puis demanda l'heure à un militaire le précédant. Ce dernier lui donna la même heure à une minute près, le faisant lui aussi froncer ses sourcils. Hinata regarda sa montre qui elle aussi s'était arrêtée, l'aiguille décomptant les secondes étant immobile. Kankurô enclencha la radio, qui avait élu domicile dans son oreille, pour appeler son colonel, mais celle-ci ne grésillait même pas. Il se servit alors de sa grosse voix grave pour stopper la troupe. Kakashi se tourna vers lui puis ordonna à ses hommes de surveiller les environs avant de rejoindre son second. Ce dernier l'informa que sa radio ainsi que les montres ne fonctionnaient pas. Entendant cela, Sakura ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone qui n'affichait aucun réseau, tout comme celui de son fiancé. Kabuto posa son sac pour en sortir une sorte d'ordinateur portable qu'il alluma. Il resta quelques longues secondes devant avant de se redresser en affirmant à son patron qu'aucun appareil ne fonctionnait. Hatake ordonna alors que trois hommes viennent avec lui afin de rebrousser chemin pour voir depuis quand ils étaient déconnectés du monde. Hinata profita de cette pause improvisée pour rejoindre la photographe. Toutes deux se baladèrent non loin pendant que Tenten immortalisait le paysage. Hinata leva ses yeux vers le ciel encore légèrement visible. Les arbres qui les entouraient étaient immensément hauts et touffu, plongeant la forêt dans une pénombre digne d'un soir d'hiver. Mais elle vit malgré tout quelques tâches d'un bleu azur qui la firent sourire. Elle ferma les yeux une minute, sentant la très légère brise caresser son visage, entendant le bruit des pas de sa compagne, faisant craqueler discrètement les feuilles mortes et brindilles qui jonchaient la terre. Un sourire dessina ses lèvres, le silence de ce lieu était apaisant, les bruits alentour étaient encore naturel et discret, une odeur de sève et d'herbe parcourait ses narines. Elle abaissa sa tête pour ouvrir ses yeux face à elle. La végétation qui l'entourait étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, la même que les forêts qu'ils avaient traversées avant. Elle fronça ses sourcils en voyant des couleurs différentes légèrement camouflées par le tronc d'un arbre. Elle s'avança en se décalant, cherchant à voir d'où venaient ce bleu, ce rouge, ce jaune et ce noir. Tenten la vit faire et la prit en photo, de profil, avant de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux n'avait rien de spécial, elle se plaça tout de même de la même façon que l'historienne et prit une photo. La regardant, elle zooma et vit très nettement un arbre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Son tronc était noir, strié de faisceaux rouge, bleu et jaune. Droit, s'évasant en des branches tordues d'où semblaient onduler de longues tiges fleuries d'un rose très pâle. Elle détourna ses yeux de l'appareil pour le voir directement mais elle ne vit absolument pas l'étrange arbre. Elle s'avança vers Hinata et lui demanda ce qui l'intriguait autant.

 **_ Regarde,** lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt, **tu vois cet arbre-là ?**

Sa voix démontrait un émerveillement timide, comme si elle avait peur de voir ce qu'elle voyait tout en étant subjuguée comme Tenten l'avait été en le voyant sur la photo.

 **_ Je ne le vois pas Hinata,** répondit la photographe, **mais je l'ai immortalisé.**

La Hyûga détourna ses yeux pour regarder l'écran de l'appareil, voyant nettement le zoom sur l'arbre. Elle regarda de nouveau et le vit encore.

 **_ Je veux le voir de plus près,** informa Hinata en commençant son approche.

Tenten regarda vers la troupe, hésitante, puis suivit sa collègue, pressant le pas pour lui suggérer d'appeler ou prévenir les autres. Elle lui répondit en hochant la tête en lui intimant de le faire pendant qu'elle continuait. Tenten grimaça puis rebroussa chemin. Plus elle s'approchait de l'arbre, plus d'autres, identiques, se dressaient derrière, s'amoncelant tel un champ de fleurs, décrochant un écarquillement de ses perles nacrées et un étirement de ses lèvres en un sourire radieux. Elle stoppa sa marche lorsque sa main toucha le tronc de l'arbre, caressant une écorce lisse et chaude. Elle resta un moment ainsi, passant lentement sa main le long du tronc. Elle se retourna en entendant son nom appelé par Kankurô. Elle vit alors sa troupe, sans le colonel et ses trois hommes, venir à elle d'un pas rapide. Tous se stoppèrent devant elle et ce fut Sasuke qu'elle regarda en premier. Elle leur demanda s'ils voyaient l'arbre qu'elle touchait et tous répondirent d'un hochement de tête, laissant Hinata voire dans leur yeux qu'ils ne voyaient pas le même arbre qu'elle. Tenten leur montra la photo qu'elle avait prise, faisant écarquiller les yeux émeraude de Sakura et froncer les sourcils de son fiancé. La chinoise remit son appareil de façon à cadrer l'historienne et prit la photo pour la montrer. On y voyait très nettement les arbres colorés s'amonceler. Sasuke s'approcha de la Hyûga et posa sa main juste à côté de la sienne. C'était comme si ses yeux s'ouvraient, il distingua le tronc noir parsemé de couleur, comme si on l'avait peint. Il sentit les longues tiges roses pâles effleuré son visage et peu à peu, les autres arbres similaires se dessinèrent à l'infini derrière. Il esquissa un sourire mi émerveillé, mi surpris puis ordonna aux autres de venir toucher le tronc en retirant sa propre main.

Tous avaient exécuté l'ordre de l'Uchiha, même Kakashi et ses hommes une fois revenu. Ils voyaient tous ces arbres étranges maintenant et ne cessaient de les fixer pendant que le colonel les informait que leurs montres, ainsi que leur radio, avaient repris leur fonction à quelques kilomètres de là. Après avoir longuement discuté de ces phénomènes étranges, le Sannin était intervenu en précisant que leur but était d'aller chercher cette plante aux pouvoirs régénérant. Kakashi soupira, cette forêt, il ne la sentait pas. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas y aller et en tournant sa tête vers les arbres, il vit Hinata en caresser le tronc. Il l'observa un instant. Elle semblait attirée par cette végétation inconnue, ne l'ayant pas lâché. Elle l'avait vu immédiatement, sans avoir besoin, comme eux, de le toucher. Il s'approcha d'elle, imité par son caporal et Sasuke, et la vit leur sourire d'émerveillement.

 **_ Que vous a dit l'ermite ?** Questionna calmement le colonel.

 **_ Que je suis capable de voir,** répondit-elle en regardant de nouveau l'arbre.

Kakashi se mit à réfléchir un instant sous le regard attentif de son second qui attendait sa décision. Sasuke ne lâchait pas la Hyûga des yeux, réfléchissant aussi. Si l'ermite lui avait bien dit cela, il ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'il avait raison, elle voyait cette arbre sans aucune raison ni aide. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit la vieille Chiyô : « _La curiosité peut être un très vilain défaut, à moins qu'on sache ouvrir ses yeux._ » Il stoppa ses pensées en entendant Hatake ordonner à la troupe de suivre Hinata. Kakashi se tourna ensuite vers lui et le fixa gravement, l'Uchiha compris immédiatement et sans aucun mot, lui et Kankurô se placèrent autour de Hinata qui entamait sa marche à travers ses arbres. Ils étaient moins hauts que les autres et laissaient traverser les rayons du soleil, offrant une atmosphère étrange. Ils étaient baignés dans une lumière rosée, dansant avec celle jaune du soleil. Le sol était terreux, parsemé d'herbe, de champignons étrangement blanc, de petites fleurs bleues ressemblant à des clochettes et de graines vertes et rouges. Tenten ne cessait d'activer son appareil photo, immortalisant ce magnifique paysage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un monde à part, comme ceux qu'on ne rencontre que dans les livres de science-fiction où les protagonistes découvrent une nouvelle planète. Elle n'était pas la seule à être ainsi, tous étaient émerveillé autant qu'effrayé par un tel spectacle. Shikamaru et Sakura ne cessaient d'épier les alentours, leur esprit scientifique cherchait une explication logique à ce phénomène. Les militaires aussi épiaient les alentours, armes en mains, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect. Orochimaru affichait un sourire victorieux, ils y étaient, ils n'allaient pas rebrousser chemin à présent, il allait avoir la pièce maîtresse de sa collection. Kabuto fronçait ses sourcils en regardant chaque végétal, tout comme le couple fiancé, son esprit scientifique examinait ce qui l'entourait avec sérieux. Sasuke regardait le paysage entrecoupé par les regards qu'il jetait à la fille de Hiashi, tout comme Kankurô. Il ne pouvait cependant nier que lui aussi était émerveillé par cette forêt.

Ils firent une pause au bout d'un long moment de marche. Se posant contre les arbres, ils en profitèrent pour manger quelque chose et boire un peu d'eau. Kakashi, sachant que plus aucun appareil ne fonctionnait, ouvrit sa vieille boussole et resta immobile pendant que Sasuke, armé d'un crayon à papier et d'une feuille, attendait pour compléter sa carte.

 **_ Impossible de s'orienter,** déclara le colonel, **elle ne m'indique pas le nord, elle tourne sans cesse.**

 **_ Tss,** lâcha l'Uchiha, visiblement énervé.

Sans rien pour se diriger, ils n'avaient que peu de chance de retrouver leur chemin et Sasuke n'avait aucune chance de recréer une cartographie fiable. Il rangea alors sa feuille dans son sac et se mit à réfléchir. Il entendit distinctement la discussion qui animait le couple. Il se tourna promptement vers eux et les interpella.

 **_ Comment vit cette plante ?** Questionnait-il.

Sakura le fixa un moment puis jeta un bref coup d'œil à son fiancé avant de répondre. Calmement, elle expliqua que la Tacca Chantrieri avait besoin d'eau et de lumière pour évoluer et s'épanouir. L'Uchiha esquissa un sourire fin, imité par le colonel qui voyait très bien où le cartographe voulait en venir.

 **_ Séparons-nous,** ordonna Hatake.

Il forma deux unités de ses hommes. L'une, dirigée par lui, prenait en charge le milliardaire, son acolyte ainsi que Tenten pendant que l'autre, dirigée par Kankurô, prenait les autres. Les deux groupes se séparèrent pour explorer les alentours à la recherche d'un cours d'eau.

L'équipe de Kakashi découvrit une nouvelle facette de cette forêt. Les arbres n'étaient plus les mêmes, dépourvus de feuillages, leurs troncs semblaient former un corps humain, féminin, d'où des branches s'extirpaient pour former des bras s'étirant vers l'arrière. D'autres semblaient fait de centaines de branches entrelacées les unes aux autres pour s'élever haut dans le ciel, n'ayant de la verdure que sur sa base, comme une mousse. Le sol était couvert de mousse verte et blanche d'où naissaient des fleurs multicolores.

 **_ On dirait des pensées,** se fit comme réflexion Kabuto à voix haute.

Se penchant pour les voir de plus près, il eut l'impression de voir un visage se dessiner dans la fleur violine qu'il fixait.

 **_ Cette partie de Majikku semble... vivante,** dit avec appréhension un des militaires.

Hatake était du même avis que son subordonné. L'atmosphère qui les entourait était plus chaude que tout à l'heure. Les rayons du soleil, bien visible, se miroitaient sur les quelques pierres nacrées qui jonchaient la mousse, les faisant briller d'une lueur étrange. Un vent léger et chaud traversait les arbres, sifflant comme si on jouait à souffler dans une flûte de pan. Kakashi ralentit le pas, étant aux aguets, son armes figée dans ses mains.

De leur côté, l'équipe de Kankurô faisait face, eux aussi, à un paysage différent du précédent. Les arbres ressemblaient à des saules pleureurs dont les feuillages étaient couverts de minuscules fleurs bleutées dansant au souffle léger d'une brise rafraîchissante. Le sol était entièrement herbeux, laissant émaner, par-ci par-là, de hautes plantes vertes dont le centre enfermait une fleur gigantesque et d'un jaune presque dorée. La lumière rosée qui les avait envahies précédemment était à présent d'un bleu pâle. Sakura s'approcha d'une des plantes immenses pour l'étudier.

 **_ On dirait des Orchis,** dit-elle à voix basse. **Shika, viens voir. Ces plantes ressemblent à des Orchis.**

 **_ Hum,** faisait-il en la rejoignant. **Elles en ont la forme, effectivement. Mais ni la couleur, ni la taille.**

 **_ Venez voir,** cria la voix de Hinata, faisant rappliquer les autres vers elle.

La Hyûga se trouvait sous un des arbres pleureurs, regardant vers le bas. Sasuke pouvait entendre le bruit significatif de l'eau ruisselant, il se plaça près de Hinata et sourit en voyant un petit ruisseau coulant à quelques centimètres d'eux. Kankurô envoya immédiatement deux hommes chercher l'unité de son colonel afin qu'ils se réunissent, ce cours d'eau était un bon point pour se repérer.

Les deux unités réunies, ils reprirent leur marche en suivant le cours du ruisseau. Tenten montrait les clichés qu'elle avait faits dans la partie de Majikku qu'elle avait exploré avec Kakashi. Hinata avait la sensation que les végétaux des photos étaient vivants, capable de se mouvoir. La chinoise fit part de ses impressions, expliquant qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment la végétation de cette forêt pouvait se transformer à ce point d'un endroit à l'autre, ce que l'historienne acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête en fronçant ses sourcils. Après un long moment, ils arrivèrent au bord d'une falaise. Derrière eux, il y avait encore ces arbres pleureurs et la végétation qui l'accompagnait, mais face à eux, quelques mètres en-dessous de cette falaise, le paysage était changeant. Le ruisseau qu'ils avaient suivi quittait cette falaise dans une cascade infinie, laissant des volutes d'eau brumeuse s'en échapper, les empêchant de voir plus bas.

Sakura ayant soif, sortit sa gourde pour se désaltérée, mais elle n'avait plus la moindre goutte d'eau. Elle en réclama à son fiancé qui était aussi à sec qu'elle. La nouvelle fit vite le tour de la troupe, l'eau venait à manquer. Shikamaru se précipita vers le ruisseau et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une fiole. Sakura le rejoint et chercha dans son sac à dos un moment avant de sortir ce qui ressemblait à un papier que l'on parfume pour en connaître l'odeur. Son fiancé avait emplit sa fiole de l'eau du ruisseau, laissant la rose y tremper le papier qui prit une teinte grisâtre faisant sourire le couple.

 **_ Cette eau est potable,** déclara le Nara d'un sourire. **Remplissons nos gourdes.**

Ce fut fait assez rapidement, chaque membre de la troupe s'y affaira calmement. Lorsque Hinata et Sasuke se penchèrent pour en faire de même, la Hyûga fronça ses sourcils. Le fond du ruisseau était parfaitement visible, laissant apercevoir des pierres grises, blanches et noires. De petits tourbillons se formaient au-dessus des pierres noires. Elle appela Tenten pour photographier ce phénomène puis remplit sa gourde. Se relevant, elle vit une des immenses plantes bouger, comme si une chose ou un animal l'avait bousculé.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Murmurait-elle, intriguée et inquiète.

Elle fut néanmoins la seule à l'avoir vu. Devant le silence de son équipe, elle haussa ses épaules et écouta les directives du colonel pour rejoindre le bas de la falaise. Le soleil commençait à s'abaisser dans le ciel, le colorant de bleu orangé. Ils devaient trouver rapidement un moyen de descendre sans quoi ils devraient camper ici, ce qui ne semblait pas rassurer l'historienne. Tenten ne s'occupait pas le moins du monde de la discussion qui animait les gradés des militaires et une partie de l'équipe. Elle prenait des clichés de l'étendue qui se dessinait sous cette falaise, sans oublié le couché de soleil. Regardant ses photos, elle vit un détail qui la fit revenir sur ses pas pour le voir de ses yeux. Un sourire illumina son visage.

 **_ Regardez, on dirait un escalier,** les appelait-elle.

Tous s'avancèrent pour voir que, tout près du ruisseau, la falaise se creusait, formant des marches irrégulières qui semblaient aller loin. Le colonel fit passer quelques-uns de ses hommes avant l'équipe, ayant préalablement relié chaque personne entre elles par une corde afin d'éviter un accident. Hinata descendait entre Kankurô devant elle et Sasuke derrière. Elle regardait bien où elle posait ses pieds et ses mains, elle était un peu apeuré par une telle descente mais faisait preuve de courage comme le lui avait conseillé son père. Son regard fut attiré plusieurs fois par des feuillages émettant des bruits ou se mouvant, la faisant paniquer. Sasuke la vit se stopper, tendant la corde entre elle et le caporal qui tourna son regard sur elle. L'Uchiha regarda dans la même direction que la Hyûga et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces herbes hautes, il en était certain. Il rassura la brune en disant qu'il surveillait, la faisant reprendre sa descente.

Hinata fut soulager de voir le sol à quelque mètre sous ses pieds, ils avaient enfin finit la descente. Elle regarda derrière elle, croisant les yeux onyx de Sasuke juste avant de voir le haut de la falaise d'où ils venaient. Elle en avait le vertige et remit son regard sur ses pieds pour terminer de rejoindre le sol.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous sur la terre ferme, ils pouvaient voir que le ruisseau s'était agrandit durant sa descente en cascade, formant un lac immense dont l'eau était aussi transparente que du verre. Kakashi ordonna de monter le campement près du lac pour la nuit. Le sol était plat et il y avait peu d'arbres, les mêmes que les premiers qu'ils avaient vu mais sans leurs longues tiges, juste des feuilles blanches et rouges en amas sur les branches. Le lac était entouré de petites fleurs roses et rouges ressemblant à des pâquerettes. La lumière s'amenuisait, le soleil se couchait pour donner sa place à l'astre lunaire. Hinata s'assieds sur son sac à dos, imité par les deux autres femmes de l'équipe. Les trois regardaient le lac avec envie, elles se sentaient sale et elles n'auraient pas refusé un plongeon. Elles soupirèrent de concert puis se regardèrent en souriant. La pénombre s'installa complètement, obligeant les militaires à allumer des feux pour y voir clair, mais très vite Hinata les supplia de les éteindre. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas gain de cause, elle ouvrit sa gourde qu'elle renversa sur le feu non loin d'elle. Les protestations arrivèrent vite mais le silence le suivit tout aussi rapidement. Kakashi étouffa le deuxième feu en mettant de la terre dessus. Ils purent alors voir clairement et le spectacle était somptueux. Du lac émanait une lumière brillante et blanchâtre, les quelques pierres blanches qui jonchaient le sol émirent la même lumière. Le tronc des arbres scintillèrent de lueur rouge, bleu et jaune à l'effigie de leurs striures. Des papillons dorés virevoltaient au-dessus de l'eau, brillant tel des pépites d'or. La lune rendait le paysage enchanteur. Hinata s'approcha du lac pour voir que les rayons de l'astre blanc se reflétaient sur les pierres noires qui jonchaient son fond, d'où l'émanation. Des tout petits poissons colorés nageaient dans l'eau translucide, traçant furtivement des traits de couleur dans l'eau. Tenten se pressa d'immortaliser cette beauté, mitraillant tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux. Des chenilles vertes et bleus rampaient le long des troncs d'arbres jusqu'à atteindre les feuillages, des bruits émanèrent de partout, ressemblant aux chants des cigales de façon moins stridente. Kankurô put même voir un lézard gris à la tête violacé parcourir la roche de la falaise.

 **_ Elle prend vie,** murmura Hinata en regardant les papillons.

Elle releva sa tête et fixa la lune. « _Aussi blanche que mes yeux_ » pensa-t-elle. Restant figée à regarder l'astre lunaire, elle n'entendit pas Tenten l'appeler, celle-ci dû s'approcher d'elle et poser sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui prend vie ?** Demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

 **_ La forêt,** répondit Sasuke en fixant la lune à son tour avant de regarder la Hyûga. **Majikku prend vie sous l'astre lunaire.**

Shikamaru fit savoir que le fait qu'ils n'avaient vu aucune vie depuis le début de leur marche l'avait interpellé, ce à quoi Sakura ajouta que ce changement était irréaliste. La forêt semblait être nocturne, ne se réveillant que sous l'éclairage de la lune, hors les petits insectes qu'ils avaient vu et les poissons du lac étaient des animaux diurnes. Sasuke ne cessait de fixer Hinata, ses yeux surtout. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient un rapport avec tout ça, tout comme il était persuadé que leur ressemblance avec la lune lui avait permis de voir ce qu'eux ne voyait pas.

Cachée parmi les hautes herbes qui entouraient le bas de la falaise, une femme possédant de très longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant les épiait de ses yeux rouges dont la pupille était fendue verticalement d'un noir de jais. Trois striures ressemblant à des moustaches ornaient chacune de ses joues, ne gachant en rien la beauté de son visage fin. Que faisaient ces étrangers à Majikku ? Que cherchaient-ils ? Le mouvement de sa bouche forma quelques rides au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure gauche, montrant ses dents pointues, et un faible grognement émana de sa gorge. Ils n'avaient aucun droit d'être là ? Pourquoi l'ermite des crapauds les avaient laissé passer ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour pénétrer dans sa forêt ? Elle devait les faire fuir, au plus vite. Son corps, habillé d'une longue robe aussi verte que les feuillages qui la camouflaient, s'enveloppa d'un manteau rougeâtre ressemblant à des bulles de savon. Les ongles de ses mains s'allongèrent pour devenir des griffes acérées. Ses oreilles s'étirèrent en pointe, se recouvrant d'un pelage orangé. Elle grognait encore, ne lâchant pas des yeux ces êtres humains profanateurs. Sa colère émanait d'elle de façon visible, mais elle disparut d'un coup, la laissant reprendre sa forme humaine féminine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un « O » de surprise. Elle ne regardait plus qu'un seul de ces humains, enfin, une seule, qui venait de se retourner. Elle resta un moment à la regarder, sa main vint pousser les feuillages qui striaient sa vue. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher, voir cela de plus près. Un papillon doré se posa sur le bout de son nez, la faisant loucher. Elle grogna de nouveau puis s'enfuit en voyant celle qu'elle avait espionnée aller dans sa direction. Qui était cette femme aux yeux de lune ? Est-ce pour elle que Jiraiya les avait laissé passer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Légendes et réalité**

Un être étrange sortit sa tête de la falaise, par derrière la cascade, et se mit à nager avec les poissons. Sa carapace était d'un bleu foncé, striées de fines spirales blanches dessinant comme des arabesques. Sa peau, d'un marron foncé sur le haut et d'un beige presque humain sur le dessous, semblait aussi lisse que sa carapace semblait rugueuse. Ses gros yeux globuleux, d'un noir intense, louchèrent pour voir le minuscule poisson qui venait de se coller à son bec, jaune et pointu, et il secoua la tête pour le chasser. Faisant remuer ses bras et ses jambes, aux extrémités palmés, il remonta à la surface du lac d'où sa tête, garnie de cheveux d'un noir bleuté, émergea pour poser ses yeux sur les tentes silencieuses des visiteurs. Avec un petit rire victorieux, il quitta le lac et se secoua vivement pour ôter les quelques gouttes qui allaient encore le chatouiller en longeant sa peau. Se dressant sur ses deux jambes, il plaça ses poings sur le bord de sa carapace et avança d'un pas joyeux vers les tentes. Sa voix fluette fredonnait des « _la la la la_ » joyeux pendant qu'il sillonnait la troupe endormit. Il souleva quelques pierres, fouilla quelques feuillages et creusa quelques trous avant de grogner. Il s'avança vers une des tentes d'où avait émané un gémissement féminin, élargissant son bec comme pour former un sourire. Il sautilla jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture des pans de la tente. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'abri de toile, il fit un « _ohhh_ » admiratif. Devant ses yeux globuleux étaient allongés le corps endormit de trois femmes, dont les courbes semblait lui plaire. Une langue bleue quitta son bec avant qu'il ne se faufile sous la lourde couverture qui les recouvrait. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite culotte rose à dentelle qu'il mit sur sa tête avant de quitter la tente.

 **_ Kappi, kappu, kappo,** dit rapidement l'être étrange en sautillant sur lui-même.

Il arrêta sa ronde pour avoir vu un sac ouvert près d'une autre tente. S'y rendant au plus vite, il enfourna sa tête dedans et de nouveau son joyeux furent étouffés par le sac avant qu'il n'en ressorte avec une carotte qu'il renifla avant de grignoter. Tout heureux, il alla s'allonger contre un rocher noir près de l'ancien feu et se délecta de sa victuaille trouvée. Une fois la carotte engloutit, il s'étira en baillant puis posa ses mains palmées sur sa carapace ventrale en tapotant. Il plissa ses gros yeux et se leva d'un bond avant de frotter ses mains. La petite culotte rose toujours sur sa tête, il entra de nouveau dans la tente qu'il avait visitée.

Kankurô finissait sa ronde, revenant vers les tentes. Il jeta un œil au ciel qui ne lui avait jamais semblé si noir, lui permettant d'admirer les étoiles à la perfection. Il soupira d'aise et remit ses yeux sur son objectif. Il entra dans l'une des tentes en cherchant son remplaçant, qu'il réveilla doucement. Une fois que le soldat eut ouvert ses yeux, Kankurô lui donna l'ordre de prendre sa ronde pendant qu'il retirait ses chaussures pour se coucher. Mais un cri strident suivit d'un hurlement étrange le fit quitter promptement sa tente. Il remarqua vite qu'il n'était plus le seul réveillé avec le soldat, tout le monde quittait sa tente quelque peu affolé. S'approchant vivement de la tente d'où avait émané le cri. Il vit l'habitat de toile se mouvoir comme si une bataille avait débutée entre les trois jeunes femmes du groupe. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide que lui. L'Uchiha ouvrit rapidement la tente et fut poussé par Sakura et Tenten qui semblaient effrayées. Il reporta son attention dans l'intérieure de la toile et vit Hinata faire face à une créature ressemblant à une sorte de tortue se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrières. La brune le fixait sans l'once d'une peur, elle semblait même émerveiller par cette chose. Il vit le linge rose sur la tête de la créature et arqua un sourcil.

 **_ Hinata, ne bougez pas,** ordonnait-il en mettant sa main devant lui. **Je viens à vous.**

La créature le regarda de ses yeux noirs et accourut vers lui en poussant le même hurlement que quand les femmes s'étaient réveillées. Sasuke recula promptement et vit très nettement Kankurô et trois autres militaires braquer leur arme sur la créature, prêt à le tuer quand...

 **_ Non,** cria Hinata en quittant la tente pour se mettre entre les armes et la créature. **Ne faites pas ça, il n'est pas méchant.**

Sous l'approbation visuelle de leur colonel, les militaires abaissèrent leur arme et regardèrent Hinata s'agenouiller devant la créature qui était devenue immobile. Elle tendit ses mains vers lui en souriant et l'être étrange les renifla avant de monter dessus. Il n'était pas bien grand, une trentaine de centimètres tout au plus. Il fit des bruits avec son bec en regardant la jeune femme qui le prenait puis son bec s'élargit pour tenter un sourire.

 **_ Kappi, kappo,** dit-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté, faisant tomber la petite culotte rose.

Immédiatement il sauta des mains de la Hyûga pour reprendre le tissu qu'il remit sur sa tête en gazouillant. Sakura le regardait avec de grands yeux et lorsque Sasuke s'en aperçu, il élucida facilement à qui appartenait cette lingerie. Un coup d'œil vers Shikamaru le lui confirma, ce dernier regardait Sakura avec les sourcils froncés et des rougeurs aux joues. Sakura s'avança délicatement vers la créature qui dansait sur place et, d'un geste vif, récupéra son bien. La créature se mit à grogner en la regardant, sa carapace se mit à trembler et son bec se déformait en une grimace assez moche. Sakura le regarda encore plus apeuré et tenta de s'enfuir.

 **_ Rends-lui Sakura,** ordonna Hinata en suivant, du regard, les déplacements rapides de la créature.

Elle n'écouta pas de suite le conseil, tournant autour des militaires pour éviter d'être touché par la chose qui lui courrait après en grognant. Tous se reculaient dès que l'être à la carapace s'approchait et au bout de deux ou trois rondes, Sakura jeta sa petite culotte sur la créature avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son fiancé. L'être étrange se stoppa net et se saisit de la lingerie en faisant un « _ohhh_ » joyeux. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'un des trous du vêtement, prévu pour passer une jambe, et se dandina fièrement jusqu'au rocher noir où il se posa sans même être perturbé par tous les visages qui l'observait.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ?** Questionna Shikamaru en caressant les cheveux de sa fiancée d'un geste réconfortant.

 **_ C'est un Kappa,** répondit Hinata de nouveau debout. **Un yôkai* qui aime voler de la nourriture et regarder sous les jupes des filles,** ajoutait-elle en jetant un regard malicieux à la rose.

 **_ Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre dessous ma chère amie,** siffla la voix d'Orochimaru qui affichait un sourire satisfait. **Il ne vous le rendra jamais.**

Sasuke regardait la créature, le Kappa. Il connaissait la légende de cette créature et n'y avait jamais cru. Il n'avait jamais cru à aucune légende d'ailleurs, pour lui, ces histoires n'étaient créés que pour faire peur aux superstitieux et aux enfants. Pourtant, cette légende était bien vivante sous ses yeux et Hinata ne semblait ni surprise, ni apeurée. Au contraire, elle semblait très heureuse de le voir, tout comme le milliardaire.

 **_ Ne craigniez rien,** reprit le Sannin, **cet être est inoffensif.**

 **_ Je ne dirais pas cela,** répliquait Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. **Les Kappa sont pacifique oui, mais ne croyez pas qu'ils soient inoffensifs. Ils seraient capables de noyer n'importe lequel d'entre nous si nous l'attaquons,** ajoutait-elle très sérieusement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur la créature qui ne faisait toujours pas attention à eux. Comment une si petite chose pouvait les noyer ? N'arrivant pas à le croire mais redoutant que la Hyûga ait raison, la troupe recula de quelques pas en gardant leur regard sur ce yôkai. Kakashi lui, s'avança jusqu'à Hinata et lui fit un sourire amical avant de regarder l'Uchiha. Ce dernier avait encore ses sourcils froncés, il n'appréciait pas ce nouveau phénomène étrange, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, le Kappa les regarda et s'attarda sur Sakura. Son bec se déforma pour dessiner un sourire et sa voix fluette poussa un cri étrange. Hinata fronça les sourcils à son tour et laissa Kakashi lui prendre le bras fermement pour la ramener auprès de Sasuke et Kankurô. A peine une minute s'écoula et ils purent voir une dizaine de Kappa émerger de l'eau. Aucun ne se ressemblait vraiment. Ils avaient tous le même corps mais leurs carapaces avaient des couleurs différentes les unes des autres, tout comme leurs cheveux et leurs yeux. Tous les yôkai se secouèrent en quittant le lac puis fixèrent la scientifique que Shikamaru resserra dans ses bras.

 **_ Sakura lui plait,** dit la brune aux yeux blancs, interpellant l'Uchiha. **Sakura, il faut protéger Sakura,** criait-elle aux militaires qui s'exécutèrent dans la seconde.

La rose avait des larmes aux bords des yeux et son fiancé tentait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. La ronde des soldats qui les protégeait ne rassurait pas Hinata qui, dans un élan incompréhensif, avança rapidement vers le Kappa qui détenait le sous-vêtement. Elle s'agenouilla face à lui sans le moindre tremblement et lui sourit. Kankurô n'était pas rassuré, devait-il intervenir ou la laisser faire ? Il n'en savait rien et regardant son supérieur il décida de rester aux aguets. Sasuke lui, lâcha un « _tss_ » et s'approcha de Hinata qui lui jeta un bref regard lui signifiant de ne plus bouger. Sakura priait les Kami pour que l'idée qu'avait en tête la Hyûga puisse fonctionner. Tenten était euphorique, prenant des photos de la scène pendant que tous regardait la brune. Hinata tendit de nouveau ses mains vers l'esprit de l'eau qui la regardait intensément. Après une petite seconde, il monta sur ses mains et dit :

 **_ Kappo, kappo.**

Les autres Kappa s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent celui qui leur en avait donné l'ordre. La Hyûga ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle était persuadé qu'elle pouvait éviter à ces yôkai de se faire tuer par les militaires. Elle avait beau leur avoir dit de ne pas les tuer, elle savait très bien qu'ils le feraient quand même si les esprits devenaient agressifs. Elle le fixait de ses yeux blancs, cherchant à comprendre cet être qu'elle admirait. Elle voyait très nettement ses iris noires s'adoucir doucement, ce qui la fit de nouveau sourire. Le Kappa posa une de ses mains palmées sur la joue de la brune qui entendit très nettement sa voix fluette dans sa tête. **« Tu es l'esprit de la lune n'est-ce pas »** disait la voix, la faisant hocher la tête par mécanisme, **« je ne ferais aucun mal à tes protégées, c'est promis. Je veux juste son soutien-gorge, elle sent bon. »** Hinata se mit à rire doucement et reposa le Kappa qui avait lâché sa joue. L'esprit de l'eau se mit à sautiller puis à tourner sur lui-même avant de se stopper net.

 **_ Kappo, kappo,** dit-il en regardant les autres yôkai.

Tous les Kappa qui avaient rappliqué sur l'appel de leur confrère émirent les mêmes mots dans une résonnance d'écho dû à leur nombre avant de replonger dans le lac. Hinata demanda au yôkai d'attendre un peu, puis elle alla chuchoter à l'oreille de Sakura qui se mit à rougir fortement.

 **_ Ça ne va pas non ?** Dit-elle courroucée en protégeant sa poitrine de ses bras pliés.

 **_ Si tu ne lui donnes pas,** l'informa Hinata, **il va se fâcher et viendra le récupérer de force.**

La scientifique émit un grognement d'énervement pendant que la Hyûga s'excusait en faisant une moue compatissante. Faisant face à son fiancé et rougissant de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle dégrafa son dernier sous-vêtement, le passa par-dessous son large tee-shirt, et le donna à l'historienne qui la remercia avant d'accourir vers le yôkai. Celui-ci lui arracha le dessous des mains et s'écria joyeusement en sautant sur place. Une fois immobile, il caressa le soutien-gorge, rose à dentelle, sur sa joue en ronronnant. Hinata le regardait en souriant. Sasuke la regardait, il n'avait plus aucun doute, Hinata Hyûga était spéciale. Elle avait un lien avec Majikku, il en était certain. Il n'était pas le seul à penser cela, le colonel Hatake se faisait les mêmes réflexions. Orochimaru et Kabuto échangèrent un regard discret et un sourire fin. La fille de Hiashi allait les aider, c'était indéniable, elle allait les mener à **lui**.

Le Kappa mit le soutien-gorge sur sa tête et passa ses bras dans les bretelles avant de s'incliner face à Hinata. Il releva rapidement sa tête, laissant son corps incliner, et regarda Sakura. Son bec forma un sourire étrange et il se releva complètement. Il se mit à fredonner, comme quand il était arrivé, en avançant vers la rose devant qui il s'inclina de nouveau en ronronnant une seconde. Il se redressa et tourna sa tête vers Hinata.

 **_ Kappi, kappi,** dit-il comme pour faire un compliment.

Hinata regardait alors la rose et haussa les épaules avant de dire que l'esprit trouvait qu'elle sentait bon. La scientifique fit un tout petit rire nerveux et remercia le yôkai. Ce dernier se mit à sautiller puis à rire avant de disparaître dans le lac. Sakura fit retomber ses épaules de détente mais resta dans les bras de son fiancé. Elle ne portait qu'un de ses tee-shirt, sans rien en-dessous, elle était mal à l'aise. Shikamaru le compris rapidement et la garda contre lui pour la ramener dans sa tente. Trois militaires avait été vérifié le lac pour n'y voir que les poissons colorés.

 **_ Que vous a-t-il fait ?** Demanda Sasuke à Hinata.

Elle expliqua qu'elle avait entendu sa voix et qu'il lui avait dit pour le soutien-gorge et le compliment. L'Uchiha fronçait les sourcils. Kakashi s'approcha d'eux en regardant la brune.

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Questionna le colonel. **Pourquoi il vous à parler ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.**

Son ton montrait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne fournisse pas une explication, mais elle ne savait quoi dire, elle-même ne comprenait pas tout, enfin... presque. Elle soupira. Elle leur demanda s'il se rappelait de Yagura puis leur raconta leur conversation. Elle y ajouta le nom de Chiyô, ce qui les fit hocher la tête. Soupirant de nouveau, elle rapporta fidèlement les paroles de l'ermite des crapauds, Jiraiya, avant de dire, mot pour mot, ce que le yôkai lui avait soufflé. Sasuke affichait un regard fier et un fin sourire, comme content. Il l'était à vrai dire, il avait vu juste avec la lune vu ce qu'avait dit le Kappa. Il fronça ensuite ses sourcils, réfléchissant. Il riva son œil visible dans ceux de la brune.

 **_ Vous aimez les légendes...** Enonçait-il comme pour lancer sa réflexion. **En connaissez-vous une sur l'esprit de la lune ?**

Hinata se mit à réfléchir, mais rien ne lui venait. Elle connaissait le Kami de cet astre, Tsukuyomi-sama, né de l'œil droit de son père Izanagi. Mais aucune légende de sa connaissance ne parlait d'un tel esprit, elle n'avait affirmé cela que pour que le Kappa coopère, instinctivement.

 **_ Cette forêt est vivante,** déclara Kakashi d'une voix calme, **prenant vie la nuit, sous la lune. Un astre que vos yeux reflètent mademoiselle Hyûga.**

 **_ Vous avez été la première à voir ces arbres,** ajouta Kankurô, arrivant derrière elle.

 **_ L'ermite protégeant Majikku nous a laissé passer après votre entrevue,** insista Sasuke.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les trois la regardaient réfléchir, regardant dans le vide en fronçant ses sourcils. Sasuke la détaillait, cette expression la faisait ressembler à son père, il avait la même façon de mettre ses idées en place. Il lui donnait toujours sa conclusion avec ce regard, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Et c'est de cette façon qu'elle débuta sa phrase :

 **_ J'aime les légendes,** murmura la brune en redressant son visage pour regarder Kakashi, puis Kankurô, **j'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer,** ajoutait-elle plus sûre d'elle en regardant l'Uchiha. **Majikku signifie « magique », cette forêt regorge de yôkai.**

Elle repartait dans ses réflexions mais, de façon bien plus rapide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se froncèrent.

 **_ Il doit y avoir un gardien,** murmurait-elle.

Le regard de Kakashi se posa immédiatement sur le milliardaire qui croisa son regard avant de sourire. Le brun au regard de serpent inclina respectueusement sa tête, Hatake lui rendit le respect avant de reporter son regard sur Sasuke qui le fixait. Le colonel sourit.

Le soleil avait diffusé son halo de lumière progressivement, endormant la forêt. Sachant qu'il leur faudrait vivre de façon presque nocturne pour leur sécurité, le colonel soupira. Ils n'avaient pas dormit beaucoup et ils avaient encore des heures de marches devant eux. Il jeta un regard à l'Uchiha qui dessinait sur une feuille, concentré, lui arrachant un sourire. Sasuke griffonnait de façon mémo graphique pour représenter les lieux qu'ils avaient explorés, cherchant, d'une certaine manière, à former une carte. Il était là pour cela après tout. Et pour travailler avec Hinata Hyûga. Hiashi avait été un pilier dans un moment de sa vie. Il s'était engagé à l'armée après le décès de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il avait besoin de se défouler, il était plein de colère et de rage. Après trois ans, il décida de voyager, c'était le vœu de son frère, Itachi. L'aîné souffrait de sa vue, dans peu de temps, il la perdrait entièrement. Il voulait voir avant d'être dans le noir. Le cadet, Sasuke, l'avait suivi. Itachi n'avait pas fait la moitié que ses yeux s'éteignaient, la colère et la rage avait de nouveau envahit Sasuke. Et puis, il avait rencontré Hiashi Hyûga. Il avait apprécié sa façon de parler, sa prestance, cet homme l'intriguait. Il revoyait un peu son père, distant, inaccessible presque, mais tellement présent dans le regard. A cet époque, il était encore fougueux et bien plus téméraire, proche de l'inconscience quand il y repensait. Hiashi avait longuement discuté avec lui, offrant même deux sourires, quelque peu discret. Le Hyûga l'embarquait sur sa prochaine mission avec le musée et c'est durant ces 52 jours qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Sasuke lui était redevable, il lui avait fait comprendre que son frère était toujours avec lui, que même sans ses yeux, il n'oublierait jamais son visage. Il sourit, il avait tellement raison. Il leva ses yeux de sa feuille pour les poser sur la fille de Hiashi. Elle prenait de l'eau dans le lac pour le passer sur sa nuque dénudée, ses cheveux toujours dans le même chignon défait. Elle laissait sa main sur sa nuque et penchait sa tête en arrière, une main sur ses hanches. Hiashi lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa famille. Mais il avait bien plus parlé de sa fille aînée. Il en était fier, elle suivait ses traces et ça le flattait. Il souriait en regardant ses mains quand il parlait d'elle. Sasuke se rappelait avoir envié cette femme un moment. Il respira fortement puis se passa une main sur le visage. Il se leva et alla rejoindre la brune au lac pour se rafraîchir lui aussi. Il s'accroupit et s'aspergea le visage.

 **_ Vous restez avec moi,** imposait-il en se relevant. **Et le caporal Kankurô Sabaku.**

Hinata le regardait, affichant un sourire d'amusement qu'elle tentait d'effacer. Sasuke arqua un sourcil en tenant son regard, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

 **_ Alors ?** Questionnait-elle. **Ce sont toujours des contes pour naïfs ?**

Il émit un léger rire avant d'avouer qu'il commençait à douter, la faisant sourire. Il lui demanda alors des explications sur ses propos de tout à l'heure, il voulait savoir c'était quoi cette histoire de gardien. L'historienne lui expliqua alors que cette forêt était un sanctuaire de yôkai, l'informant que dans ces sanctuaires, il y a toujours un esprit malin puissant et un esprit protecteur, le gardien.

 **_ C'est la nature de chaque être vivant,** ajoutait-elle, **là où il y a de l'ombre, il y a de la lumière. C'est le Yin et le Yang. Chaque esprit doit être protégé,** terminait-elle plus sérieuse.

Sasuke hocha lentement sa tête. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait un rôle à jouer dans ce sanctuaire et il l'aiderait. Kakashi donna l'ordre de reprendre la marche et tous soulevèrent leur sac à dos pour suivre le colonel. Ils arpentèrent un paysage humide, où de nombreuses nappes d'eau jonchaient le sol, compliquant leur avancée. Les arbres étaient les mêmes qu'autour du lac, la verdure étaient bien plus abondante. De l'herbe basse, de l'herbe haute, de grandes feuilles duveteuses et toujours ses rochers blancs, gris et noirs. Les fleurs entouraient les nappes d'eau, colorant le paysage de bleu, de rose, de jaunes, de violet... Tenten ne cessait de prendre des photos, elle était heureuse d'avoir été choisie pour cette expédition, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu manquer un tel spectacle. Sakura, elle, regardait partout. Cherchant les Kappa, elle avait peur que ces esprits les suivent pour revenir à la charge avec elle. L'idée de devoir leur donner ses sous-vêtements ne plus plaisait pas. Son fiancé la rassura en lui précisant que s'il se fiait aux propos de l'historienne, les yôkai ne viendraient pas se montrer en pleine journée. La scientifique n'avait plus aucun mal à croire à tout ce qui l'entourait, son esprit logique ne cherchait même plus à trouver une explication scientifique à cette végétation étrange et ces êtres particuliers. Elle avait dans l'idée de se fier à Hinata, après tout, cette historienne lui avait évité une confrontation avec le Kappa ! Son fiancé, lui, avait encore envie de prouver scientifiquement ces phénomènes. Il avait fait de nombreux prélèvements sur le terrain près du lac, chaque chose avait une explication logique, alors ces phénomènes aussi. Kabuto avait aussi fait quelques prélèvements, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, le Kappa n'était pas la première créature étrange qu'il voyait ! Il cherchait des indices pour **le** trouver, il leur fallait une piste. Il était assez content pour le moment, en faisant le tour du terrain où ils avaient dormit, dans les hautes herbes qui camouflaient le bas de la falaise, il avait trouvé un long cheveu rouge qu'il avait fait sourire son patron comme jamais auparavant. **Il** n'était plus très loin, **il** était venu les voir.

...

Les **yôkai** sont des esprits, je pense que vous l'aviez compris mais je le précise au cas où !


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, voici le chapitre 6! Mais avant, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _Bjasmine636: Coucou toi, merci pour ta review ;) ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aime ma fiction et que tu me kiffe ! :D Je suis aussi une fan du sasuhina et je penses que tu l'avais un peu remarqué ! Je suis flattée de savoir que je fais partie des rares auteurs à t'avoir donner autant d'émotions ;) c'est le but rechercher et si j'y suis parvenue je ne peux qu'être aux anges :D je suis terriblement flattée d'avoir lu de ta part que ce que je fais est incroyable et que j'ai une imagination de dingue... Mon égo vient de gonfler, lol. Ravi de te compter dans mes fans ;) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, gros bisous à toi_

 **La femme aux cheveux rouge**

Kakashi avait décidé d'arrêter la troupe au dernier point d'eau, juste après, la forêt se transformait pour être celle qu'il avait explorée rapidement avec une partie de ses hommes lorsqu'ils cherchaient un cours d'eau. Alors que ses hommes installaient les tentes, il regardait les arbres de l'autre côté du coin d'eau. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère étrange qui résidait dans cette partie de la forêt. Hinata le rejoignit et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Elle n'avait pas explorée cette partie de la forêt mais Tenten lui en avait montré ces clichés. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un moment, fixant ces arbres. Hinata voulait profiter du soleil encore présent pour aller voir de plus près ces arbres, elle brisa le silence en informant le colonel de son envie et ce dernier soupira avant de lui donner son accord si elle y allait avec Kankurô et Sasuke. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le colonel la confiait sans cesse à ces deux-là. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et alla chercher l'Uchiha et le Sabaku pour y aller.

 **_ Soyez prudent,** leur lança Hatake en fixant son second. **Et vous revenez avant que le soleil ne se couche.**

C'est la Hyûga qu'il avait regardé cette fois, elle hocha la tête en approbation puis précéda ses gardes du corps pour longer la nappe d'eau afin de rejoindre l'autre côté de la forêt. Ils déambulèrent en suivant Hinata. Kankurô gardait son arme contre lui, prêt à intervenir en cas de danger. Sasuke ne lâchait pas la brune des yeux, ne regardant que furtivement la végétation. Hinata se stoppa devant un arbre représentant le corps d'une femme jetant ses bras derrière elle. L'historienne fronça ses sourcils en faisant le tour de l'arbre, l'épiant sous toutes ses coutures. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle avait la sensation que cette arbre pouvait se mouvoir à sa guise, elle aurait aimé le voir après le coucher du soleil. Elle passa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre, sentant très nettement l'irrégularité de celui-ci et la chaleur qui l'habitait.

 **_ N'allez pas me dire que ce sont des nymphes ou je ne sais quoi,** répliqua Sasuke, la faisant sursauter avant de rire sobrement.

 **_ Nymphes si vous le souhaitez, mais ce n'est pas exactement cela,** dit-elle en regardant le visage que dessinait l'arbre. **Les yôkai des arbres sont des Kodama. Ils protègent la végétation.**

 **_ A quoi ressemblent-ils ?** Demandait l'Uchiha, soucieux de pouvoir les reconnaître à l'avenir.

Hinata haussa ses épaules, elle n'en avait aucune idée et le Kodama avait été représenté de façon différente. Elle avouait aimer particulièrement la représentation qu'en avait fait monsieur Miyazaki, mais n'était pas convaincu que ce soit la plus fidèle. Elle aimerait tellement en voir un, mais cet arbre ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être un Kodama. Elle détourna son regard de cet arbre pour le poser sur un autre dont le tronc semblait être fait de milliers de branches entrelacées les unes aux autres. Un court instant, elle eut l'impression de voir des yeux jaunes à l'intérieure de cet arbre. Son œil fut alors attiré par les fleurs qui jonchaient la terre. A vue d'œil, elles ressemblaient à des pensées, mais en y regardant de plus près, elle put distinguer des visages se dessiner dans chaque fleur. Elle soupira en entendant Kankurô dire qu'ils devaient retourner au campement au plus vite. Elle quitta alors sa contemplation, à regret, et suivit les deux hommes.

Le soleil se couchait et lorsque les rayons de la lune baignèrent la forêt, chaque membre du groupe vit le même processus que la veille. Tenten recommença sa chasse aux clichés pendant que Hinata s'émerveillait. Ses yeux nacrés pétillaient devant cette vie nocturne. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, elle semblait dans son élément. Kankurô, nettoyant son arme juste derrière l'Uchiha, regardait aussi l'historienne. Il trouvait que la jeune femme était déjà très belle, mais lorsque son visage était éclairé par la lumière brillante de la lune, elle s'embellissait encore. Hinata tourna son regard sur l'autre côté de la nappe d'eau, cherchant à voir ce que renfermait cette partie de la forêt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, les arbres formant le corps d'une femme avaient bougé leurs branches qu'ils ondulaient comme mue par le souffle du vent.

 **_ Ils dansent,** pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle vit ensuite ce qui ressemblait, à ses yeux, à des chats frottant leurs flancs contre les arbres fait de branches et des lueurs colorées émanant des fleurs au visage. Elle aimerait tellement y aller, voir, sentir et entendre les yôkai présents. Le colonel la fit sursauter.

 **_ Vos amis sont revenus !**

Elle détourna ses yeux pour voir des Kappa nageant dans l'eau où jouant les uns avec les autres autour des arbres. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et ses yeux cherchèrent Sakura qui semblait avoir disparue. Suivant ses pensées, Kakashi l'informa que la scientifique s'était enfermée dans sa tente dès que la lune était apparue, vite suivit par Shikamaru. Ce dernier devait vouloir avant tout la réconforter. Kakashi vit une lueur espiègle naître dans le regard de l'historienne qui alla, d'un pas déterminé, chercher Sakura. Elle la trouva dans la tente, comme le lui avait dit Hatake, en compagnie de son fiancé qui lui disait que tout irait bien.

 **_ Je peux entrer ?** Demanda Hinata qui reçut le hochement de tête des deux scientifiques. **Sakura,** continuait-elle en s'asseyant face à elle, **ces yôkai ne te voulaient aucun mal. C'est même flatteur,** ajoutait-elle, taquine, **on était trois dans cette tente et c'est toi qui sentait meilleure apparemment !**

Sakura sourit à la brune comme pour la remercier de ce compliment et de son attention. Elle fit ensuite part de cette peur qu'elle ressentait. Hinata comprenait que sa propre aisance avec cette forêt n'était pas le cas de la rose. Elle voulut lui montrer qu'elle ne craignait rien et lui demanda si elle lui faisait confiance, ce que la rose accueillit avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet.

 **_ Viens avec moi,** lui dit Hinata, **je resterais près de toi mais je veux te montrer que ces yôkai ne te feront jamais de mal sans raison.**

C'est avec une certaine appréhension, et après avoir reçu les encouragements de l'historienne et son fiancé, que Sakura accepta de suivre Hinata. Tremblante, elle quitta sa tente et par réflexe de sécurité, elle saisit fermement la main de la brune avec la sienne. Hinata la guida jusqu'à la nappe d'eau et s'agenouilla devant le Kappa à la carapace rouge qui la regardait. Elle intima à la scientifique de l'imiter, ce qu'elle fit en tremblant encore plus. Voyant la brune tendre sa main vers le yôkai, Sakura se crispa et dit avec hésitation et d'une voix basse :

 **_ Pourquoi il te laisse faire ?**

 **_ Ils me prennent pour l'esprit de la lune,** répondit-elle en regardant le Kappa monter sur sa main.

Elle demanda à Sakura de rester calme et approcha la créature près d'elle. Une fois que le Kappa fut face à la rose, ses yeux globuleux d'un bleu turquoise la fixèrent et un ronronnement se fit entendre. Il leva sa main palmée, ce qui fit sursauter Sakura et parler Hinata qui lui promit que tout irait bien. Le Kappa posa alors sa main sur la joue de la scientifique qui hocha sa tête sans quitter la créature au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Hinata la regardait, elle savait que l'esprit de l'eau lui parlait et sourit quand elle vit les lèvres de la rose s'étirer faiblement. Peu à peu, Sakura lâcha la main de l'historienne et prit plus d'assurance.

De son côté, en arrière d'un mètre, Shikamaru assistait à la scène. Il put voir sa fiancée prendre confiance, tout comme il vit très nettement les autres Kappa présent s'approcher en masse. Il fronça les sourcils d'appréhension et Kakashi mit sa main sur son épaule en disant de faire confiance à la Hyûga. Les Kappa semblaient vraiment aimer Sakura. Leurs ronronnements étaient si fort que tout le monde pouvaient les entendre, c'était comme si la forêt recevait un chant nocturne respirant le contentement. Tenten immortalisait la scène, la brune et la rose étaient agenouillées près de l'eau, entourée d'un halo bleuté et des esprits aux carapaces multicolores. Des **« kappi »** résonnèrent du bec des yôkai qui sautillaient sur place. Hinata les regardait avec incertitude, ne comprenant pas ce qui leur prenait. Ils se stabilisèrent tous puis entrèrent dans leur carapace pour que le silence reprenne sa place. Hinata regarda autour d'elles et se figea devant la forme humaine qui s'appuyait contre un des arbres au tronc noir et coloré. Kakashi regarda dans la même direction et recula d'un pas avant de prendre son arme pour la mettre en jouc. La forme humaine grogna et sans que le colonel ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, son arme fut projetée dans son dos, restant attaché à lui par sa lanière en cuir. Sasuke avait cru voir une chose orangé sortir de la silhouette pour désarmer le colonel avant de disparaître. Orochimaru affichait un sourire machiavélique, en arrière de tous, il chuchota à son subordonné. La silhouette se décolla de l'arbre pour se mettre dans la lumière qu'offrait la lune, dévoilant le corps d'une femme aux cheveux rouges, aussi rouge que ses yeux. Elle regarda chaque militaire en grognant, faisant donner l'ordre de Hatake d'abaisser leurs armes. La femme regarda ensuite Sasuke un moment, puis Shikamaru, puis Tenten à qui elle lança un nouveau grognement, lui faisant lâcher son appareil photo.

 **_ Où est-elle ?**

La voix de la femme ne paraissait pas du tout naturelle, on aurait dit que deux êtres parlaient en même temps d'une voix aigüe et d'une voix grave. Elle posa ses yeux rouges sur la scientifique puis sur Hinata. C'est à cet instant qu'un sourire dessina ses lèvres.

 **_ Toi,** dit-elle sans la lâcher des yeux, **tu peux rester. Mais vous,** ajoutait-elle méchamment en regardant les autres, **quittez immédiatement ma forêt.**

Hinata se leva et s'approcha de cette femme, se stabilisant contre sa volonté auprès de Sasuke qui lui tenait le bras, faisant grogner la femme à son encontre.

 **_ Lâche-la,** ordonnait-elle sèchement.

Sasuke ne bougea pas et Hinata le regarda un instant, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avancerait plus, le faisant ainsi lâcher sa prise. Comme promis, elle resta près de lui et regarda la femme.

 **_ Vous êtes la gardienne de Majikku n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda Hinata.

Kakashi fixait la scène, l'historienne n'avait pas peur de cette femme étrange, comme elle n'avait pas peur des yôkai.

 **_ Tes amis ne doivent pas être ici,** répondit la femme, **tu as eu tort de les y conduire.**

Hinata fronça ses sourcils, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle le signifia à la femme qui grogna avant de répliquer froidement qu'elle détestait les mensonges. Hinata s'excusa en s'inclinant respectueusement puis, d'une voix moins assurée, elle reposa sa question. Elle voulait savoir quel esprit protecteur gardait cette forêt, mais la femme ne lui répondit pas.

 **_ Si tes amis profanent ma forêt tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis,** répondit-elle avant de disparaître derrière les hautes herbes.

Immédiatement les Kappa sortirent de leur carapace et arrivèrent en masse sur la Hyûga. Celui avec une carapace blanche sauta devant elle, la faisant s'agenouiller pour qu'il monte sur ses mains. Il posa une main palmée sur la joue de l'historienne qui entendit immédiatement sa voix fluette. **« Il faut partir Tsuki-sama, ne le mettez pas en colère, il vous protège. »** Hinata le reposa à terre, étant donné qu'il avait retiré sa main palmée, et le regarda prendre la direction de l'eau avec ses congénères. Elle réfléchissait. Le premier Kappa à lui avoir parlé lui avait demandé si elle était l'esprit de la lune et voilà que celui-ci venait de la nommer « _tsuki »_. Ils avaient tous vu une femme, pourtant le Kappa avait dit « _il »_... Elle soupira, tout ceci devenait étrange. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle comprit pourquoi cette femme avait dit qu'elle avait fait entrer la troupe dans Majikku, c'était bien elle qui les avait aidé en voyant l'arbre.

La femme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas quitté les lieux. Cachées derrière les hautes herbes, elle épiait la Hyûga toujours à côté de l'Uchiha. Elle aurait voulu que Jiraiya vienne pour lui donner la raison de leur présence, mais l'ermite n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis tellement d'années et avec ces profanateurs, elle ne pouvait aller à lui. Ils n'avaient encore rien fait qui puisse nuire à Majikku, mais les humains étaient bien tous les mêmes, se croyant supérieur à toute chose, s'appropriant ce qui ne leur appartenait pas et tuant les vies qui les effrayait. Elle grogna en montrant ses dents pointues. Elle savait, pour les avoir observé, que ces humains suivaient et écoutaient Tsuki-sama, mais jusqu'à quand ? Cet humain aux cheveux noirs proche de Tsuki-sama était le plus susceptible de profaner Majikku en croyant la protéger, elle devait le surveiller de près, surtout qu' **ils** rôdaient non loin. La présence des humains allaient les attirer, **ils** n'allaient pas tarder à quitter les profondeurs de la forêt à cause d'eux et l'esprit de la lune serait en danger. A cette pensée, elle grogna de nouveau puis passa sa langue lentement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait les yeux de Tsuki-sama, son sang coulait plus vite dans ses veines, son cœur s'adoucissait, rangeant sa rage et sa colère au plus profond de son être. Elle n'avait ressenti cela que lorsque Tsukuyomi-sama lui avait confié Majikku et ses êtres, lui donnant la charge de veiller sur elle. Tsuki-sama était-elle une fille du kami ? Avait-elle le même pouvoir que lui ? Serait-il alors possible qu'elle soit libérée de sa charge grâce à elle ? Un rire nerveux émana de sa gorge, cette possibilité n'existait pas, pourtant... Elle dérogerait à ses règles pour savoir qui était cette femme, qui était cette Tsuki.

Sasuke regardait Hinata avec colère, était-elle inconsciente ? Il lâcha un « _tss_ » énervé puis alla de l'autre côté de la nappe d'eau en prenant soin de ne pas entrer dans l'autre partie de la forêt. Il prit une feuille, son crayon, et se mit à dessiner la femme qui leur était apparue. Elle était indéniablement belle, envoutante même, mais elle lui avait provoqué une peur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Cette femme était un opposé à elle-même et la Hyûga croyait qu'elle était la gardienne de Majikku ? Il soupira et continua son dessin. Il était concentré sur son coup de crayon afin de se vider la tête, il faisait souvent cela, dessiner lui faisait du bien. Il entendit la voix de la Hyûga.

 **_ Vous dessinez divinement bien,** dit-elle en reconnaissant parfaitement la femme aux cheveux rouge.

Il posa son crayon et leva son regard sur la brune avec froideur, la faisant foncer les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un regard aussi réprobateur de sa part, elle crut, un court instant, voir le regard dur de son père.

 **_ Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?** Vociférait-il. **N'avez-vous pas senti l'aura qui émanait de cette femme ?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas une femme,** répliqua froidement Hinata avant de s'assoir près de lui. **Ce n'est qu'une forme d'apparition,** ajoutait-elle d'une voix calme.

Arquant un sourcil, Sasuke l'invita à s'expliquer d'un simple regard, bien moins froid et agressif. Hinata donna alors son point de vue, expliquant qu'elle était persuadée que cette femme était l'esprit gardien de Majikku, capable de prendre forme humaine. Elle appuya son idée en précisant ce que lui avait dit le Kappa à la carapace blanche. Un silence s'installa un court instant avant que l'Uchiha ne le coupe.

 **_ Tsuki-sama... Ils croient vraiment que vous êtes l'esprit de la lune alors ?** Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'autre chose.

 **_ C'est à cause de mes yeux je pense,** Sasuke la regarda. **Ils ont la même couleur que la lune, mais je ne comprends pas,** ajoutait-elle, **toute ma famille à des yeux identiques aux miens !**

De nouveau, le silence les accompagna dans leur réflexion. Hinata était persuadée ne pas être cette esprit que le Kappa nommait Tsuki, littéralement lune. Elle n'était que Hinata Hyûga, historienne faisant sa toute première exploration. Elle connaissait l'histoire de ces ancêtres, rien n'avait de lien avec l'astre de la nuit, mis à part la couleur de leurs yeux.

 **_ Et puis,** ajoutait-elle en haussant ses épaules, **mes yeux ne sont pas vraiment blancs.**

Sur ces mots, Sasuke fronça ses sourcils. Pour avoir longuement côtoyé Hiashi et pour avoir regardé Hinata depuis le départ pour cette forêt, il était sûr que les yeux des Hyûga étaient blancs. Devant son regard septique, Hinata rit sobrement en affirmant, de nouveau, que ses yeux n'étaient pas blancs.

 **_ Je vous assure,** ajoutait-elle amusée, **regardez.**

Elle mit son visage face à celui de Sasuke et se rapprocha, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne mais resta immobile et garda ses yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke fixait son regard, il put très nettement voir que ses yeux étaient d'un parme si clair qu'on les voyait blanc. Même en ayant eu la confirmation de ses dires, il resta à la regarder. Il aimait son regard, la douceur qu'il y lisait et cette pointe d'espièglerie qui les faisaient briller par moment.

 **_ Alors ?** Dit-elle d'une voix intimidée, le faisant se reculer à regret.

 **_ Alors vous avez raison, vos yeux sont d'un mauve très pâle,** déclarait-il en lui souriant.

 **_ Après avoir passé autant de temps avec mon père,** dit-elle en regardant la troupe au loin, **vous auriez dû le remarquer.**

 **_ Je ne regardais pas Hiashi comme vous,** dit-il en se relevant. **Venez.**

Elle se releva et lui emboita le pas pour rejoindre la troupe. Contournant le point d'eau, elle remarqua que le milliardaire et son sous-fifre étaient à l'écart des autres et dans une discussion semblant très sérieuse. Et jouissif si elle se fiait au sourire d'Orochimaru, un sourire qu'elle n'appréciait pas sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Elle repensa aux propos de Yagura, cette forêt n'était pas inexplorée, le Sannin leur avait menti. Elle se demandait alors si cette plante, qu'ils étaient venus chercher, était vraiment un fait ou un autre mensonge.

De retour au campement, Sakura lui sauta presque dessus en la remerciant pour lui avoir ôté sa peur. Elle était heureuse et triturait ses doigts avant de prendre l'historienne dans ses bras. Hinata en sourit puis lui rendit son étreinte, contente d'avoir réussie à l'aider. Elle croisa alors le regard de son fiancé qui souriait en coin. Elle lâcha sa collègue et lui fit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre Sasuke qui avait lui-même rejoint Kakashi et son caporal. Hatake était septique, il avait l'impression de devoir obéir à cette femme et quitter cette forêt dès le lendemain, mais d'un autre côté, il avait envie de savoir pourquoi la Hyûga était si spéciale et qu'est-ce qu'était exactement cette forêt. Il ne savait quel ordre donner et il détestait cela. Néanmoins, son instinct lui disait que la Hyûga saurait les guider, il décida donc de choisir avec elle.

 **_ Etes-vous sûre que cette... femme,** demanda Kakashi en regardant Hinata, **soit le gardien ?**

 **_ Certaine Colonel,** assura-t-elle. **Elle a dit que Majikku était SA forêt. Si je demandais à un Kappa de me dire à qui appartient cette forêt, il...**

Elle stoppa sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'elle aurait dû poser cette question à un esprit de l'eau. Elle se frappa légèrement le front de la paume de sa main en jurant à voix basse, faisant sourire Sasuke et Kankurô.

 **_ Mais je suis bête,** dit-elle, **pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?**

Sasuke leva ses yeux au ciel, l'épiant. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, le noir de l'univers était devenu bleu foncé, ils devraient donc attendre demain pour pouvoir trouver un Kappa. Il soupira.

 **_ Le jour va se lever,** informait-il.

 **_ Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que demain, il y aura des Kappa,** rétorqua Kankurô.

Kakashi vit Sasuke et Hinata hocher leur tête en approbation, alors comme ça son caporal, la fille de Hiashi et l'aventurier souhaitaient rester à Majikku ! Eh bien soit.

 **_ Nous devrions profiter du soleil pour dormir quelques heures,** conseilla Hatake de façon à ordonner.

Ce fut accueillis par le soupire soulagé de l'historienne, ce qui fit sourire d'amusement les trois hommes. Hinata se dirigea alors vers sa tente et fut rapidement rattrapée par une Tenten survoltée qui affichait un sourire radieux et un regard pétillant. Elle lui montra immédiatement ses clichés tout en expliquant où elle était au moment immortalisé. Elle fit ensuite une moue boudeuse quand Hinata lui demanda si elle avait une image de la femme aux cheveux rouge. Elle n'avait pas réussi à en prendre. Sakura quitta leur tente avec une serviette dans ses mains et une trousse dans l'autre.

 **_ Les hommes sont couchés les filles, à l'eau !** Dit-elle en souriant.

Tenten et Hinata regardèrent derrières elles et constatèrent que les hommes étaient presque tous couchés. Elles entendirent la scientifique préciser qu'elle avait prévenu Shikamaru pour que personne ne vienne. La photographe haussa ses épaules et Hinata fit un sourire crispé, mais elle suivit ses collègues après avoir pris ses affaires.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ? Je m'éclate à écrire cette fiction, j'espère que vous appréciez me lire ! Allez, trêve de bavardage, place à la lecture, mais avant, je réponds à la review._

 _bjasmine636: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui je réponds toujours à ceux qui prenne le temps de me laisser leur avis ;) Je me doute que tu restes sur ta faim, et je suis sadique parce que c'est fait exprès :D Evidemment, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions (mais continue d'en poser c'est un délice à lire) sinon il n'y auras plus de mystère ! Ah ah, le rapprochement se fera doucement mais surement :D Tu auras tes réponses en continuant de lire t'inquiètes pas. Merci d'apprécier mon travail, j'essaie d'être fidèle à ce que mon imagination me fait voir (j'ai un esprit déjanté qui me donne des images que je partage avec des mots) ;) Je publie chaque mardi et je suis ravie de pouvoir te faire rêver ;) Bisous virtuels à toi aussi, bonne lecture_

 **La forêt vivante**

Hinata, tout comme Sakura et Tenten, avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. La froideur de l'eau faisait un bien fou. Autant la nuit, l'air était ambiant, autant la journée, l'air était lourd. Il faisait chaud. Sakura l'appela et lui lança un savon d'une couleur ne donnant pas vraiment envie de se laver.

 **_ C'est du bon savon, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même,** déclara la scientifique. **100% bio, aucun produit néfaste. Sa couleur est repoussante mais il sent très bon.**

Hinata porta le savon à ses narines, une agréable odeur de fruit frais s'en dégageait, ce qui la fit sourire en gémissant de contentement. Elle remercia sa collègue et se savonna calmement. Elle entendit alors la voix de Sakura demander à Tenten si elle était célibataire, ce à quoi la réponse fut positive. Hinata imaginait déjà comment aller tourner la conversation. A n'y pas manquer, la scientifique énuméra les hommes célibataire de la troupe qui avaient, à ses yeux, une **« belle gueule »** avait-elle dit. Hinata retourna entièrement dans l'eau du lac et donna le savon à la photographe. Sakura afficha un sourire et elle eut le droit à la même première question que Tenten. Elle s'y attendait.

 **_ Plus pour longtemps,** déclara la rose après qu'elle eut la réponse positive de la brune. **Tu as deux jolis cœurs qui te suivent à la trace,** dit-elle, taquine, **même trois si on considère que, malgré son âge, le colonel est vachement sexy comme mec !**

Tenten confirma en savonnant ses jambes et Hinata rougis de gêne. Ils ne la suivaient pas à la trace pour commencer et puis, ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle bafouilla qu'elle se trompait.

 **_ Arrêtes,** la coupa Sakura en faisant un geste avec sa main, **tu ne pourras pas me faire croire qu'aucun ne te plait. Kankurô est un beau mec,** ajoutait-elle, **et très chaleureux si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

 **_ Sakura,** la réprimanda Hinata en fronçant ses sourcils mais rougissante, **tu es fiancé je te rappel.**

 **_ Comme si Shika se privait pour voir qu'une autre femme que moi est belle ou sexy !** Rétorquait-elle le plus naturellement du monde. **Kakashi est... grrr... appétissant,** reprit-elle, se faisant de nouveau confirmer par Tenten. **Et Uchiha c'est un super beau mec, mystérieux, ténébreux, hum...**

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre et ça se lisait sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait nier que le colonel Hatake dégageait quelque chose, mais ça lui avait fait mauvaise impression d'abord. Kankurô était un bel homme, quelque peu bestiale dans sa prestance mais amical. Elle ne pouvait nier non plus que Sasuke était vraiment beau et ténébreux et mystérieux... Elle se racla la gorge et expliqua que Hatake avait ordonné au caporal Sabaku et l'Uchiha de veiller sur elle, mais très vite, Tenten la coupa.

 **_ Ouais, bah il n'empêche que monsieur Uchiha ne cesse de te regarder depuis le début du voyage.**

Hinata pinça ses lèvres, Tenten marquait un point. Elle ne dit plus rien un instant puis demanda à Sakura de leur raconter sa rencontre avec son fiancée. Souriante, elle commença son récit. Elle parlait de Shikamaru de façon différente des trois autres. Elle rougissait en racontant comment il l'avait embrassée la première fois et comment il l'avait demandé en mariage un an plus tard, pour leur anniversaire. Tenten et Hinata la regardaient en souriant, enviant un peu cet état de bonheur lisible dans ses yeux émeraude.

La troupe se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, le soleil étant bas dans le ciel. Ils prirent la direction de la grande montagne qu'ils voyaient au loin. Ils devaient donc quitter cette partie de la forêt et entrer dans celle qui semblait vivante même en journée, bien qu'immobile. Hinata en était heureuse, avec un peu de chance, ils y seraient encore à la tombée de la nuit. Orochimaru et Kabuto fermaient la marche, discutant à voix basse. Ils avaient un peu paniqué en voyant la femme aux cheveux rouge, sa menace pouvait faire rebrousser chemin au colonel, mais fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Orochimaru avait dit à son subordonné qu'il était persuadé que la Hyûga y était pour beaucoup, il s'auto-félicitait de l'avoir pris dans la troupe. Kabuto affichait un sourire mitigé, certes il était de l'avis de son maître, mais la menace de cette femme aux cheveux rouge l'avait quelque peu refroidit. Sakura, marchant à côté de son fiancé, regardait l'Uchiha et le Sabaku entouré Hinata. Elle remarqua aisément ce qu'avait affirmé Tenten sur le brun, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la fille de Hiashi. La rose sourit en étouffant son rire, faisant intéresser son fiancé qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui signifia rapidement que la photographe et elle était persuadé que l'Uchiha et le Sabaku avaient des vues sur la Hyûga. Shikamaru secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, ce genre de conversation plus que féminine ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Il replongea son regard fatigué sur l'horizon, mais sa future femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

 **_ Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que Hinata est sans plus,** lui rétorqua-t-elle. **Et puis, ça se voit que les deux-là sont bien content d'être à côté d'elle !**

 **_ Rho, galère bébé,** répondit-il, blasé, **j'en ai rien à faire moi.**

 **_ Oui, je sais,** dit-elle, **mais pour une fois, tu pourrais bien me donner ton avis non ?**

Après un long soupire, et un regard vers la rose qui lui fit les yeux doux, le scientifique capitula et donna son avis sur le fait qu'il trouvait effectivement que la Hyûga était une très belle femme, mais qu'il doutait fort que Sasuke et Kankurô puisse vouloir quoi que ce soit.

 **_ Tu sais bébé,** dit Sakura d'un ton déprimé, **tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse, mais tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour le relationnel !**

Shikamaru fut légèrement vexé et le fit savoir, répliquant qu'il avait été assez doué pour la séduire, ce à quoi la rose gloussa en saisissant son bras pour se coller à lui. Taquine, elle précisa que c'était son charme viril qui l'avait séduite et qu'il avait achevé de la garder près de lui pour longtemps après lui avoir fait l'amour. Le Nara se sentit fier, mais jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'eux au cas où quelqu'un les aurait entendus.

Tenten regardait chacun des militaires, cherchant celui susceptible de lui plaire, mais aucun d'eux n'attirait plus que ça son intérêt. Elle soupira en se disant que la scientifique lui avait mis des idées saugrenues dans la tête. Elle ne pouvait nier que le colonel Hatake était diablement sexy, dégageant quelque chose de mystérieusement bestiale, mais elle l'aurait plus vu comme une aventure d'une nuit et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle cherchait. Kankurô... Hum, il était séduisant mais il ne l'attirait en rien et pour ce qui était de l'Uchiha. Elle devait avouer qu'il était vraiment très bel homme, mais contrairement à Sakura, son côté ténébreux ne lui plaisait pas. Elle pouvait s'avouer que si le cousin de Hinata avait fait partie de la troupe, elle n'aurait pas dit la même chose. Elle n'avait profité de la présence du jeune homme que quelque minute, pourtant, elle avait eu le temps de le trouver terriblement attirant. Il avait une allure noble pourtant il lui avait paru très simple. Son regard était intense et si elle l'avait rencontré en boîte de nuit, elle l'aurait dragué immédiatement pour obtenir plus qu'un simple sourire. Elle soupira d'aise cette fois, l'idée l'émoustillait. Remettant ses idées en place, elle se racla la gorge et regarda ses photos prises pour se changer les idées, jetant quelques regards à la troupe pour continuer de suivre leur rythme.

Kankurô se sentait mal à l'aise, gardant ses mains fermement attaché à son arme. Cette partie de la forêt était vraiment étrange, il avait la sensation que les arbres vivaient, il avait beau prier les kamis pour sortir de cette partie au plus vite, l'horizon l'informait que cette partie était encore étendue sur plusieurs kilomètre et le soleil l'informait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Sasuke non plus n'aimait pas cette partie de Majikku, comme la veille. Il resta néanmoins impassible, notant que les arbres aux corps humains n'étaient plus uniquement représentant une femme. Certains de ses arbres formaient un corps masculin, les branches représentant des bras n'étaient pas derrière eux mais plutôt tordus au-dessus de ce qui formait un visage.

 **_ Hinata,** l'interpellait-il en fronçant ses sourcils, **vous...**

 **_ Oui je sais,** le coupa-t-elle, **moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. C'est étrange,** ajoutait-elle, ne prêtant pas attention à l'étonnement de Sasuke sur le fait qu'elle avait prémédité ses propos, **quelque chose me dit que ce sont...** hésitait-elle, **des yureis.**

Sasuke haussa ses sourcils, là il était perdu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Voyant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, elle lui expliqua que les yureis sont des fantômes en quelques sortes, des êtres humains morts. Elle tiquait quand même, expliquant que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait mais que son savoir de passionné lui disait que les yureis ne se métamorphosent pas en arbre ! Sasuke fit une onomatopée en réfléchissant. Elle voyait les arbres avant tout le monde, elle sentait que les créatures légendaires ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle était en harmonie avec Majikku... Alors si elle croyait que ces arbres étaient ces yureis, lui il en était persuadé, il avait bien comprit qu'il devait se fier à Hinata dans cette forêt.

 **_ C'est plutôt sympa les yureis ou plutôt con ?** Demanda-t-il, faisant rire Hinata.

Il sourit de l'entendre rire, la regardant en même temps. Son visage souriait avec son rire, puis elle se reprit, les joues rougis et le regard brillant d'amusement. Elle le fixa en souriant et pinça ses lèvres pour calmer le nouveau rire qui la prenait. Une fois calmé complètement, elle souffla un bon coup.

 **_ Aucun esprit n'est soit bon, soit mauvais,** dit-elle, **ils sont comme nous, les deux à la fois.**

 **_ Et l'esprit malin ?** Rétorquait-il, amusé.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, il avait retenu ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver du bon dans ce genre d'esprit, elle devait l'avouer.

 **_ Je ne peux pas vous dire si les yureis sont bons ou mauvais,** finit-elle par répondre, **ce sont normalement des âmes en peine qui résulte d'une mort violente ou laissant de lourd regret derrière eux...**

Sasuke ôta son sourire. Toute la rage et la colère qu'il avait ressenti suite aux décès de ses parents aurait pu nuire à leur âme ? Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, ces parents étaient morts et ça s'arrêtait là, ces choses-là n'existe pas ! Il regarda droit devant lui et tiqua sur sa dernière certitude.

 **_ ... et je n'ai lu absolument nulle part qu'ils prenait une forme végétal ou autre,** continuait-elle, les sourcils froncé.

 **_ On le saura dans quelques minutes,** dit alors Sasuke en voyant le dernier rayon du soleil face à eux.

Hinata quitta ses pensées et regarda le coucher du soleil comme son collègue. En une dizaine de minutes, la lune prit place dans le ciel d'un bleu nuit. Les pierres blanches reposant sur le sol se mirent à refléter ses rayons, réfléchissant sa lumière blanchâtre. Les arbres faits de centaines de branches entrelacées restèrent immobile mais des miaulements émanaient d'eux. Les arbres faits de corps remuèrent leurs branches de bras, les fleurs qui parsemaient le sol en parterre reflétaient une lumière de leur propre couleur, faisant miroiter autant de bleu que de violet et d'orange. Le vent semblait siffler une mélodie plaintive faite de voix murmurant de façon incompréhensif. C'était autant beau qu'effrayant, pourtant, Hinata était toute aussi émerveillée et souriante que lors des tombées de nuit précédentes.

 **_ Ils dansent vraiment,** murmurait-elle d'un souffle.

Ses perles nacrées furent attirées par les autres arbres. Des chats se frottaient à son tronc, miaulant comme des femelles en chaleur, faisant froncer les sourcils de la brune. Elle vit des yeux jaunes entre les branchages, comme la veille, mais de façon bien plus nette. Les yeux disparurent et le tronc sembla se remuer légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'un chat noir, maigre et ayant de gros yeux jaunes n'émane du haut du tronc avant de sauter sur la terre ferme. Les chats arrêtèrent de miauler, ronronnant en se couchant, se frottant contre la terre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se stabilisa dans la seconde, faisant stopper Sasuke et le caporal.

 **_ Ce sont des Bakeneko,** déclara-t-elle d'une voix pas très assurée.

Kankurô braqua immédiatement son arme sur l'animal et Sasuke lui saisit son poignet en la tirant derrière lui. Hinata se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Un rire grave et presque sourd émana du chat noir dont le corps se recouvrit de flammes rougeâtres dansantes.

 **_ Le but est de rester en vie si vous voulez que je reste votre ami,** déclara le chat enflammé d'une voix grave. **Que faites-vous ici ?**

Hinata se décala de l'Uchiha et fixa le Bakeneko. Si elle se fiait à la légende, ce yôkai n'était agressif que lorsqu'il possédait un corps mort, il n'était donc, pour l'instant, pas méchant. Sasuke la regarda froidement quand leurs visages furent à la même hauteur, lui disant parfaitement de ne pas aller à la rencontre de cet esprit. Elle lui fit un sourire crispé, sachant qu'elle n'écouterait pas son conseil. Il ne lâcha cependant pas son poignet et la suivit de quelques pas. Elle regardait le chat enflammé assis devant elle avec noblesse.

 **_ Je suis venue pour savoir qui est votre esprit gardien,** déclara Hinata d'une voix calme.

Le Bakeneko la regardait en restant immobile. Cette Tsuki était bien curieuse, selon lui. Il n'allait certainement pas l'aider, personne ici ne l'aiderait pour cela, sous peine de représailles.

 **_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,** répliqua calmement le yôkai. **Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez rebrousser chemin,** continuait-il, **il n'est pas bon pour des humains de parcourir Majikku.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?** Questionna la Hyûga, faisant rire sobrement le Bakeneko.

L'esprit vit nettement le coup d'œil de celui qui tenait l'arme à feu dans ses mains vers le reste des humains. Il cessa son rire et se leva avant de se mettre à marcher, faisant suivre les trois autres.

 **_ Les humains qui viennent profaner notre forêt meurt,** annonça calmement le chat enflammé, **quand leurs corps restent à pourrir, ils deviennent ça,** terminait-il en regardant un arbre dansant.

Hinata comprenait mieux, ces arbres n'étaient pas tout à fait des yureis, plus des humains profanateurs. Majikku était vraiment une source de connaissance pour elle.

 **_ Comment les humains meurt ici ?** Tenta Sasuke, tenant toujours le poignet de sa collègue.

Le yôkai cessa son avancée et se tourna pour faire face à l'Uchiha qui fronçait ses sourcils. Il le regarda quelques secondes puis reprit sa place initiale et recommença à marcher, silencieux. Hinata jeta un œil à Sasuke puis reposa la même question.

 **_ Ils se font tuer,** répondit le Bakeneko.

 **_ Par qui ou quoi ?** Insista l'historienne.

Ils avaient rejoint le reste de la troupe et le chat enflammé les salua respectueusement avant de sauter en haut d'un arbre fait de multiples branches. Hinata grogna de frustration, le yôkai n'avait pas répondu à ses questions. Tirée par Sasuke, elle se résigna et suivit la troupe avec ses gardes du corps attitrés, récupérant son poignet par la même occasion. Kankurô alla informer le colonel de la menace qui planait sur la troupe, surtout dans cette partie de Majikku.

Kakashi, après avoir cherché un moment, avait donné l'ordre de changer de direction. Après plus d'une heure de marche à la perpendiculaire de leur route précédente, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt dense où le sol terreux n'était nullement visible, recouvert d'une mousse verte et marron. Les arbres étaient très larges, faisant penser à une forêt millénaire. Leurs hautes branches accueillaient un feuillage blanc et d'un vert très pâle, leur tronc semblait avoir été sculpté pour créer des tunnels sur sa surface. Au pied des troncs, résidaient des petits champignons beige et blanc et des petits buissons de baies bleues et rouges. La mousse accueillait des tiges par-ci par-là sur lesquelles pendaient ce qui ressemblait à de gros abricots d'une peau rouge vif. Tenten photographiait déjà ce paysage, Sakura semblait émerveillée, disant à son fiancé que c'était magnifique, Orochimaru et Kabuto souriait alors que Kakashi fronçait les sourcils. Kankurô déclara, joyeux, qu'il préférait cette partie de la forêt, ce que Sasuke approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hinata avait l'impression d'être comme dans la forêt de la princesse Mononoké de Miyazaki, une belle forêt. Son œil fut attiré par la main d'un militaire sur un fruit de l'une des tiges.

 **_ Ne touchez pas à ce fruit,** ordonna-t-elle au concerné, son cœur battant trop vite et ses mains tremblantes.

Elle se sentait comme quelqu'un qui venait de frôler la mort, une peur puissante lui serrant ses entrailles. Même sa respiration était difficile. Sasuke la regardait comme prêt à intervenir si elle en avait besoin, Kankurô était tout autant à l'affût.

 **_ Ne touchez absolument à rien,** ordonna Kakashi d'une voix forte, **on ne cueille aucune fleur et aucun fruit.**

Les militaires clamèrent **« Oui mon colonel »** en chœur et les membres de la troupe hochèrent leur tête en approbation, fronçant leurs sourcils en voyant dans quel état cela avait mis Hinata. Cette dernière avait voulu s'assoir, Sasuke l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne flanche et l'avait aidé à s'assoir contre un des arbres. Kankurô lui donna sa gourde, que Hinata saisit pour engloutir plusieurs gorgées d'eau. Le remerciant et lui rendant sa gourde, elle appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le tronc.

 **_ Hinata, relevez la tête,** demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait quand elle croisa son regard inquiet. Sasuke vit la lueur blanchâtre, qui était apparue autour de la tête de la Hyûga sur le tronc, disparaître. Il mit alors sa main sur le tronc mais rien ne se produisit. Le voyant faire, Hinata l'imita et posa sa main sur le tronc. Une lueur blanchâtre entoura sa main et celle de Sasuke et lorsqu'elle retira sa main, la lueur autour de celle du brun disparut. Maintenant, Sasuke en était plus que certain, Hinata était liée à Majikku. Hinata regardait sa main, puis elle la reposa sur le tronc, voyant de nouveau les lueurs, la faisant rire d'émerveillement.

 **_ Vous êtes étonnante ma chère,** siffla la voix d'Orochimaru.

L'historienne quitta le tronc pour regarder le milliardaire, qui était déjà fixé sévèrement par Kakashi. Kankurô fronçait les sourcils.

 **_ J'ai la nette impression,** continuait-il, **que cette forêt vous connait.**

 **_ Où voulez-vous en venir monsieur Sannin ?** Demanda calmement le colonel, se faisant regarder par l'interpellé.

 **_ Je pense que mademoiselle Hyûga peut très bien nous guider dans cette forêt,** expliquait-il en souriant, **nous aider à trouver la plante et retrouver notre chemin sans que rien de néfaste ne se produise.**

Kakashi ne répliqua rien, il était d'accord avec lui mais ne voulait en aucun cas trouver cette fichue plante, seul sortir sa troupe saine et sauve lui importait. Pourtant, il suivait Hinata en s'enfonçant dans Majikku.

 **_ Si je le pouvais,** intervint Hinata, **je le ferais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi cette forêt réagit ainsi avec moi.**

Orochimaru ne répliqua pas, il ne regardait même plus la Hyûga, fixant l'arbre derrière elle. L'historienne fronça ses sourcils et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et des larmes s'amoncelèrent au bord de ses yeux. La voyant si heureuse, Sasuke, Kankurô et Kakashi regardèrent à leur tour. Devant eux, perché sur les branches des arbres, de petits arbres miniatures, arborant un visage, les fixaient. Les quelques branches en haut de leur « tête » portaient une ou deux feuilles, leurs yeux ronds clignaient leurs paupières d'écorce de temps en temps. La forêt ne fut pas silencieuse, malgré que la troupe regarde muettement ces petits esprits. Des chuchotements semblaient provenir du léger vent qui parcourait les arbres.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda Kabuto.

 **_ Des Kodama,** annonça Hinata dans un bref souffle de contentement.

Sasuke sourit, elle venait d'être comblée, ça se voyait sur son visage. Elle tourna ses yeux de lune sur lui et sourit. Il lui rendit puis la regarda s'approcher d'un des yôkai qui avait quitté sa branche. S'aidant des racines qui terminait ses branches servant de bras, il s'agrippa au tronc et allongea ses racines jusqu'à toucher le sol. Hinata se mordit la lèvre en le voyant faire, elle était aux anges. L'esprit de l'arbre regarda un instant Hinata, puis il se mit à marcher à travers la troupe. Tous se déplacèrent pour le laisser passer et, arrivé devant un passage entre deux troncs d'arbres, il s'arrêta. Le Kodama regarda en arrière pour plonger ses yeux ronds dans ceux de Hinata. Leur échange dura quelques secondes puis le yôkai se retourna et se remit en marche. Hinata lui emboita le pas.

 **_ Il faut le suivre,** dit-elle.

Sasuke et Kankurô l'avait déjà fait et la troupe imita. Ils reprirent leur marche terminée par Kakashi qui regardait le dos du Sannin. Son intuition lui disait que cet homme cachait quelque chose, il devait le surveiller de près.


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, Vous allez bien? Allez, trêve de bavardage, réponses aux reviews ;)_

 _Lafertyblu: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) ça va et toi? Merci bien d'aimer mes chapitres ;) kakahina? Ah ah, t'inquiètes pas, Sasuke va avoir de quoi être jaloux ! Tu m'a fait rire avec "dark cat" :D les bakeneko sont des esprits possédant les morts, du coup, ils ne sont pas très gentil et sans trop spoiler, je peux te dire que ça arrange un peu le dark cat que des humains soient là ! Tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Oro snake :D j'adore ! Bisous de moi aussi ;)_

 _bjasmine636: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) ravie que de me lire soit le pied comme tu dis :D J'essaye d'être fidèle à mes lecteurs en publiant de façon constante ;) mystère autour du gardien? C'est pour mieux vous tenir en haleine hi hi! Tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre. La romance va se faire doucement et je suis ravie que tu aime ce que je fais de Sasuke ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, bisous ;)_

 _Voilà mes amours, bonne lecture ;)_

 **Tanuki et Kodama**

Hinata suivait le Kodama sans le quitter des yeux. L'esprit que personne n'avait jamais vu ni représenté se tenait devant elle, marchant avec des jambes faites en tronc d'arbre, ne laissant aucune trace dans la mousse qui recouvrait le sol. Le Kodama était si petit, ne mesurant qu'une vingtaine de centimètres à peine. Hinata chercha alors Sasuke des yeux et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard sur sa gauche elle le supplia de bien mémoriser ce yôkaï pour le lui dessiner, ce que l'Uchiha accepta d'un sourire en coin. Des centaines de Kodama les suivaient en se déplaçant depuis les branches des arbres de leur forêt. Les voix que transportait le léger vent étaient encore présentes, Sasuke était prêt à parier que ces voix émanaient des esprits que la Hyûga admirait tant. Kankurô avançait tranquillement, regardant où il posait ses pieds. Tenten était toujours à photographier ce qui l'entourait, un sourire émerveillé sur ses lèvres. Shikamaru était en pleine critique intérieure, il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la réelle existence de tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, cette forêt était en train de lui prouver que la science n'expliquait pas tout. Sakura, qui avait dépassé cette barrière scientifique depuis la première nuit, admirait les alentours avec des yeux pétillants. Kabuto était méfiant, regardant les yôkaï perchés sur leurs branches avec un froncement de sourcil alors que son maître souriait abondamment en ricanant sobrement. Kakashi fixait le dos du milliardaire avec méfiance, marchant en fin de troupe.

Le Kodama s'arrêta devant un arbre gigantesque dont les branches ressemblaient à des ramures immenses bordées d'un feuillage dru et verdâtre. Hinata pencha sa tête en arrière pour essayer de voir la cime de l'arbre, mais elle en fut incapable. Tous avaient eu la même réaction mais l'arbre était bien trop grand et haut pour en voir la cime. La totalité des Kodama les accompagnants se placèrent sur les ramures et balancèrent leur bras en branche de façon synchronisée. Le vent cessa de faire chanter les voix et un bourdonnement se fit entendre. Venant de l'arbre, le bourdonnement était d'abord discret puis, peu à peu, il prit de l'ampleur, comme si un essaim d'abeille avait élu domicile dans l'énorme tronc qui leur faisait face. Tenten photographiait la scène pendant que les autres attendaient patiemment une réaction de la Hyûga. Hinata regardait l'arbre et les Kodama en affichant sa joie, ses yeux brillaient d'intensité. Sasuke la regardait avec un fin sourire, son émerveillement était palpable et presque contagieux, il pouvait ressentir des fourmillements dans ses doigts. Apparemment, Hinata aussi, il l'a vit se frotter le bout des doigts entre eux en regardant ses mains et d'un coup, elle avança vers l'arbre. Hinata ressentait une envie impérieuse de toucher le tronc de cet arbre, elle ne fit que quelques pas et posa ses mains à plat sur l'écorce chaude. Immédiatement, un halo de lumière blanchâtre entoura ses mains et un ronflement sonore se fit entendre. La troupe recula d'un pas pendant que Hinata restait dans sa position. Un bâillement résonna et l'écorce de l'arbre s'ouvrit comme un rideau. Le spectacle de l'énorme tronc s'ouvrant fit reculer Hinata qui en écarquilla ses yeux pendant que Sasuke attrapait son bras pour qu'elle recule encore. L'intérieur du tronc était plongée dans la pénombre totale mais une forte respiration se faisait entendre et venait vers la troupe comme une brise très légère. Ils entendirent alors un grognement puis virent une créature d'au moins deux mètres sortir du tronc. Cette fois-ci, même Sasuke pouvait mettre un nom sur ce yôkaï. L'esprit grattait son gros ventre bedonnant d'une patte au pelage caramel. Son museau allongé présentait une truffe noire qui gigotait comme s'il était prêt à éternuer. Hinata rougit fortement en voyant ses énormes testicules pendre entre ses pattes arrière sur lesquelles il se tenait. La totalité de son pelage était de couleur caramel, sauf son ventre qui était blanc et le dessus de son museau. La créature leur présenta son gros derrière en fouillant dans le tronc et leur refit face en mettant sur le haut de sa tête un chapeau de paille bien trop petit pour lui.

 **_ Je suis sur la bonne voix si je dis que c'est un Tanuki ?** Murmura Sasuke à la Hyûga.

Elle hocha la tête en affirmation tout en gardant ses yeux admiratifs sur l'esprit de la fortune et de la chance. Elle ne se les imaginait pas aussi grand à vrai dire, mais elle avait bien devant elle un véritable Tanuki. Le sol vibra légèrement quand le yôkaï se laissa tomber assis sur la mousse de la forêt. Il riva alors ses gros yeux aux pupilles noires sur les intrus et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis figea son regard sur Hinata avant de faire remuer son museau. Voyant que l'esprit ne bougeait pas et ne parlait pas plus, Kankurô demanda, à voix basse, à Hinata de tenter une approche.

 **_ Bonjour,** dit-elle en s'approchant d'un pas, étant toujours tenu par l'Uchiha. **Je suis désolée, nous vous avons réveillé.**

Le Tanuki cligna des yeux en la fixant puis sa bouche épaisse dessina une moue boudeuse. Il souffla fort, faisant l'effet d'un vent sur la troupe.

 **_ Tu veux savoir si la chaleur de tes mains sur le tronc de mon arbre à abrégé mon sommeil de plusieurs mois ?** Dit alors l'esprit de sa voix grave avec une rapidité déconcertante, Hinata hocha la tête. **Hum… C'est probable.**

Sasuke trouvait sa façon de débiter les mots assez drôle, on aurait dit qu'il était pressé ou qu'il n'avait qu'un souffle pour parler. Il laissa ses lèvres dessiner un fin sourire, imité par Kakashi pour les mêmes raisons. Orochimaru regardait la créature avec envie, l'emblème de la chance serait une pièce non négligeable pour sa collection. Hinata tira Sasuke avec elle pour s'approcher encore un peu.

 **_ Maître Tanuki,** dit-elle alors, **pouvez-vous me dire qui est l'esprit gardien de Majikku ?**

L'esprit souffla de nouveau, faisant une nouvelle fois l'effet d'un vent sur la troupe. Il prit la bouteille qui était attaché à la ceinture entourant le bas de son énorme ventre et but une gorgée.

 **_ Tu veux parler du puissant démon qui se montre sous la forme d'une belle femme arborant de longs cheveux rouge et une robe aussi verte que notre forêt ?**

Encore une fois, il avait parlé à grande vitesse, faisant sourire l'Uchiha et nombre d'autre comme Kakashi et Tenten. Hinata avait esquissé un sourire amusé avant de dire que c'était exactement de cet esprit qu'elle parlait. La patte libre du Tanuki vint frotter son menton.

 **_ Hum… Aucune idée !**

L'historienne fronça ses sourcils, comment ne pouvait-il pas connaître l'esprit gardien alors qu'il l'avait parfaitement décrit ? Elle savait que les Tanuki étaient joueur, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Pour vérifier qu'il ne se fichait pas d'elle, une nouvelle question se posa.

 **_ Et connaissez-vous l'esprit de la lune ?**

 **_ Tu veux parler de l'humain capable de calmer la colère du gardien en lui offrant son âme et dont les yeux reflètent l'astre de la nuit ?**

Hinata avait entrouvert sa bouche pendant que Sasuke, Kankurô et Kakashi fronçaient leurs sourcils. Orochimaru, lui, affichait un sourire satisfait. La Hyûga confirma qu'elle parlait de cet humain.

 **_ Hum… Jamais entendu parler.**

Cette fois-ci, elle en était persuadée, les réponses du Tanuki étaient ses questions et non la réponse qu'il fournissait. Elle devait donc amasser un maximum d'informations en écoutant ses questions. Elle savait déjà que l'esprit de la lune avait un lien avec le gardien, mais l'idée que ce soit bien elle ne l'enchantait pas. Elle devait en apprendre plus sur le gardien.

 **_ De quoi le gardien protège Majikku ?**

Un nouveau vent souffla sur la troupe, faisant l'effet d'un violent courant d'air sur l'Uchiha et Hinata qui étaient bien proche du yôkaï.

 **_ Tu veux parler de ces monstres sans conscience qui dévore les êtres pour faire pourrir notre magnifique forêt et étant capable de tuer notre gardien ?** Hinata déglutit difficilement en acquiesçant. **Hum… Connais pas.**

Elle regarda alors Sasuke qui fronçait ses sourcils en lui rendant son regard. Cette information n'était pas très bonne et Hinata le savait bien plus que l'Uchiha qui attendait qu'elle lui donne des noms d'esprit capable de faire cela, mais elle garda le silence en réfléchissant. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Sasuke en était témoin en voyant cet air qui la faisait ressembler à son père. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qu'était comme yôkaï le gardien de Majikku et qui était ces monstres, mais comment en savoir plus avec la façon de répondre du Tanuki ? Elle quitta ses pensées et regarda la troupe à la recherche de Shikamaru. Sakura lui avait dit qu'il était très intelligent, possédant un Q.I. bien supérieur au leur. Le concerné la vit le fixer en lui faisant signe de venir. Il soupira et entendit Sakura lui dire d'y aller.

 **_ Galère,** dit-il en avançant vers l'esprit et ses collègues.

Hinata commença à lui expliquer comment avoir ses réponses du Tanuki mais le Nara la coupa en expliquant qu'il avait déjà saisit et qu'il se doutait du pourquoi de sa présence, faisant sourire Hinata pendant que Sasuke restait impassible. Elle déclara au scientifique qu'elle devait savoir quel esprit était le gardien. Shikamaru se mit à réfléchir un instant puis proposa une idée que Hinata formula sans réussir à obtenir la réponse souhaité. Ils recommencèrent deux fois de plus avant que Shikamaru n'affiche un sourire en coin en donnant sa nouvelle question que la Hyûga répéta :

 **_ Savez-vous qui est ce démon qui se montre sous la forme d'une femme avec de longs cheveux rouge et une robe aussi verte que votre forêt ?**

Le Tanuki se mit à rire de sa voix grave, faisant résonner ses éclats de voix en écho qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. De nombreux animaux émergèrent de la mousse, des arbres et des feuillages. Tenten photographia des écureuils, un hibou, quelques lapins et bien d'autres animaux. Levant son objectif vers les arbres, elle immortalisa des branchages colorés par les plumes chatoyantes des nombreux oiseaux, accompagnés par une nuée de Kodama. L'esprit calma son rire et but une nouvelle gorgée de son saké avant de se redresser sur ses pattes arrière. Se faisant, sa taille s'amenuisa, sa corpulence diminua et ses pattes avant vinrent se poser sur le sol en même temps que la troupe put découvrir un magnifique loup au pelage gris et blanc. Son chapeau de paille était maintenant trop grand pour lui, il le délaissa en se secouant comme pour se sécher. Il plongea ses yeux toujours identiques dans ceux de Hinata et s'assied face à elle.

 **_ Tu veux parler du Kitsune ?** Questionna le yôkaï d'une voix identique mais nettement moins rapide, il semblait calme.

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux, un Kitsune ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais ça coordonnait avec cette femme. Ces esprits étaient méta-morphe, comme les Tanuki. La légende disait que les Kitsune, des démons maléfiques, sournois et mauvais, étaient des renards possédant neuf queues qui se montraient sous la forme d'une femme. Sasuke voyait qu'elle était apeuré par cette réponse, il ne savait rien de cet esprit alors il attendait qu'elle lui explique. Orochimaru jubilait tellement qu'il était incapable de cacher son ravissement, ce qui n'échappait pas à Kakashi qui vit nettement son acolyte sourire de satisfaction. Sortant de sa torpeur, Hinata regarda ses collègues en gardant le silence, puis l'esprit sous forme de loup.

 **_ Qui sont les monstres dont il vous protège ?** Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

 **_ Des démons que vous avez réveiller,** répondit calmement le Tanuki en fixant Hinata.

Le loup se leva et marcha calmement en invitant la Hyûga à le suivre. La troupe suivit aussi. Le Sannin était impatient, mais sa tenue droite et son masque de politesse cachait cela. Tout en déambulant à travers les arbres, l'esprit expliqua qu'à chaque fois qu'un humain profanait Majikku, les démons des profondeurs revenaient, seul le Kitsune pouvait les renvoyer dans les profondeurs. Hinata lui assura qu'ils n'avaient encore rien profané. Le Tanuki s'asseyait, les laissant voir qu'ils étaient à l'orée d'une immense plaine verdoyante.

 **_ Vous la profanerez,** déclara le Tanuki, les yeux de Hinata se refixant aux siens, **les humains le font toujours.**

 **_ Non,** affirma-t-elle en secouant sa tête, **je peux empêcher ça.**

 **_ Toi oui, eux non,** répliqua l'esprit en donnant un coup de museau vers la troupe. **Tu es le Tsuki, tu peux où détruire notre forêt, où la sauver.**

Le loup inclina sa tête et repartit dans la forêt en courant, disparaissant rapidement du regard de la troupe qui se tourna ensuite sur Hinata. Sakura sourit en voyant le lever de soleil entre les arbres venir éclairer la plaine, endormant Majikku.

Kakashi avait ordonné d'installer le campement sur la plaine, faisant activer ses hommes pour monter les tentes. Deux feux avaient été allumés pour faire cuir du riz, rapidement éteint une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles. Hinata avait été sollicité par tous, seuls les soldats du Hatake l'avaient laissé tranquille. Quand Sasuke vint s'assoir près d'elle pour en apprenne plus sur le Kitsune, Hinata lui lança un regard incertain. Elle haussa un sourcil et écouta sa question, elle expliqua ensuite ce qu'était ce démon.

 **_ Kyûbi no Kitsune,** articula-t-elle en regardant les tentes devant elle. **Je ne l'aurais pas classé dans les esprits gardien,** avouait-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils au brun.

Elle le regarda et lui fit un résumé de sa légende, Sasuke comprenait la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand l'esprit avait prononcé ce nom. Ce gardien aurait été plus à sa place dans le rôle opposé, l'esprit malin.

 **_ Ce qui me fait peur,** dit-elle en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains, **ce n'est pas vraiment le Kitsune, mais ces monstres que nous allons réveiller.**

 **_ Tant qu'on fait comme vous dites, on ne profanera rien,** assurait-il en regardant les tentes et la troupe.

Elle lui fit un bref sourire pour le remercier mais n'était pas convaincu. Elle avait compris qu'elle était bel et bien ce Tsuki, cet esprit de la lune, mais le pourquoi lui échappait et son rôle était floue. Elle devait offrir son âme au Kitsune ? Elle ne savait quoi penser de cette information. Elle pencha sa tête un moment, le regard dans le vide sous le sourire de Sasuke. Elle resta ainsi deux bonnes minutes puis soupira fortement en reprenant son air habituel. Elle vit alors que Sasuke la regardait en souriant, instinctivement, elle sourit.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi souriez-vous ?**

 **_ Vous réfléchissez comme votre père,** avoua-t-il en riant sobrement, **vous avez la même expression que lui,** ajoutait-il en mettant sa main ouverte sous son visage comme pour l'entourer sans le toucher. **Vous avez trois points communs avec Hiashi.**

Elle souriait, heureuse de savoir cela, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Elle arqua malgré tout un sourcil, curieuse de savoir quel était ces deux autres points communs. Sasuke compris aisément la question muette de sa collègue.

 **_ Historienne, comme votre père,** dit-il en haussant ses épaules, **et vous notez tout dans un carnet, le même que Hiashi.**

Le sourire de Hinata s'attendrit en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Elle lui demanda alors comment était son père dans ses expéditions. Il lui raconta une soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Hiashi Hyûga.

 **_ C'était ma première expédition,** commença-t-il. **J'appréciais votre père, Hiashi m'a beaucoup appris,** souriait-il de concert avec Hinata qui regardait toujours ses mains. **Un soir, où je dessinais la carte des secteurs qu'on avait visité, il est venu voir mon travail…**

Sasuke racontait que Hiashi l'avait complimenté pour son coup de crayon, comme elle l'avait fait. Puis le Hyûga s'était installé à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il termine sa carte. Une fois que Sasuke eu posé son crayon, Hiashi lui demandait de lui expliquer pourquoi il dessinait toujours la nuit. L'Uchiha avait alors affirmé qu'il se fiait aux étoiles.

 **_ J'ai passé de longues minutes à lui lire les étoiles,** continuait-il en souriant. **Ensuite, il m'a mis une tape dans le dos et m'as souri.**

Hinata se mit à rire discrètement, imaginant parfaitement la scène pour l'avoir vécu avec son père, sauf que la tape dans le dos avait été une caresse. Ce simple geste était une marque d'affection de Hiashi et, apparemment, l'Uchiha l'avait compris.

 **_ Il vous appréciait beaucoup,** lui avoua Hinata.

Un silence s'installa et le sourire de Sasuke resta quelques secondes. Les yeux de Hinata la piquaient, elle était fatiguée. Elle remercia Sasuke pour lui avoir partagé ce souvenir et s'excusa pour aller se coucher. Il la regarda partir puis fronça ses sourcils, il avait oublié de lui demander ce que voulait dire le Tanuki en disant que l'esprit de la lune devait offrir son âme au Kitsune.

…

La femme aux cheveux rouge marchait de long en large dans une sorte de grotte, frôlant de gigantesque fleurs aux pétales d'un violet si foncé qu'on les aurait cru noir. Ses oreilles pointues étaient recouvertes d'un pelage roux, ses ongles ressemblaient à des griffes acérées et une aura rougeâtre, formant comme des bulles de savon, englobait son corps. L'aura formait neuf queues touffues qui semblaient flotter derrière elle, virevoltant quand elle changeait de direction pour recommencer ses pas en sens inverse. Elle grognait en montrant ses dents pointues, vitupérant de façon incompréhensive. Les gigantesques fleurs qui habitaient la grotte se fermaient lorsqu'elle passait devant elles, pour se rouvrir juste après, faisant onduler les tiges qui émanaient de son pistil. Les rayons du soleil éclairaient le lieu sans pénétrer dans la roche, laissant les fleurs recevoir sa lumière de façon indirect. Le sol rugueux était parcouru d'une fine couche d'eau transparente où des reflets dorées se matérialisaient au passage de la femme. Elle grogna un peu plus fort en regardant une des fleurs sur sa gauche. Elle détestait cette sensation, son sang qui bouillonnait tel un torrent indomptable, son corps incapable d'obéir à ses métamorphoses et cette envie étrange d'aller voir Tsuki. Des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Elle avait peur et elle ne supportait pas avoir peur. Cette fois-ci, Tsuki ne pourrait pas l'aider, elle le savait, Tsuki était une femme, c'était impossible qu'elle lui offre son âme. Elle se stabilisa et regarda Majikku dans son ensemble. Perchée en haut de sa montagne, elle avait une vue incroyable sur sa forêt, elle voyait déjà la fissure se dessiner, elle sentait la menace se profiler, elle grogna en retroussant ses lèvres avant de regarder le ciel. Amaterasu brûlait dans un ciel bleuté, la narguant et réduisant son domaine à un état de léthargie, elle détestait la Kami, celle qui permettait aux profondeurs de continuer de grandir. Elle voulait voir Tsukuyomi-sama, lui demander pourquoi il avait envoyé une femme et non un homme, pourquoi il laissait faire sa sœur… Elle poussa un cri énorme qui résonna à l'intérieur de sa grotte, faisant se fermer hermétiquement toutes les fleurs. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite dans le filet d'eau et son halo rougeâtre s'amenuisa en même temps que ses griffes se rétractèrent. Les neuf queues disparurent et ses oreilles reprirent forme humaine. Qu'allait devenir Majikku si elle ne pouvait la sauvé ? Elle jura contre Jiraiya, l'ermite des crapauds avait failli à sa cause, il avait permis aux humains d'entrer dans son sanctuaire, le roi des crapauds s'était joué d'elle en lui offrant son protecteur. Pourtant, l'ermite avait réussi à empêcher nombre d'humain de venir depuis des années, il avait permis à Majikku de vivre en paix. Les yeux rouges de la femme se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur la fissure. La paix était finie, les profondeurs allaient émerger et tuer ses précieuses créatures. Elle regarda alors à l'intérieur de sa grotte, les fleurs s'étaient rouvertes, elles étaient encore belles et vivantes, mais combien allaient s'éteindre cette fois ? Si le Tsuki ne pouvait l'aider, allaient-elles toutes faner et laisser Majikku devenir une forêt morte comme toutes les autres ? Combien de forêts avaient péri à cause des humains ? Elle ne saurait le dire tellement il y en avait, Jiraiya lui avait même raconté qu'une fois morte, les humains continuait de leur faire du mal en coupant les arbres, en détruisant ce qu'ils avaient déjà tué. Si plus aucun Kodama ne vivaient, la Terre finirait par pourrir, les yôkaï disparaîtraient peu à peu et le monde mourrait, était-ce ce que voulait Tsukuyomi-sama ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait envoyé une femme ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il laissait sa sœur guider les humains pour réveiller les profondeurs ? Elle n'accepterait pas cela, elle se battrait pour Majikku, pour ses protégés, même si elle devait en mourir, le Kami trouverait un autre gardien.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien ;)_

 _Bjasmine636: Coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Malheureusement je n'ai qu'une partir de ta review par mail et elle n'apparaît pas encore sur le site :( Mais je vais tout de même répondre ! Oui je vais bien, merci, à part une petite traquéhite mais ça va, et toi? J'essaie de poster régulièrement, chaque mardi. Et puis, à part être maman, je suis écrivain donc j'ai plus de facilité à écrire que certains auteurs ;) Je me doutes que tu reste sur ta faim et je suis désolée mais je ne ferais pas plus long... Les Kappa ? Comme je te comprends, t'inquiètes, ils vont revenir ! J'ai essayé, comme toi, de parler aussi vite que le Tanuki et je me suis bien marrer :D Effectivement, Hinata est la Tsuki et comme dit le Tanuki, elle ne pourras pas empêcher les autres de profaner, mais je ne me spoil pas plus ;) Shikamaru n'a pas fini de prouver sa perspicacité ! Désolée pour la fin du coup, je n'ai pas fait gaffe, je ferais attention maintenant ;) Voilà, je n'ai pas la suite, c'est dommage :( Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te fais des bisous ;)_

 **Séparation**

Hinata fut réveillée par une sensation de peur intense. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar pourtant, mais son cœur palpitait comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa respiration saccadée. Elle quitta la tente pour voir que la plaine était encore silencieuse, la troupe dormait, à l'exception du colonel qui était assis en tailleur, veillant sur la sécurité de ses hommes et les invités du milliardaire. Hinata alla s'assoir près de lui, le saluant distraitement. La position du soleil indiquait la fin de la journée, la troupe n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, tout comme Majikku. Elle regarda l'orée de la forêt à l'opposé de celle d'où ils venaient, voyant nettement l'immense montagne qui se dessinait derrière, elle avait envie d'y aller, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle devait se rendre dans cette montagne. Kakashi suivit son regard en gardant le silence puis remit ses yeux devant lui. Il sortit une barre vitaminée de son sac et l'offrit à la brune qui l'en remercia avant de l'ouvrir délicatement.

 **_ Vous êtes donc bien lié à cette forêt,** dit-il en rompant le silence.

Hinata soupira, oui elle n'avait plus de doute là-dessus, pourtant, elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait fait les comptes, la vieille Chiyô lui avait partiellement dit qu'il fallait bien voir et l'ermite des crapauds lui avait affirmé de façon détournée que ses yeux la rendaient spéciale. Les paroles du Tanuki avaient tournés en boucle dans sa tête, elle était le Tsuki, l'esprit de la lune, et ses yeux le reflétait, mais pourquoi ? Sa famille n'avait rien de spéciale. Certes, les Hyûga avaient été un clan de renom durant l'ère Tenju, mais même en se remémorant l'histoire de sa famille, elle ne voyait absolument aucun rapport avec la lune.

 **_ Vous devez nous guider pour quitter Majikku,** annonça Hatake face au silence de la Hyûga.

 **_ Je sais,** soupira-t-elle. **Mais,** elle regarda de nouveau la montagne, **je dois aussi aller là-bas.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

 **_ Je n'en sais rien,** répondit-elle en penchant sa tête en arrière, tenant sa nuque d'une main. **Je ne comprends pas plus que vous en fait,** elle le regarda, **cette forêt, mon rôle, toutes ces choses que je ressens… Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas manger les fruits de la forêt du Tanuki, pourtant, nous pouvons boire l'eau !**

Elle était tout aussi perdu que le colonel, ne comprenant pas comment elle faisait pour savoir où aller et quoi faire. Lorsque le militaire avait voulu cueillir le fruit, elle avait ressenti le danger sans être capable de se l'expliquer, elle savait juste que si ce fruit était arraché à sa branche, ils auraient profané Majikku. Pourtant, elle aurait été incapable de l'affirmer deux minutes avant. Elle soupira puis mangea sa barre vitaminée sans grande envie.

 **_ Très bien,** soupira Kakashi en se relevant, **à partir de maintenant, je suis sous vos ordres mademoiselle Hyûga.**

Elle le vit plissé ses yeux en souriant, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le regarda partir dans les tentes des militaires, surement pour les réveiller. Elle vit Tenten sortir de leur tente en s'étirant, déjà affublée de son appareil photo, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire. La chinoise du groupe lui avait dit avoir confiance en elle, autant que les esprits de cette forêt en avait. Tenten était rassurante aux yeux de Hinata et c'était bien la seule de la troupe qui n'était pas venu la harcelé de question après l'intervention du Tanuki. Elle était simplement venue la voir pour lui montrer ses clichés, de magnifiques photos qui vaudraient de l'or pour n'importe quel historien. Tenten avait mitraillé sous tous les angles les Kodama, Hinata était sûr que la demoiselle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ce qu'elle avait dans la carte mémoire de son appareil la rendrait célèbre pour une dizaine de génération à venir. Encore fallait-il qu'ils sortent vivant de Majikku, ce n'était pas chose faite.

…

La lune avait éveillé la forêt qui s'illuminait grâce aux rochers noirs qui jonchaient le sol. Les animaux sortaient de leurs cachettes et les bruits se chuchotaient ou s'amoncelaient à travers les arbres. La troupe avait quitté la grande plaine pour entrer dans une nouvelle forêt étrange. Les troncs étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, pourtant, ils semblaient avoir été pliés par la force de la nature, laissant leur feuillage dense et rougeâtre toucher le sol herbeux. La troupe devait passer par certains endroits, les branches laissant aucune alternative de chemin. Ils slalomaient donc entre les troncs pliés où grouillaient fourmis et chenilles. Certaines racines d'arbres formaient des obstacles noueux qu'ils devaient enjamber. Tenten immortalisait le paysage à l'arrière de la troupe. Hinata, entouré par le caporal et l'Uchiha, ouvrait la marche, avançant prudemment. Elle n'admirait plus la forêt de la même façon, ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regards dur et inquiet, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer ses gardes du corps. Sasuke se demandait où était passé l'émerveillement qu'elle avait témoigné depuis le début ? Elle semblait anxieuse et elle l'était. Cette partie de la forêt, bien que nettement moins effrayante que celle où elle avait vu le Bakeneko, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle voulait en sortir au plus vite. Des frissons ne cessaient de parcourir son corps et la même peur que lors de son réveille alimentait son envie de quitter ces arbres. Elle s'arrêta promptement en regardant ses pieds, vite imité par Sasuke et Kankurô, suivit par le reste de la troupe. Devant eux, au milieu de ces arbres pliés, une crevasse leur barrait la route. Kankurô pouvait aisément se fier à sa vue pour affirmer que cette crevasse faisait plusieurs centaines de mettre de profondeur et la dizaine de mètre qui les séparait de l'autre rive les empêchait de passer. Hinata plongea ses yeux dans l'obscurité de la crevasse en déglutissant difficilement. Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais vivait dans ces profondeurs et en fit par à ses gardes du corps. Kankurô partit alors avertir son supérieur pendant que les deux bruns restaient devant la crevasse. La respiration de Hinata s'accélérait, ses mains tremblaient, elle ressentait la même peur qu'à son réveil. Elle plongea ses yeux angoissés dans ceux inquiets de Sasuke. Un grondement résonna alors, faisant vaciller les membres de la troupe. Hinata, déstabilisée, tomba dans la crevasse mais Sasuke la rattrapa à temps en agrippant son bras. Il était à plat ventre sur l'herbe, tenant sa collègue qui avait ses jambes dans le vide, ses deux mains tenant la manche de l'Uchiha avec force et son regard nacré emplit de peur plongé dans ses onyx.

 **_ Ne me lâche pas,** supplia-t-elle.

Sasuke grimaçait et lui attrapa son deuxième bras pour tenter de la soulever mais lorsqu'il commença à la tirer, une bourrasque violente accompagnée d'un hurlement effroyable émana de la crevasse, les soulevant brusquement et les éjectant sur l'autre rive. Hinata roula sur elle-même, comme Sasuke, sans lui lâcher les bras. Couverte de poussière et légèrement égratignée au visage, elle se redressa en même temps que le cartographe et écarquilla ses yeux en voyant qu'ils avaient traversé la crevasse.

 **_ Non,** gémit alors l'historienne, paniquée d'être séparée de la troupe.

Elle voyait nettement le reste de la troupe se relever tout en subissant encore des bourrasques de vent. Elle leur cria de s'enfuir, de retourner dans la forêt du Tanuki. Elle savait qu'ils étaient en danger ici, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas rester là. Sasuke distingua faiblement la voix du Hatake dire qu'ils devaient rester ensemble. Ses yeux sombres regardèrent à gauche, puis à droite, mais la crevasse semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Les bourrasques cessèrent et un hurlement puissant fit frissonner Hinata qui avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Le colonel se releva complètement et évalua les solutions possibles avant de se rendre à l'évidence et fixer les deux membres qui étaient séparés d'eux. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, énervé.

 **_ Retournez dans la forêt du Tanuki,** cria de nouveau l'historienne. **Ne restez pas là.**

Kakashi et Kankurô ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser Hinata seule avec l'Uchiha. Elle était la seule capable de les guider dans Majikku, la seule à pouvoir leur dire quoi faire.

 **_ On va longer la crevasse,** cria à son tour le colonel.

Hinata secouait sa tête de gauche à droite, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils restent près du danger que représentait cette fichue crevasse, ils devaient s'éloigner, rester à distance.

 **_ Ne restez pas ici,** criait-elle encore, apeurée. **Ne touchez à rien et rejoignez la cascade.**

Elle se retourna vivement et agrippa le bras de Sasuke en partant à grande enjambées vers la forêt face à elle, s'éloignant de cette crevasse sans jeter de regard en arrière malgré les cris du colonel et de son subordonné. Ses larmes coulaient, elle était persuadée qu'ils finiraient par faire ce qu'elle avait dit si elle n'était plus dans leur champ de vision. Sasuke la suivait en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un regard vers la troupe dont il n'entendait plus les cris. Il n'était pas rassuré du tout pour la troupe, lui ne craignait pas grand-chose étant donné qu'il était avec la Hyûga, mais les autres…

…

Kankurô jura en voyant les silhouettes de Sasuke et Hinata disparaître dans la forêt de l'autre rive. Il se tourna vers son supérieur qui fronçait ses sourcils tout en restant silencieux, ses yeux figés sur l'autre rive. Ça n'allait pas du tout, ils venaient d'être séparés de leur seul et unique guide en sachant que le cartographe était aussi avec elle. Heureusement que leur formation militaire leur permettait de se repérer, mais dans cette forêt, tout pouvait arriver. Il respira profondément et entendit Sakura et Tenten dirent clairement qu'elles n'étaient pas rassurée de rester ici.

 **_ On rebrousse chemin,** ordonna Hatake, **on retourne à la plaine.**

 **_ Mais colonel,** intervint Kankurô, **il faut récupérer Sasuke et Hinata, sans elle…**

 **_ Elle ne voulait pas qu'on reste devant cette crevasse,** dit Kakashi sur un ton grave, **alors on retourne à la plaine, on avisera là-bas.**

Kankurô s'exécuta sans envie et la troupe fit marche arrière pour revenir sur leurs pas. Orochimaru n'était pas du tout content de la tournure des évènements, il devait aider le colonel à trouver un moyen de retrouver la fille de Hiashi, avec ce qu'avait dit le Tanuki, il n'avait plus aucun doute qu'elle lui serait indispensable pour capturer son trophée.

Des années qu'il cherchait le Kyûbi, des années qu'il finançait des expéditions sans jamais réussir à lui mettre la main dessus alors maintenant qu'il touchait au but, il n'acceptait pas de perdre ses chances. Kabuto paraissait encore plus inquiet que son maître, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il commençait sincèrement à douter de s'en sortir vivant sans la présence de la Hyûga, la menace de la femme aux cheveux rouge résonnait dans son esprit. Au diable la capture du Kyûbi, il préférait rentrer vivant à Hiroshima.

Tenten et Sakura n'étaient pas rassurées. La scientifique tenait le bras de son fiancé avec force, craintive de ne plus avoir Hinata avec eux. Tenten ne s'émerveillait plus du paysage et avait abandonné son appareil photo. Shikamaru était déjà à réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offraient à la troupe, il devait en discuter avec le colonel. Les militaires avaient exécuté l'ordre de leur supérieur mais ils n'étaient pas du tout certains et tenaient leur arme bien fermement.

Une fois de retour sur la plaine, Orochimaru vint immédiatement vers Hatake, imité par Shikamaru et Kankurô, eux-mêmes suivi par Kabuto et les deux femmes qui restaient légèrement en retrait. Sakura regardait partout autour d'elle, craintive. Comment devaient-ils réagir maintenant si un esprit leur faisait face ? Elle repensait au moment où elle avait pris un Kappa dans ses mains, il lui avait parlé par la pensée, l'esprit de l'eau s'était montré amical et bienveillant, mais elle doutait fort que cela puisse se reproduire sans Hinata. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, nerveuse, n'écoutant pas la discussion des hommes. Tenten non plus n'écoutait pas. Ce n'était pas spécialement les yôkaï qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt le Kitsune dont son amie avait peur, ainsi que cette crevasse dont Hinata voulait qu'ils s'éloignent. Les sourcils froncés, elle fixait un point invisible devant elle, cherchant à deviner ce que l'historienne aurait dit ou fait, elle entendait encore sa voix crier qu'ils ne devaient touché à rien et rejoindre la cascade.

 **_ Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne Hinata et Uchiha,** ordonnait Kankurô en serrant ses poings. **N'est-ce pas colonel ?** Demandait-il sur le ton de la menace.

 **_ Calme toi,** lui dit calmement Hatake en le regardant.

 **_ Mademoiselle Hyûga nous est indispensable pour quitter cette forêt,** déclara le milliardaire, **j'ai une profonde affection pour cette jeune femme, elle est la fille de Hiashi,** ajoutait-il d'un ton plaintif.

 **_ Quitter Majikku sans l'aide de Hinata est possible,** intervint calmement Shikamaru, **Sabaku et Hatake, vous avez passé du temps avec elle, vous savez ce qu'elle aurait voulu ou dit,** dit-il en les regardant avant de mettre ses pupilles noires sur Tenten et Sakura. **Vous pouvez aussi préméditer la marche à suivre. Notre historienne n'est donc pas indispensable comme vous dites,** ajoutait-il en fixant Orochimaru. **Cependant,** continua-t-il, satisfait du froncement de sourcil du Sannin, **je serais bien incapable de me regarder en face si je n'essayais pas de les retrouver, tous les deux,** terminait-il en souriant au collectionneur.

Orochimaru avait envie de tordre le coup de ce sale génie de bas étages, il ne supportait pas la nonchalance avec laquelle il faisait preuve d'insolence, ni son petit sourire. Il resta néanmoins calme et lui rendit son sourire avant de regarder le colonel qui était impassible, presque détendu. Mais Kakashi ne l'était pas, il analysait. En tant que militaire, il irait chercher ses deux collègues, en tant qu'homme aussi. Il analysait, comme l'avait le Nara, les propos du milliardaire. Il regarda discrètement l'acolyte à lunettes qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette, il ne tarda pas à le confirmer.

 **_ Je souhaite vous rappelez,** commença Kabuto en replaçant sa monture noire, **que mademoiselle Hyûga est la seule qui a été acceptée ici par l'étrange femme ainsi que vous précisez,** ajoutait-il de sa voix annalistique, **que le dernier esprit, le Tanuki, a précisé que cette femme était l'esprit gardien.**

 **_ Viens-en au fait, je te prie, Kabuto,** ordonna poliment Orochimaru en le fusillant du regard.

 **_ Si vous tenez tant que cela à ce que mademoiselle Hyûga nous revienne vivante,** obéit-il en détournant le regard pour fixer Hatake, **nous devons écouter sa recommandation et rejoindre la cascade.**

Kakashi se mit à sourire, plissant ses yeux. Son caporal le regardait avec énervement, Orochimaru avec incompréhension et Kabuto fronçait ses sourcils. Sakura était toujours dans sa bulle mais Tenten avait repris pied quand Shikamaru lui avait parlé. Elle regardait le colonel, attendant de savoir quel ordre il allait donner.

 **_ Apparemment,** dit enfin Kakashi, **le sort de Sasuke Uchiha vous importe peu monsieur Sannin et monsieur Yakushi,** accusait-il.

Les deux nommés froncèrent les sourcils mais gardèrent le silence pendant que Shikamaru affichait un sourire taquin, Kankurô les regardait sévèrement.

 **_ Néanmoins,** continuait-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, **peu importe la raison, nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que nous devons retrouver Uchiha et Hyûga.**

 **_ Nous devons retourner à la cascade,** intervint fortement la photographe. **Hinata nous l'a dit, nous devrions l'écouter,** elle devint plus paniquée que furieuse, **je suis sûre qu'on doit l'écouter.**

Kakashi avait le pressentiment que Tenten avait raison, mais il était incapable d'abandonner quelqu'un derrière lui. Il soupira en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

 **_ J'aimerais vous dire que je suis d'accord avec vous mademoiselle Lang,** dit-il en la regardant tendrement, **mais je dois porter secours à deux personnes envers qui je me suis engagé pour leur sécurité.**

Tenten tint son regard quelques secondes puis accepta sans dire un mot. Orochimaru était satisfait mais n'en montra rien, restant respectueux en gratifiant le colonel d'un hochement de tête, n'en recevant pas en retour. Kabuto déglutit, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Kankurô n'avait pas ôté le froncement de ses sourcils, il était inquiet pour Sasuke et Hinata. Il trouvait l'historienne très attachante, il ne voulait pas qu'un malheur lui arrive. Il avait confiance en l'Uchiha pour la protéger, même si le cartographe n'était pas très bavard, il avait pu discerner l'ancien militaire dans ses réflexes. Shikamaru hocha la tête avant de jeter un regard à sa fiancé qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il lui caressa la main, relevant la tête, elle lui sourit nerveusement. Kakashi savait où irait la Hyûga, il mit donc ses yeux sur la montagne. Ils devaient trouver le bout de cette crevasse pour accéder au mont.

…

Hinata marchait rapidement, Sasuke la suivait en vérifiant le ciel, le soleil allait se lever. Il reposa son regard devant lui, la forêt était clairsemé, les arbres ressemblaient à des saules pleureur dont le tronc blanc accueillait des branches longilignes porteuses de lianes fleuries de pétales roses et bleues. Le sol était terreux et rocailleux, jonché d'une multitude de galets noirs et blancs. Quelques brins d'herbe poussaient par-ci, par-là de couleur pâle, associés à de haut champignon brun. Les obsidiennes du cartographe remarquèrent un point d'eau pas loin, il saisit alors le bras de sa collègue.

 **_ Le jour se lève,** l'informa-t-il en la regardant, **nous devons nous reposer. Il y a de l'eau là-bas.**

Elle suivit du regard sa main qui pointa l'endroit où elle vit du bleu azur luminescent parmi la verdure. Elle fit un léger sourire et ils y allèrent, découvrant un petit lac entouré de ces saules dont certaines lianes trempaient dans l'eau. Ils s'asseyaient chacun contre le dos d'un arbre et restèrent silencieux en regardant les pierres du lac refléter la lumière de la lune, faisant émaner une lueur blanchâtre. Les troncs d'arbres blancs faisaient ricocher le bleu des papillons qui venaient voleter au-dessus du lac, le dorée des quelques lucioles, le brun des champignons…

 **_ C'est tellement beau,** souffla Hinata.

Sasuke confirma silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. Mais en peu de temps, les papillons et les lucioles disparurent, les couleurs ne ricochèrent plus et le lac s'éteint. Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les saules et firent disparaître l'émerveillement dans les yeux de l'historienne. Elle repensa immédiatement à la troupe, elle espérait fortement qu'ils avaient écouté son conseil, qu'ils avaient pris la direction de la cascade, mais une petite voix lui disait le contraire. Elle soupira d'appréhension et laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le tronc.

 **_ Ils n'iront pas à la cascade, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle en espérant presque qui lui mente pour la rassurer.

 **_ Non,** anéantissait-il son espoir, **Sabaku et Hatake vont nous chercher. Et j'ai l'impression que le Sannin aussi, mais pas pour la même raison.**

Elle confirma d'une onomatopée. Elle fit ensuite part de ses soupçons, révélant qu'il leur avait menti sur cette forêt et qu'elle était persuadée qu'il avait aussi menti pour la Tacca Chantrieri. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir quelque chose du Kitsune. Sasuke était assez content qu'elle le tutoie depuis sa chute dans la crevasse, mais n'en dit rien.

 **_ A la soirée,** s'expliquait-elle, **il me parlait du Yonbi, un démon légendaire. Il en parlait comme un bijoutier parlerait d'un diamant brut. Dans un des carnets de mon père,** continua-t-elle en regardant le ciel bleuté, **il dit qu'il le soupçonne de chercher quelque chose en particulier. Mon père le soupçonnait d'être un chasseur de trésor,** finit-elle en le regardant.

Il hocha plusieurs fois sa tête en fronçant ses sourcils, il n'avait jamais aimé le milliardaire et savait que Hiashi ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Il avait fait plusieurs expéditions pour le Sannin uniquement pour suivre le Hyûga, comme il faisait celle-là pour suivre Hinata. Il la vit, après quelques minutes silencieuses, lutter contre la fatigue. Il lui proposa de dormir en disant qu'il allait faire un tour de garde.

 **_ Elle dort en même temps que nous,** murmura l'historienne en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

L'Uchiha esquissa un sourire puis s'allongea sur le dos, les bras soutenant sa tête, fixant le bleu du ciel où quelques nuages flottaient. L'un comme l'autre finirent par s'endormir sous la chaleur de l'astre solaire.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ? Bah pour tout vous dire, moi bof... J'ai été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche résultat je ne suis pas à jour dans mes chapitres, mais pas de panique, j'y travaille toujours, je ne vous abandonne pas. Sur ce, merci à ceux qui me lise, ceux qui me suivent et surtout, surtout, ceux qui me review ;)_

 _Une review = motivation d'auteur_

 **Le conseil de Hinata**

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux et vit que le jour était encore présent, bien que le ciel orangé prédise la naissance de la nuit. Elle regarda alors son collègue qui semblait endormit. Elle s'étira puis se leva. Elle aurait bien fait un brin de toilette dans le lac, mais avec l'Uchiha non loin, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais ses yeux nacrés fixant le lac lui firent mordre sa lèvre, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke puis se cacha derrière les lianes du saule pour se mettre en sous-vêtements et s'immerger dans l'eau tiédit par le soleil. Elle soupira de bien-être en remontant à la surface, ça faisait un bien fou. Voyant que le soleil venait de se coucher et que la luminescence du lac naissait, Hinata revint vers la rive du lac pour en sortir. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise en sentant quelque chose lui frôler les jambes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'elle était tirée sous l'eau. Se débattant pour remonter à la surface, elle ouvrit ses yeux dans l'eau et vit un Kappa agrippé à sa cheville, nageant vers le fond. Elle secoua ses jambes, pressé de retourner à l'air libre pour respirer, mais l'esprit ne comptait pas la lâcher, elle commençait à suffoquer.

Sasuke, ayant été réveillé par le cri de sa collègue, s'était levé précipitamment pour voir ce qui se passait, découvrant Hinata complètement immergée et se débattant. Il plongea instinctivement, nagea le plus rapidement possible et mit un violent coup de pied sur la carapace du Kappa avant d'aider la fille de Hiashi à regagner la surface. Allongée sur l'herbe, elle ne respirait plus et gardait ses yeux fermés. Sasuke lui pinça le nez et colla sa bouche à la sienne, l'ayant préalablement ouverte, pour lui insufflé de l'air. Il recommença trois fois, alternant en lui prodiguant un massage cardiaque. Hinata se mit à tousser en crachant l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons. Reprenant conscience, elle retira ses pieds du lac et fixa son collègue avec crainte.

 **_ Merci,** murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Sasuke avait eu peur, mais cela ne se voyait pas le moins du monde. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Il détourna les yeux par respect en pestant.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te baigner alors qu'il fait nuit ?** Dit-il agressivement.

 **_ Il faisait encore jour,** répondit-elle en rougissant autant de colère que de gêne.

Un silence suivit pendant lequel l'Uchiha alla récupérer les affaires de la brune pour les lui donner sans la regarder. Elle le remercia faiblement et s'habilla en vitesse, malgré qu'elle soit encore mouillée. Une fois présentable, Sasuke se tourna vers elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

 **_ Pas si pacifique ces bestiaux,** dit-il sur un ton presque colérique.

Hinata voulu répliquer mais le Kappa remonta à la surface et cria des « **kappo** » agressif sur le cartographe, le chargeant en balançant ses petits bras. Hinata se mit devant Sasuke, se collant presque à lui, en regardant l'esprit de l'eau qui se calma instantanément lorsqu'il vit les yeux de celle qu'il avait failli noyer. Ses pattes arrière se plièrent pour qu'il s'incline en ronronnant discrètement. Hinata s'agenouilla devant lui et tendit ses mains. L'Uchiha pensait que la rancune aurait été méritée, mais apparemment, Hinata n'en avait pas. Il garda son regard sévère sur le yôkaï qui montait sur les mains de l'historienne en posant sa main palmée sur sa joue. **« Je suis désolée Tsuki-sama »** disait sa voix fluette, **« vous sentez tellement bon, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal ».** Hinata lui fit un beau sourire puis fronça ses sourcils. Elle sentait bon ? Le savon de Sakura ! Elle regarda Sasuke et lui demanda de s'assoir avec elle, ce qu'il fit après un long soupire désapprobateur. Le Kappa lui grogna dessus.

 **_ C'est mon ami,** déclara Hinata en regardant l'esprit, **s'il t'a fait mal s'était pour m'aider.**

Le grognement devint un ronronnement puis ses gros yeux globuleux fixèrent l'Uchiha avec regret. Il posa sa main palmée sur la joue du sauveur de Tsuki et Sasuke écarquilla ses yeux en entendant la voix du Kappa dans sa tête : **« merci d'avoir sauvé Tsuki-sama »**. La colère disparue du visage de l'Uchiha que la main du Kappa avait lâché. Il sauta des mains de Hinata et s'inclina de nouveau avant de vouloir replongé dans le lac.

 **_ Attends,** dit alors Hinata. **Comment je dois aider le Kitsune ?**

Le Kappa se figea et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en la fixant. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil à Sasuke tout en restant silencieux. Il sautilla ensuite en se tenant la tête, faisant se regarder les deux humains en haussant leur sourcils. Sa voix fluette retentit alors dans un **« kappi »** répétitif, puis il se stabilisa en faisant une grimace avec son bec. Il regarda Hinata qui lui tendit ses mains sur lesquelles il monta en tendant une des siennes. Touchant sa joue, l'historienne entendit **« je ne sais pas Tsuki-sama »**. Il grimaça très vilainement pendant que Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 **_ Demande-lui qui sont les monstres dont les protège la gardienne,** suggéra Sasuke.

Elle formula la question en regardant le Kappa qui afficha immédiatement sa peur. Il se mit à trembler, faisant vibrer sa carapace. Ses yeux étaient encore plus gros que d'habitude, il était difficile de ne pas y voir son angoisse. Son bec faisait des cliquetis, mais Hinata insista malgré tout, elle devait savoir contre quoi elle devait être utile au Kitsune. L'esprit de l'eau posa une main sur la joue de Hinata avant de faire signe à Sasuke de s'approcher pour mettre sa deuxième main sur sa joue. Le visage des deux collègues était très proche, leurs joues se frôlant, et tous deux fixaient le Kappa. **« Les humains profanent Majikku, les humains nous font du mal »,** disait sa voix fluette. **« En venant ici, vous réveiller les profondeurs, la mort remonte à la surface »**. Hinata se sentait étrange, sa tête tournait légèrement, elle avait la sensation que son sang affluait trop vite dans ses veines. Le Kappa le remarqua et enleva ses mains palmées des joues de ses visiteurs. Sasuke se recula un peu puis tourna son regard sur Hinata, elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. L'Uchiha la prit contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et l'appela un peu pour voir si elle réagissait. Elle gémit faiblement.

 **_ Je me sens étrange,** dit-elle difficilement, **j'ai… de l'eau, j'ai chaud.**

Elle transpirait en tremblant, Sasuke n'y réfléchis pas deux fois, il la souleva et s'immergea avec elle dans le lac, suivit par le Kappa. Ce dernier, voyant que la Tsuki n'allait pas bien et lisant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son sauveur, s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke qui entendit sa voix fluette : **« elle sent le danger qui arrive, notre gardien aussi, ils arrivent ».** L'Uchiha le regarda en demandant qui étaient-ils. **« Oni »** résonna la voix du Kappa dans sa tête. En cet instant, Sasuke se maudissait de ne rien connaître des légendes, il remercia l'esprit et regarda la fille de Hiashi qui ne tremblait plus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle se sentait mieux, son sang avait repris un flux régulier mais elle savait que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais parcourait les entrailles de cette forêt, c'était comme si elle le ressentait. Elle se défit des bras de son collègue pour se tenir seule en le regardant.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'un Oni ?** Demanda le cartographe.

Au vue de la décomposition du visage de Hinata, il prédit aisément que ce n'était pas un gentil esprit et il ne se sentit pas très rassuré, malgré un certain calme sur son faciès.

…

Kakashi menait sa troupe vers l'est, marchant d'un pas régulier et soutenu afin de retrouver au plus vite leurs collègues. Kankurô pestait en marmonnant, le grondement qui les avait réveillé ne lui disait rien de bon et ça l'énervait de ne pas avoir les explications qu'aurait pu leur fournir la Hyûga. Sakura ne lâchait pas le bras de Shikamaru, elle avait l'impression que son fiancé était le meilleur repère et le meilleur bouclier qu'elle avait. Le Nara n'arrivait plus à faire disparaître son froncement de sourcil, il était inquiet pour Sasuke et Hinata, certes, il était aussi inquiet pour eux-mêmes étant donné que l'historienne n'était pas avec eux pour les guider, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le Sannin. Son cerveau était en calcul intense depuis la veille, se remémorant chaque faits et gestes du milliardaire depuis le début de cette expédition. Quelque chose le dérangeait, il devait en parler avec le colonel au plus vite. Tenten marchait juste derrière le caporal, elle aurait voulu se coller à lui comme Sakura à son fiancé, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, mais n'osait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que le Sabaku se fasse des idées sur ses intentions et aller chercher du réconfort et de la sécurité auprès du Hatake aurait été déplacé vu que ce dernier ne parlait pas, plongé dans ses pensées depuis leur séparation avec l'Uchiha et la Hyûga. Elle soupira et accéléra le pas pour être plus proche du caporal. Kabuto et Orochimaru parlait en arrière de la troupe, se faisant des messes basses pour ne pas être entendu des militaires les précédents. Le milliardaire n'était pas très content de son sous-fifre et le lui faisait savoir sans détour.

 **_ Tu me déçois Kabuto,** déclarait-il de sa voix calme.

 **_ Maître, je crains que cette expédition soit un échec,** se justifiait-il, pas assuré, **nous risquons nos vies à chaque pas ici…**

 **_ C'est le prix pour une relique aussi précieuse,** le coupa le brun. **Je te croyais assez intelligent pour faire cette déduction, me serais-je trompé à ce point sur toi ? Me serais-tu si infidèle ?**

Kabuto regarda son patron en affichant son mécontentement, il n'appréciait pas que le sexagénaire remette en cause tant d'années de service et de loyauté en plus de douter de son intelligence. Mais son air ne fit que faire sourire le Sannin qui était assez satisfait d'avoir déstabilisé son subordonné.

 **_ Vous vous méprenez Maître,** déclara Kabuto avec une pointe d'agacement, regardant devant lui en remettant ses lunettes, **je pensais que notre sécurité serait une priorité étant donné qu'il est évidemment que Hyûga capturera votre trésor à notre place.**

Orochimaru garda le silence quelques secondes. Il faut dire que soit le quarantenaire était terriblement doué pour retourner la situation à son avantage, ce dont il ne doutait pas une seconde, soit il avait eu une excellente idée. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il refusait de rester inactif en attendant que l'historienne lui rapporte le Kyûbi sur un plateau d'argent, en serait-elle-même capable d'ailleurs ? Il en doutait fort. Il décida de passer l'éponge sur son désaccord avec Kabuto pour en revenir au plus important.

 **_ Il va falloir le capturer sous sa forme humaine,** informait-il calmement. **As-tu toujours les chaînes et les somnifères ?**

 **_ Bien sûr Maître,** répondit le subordonné, content que son patron change de regard sur lui. **J'ai de quoi le garder en sommeil pendant un mois au moins.**

Le Sannin était satisfait, le montrant d'un sourire à peine perceptible. Kabuto était tout aussi satisfait, bien qu'encore très craintif concernant la menace de la femme aux cheveux rouge.

Hatake ordonna une pause pour déjeuner, il regarda chaque personne sous sa protection. Que devait-il faire ? Comment protéger cinq civils et une vingtaine de ses hommes en allant à la recherche du cartographe et de l'historienne ? Hinata leur avait dit de retourner à la cascade et Tenten avait raison en disant qu'il faudrait suivre ce conseil. Il posa ses yeux sur la chinoise, ses macarons n'avaient plus rien de parfaitement coiffés, ses cheveux châtain tombaient en mèche. Elle était assise juste derrière son caporal ce qui le fit sourire en coin, la jeune femme devait avoir autant besoin d'être rassurée que la Haruno, mais cette dernière avait son fiancé alors que la photographe était seul. Il reprit un visage neutre en continuant de la fixer. Ce que leur avait dit la Hyûga n'était pas un conseil, il lui avait dit être sous ses ordres le matin même de leur séparation, alors c'était un ordre. Il devait ramener la troupe à la cascade et partir avec Kankurô et deux de ses hommes pour aller chercher Uchiha et Hyûga.

 **_ Colonel,** l'interpella Shikamaru derrière lui, le faisant se retourner pour le voir les mains dans les poches mais un air très sérieux sur le visage.

 **_ Oui Nara ?**

Shikamaru jeta un regard à la troupe, ils étaient assez loin d'eux pour parler tranquillement. Il remarqua parfaitement que Kabuto et Orochimaru étaient à l'écart de sa fiancée et Tenten qui étaient elles-mêmes entourée des militaires.

 **_ Sannin nous ment,** commença le scientifique, regardant Hatake **, et je crois que je sais ce qu'il cherche.**

Kakashi ne put dissimuler son sourire satisfait. Shikamaru résuma tout ce qu'il avait noté comme détail depuis la soirée mondaine. Expliquant que cette forêt n'était pas inexplorée, premier mensonge, et que ce qu'il venait chercher n'était pas la Tacca Chantrieri, deuxième mensonge. Il ajouta ensuite que le milliardaire affirmait que cette plante avait des propriétés régénératrices alors qu'il ne pouvait le savoir, ce qui était son troisième mensonge. Soupirant, il lui signifia, comme pour le lui rappeler, que les deux compères ne s'étaient inquiétés que pour la Hyûga et non l'Uchiha.

 **_ Vous le soupçonnez aussi ?** Termina le Nara.

Kakashi aimait la perspicacité de ce jeune homme, lui souriant en conséquent. Il lui fit alors part de ses propres appréhensions, détaillant ce qu'il avait remarqué chez le milliardaire, comme le fait qu'il était terriblement satisfait que Hinata ait un lien avec Majjiku. Il respira profondément.

 **_ Je pense qu'il cherche à capturer un de ces yôkaï,** déclara sérieusement le colonel.

 **_ Le Kitsune,** ajouta Shikamaru, faisant hocher la tête en approbation de Kakashi.

Le colonel vit son caporal les rejoindre, fronçant toujours ses sourcils. Il savait que Kankurô s'inquiétait pour le duo séparé, il était à leurs côtés depuis le début de l'expédition. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, récoltant un regard de son second, avant de le briefer sur leur soupçon.

 **_ Sans surprise,** annonça le Sabaku d'une voix neutre lorsque le colonel termina. **Que faisons-nous ?** Enchaîna-t-il en regardant Kakashi.

Hatake fit part de son plan, expliquant qu'ils devaient obéir à l'ordre de la Hyûga et retourner à la cascade. Kankurô commença à protester mais Kakashi le stoppa vite en ajoutant qu'ils iraient tous les deux chercher Hinata et Sasuke, le faisant se calmer en même temps qu'il sourit de satisfaction.

 **_ Je viens avec vous,** intervint le scientifique.

Une grande discussion débuta alors, le Nara devait rester avec les femmes selon Hatake mais il refusait. Kankurô ne savait quoi choisir, d'un côté, si le Nara venait avec eux, son intelligence pouvait les aider, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser les deux femmes avec le Sannin et son fidèle larbin, même si ses collègues seraient avec elles. Plongés dans leurs arguments et la réflexion du caporal, ils ne virent pas que Sakura et Tenten s'étaient approchées d'eux.

 **_ C'est hors de question que je reste à la cascade,** trancha Sakura, faisant taire le colonel et son fiancé et récoltant les trois paires d'yeux. **Partout où tu vas, je vais,** ajoutait-elle en regardant Shikamaru qui sourit tendrement une seconde.

Hatake soupira pendant que Kankurô souriait d'amusement. Ce dernier braqua son regard sur la chinoise qui fronçait ses sourcils en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle semblait se torturer, c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit qu'ils devaient écouter Hinata ! Kakashi savait qu'il allait être très difficile de se faire obéir dans ces conditions, sans compter que le milliardaire allait aussi vouloir en être, donc son sous-fifre avec… Il soupira.

 **_ Nous devons tous aller à la cascade,** intervint Tenten, fixant le sol avec des larmes aux bords des yeux. **Vous ne comprenez pas, nous allons profaner la forêt,** elle regarda Hatake, **le Tanuki l'a dit. Colonel, je vous assure que si nous allons tous à la cascade, Hinata et Uchiha reviendrons.**

Kankurô avait l'impression que ce que disait Tenten était la seule vérité possible, il avait envie de suivre son conseil, son colonel pensait exactement la même chose, mais comment renoncer à aller les chercher ?

…

Hinata était plongée dans ses pensées depuis leur départ du lac. Un Oni… C'était pire que ce qu'elle croyait et comprenait pourquoi le Kyûbi no Kitsune était considéré comme l'esprit gardien, seul un monstre peut vaincre un monstre. Leur légende disait qu'ils étaient d'une extrême puissance, presque imbattable. Elle le ressentait comme l'annonce de la mort, c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti devant cette crevasse, comme le matin même quand elle s'est réveillée et encore tout à l'heure après que Sasuke l'ai sauvé de la noyade. Elle avait expliqué ce qu'est un Oni a son collègue, il avait réagi mieux qu'elle, en même temps, il ne sentait pas ce qu'elle sentait. Elle sentit alors la main de l'Uchiha lui saisir l'avant-bras, la faisant se stopper. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ils étaient à l'orée d'une forêt sombre, elle ne voyait que les premiers arbres qui ne donnaient pas envie de continuer. Elle fit un pas en arrière, se bloquant avec le flanc gauche de Sasuke qui fixait la forêt d'un air légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait aucune envie de traverser cette forêt, surtout en pleine nuit, mais Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle devait aller à cette montagne, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Lui, il la suivait et l'écoutait, veillant à sa sécurité. Il raffermit sa poigne et avança en fronçant ses sourcils, tout irait bien, en tout cas, il espérait fortement que tout irait bien. La visibilité était très assombrit une fois les premiers arbres passés, ils ne pouvaient que distinguer la forme biscornus de ces derniers. Hinata marchait doucement, entendant des brindilles craquer sous leurs pieds, ne rechignant pas le moins du monde d'être autant collé au cartographe. Cette partie de Majjiku lui faisait peur, réellement peur. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, ne sachant s'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction. Sasuke avait lâché Hinata mais ils restaient proches, ne pouvant se voir s'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucune pierre luminescente sur le sol, aucune nappe d'eau et le feuillage des arbres ne laissait pas filtré la lumière de la lune. Hinata sentit une chose grimper sur son mollet, elle poussa un cri, mélangeant la surprise et la peur, en s'agrippant au brun, enfouissant son visage dans son habit pour se cacher.

 **_ Quelque chose m'est montée dessus,** dit-elle avec crainte en tremblant.

Sasuke la rassura en caressant son dos, attendant qu'elle se calme. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, si Hinata a peur, automatiquement, il paniquait. Il remerciait ses années d'armée pour réussir à canaliser ses émotions pour rester maître de la situation. Hinata se détendit peu à peu, se décrochant de Sasuke lentement. Elle tremblait toujours mais prit le bras du cartographe et lui chuchota qu'ils devaient continuer d'avancer. Il hocha sa tête et ils reprirent leur marche calmement pendant de longues minutes. Hinata avait l'impression d'être regardée, c'est pourquoi elle jetait des regards autour d'elle. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le sol et faisait un bruit étrange à chacun de leurs pas ce qui inquiétait l'Uchiha. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans une boue épaisse et quelque peu gluante. Cessant leur pas, Sasuke alla toucher la substance avant de se redresser, son bras étant immédiatement reprit par la Tsuki. Il rapprocha sa main plus près de ses yeux qu'il écarquilla. Ça ressemblait à des boyaux et ses doigts étaient rougit. Hinata, qui ne voyait pas la substance, se sentit étrange et eu envie de vomir. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle lâcha le bras de son collègue pour porter sa main à son front avant de perdre connaissance. Sasuke n'eut que le temps de lui éviter une lourde chute, mais son corps était maintenant assis dans la substance et lui y avait mis un genou pour la rattraper. Il la maintient contre lui en l'appelant, tapotant ses joues, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Il vérifia son pouls puis plongea son bras sous la pliure de ses genoux pour la prendre dans ses bras, ils devaient quitter cette partie de la forêt au plus vite. Il marchait plus rapidement en jetant quelques regards sur la brune. Qu'avait-elle ? Il s'inquiétait et parlait à voix basse pour s'encourager à penser que tout allait bien. Des croassements se firent entendre, faisant pester le brun qui n'était peut-être pas doué pour les légendes mais qui savait très bien que les corbeaux étaient des oiseaux de mauvais augure, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les croassements étaient de plus en plus pressants, lui faisant accélérer le pas. Il se stoppa et recula prestement, évitant de justesse de tomber avec Hinata, lorsqu'un oiseau passa rapidement devant lui. Son cœur battait trop vite, il leva ses yeux et vit des mouvements passer au-dessus d'eux, faisant penser aux vols d'oiseaux. Il fronça ses sourcils et reprit sa marche rapide, sentant ses forces s'amenuiser. Il n'eut que le temps de faire une vingtaine de pas qu'une voix grave résonna.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Première attaque**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Sasuke cherchait d'où venait la voix, regardant autour de lui en forçant sur ses yeux pour distinguer au mieux ce qui l'entourait. Ses pupilles s'étaient habituées à la luminosité précaire mais il avait encore du mal à voir plus loin. Il repéra malgré tout la forme d'un oiseau perché sur une branche à sa gauche. L'oiseau semblait assez gros, plus volumineux d'un cordeau, et avait trois pattes, ce qui le fit froncer ses sourcils.

 **_ Comment quitter cette forêt ?** Demanda Sasuke en étant sûr que l'oiseau ne lui répondrait pas.

Le silence s'installa, faisant grogner l'Uchiha qui regarda Hinata toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Il remit ses yeux droits devant lui et reprit sa marche. Le volatile déploya ses ailes et le suivit en volant doucement, les battants faiblement pour planer ensuite.

 **_ Qui est-elle ?** Résonna de nouveau la voix grave.

Sasuke s'arrêta et vit l'oiseau se poser sur une branche près de lui. Il put distinguer le blanc de ses yeux et vit ses ailes se replier contre lui. Il était vraiment grand comparé à un corbeau, il était même plus grand qu'un aigle royal. Sasuke répondit qu'elle était la Tsuki. L'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes pour les secouer lentement avant de prendre son envol.

 **_ Suis-moi,** ordonna la voix grave pendant que le volatile de grande envergure planait de façon circulaire devant le cartographe.

Sasuke ne chercha pas longtemps, il acquiesça et suivit l'oiseau. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais il n'avait pas vraiment plus de choix et puis, il fallait qu'il sorte de là au plus vite et qu'il trouve un moyen de réveiller Hinata. Elle réagissait à Majjiku, peut-être avait-elle ressentit quelque chose ! Cette hypothèse ne le rassurait pas, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il essaya de chasser ces pensées de son esprit, se focalisant sur autre chose. Il pensa immédiatement au reste de la troupe. Il avait beau être persuadé que le colonel et Kankurô viendraient les chercher, il espérait que les autres ait écouté le conseil de sa collègue. Le croassement des corbeaux n'avait pas cessé, donnant une note sombrement mélodieuse à l'atmosphère. Le sol était toujours visqueux, Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres.

 **_ Sur quoi je marche ?** Tenta-t-il en espérant que la voix lui réponde.

Il voyait l'immense volatile tournoyer lascivement devant lui, gardant le silence. Il soupira et regarda sa collègue endormit.

 **_ Majjiku meurt,** résonna la voix grave, faisant relever les yeux de l'humain, **notre forêt pourrie. Tu marches dans cette pourriture.**

Sasuke jeta un regard à ses pieds, pas très à l'aise. Il aurait presque préféré ne pas le savoir. De quoi était donc faite cette pourriture ? Il ne voulait pas le savoir.

 **_ Qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda l'Uchiha, entendant un rire grave pas très rassurant.

 **_ Les humains ne méritent que rarement de connaître notre nom,** répondit-elle.

 **_ Qu'êtes-vous dans ce cas ?** Un nouveau rire résonna.

 **_ Je suis un Yatagarasu, le symbole de l'unification,** répondit le yôkaï. **Pourquoi un profanateur aide la Tsuki ?**

Sasuke était quelque peu perplexe, il avait toujours suivit et écouté Hinata, il n'avait donc rien profané. Le rire résonna encore, interpelant le cartographe qui écouta le corbeau à trois pattes.

 **_ Seul un enfant de Tsukuyomi-sama peut fouler la terre de Majjiku,** expliqua-t-il. **Dès l'instant où vous êtes entré chez nous, vous avez réveillé les profondeurs.**

Sasuke réalisa alors que ça faisait un moment déjà qu'ils profanaient cette forêt, il figea son regard sur Hinata quelques secondes en demandant ce que signifiait le fait qu'elle doive offrir son âme à l'esprit gardien, mais le corbeau resta silencieux.

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que Sasuke marchait en tenant l'historienne dans ses bras, suivant le Yatagarasu. Le silence n'était entrecoupé que par les croassements. Le point positif aux yeux de l'Uchiha, était qu'il marchait maintenant sur la terre ferme, ayant quitté la pourriture depuis quelques minutes. Il n'avait presque plus de force et marchait bien moins vite qu'avant, ses bras s'engourdissaient. Il cligna des yeux et quitta la forêt sombre, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir aperçu l'orée. Il faisait encore nuit et Sasuke jugea, d'après le ciel, que le soleil se lèverait dans une ou deux heures. Il déposa Hinata sur l'herbe en s'agenouillant et vit distinctement l'immense oiseau. C'était bien un corbeau arborant des plumes d'un noir pétrole, se tenant sur trois pattes. Ses yeux le fixaient. Sasuke soupira et demanda comment il pouvait réveiller la Tsuki. Le yôkaï lui suggéra de l'immerger dans l'eau alors le cartographe chercha cela d'un regard circulaire. Voyant une luminescence, il reprit Hinata et se leva pour s'y rendre, se faisant suivre par l'immense corbeau. Le Yatagarasu se posa silencieusement sur la branche d'un arbre et regarda l'humain entrer dans la petite nappe d'eau avec la Tsuki. Après de longues minutes silencieuses où seul le clapotis de l'eau résonnait, Hinata ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois avant de voir le regard fatigué et soulagé de Sasuke. Elle fit un faible sourire puis regarda autour d'eux, ils n'étaient plus dans la forêt effrayante mais n'avaient jamais foulé cette partie de Majjiku. Ses yeux nacrés s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit le yôkaï.

…

Kakashi regardait l'horizon, voyant malgré tout la montagne sur sa gauche. Il était toujours partagé, ne sachant si c'était une bonne idée. Après l'intervention de Tenten, c'était le Sannin et son fidèle acolyte qui s'étaient mêlé à la conversation. Tout était devenu confus après cela. Il avait finalement imposé le silence et effectué un vote, seule Tenten avait voté pour retourner à la cascade. Ils avaient donc décidé, Kankurô et lui, de longer la crevasse pour trouver un endroit susceptible de les faire traverser pour rejoindre les égarés.

Kankurô marchait à côté de la photographe, comme le lui avait conseillé Kakashi. Il avait commencé par la détendre, lui disant qu'ils aideraient Hinata dans ses démarches, comme ils faisaient depuis le début. Tenten comprenait leurs raisons, elle ne voulait pas non plus abandonner son amie et l'Uchiha, elle avait juste la très nette impression qu'ils devraient écouter ses dernières paroles. Marcher à côté du caporal la rassurait et petit à petit elle se détendait. Kankurô réussi même à la faire sourire. Juste en face d'eux, Sakura marchait en tenant le bras de son fiancé, lui parlant de leur mariage pour s'efforcer de penser à autre chose que ce puissant grognement qui les avait stabilisés d'appréhension et de peur. Orochimaru et Kabuto avançaient silencieusement entre le colonel et le couple de scientifique, les militaires entourant la troupe.

Soudain, Hatake stoppa ses pas, faisant s'immobiliser la troupe. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent légèrement en fixant la femme aux cheveux rouges qui était adossé à un arbre au tronc noir parsemé de couleur. Ses yeux sanguins le fixaient avec colère, ses lèvres se retroussèrent quand elle grogna. Kakashi la détaillait, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était autant subjugué par sa beauté, qu'effrayer par sa simple présence. S'il se fiait aux propos du Tanuki, cette femme était le Kitsune.

 **_ Je vous avais donné l'ordre de quitter ma forêt,** grogna-t-elle.

 **_ Nous avons été séparés de deux de nos compagnons,** plaida Kakashi en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

Les yeux sanguins du Kitsune se posèrent sur chaque humain présent. Elle grogna en voyant qu'il manquait la Tsuki et l'humain qui la suivait tout le temps. Son corps s'enveloppa d'une aura rouge formant comme des bulles de savon. Elle fixait avec colère l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, prête à lui bondir dessus et mettre fin à sa vie dépravante. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, une violente douleur s'engouffra dans sa cuisse gauche, anéantissant son aura et la faisant hurler d'un cri rauque. Orochimaru souriait pendant que Kabuto, qui tenait la chaîne avec laquelle il avait blessé le Kyûbi, lançait une nouvelle chaîne vers cette forme humaine. Kakashi avait écarquillé ses yeux et se tourna vers le sbire du milliardaire en lui ordonnant, arme en main, de libérer la femme aux cheveux rouge. Kankurô pointa son arme sur Orochimaru, le visage on ne peut plus sérieux.

 **_ Je te conseille d'obéir,** dit-il à l'intention de Kabuto tout en regardant le Sannin, **ça me démange.**

Kabuto lâcha immédiatement les chaînes pour protéger la vie de son maître qui restait humble malgré la menace plus que sincère du caporal. Kakashi s'empressa de retirer la chaîne qui avait déchiré la cuisse du Kitsune. La femme aux cheveux rouge semblait souffrir, son corps tremblait pendant que la plaie faite par l'attaque vicieuse du sbire se refermait peu à peu sous les yeux ébahit du colonel. Un grognement sourd gronda non loin de la troupe, faisant trembler les deux femmes. Kakashi regarda ses hommes qui mettaient en joug le Sannin et son acolyte.

Tenten, qui regardait le colonel avec l'envie de lui crier qu'ils devaient immédiatement retourner à la cascade, écarquilla ses yeux de peur en voyant la femme aux cheveux rouge prendre la forme d'un immense renard orange arborant neuf queues et des yeux d'un rouge carmin effrayant. Voyant ce regard effrayé, Hatake se tourna et vit le Kitsune dans sa forme originelle, faisant facilement cinq à six mètre de hauteur. Il ordonna à sa troupe de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce monstre gigantesque, ce qui se fit bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, tous étant apeuré autant par le yôkaï qui leur faisait face que par l'immense aura pesante qu'il dégageait.

Le Kitsune ne regardait plus la troupe, ses yeux de sang fixaient la crevasse d'où avait émané le grognement. _Ils_ arrivaient. Il grogna en direction de la troupe, espérant les faire s'éloigner encore plus, mais voyant que les humains étaient encore trop près, il fouetta ses queues violemment en leur grognant de déguerpir. Hatake et Tenten ne se firent pas prier, ils guidèrent le reste de la troupe le plus loin possible du Kitsune. Orochimaru grimaçait de frustration, jetant des regards réprobateurs à Kabuto, il aurait dû l'endormir avant de vouloir le capturer. Le cri de Sakura alerta les hommes de la troupe qui avaient gardé leurs yeux sur le Kitsune. La scientifique pointait du doigt le monstre qui venait d'émaner d'elle ne savait où. Ils furent alors tous témoin du gigantesque yôkaï humanoïde à la peau aussi rouge que le sang, s'avançant vers le Kyûbi qui grognait, prêt à attaquer. Tenten tremblait, alors c'était ça les monstres des profondeurs ? Cette espèce de démon cornu dont les canines aurait fait rougir de jalousie un tigre à dent de sabre ? Elle s'efforça de le cadrer avec son appareil photo et sursauta quand le monstre poussa un cri déchirant qui lui provoqua une peur intense. Instinctivement, la troupe recula de plusieurs pas, spectateur.

Le Kyûbi grognait en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'Oni, mais où était la Tsuki ? S'enveloppant de son aura rouge, il fonça sur le monstre pour éviter aux humains d'être touché. Il évita de justesse le coup que comptait lui porter l'Oni avant de saisir son bras gauche dans sa gueule et lui arracher. Le monstre hurla avant de se débarrasser du gardien qu'il envoya plus loin d'un simple coup de poings dans son flanc. Le Kitsune roula sur lui-même, arrachant quelques arbres, avant de se stabiliser et d'attaquer de nouveau l'Oni.

Kakashi regardait le combat avec des yeux écarquillés. Les militaires braquaient leur arme sur les deux yôkaï combattant de leurs mains tremblantes, ne sachant quoi faire. Kankurô s'était placé devant la photographe et le couple de scientifique, cherchant à les protéger, tout en fixant le Kitsune. Hinata avait vu juste, cette femme aux cheveux rouges était bien l'esprit gardien. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait pour réveiller les profondeurs ? Même en restant dans cette forêt, ils n'avaient touché à aucun fruit, aucune fleur… Il posa alors ses yeux sur le milliardaire et son sous-fifre. Le monstre était apparu après que Kabuto est attaqué le Kyûbi, ils avaient donc fait pire que profaner Majjiku, ils avaient attaqué son gardien. Si seulement Hinata était avec eux… Sakura était pétrifiée, tremblant comme une feuille, elle s'accrochait désespérément à son fiancé qui n'en menait pas plus large. Shikamaru analysait la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était indéniable que le sbire du Sannin avait provoqué ce combat à ses yeux, mais maintenant que le mal était fait, il fallait se focaliser sur autre chose, soit comment se sortir de là vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir aider le Kyûbi sans Hinata.

Le fouettant violemment de ses queues, le Kitsune renversa l'Oni qui s'écroula bruyamment sur le sol. Le démon renard vint immédiatement lui arracher la gorge en enfonçant ses crocs dans son cou, avant de grogner bestialement pour annoncer sa victoire, une patte sur le torse immobile du monstre. En quelques secondes, le corps humanoïde de l'Oni se désagrégea, son sang ruissela sur la terre de Majjiku, laissant des traînées rougeâtres qui furent bientôt recouverte d'une mousse épaisse et verdâtre où poussaient déjà de belles fleurs bleues. Il se lécha les babines puis riva ses yeux sanguin sur la troupe. Sa cuisse le lançait, quelques griffures assez profondes lacéraient son flanc, mais il avait réussi à protéger ces humains et ses yôkaï, pour l'instant.

Boitant légèrement, il se détourna des humains et reprit sa forme humaine afin de retourner dans sa montagne. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'il menace ces profanateurs, le mal était fait, les profondeurs étaient réveillée, ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant que Majjiku ne souffre des Oni. Sa priorité était de retrouver la Tsuki. De nouveau sous la forme de cette femme aux longs cheveux rouges, le Kitsune déambula à travers les arbres. Il n'avait plus de force et ses blessures mettraient bien plus de temps à se guérir. Voyant la luminescence d'une nappe d'eau, il essaya d'accélérer le pas, mais s'écroula à quelques mètres de son but.

Sortant sa tête de l'eau, le Kappa à la carapace blanche pencha sa tête sur le côté en murmurant un « **kappi** ». Il replongea dans le petit lac pour aller chercher ses congénères, nageant aussi vite que possible. Emanant de nouveau du lac, une dizaine de Kappa se secouèrent pour ôter les gouttes d'eau qui allaient les chatouiller avant de venir entourer le corps féminin de leur gardien.

 **_ Kappi, kappi, kappi !** Clama la voix du yôkaï à la carapace verte.

Tous les Kappa soulevèrent en même temps le corps inerte du Kitsune et l'emmenèrent dans la nappe d'eau, le tenant pour qu'il ne coule pas et arrosant son corps en formant des jets d'eau avec leur bec. Petit à petit, les esprits de l'eau virent les blessures sanguinolentes de leur gardien se refermer, cicatrisant complètement. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux rouges qui se posèrent sur les yôkaï qui grimaçaient des sourires avec leur bec.

 **_ Kappu !** Dit celui à la carapace blanche.

 **_ Oui je vais bien,** répondit le Kitsune en forçant un sourire, **mais je dois encore me reposer. Savez-vous où se trouve la Tsuki ?**

Les Kappa échangèrent un regard avant de se lancer des « **kappi** » les uns aux autres. Ils regardèrent alors leur gardien en penchant leur tête sur le côté. Le Kyûbi grimaça et se détacha des esprits de l'eau pour s'immerger totalement. Remontant à la surface, il soupira et s'appuya à la berge. L'eau avait guérit ses blessures et allait lui permettre de détendre ses muscles. Il sourit en regardant les Kappa le fixer, attendant un ordre de leur gardien. L'un d'eux, un yôkaï à la carapace orange, s'approcha du Kitsune qui lui gratta la carapace, le faisant ronronner.

 **_ Trouvez-moi Tsuki-sama,** demanda-t-il de sa voix double, **et ramenez la moi au plus vite.**

 **_ Kappo, kappo !** Lui répondirent en chœur les yôkaï avant de disparaître sous l'eau du lac, laissant leur gardien reprendre des forces.

Il regarda alors le ciel, il n'avait que peu de temps, le soleil allait se lever dans une à deux heures, il devait retourner à sa montagne. Quittant le lac, il marcha lentement entre les arbres de sa forêt pour retourner dans sa tanière. Les Kappa allaient la trouver, il en était persuadé.

…

Hinata regardait le Yatagarasu en affichant un léger sourire. L'eau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se défit des bras de son collègue pour saluer le yôkaï de l'unification. Elle ressentait une sorte de soulagement à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si elle avait accompli un exploit. Jetant un œil à l'orée de la forêt sombre, elle demanda ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke lui expliqua brièvement qu'elle s'était évanouit et qu'il l'avait porté, guidé par le corbeau, pour quitter cette maudite forêt. Elle le remercia timidement, des rougeurs aux joues, avant de regarder l'oiseau de grande envergure.

 **_ Le profanateur ne m'a pas menti,** résonna la voix grave du Yatagarasu, **tu es bien l'enfant de Tsukuyomi-sama.**

Hinata fronça ses sourcils. Alors elle était la Tsuki pour les yôkaï qu'elle avait croisés et maintenant, celui-ci lui disait qu'elle était un enfant du Kami de la lune ! Elle voulait comprendre et demanda au corbeau à trois pattes de lui expliquer pourquoi il disait cela.

 **_ Tsukuyomi-sama a confié Majjiku à notre gardien,** expliquait-il. **Notre vie était paisible, notre sanctuaire protégé. Mais les humains sont apparus, se croyant plus puissant que tout, ils ont fait naître les profondeurs,** dit-il en déployant ses ailes. **Notre gardien se battait pour nous défendre, mais plus les humains étaient présent et plus les profondeurs devenaient puissante,** il replia ses ailes et croassa. **Tsukuyomi-sama a promis à notre gardien de l'aider en lui envoyant ses enfants. Son fils est venu et a lié son âme à celle de notre gardien, ensemble, ils ont endormit les profondeurs,** expliquait le Yatagarasu avec calme de sa voix grave. **Il avait des yeux comme les tiens,** ajoutait-il, **les yeux de votre père, Tsukuyomi-sama.**

Malgré son amour pour les légendes, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle que ce que lui racontait le yôkaï ailé n'était que pure vérité. Elle était donc bien la Tsuki, l'enfant du Kami de la lune, celle qui devait lier son âme à celle du Kyûbi.

 **_ Que dois-je faire pour aider votre gardien ?**

 **_ Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour le savoir,** répondit le Yatagarasu.

L'immense corbeau leva son bec vers le ciel et déploya ses ailes avant de saluer la Tsuki d'un hochement de tête. Il s'envola et retourna dans la forêt sombre, laissant Hinata complètement déboussolée et Sasuke exténué. Ce dernier leva aussi ses yeux au ciel, voyant le bleu de la nuit s'éclaircir, annonçant l'aube. La luminescence de la nappe d'eau disparu et Majjiku s'endormit en même temps que le soleil se levait. Il quitta la nappe d'eau en premier pour aller s'adosser à un des arbres blancs dont les longues tiges accueillaient de petites fleurs d'un rose très pâle. Hinata l'imita et vint se mettre contre le tronc à côté de lui. La chaleur ambiante commençait déjà à les réchauffer, ce qui allait sécher leurs vêtements.

 **_ Il s'est passé quelque chose quand je me suis évanouit ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas,** répondit Sasuke en soupirant, **cette forêt nous coupait du reste de Majjiku.**

Hinata émit une onomatopée avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Elle était touchée que l'Uchiha l'ai protégé et porté mais ne savait comment lui dire. Elle le regarda, voyant parfaitement qu'il était épuisé, elle pinça ses lèvres.

 **_ Merci Sasuke,** dit-elle.

Hinata le sentit respirer profondément. Il garda ses yeux fermé et laissa un sourire dessiner ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à le remercier, il avait réagi de façon instinctive.

 **_ Tu m'as fait peur,** lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Hinata sourit puis ferma ses yeux en posant sa tête contre l'écorce chaude de l'arbre. Sasuke fut le premier à s'endormir, éreinté par cette forêt sombre. Hinata le suivit rapidement. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs**

 **Je suis désolé je ne peux pas vous partager le chapitre 12 parce qu'il n'est pas finit d'écrire encore. J'ai eu un virus de page blanche et c'est surtout Kyûbi no Kitsune qui en pâtit ! Mais je ne vous abandonne pas, je risque juste de publier de façon irrégulière !**

 **Lafertyblu: Coucou ;) contente de revoir tes reviews ;) Ah ah, je ne peux pas te dévoiler l'intrigue, mais je peux te dire que tu frôle la vérité sur Hinata ! Désolée pour ce retard de publication, dès que la suite est finie d'écrire je vous l'envoie ;) Bisous**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suive ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! Ça y est, j'ai enfin réussi à vous écrire entièrement le chapitre 12, ouf... Il m'a donné du fil à retorde et je crois que le 13ème va suivre la cadence :(_

 _Vraiment désolée pour ce gros retard mais j'ai vraiment un blocage de page blanche sur cette fic alors qu'elle s'écrivait presque toute seule à la base ! Je ne vous abandonne pas, rassurez-vous, mais je publierais au rythme de mes écrits vu que mon imagination fait sa capricieuse ! Kyûbi no Kitsune à dépasser les 1100 vues_

 _*-* Bonne lecture mes amours de lecteurs ;)_

 **Les fruits bleus**

Kakashi avait confisqué les affaires personnelles d'Orochimaru et Kabuto et avait confié leur sort à deux de ses hommes en leur donnant l'ordre de les abattre aux moindres soupçons, ce que le milliardaire avait accueilli avec un froncement de sourcils. Il avait voulu protester, accusant son sous-fifre en prétextant qu'il ne cautionnait pas son attaque, mais Kankurô l'en avait dissuadé en le menaçant avec son arme, lui déversant toute l'amertume qu'il lui vouait. Ils avaient été attachés durant une bonne partie de la journée pendant que la troupe se reposait. Le Sannin ruminait. Non seulement il venait de rater une belle occasion de capturer le Kyûbi mais en plus il perdait la confiance qu'il avait réussi à construire avec le colonel et les scientifiques. Ce trophée lui coûtait vraiment cher, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de le capturer avant de quitter cette maudite forêt. Un sourire sournois dessina alors ses lèvres, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Kabuto. Il avait le moyen parfait pour parvenir à ses fins sans que la troupe et Hatake ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il resta silencieux et n'en toucha même pas un mot à son subordonné sous peine qu'il le trahisse.

Tenten avait bataillé comme une folle pour faire comprendre au colonel et son caporal qu'ils devaient retourner à la cascade en appuyant sur l'attaque dont ils avaient été témoin, mais Kakashi avait expressément refusé. La chinoise avait alors décrété qu'elle irait seule et avait saisi son sac avant de prendre la route. Kankurô avait soupiré puis l'avait rattrapé très rapidement pour essayer de l'en dissuader. Sakura s'était rangée du côté de la photographe, essayant de faire entendre raison à son fiancé mais elle n'obtient rien et grimaça en regardant le caporal retenir Tenten. Kankurô, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire rebrousser chemin à la photographe, l'avait soulevé pour la maintenir sur son épaule et revenir vers la troupe. Tenten protestait, criant qu'elle n'avait pas à lui obéir, frappant le dos du caporal qui finit par la reposer à terre. Elle fronça ses sourcils en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

 **_ Ca va pas non,** rageait-elle en le fusillant du regard.

 **_ Arrête de faire l'enfant,** répliqua Kankurô légèrement énervé.

 **_ Faire l'enfant ?** S'offusqua-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux noisette. **Parce que refuser de mettre sa vie en danger c'est faire l'enfant ?**

Kankurô soupira en l'écoutant faire un monologue sur la gravité de la situation, précisant qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle et qu'elle ne lui demandait rien d'autre que de lui fiche la paix pour qu'elle puisse retourner à la cascade comme leur avait dit Hinata.

 **_ Alors je me fou de ce que tu penses, j'irais…**

 **_ Maintenant tu vas m'écouter,** coupa le caporal d'un ton autoritaire en s'approchant d'elle et la fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air sévère. **Il est hors de question que je te laisse livrée à toi-même dans cette forêt, si t'en a rien à faire de ta sécurité ce n'est pas mon cas. Donc tu vas nous suivre et nous retournerons à la cascade ensemble quand nous aurons récupéré Uchiha et Hinata.**

Tenten resta silencieuse en tenant le regard du caporal. Elle était touchée que sa sécurité lui importe et devait s'avouer qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Elle soupira en baissant le regard et accepta de le suivre. Kankurô soupira discrètement et rejoignit la troupe à côté de la chinoise.

…

Sasuke était réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il ne bougeait pas. Hinata s'était blottit contre lui pendant son sommeil, sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Il avait souri en la voyant ainsi. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à lui en gémissant avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Se rendant compte qu'elle envahissait grandement l'intimité de son collègue, elle se redressa prestement en rougissant et s'excusa, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire le cartographe. Elle était gênée, s'être ainsi collée à Sasuke pendant son sommeil la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle le regarda se lever et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, Majjiku dormait toujours. Hinata fixa son regard sur la montagne et soupira. Si elle avait été émerveillée par cette forêt, elle ne l'était plus vraiment maintenant. Ce qu'elle ressentait était étrange, elle avait l'impression d'appartenir à Majjiku, le simple fait de penser qu'elle finirait par la quitter lui faisait mal. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'ils devaient faire, quitter cette forêt, leur présence était nocive ici, détruisant la magie qu'elle admirait tant. Elle aurait aimé que son père soit encore en vie, qu'il participe à cette expédition et qui la guide. Lui aussi était un enfant de Tsukuyomi-sama, si elle se fiait à ce que lui avait dit le yôkaï de l'unification… Et que devait-elle faire pour aider le Kyûbi ? Lui offrir son âme… Devait-elle mourir ? Cette pensée la fit froncer ses sourcils une seconde et les propos de l'ermite des crapauds lui revint en mémoire : _« serais-tu prête à les comprendre ? Serais-tu prête à les aider ? »_. Oui, elle était prête à les comprendre et les aider, c'était inconsciemment ce qu'elle cherchait à faire depuis qu'elle avait vu les Kappa la première nuit. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Sasuke derrière elle.

 **_ Nous n'avons plus rien à manger.**

Elle se tourna vers lui et resta à le fixer quelques minutes. C'était problématique qu'ils n'aient plus de nourriture mais ce à quoi elle pensait en cet instant était la troupe. Eux non plus ne devaient plus avoir de nourriture, ils allaient devoir se nourrir de ce qu'offrait Majjiku alors qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas y toucher. Elle soupira en baissant sa tête avant de la relever et regarder la montagne qui paraissait encore bien loin.

 **_ Il faut trouver des fruits,** dit-elle sans lâcher sa vue.

 **_ Mais…**

 **_ Le Yatagarasu nous a dit que nous profanions déjà Majjiku,** le coupait-elle en le regardant de nouveau, **et puis, nous n'avons pas le choix.**

Sasuke respira profondément avant de hocher sa tête en approbation. Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la montagne, regardant autour d'eux pour trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Après deux bonnes heures, l'historienne se stabilisa devant un arbre fruitier. Celui-ci avait un tronc qui se divisait en une multitude de branches biscornues d'où pendaient des fruits à la peau bleutée. Elle cueillit l'un d'eux et en respira l'odeur avant de gémir d'adoration, les yeux clos. Elle tendit ensuite le fruit à son collègue en lui disant de le sentir. Sasuke s'exécuta, sentant une odeur sucré ressemblant à la fraise, il sourit discrètement et regarda de nouveau sa collègue qui avait cueillit un autre fruit et l'ouvrait pour voir une chaire blanche et juteuse qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour la manger. Il l'imita, découvrant un goût qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, c'était mieux que bon, c'était succulent. Hinata cueillit alors d'autres fruits pour qu'ils soient rassasiés.

Après le quatrième fruit, Sasuke se sentit étrange. Sa tête tournait, son corps était léger, il avait l'impression de pouvoir voler. Pourtant, il s'écroula, étant incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Hinata le regarda, surprise. Il affichait un sourire béat, ses yeux étaient clos et il s'affala sur l'herbe en riant sobrement. Hinata lâcha le fruit qu'elle dégustait pour venir s'agenouiller près du cartographe. Elle toucha son front, il était froid. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, cherchant n'importe quoi susceptible de l'aider. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable de lui avoir fait manger ces fruits. Elle n'avait rien elle, manger ces fruits ne lui avait rien fait, pourtant, en regardant de nouveau l'Uchiha, elle voyait bien qu'il en était comme drogué. Elle alla chercher sa gourde dans son sac près de l'arbre et revint vers lui pour le faire boire. Elle souleva sa tête d'une main.

 **_ Sasuke, il faut boire,** lui dit-elle, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

 **_ Hum…**

Il continuait de sourire et de rire sobrement, comme s'il était partit dans un autre monde plus que joyeux. Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre en fronçant ses sourcils d'appréhension.

 **_ Itachi,** gémit-il, **rends-moi ma chemise…**

 **_ Il délire,** dit alors la brune en faisant une moue d'appréhension. **Sasuke, regarde-moi.**

Elle tapota sa joue de sa main libre pour le faire réagir, cherchant à le faire se reconnecter à la réalité mais ceci ne fit que faire rire de nouveau le cartographe.

 **_ J'aime pas le navet maman,** gémissait-il de nouveau.

Hinata continuait de l'appeler en lui tapotant la joue, de plus en plus inquiète. Son collègue était de plus en plus froid et son corps commençait à trembler. Elle chercha nerveusement comment elle pouvait l'aider, elle avait l'impression que c'était pire qu'un simple empoisonnement. La peau blanche de l'Uchiha devenait livide et Hinata, apeurée, lui mit une vraie gifle. Sasuke ouvrit alors ses yeux et esquissa un sourire.

 **_ T'es vraiment très belle,** dit-il en souriant, toujours drogué, avant de refermer ses yeux.

Hinata rougit violemment, flattée du compliment mais gênée malgré tout. Ses rougissements disparurent dès lors qu'elle vit Sasuke être inerte, encore plus froid, presque glacé. Elle l'appela en frappant doucement sa joue mais il ne réagissait pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne cessait de l'appeler en finissant par le secouer. Après quelques minutes ainsi, elle cessa tout mouvement et chercha son pouls. Il était encore vivant, mais son pouls était très faible. Larmoyante, elle se releva et le tira par les bras, le faisant se traîner sur le sol, jusqu'à un petit point d'eau. Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau près de lui et l'aspergea d'eau, pleurant complètement maintenant. Elle continuait de l'appeler, gémissant son prénom dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Elle sursauta quand elle vit une boule de lumière jaune flotter devant elle.

 **_ Embrasse-le,** dit alors une voix stridente.

Hinata resta immobile, ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte en fixant cette boule de lumière. Cette dernière virevolta un peu avant d'aller toucher le sol, éblouissant l'historienne qui ferma brièvement ses yeux. Les rouvrant, la boule de lumière avait disparu pour laisser place à une belette campant sur ses pattes arrière et penchant sa tête sur le côté.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends, embrasse-le,** dit la belette de sa voix stridente.

 **_ Tu es un Raijû,** murmura-t-elle. **Aide-moi s'il te plait,** ajoutait-elle d'une voix apeurée, **mon ami est en train de mourir. Nous avons mangé les fruits bleus là-bas et depuis…**

 **_ Embrasse-le je te dis,** insista le Raijû sous sa forme de belette.

Hinata resta immobile, ne comprenant pas. Elle regarda alors Sasuke toujours inerte et se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais rien ne se passa, la faisant gémir de découragement avant de fusiller le yôkaï des yeux. La belette porta une de ses petites pattes avant à son menton.

 **_ Hum, étrange,** dit-il. **Ça ne doit pas être suffisant ! Tant pis,** dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

 **_ Attends,** l'arrêtait-elle, paniquée.

Voyant sa mine déconfite, le yôkaï fit demi-tour et revint devant la Tsuki pour lui expliquer que si elle était liée à cet humain il n'aurait pas subit la drogue du fruit. Il insista sur le fait qu'à en juger par ses larmes, cet humain comptait à ses yeux, ce que Hinata approuva d'un hochement de tête.

 **_ Dans ce cas,** dit la belette en s'approchant de Sasuke. **Je vais le réveiller et tu l'embrasse.**

 **_ Pourquoi dois-je l'embrasser ?**

 **_ Pour te lier à lui pardi !** Répliqua le yôkaï.

La belette reprit sa forme de boule de lumière jaune et vint se poser sur le torse de Sasuke dont le vêtement brûla avant que son corps ne soit soulevé de terre durant une seconde. Il ouvrit ses yeux en même temps que la boule de lumière s'éloignait pour reprendre sa forme de belette.

 **_ Embrasse-le maintenant,** ordonna le yôkaï.

Hinata n'hésita pas, elle se pencha sur son collègue et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sasuke était complètement dans les vapes, incapable de réfléchir ou de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. La seule chose dont il était conscient était qu'une chaleur agréable enveloppait ses lèvres. Son subconscient lui donna l'image de Hinata en train de l'embrasser, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il se laissa donc bercer par cette image, et la sensation qui allait de pair, en imaginant rendre ce baiser plus intense. Hinata sentit l'Uchiha répondre à son baiser, l'approfondissant. Malgré sa surprise, elle le laissa faire avant de rompre délicatement l'échange. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Sasuke toujours inerte mais sa peau reprenait une couleur moins alarmante et son corps se réchauffait, la faisant soupirer de soulagement. Elle riva alors ses yeux presque blanc sur la belette et fit un sourire.

 **_ Merci,** souffla-t-elle.

 **_ Mais je t'en prie,** répondit le yôkaï de sa voix stridente. **Il ne s'en rappellera pas par contre, dommage pour toi Tsuki-sama ! Salut.**

La belette reprit sa forme de boule de lumière et disparu en virevoltant à travers les arbres. Hinata soupira en s'affalant sur l'herbe à côté de Sasuke. Elle avait eu peur, vraiment peur. Elle repensait à la dernière phrase du yôkaï de la foudre, ça l'arrangeait qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas à vrai dire, elle se serait sentit gênée sinon. Quoi que ça allait être encore plus gênant de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé ! Elle rougit en repensant au fait que Sasuke la trouvait belle.

…

Un Kappa à la carapace violette avait vu toute la scène entre la Tsuki, l'humain et le Raijû. Il avait grimacé avec son bec avant de plonger dans le point d'eau où il nagea le plus rapidement possible. Il slalomait entre les poissons multicolores, évitait de justesse les quelques roches immergées et les algues dansantes avant de remonter à la surface d'un autre point d'eau. Il grimaça un sourire en se félicitant d'avoir pris le bon tunnel aquatique tout en se secouant pour retirer les quelques gouttes qui allaient le chatouiller. Il pencha ensuite sa tête en arrière, cherchant à voir le pic de l'antre du gardien et failli tomber à la renverse, le faisant secouer sa tête. Il gravit lentement les lianes qui jonchaient le flanc de la montagne et s'engouffra dans une sorte de grotte humide à seulement quelques mètres. Plusieurs nappes d'eau jonchaient le sol rugueux, abreuvées par les gouttes qui glissaient le long des stalactites naissant sur la voute. Il avança dans la pénombre en criant des « **kappo** » répétitifs, cherchant à faire venir son gardien. Après de longues minutes, il se laissa choir sur la roche humide de la grotte et soupira, désespéré.

Il sursauta quand le Kitsune, sous la forme de la femme aux longs cheveux rouge, arriva vers lui. Le Kappa se redressa et s'inclina devant son gardien.

 **_ Tu as trouvé Tsuki ?** Demanda le Kitsune de sa voix double.

Le Kappa sautilla sur place, faisant grogner son gardien qui abaissa sa main pour laisser le yôkaï monter dessus. L'esprit de l'eau attendit que le Kyûbi le rapproche de son visage et posa ses mains palmées sur les joues de cette femme qui écouta attentivement ce qu'avait à lui dire son yôkaï. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, ses sourcils rouge se froncèrent, une aura rougeâtre faite en bulle de savon l'enveloppa. Ses canines se dévoilèrent sous ses lèvres retroussées. Le Kappa retira ses mains palmées et sauta de son perchoir pour s'enfuir loin, très loin de la colère de son gardien. Le Kitsune poussa un grognement alarmant qui résonna dans toute la montagne, ses yeux rouges reflétaient une colère intense et ses poings se fermaient d'énervement. Comment un petit humain de pacotille pouvait lui prendre la Tsuki ? Il était hors de question qu'elle lui appartienne, hors de question. C'est à lui qu'elle devait donner son âme, pas à un humain. Il avait beau ne pas savoir pourquoi Tsukuyomi-sama lui avait envoyé une femme, il ferait avec et ne laisserait certainement pas un vulgaire profanateur changer cela, Majjiku dépendait de la Tsuki et lui aussi.

…

Kankurô marchait en tête de file, suivit de près par Tenten, le couple scientifique et son colonel qui gardait les deux responsables de l'attaque à l'œil. Les militaires, armes en main, marchaient calmement autour de la troupe, visant tout ce qui passait sous leur arme. Une jeune recrue du colonel, portant le nom de Satetsu, n'était pas très rassuré depuis qu'il avait eu devant ses yeux le démon renard à neuf queues. Ses mains tremblaient et le silence qui les entourait ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Il avançait côté forêt, loin de la plaine où se regroupaient les chats ronronnant. Il scrutait les arbres biscornus d'un œil écarquillé, prêt à tirer au moindre bruit, même si Hatake avait bien dit de ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Satetsu plissa ses yeux avant de les écarquiller complètement.

 **_ Colonel,** appela-t-il en se stabilisant, regardant le même point.

Kakashi tourna sa tête vers son homme avant de venir vers lui d'un pas assuré et quelque peu rapide au vue du soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Il devait, une nouvelle fois, monter le campement tout proche des esprits chat, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, surtout après ce que lui avait raconté Hinata sur eux.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le bleu ?**

Le colonel savait que sa plus jeune recrue était à fleur de peau depuis l'attaque, il faut dire que le jeune Satetsu faisait sa première expédition et sortait tout juste de l'école militaire. Il regrettait quelque peu de l'avoir embarqué là-dedans.

 **_ Regardez colonel, on dirait un pont,** répondit Satetsu en pointant du doigt la fissure qui les séparait encore des égarés, visible entre deux arbres.

Kakashi s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de frapper amicalement sa recrue dans le dos pour le féliciter, rendant Satetsu très fier de lui.

 **_ Kankurô,** héla le colonel, **tu surveille la troupe, il semble y avoir un passage, je vais voir ça.**

Le caporal acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de regarder son supérieur prendre la direction de la forêt biscornue avec deux de ses hommes, dont le jeune Satetsu. Il regroupa ensuite la troupe, demandant aux militaires restant de former un périmètre de sécurité.

Sakura s'asseyait, épuisée et désespérée de ne pas progresser. Tenten vint se mettre près d'elle et toute deux prirent une barre vitaminée dans leur sac pour manger un peu. Il ne leur restait pas grand-chose chacun, mais le colonel avait prévu un ravitaillement plus conséquent. La chinoise pensa alors aux deux esseulés qui, eux, n'avait pas de surplus de nourriture, elle en grimaça en fronçant ses sourcils.

Shikamaru s'était rapprocher du caporal, il souhaitait savoir quel plan avait en tête Hatake, mais Kankurô n'en avait aucune idée précise, juste le fait qu'ils devaient retrouver les égarés au plus vite pour quitter cette forêt. Le Nara fit alors part d'un plan, disant que diviser la troupe en deux pour étendre les recherches serait une bonne chose, sachant que le colonel faisait confiance à son second.

 **_ Enfin, si nous arrivons à traverser bien sûr,** termina Shikamaru en jetant un œil à sa fiancée.

Kankurô trouvait cela logique et en parlerait avec son colonel, le seul hic de ce plan était la communication. N'ayant aucune radio fonctionnelle, ils devaient trouver le moyen de se repérer les uns des autres s'ils venaient à se séparer, ce qui était, pour l'heure, très problématique. Le caporal vit son supérieur à l'orée de la forêt biscornue, lui faisant des signes, il sourit.

 **_ On se lève, en route,** ordonna-t-il à la troupe qui obéit dans la seconde. **Nous allons pouvoir traverser,** ajoutait-il en voyant Tenten le regarder.

Orochimaru resta impassible à cette information mais, intérieurement, il jubilait. Traverser la crevasse signifiait se rapprocher de la Hyûga et dès qu'ils l'auraient retrouvé, il pourrait mettre son nouveau plan à exécution.


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Je suis terriblement désolée pour cet immense retard, vraiment, vraiment. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates, même de me bouder !_

 _En plus de mon syndrome de page blanche, j'ai eu quelques soucis, du coup, j'ai complètement mit de côté «_ _ **Kyûbi no Kitsune**_ _». J'ai récemment relu tous mes chapitres et mon amie fidèle (mon imagination) s'est réveillée, pour ma plus grande joie et j'espère la vôtre !_

 _Malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus publier tous les mardis, mon emploi du temps change. En plus de mes fictions en cours de publication, je tiens aussi «_ _ **La chronique du savant**_ _» qui est superbe projet, je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller y jeter un œil ! Du coup, à partir de maintenant, je publierais deux fois par mois, le 1_ _er_ _et le 15 du mois !_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour tes reviews ) Alors, cette fic m'a été inspirée par le film King Kong (essaie de trouver le rapport lol). J'ai effectué pas mal de recherche pour les yôkaï (esprit) japonais et vu que j'adore les films de Miyazaki, je m'en suis aussi inspiré pour créer l'univers, pas tous mais certain moment comme la forêt du Tanuki par exemple ! J'aime énormément ce qui est féerique, mystique et magique du coup, ça donne cette fiction ! Itachi n'est pas présent dans cet fic, mais on le verra peut-être à la fin. Tenten et Neji ? C'est pas fait et je ne sais même pas si je le ferais d'ailleurs, je me tâte encore lol. Il est fort possible, si l'envie me prend, que cet fic est un deuxième tome mais c'est juste une idée pour l'instant. Pourquoi y a pas du tout Naruto ? Ah ah, qui a dit qu'il n'était pas là ? En cherchant bien, je suis sûre que tu finiras par le voir ! Orochimaru gentil ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme ça ! Bisous et bonne lecture_

 **Métamorphose**

Ce que Satetsu avait perçu comme un pont n'était rien de plus que des centaines de branches d'arbres entremêlées les unes aux autres, surplombant la crevasse d'une rive à l'autre. Ce pont naturel n'était pas très large, ni très sûr alors Kakashi décida de faire passer la troupe et ses hommes deux par deux. Kankurô fut le premier à traverser avec Tenten, marchant doucement et tenant la main tremblante de la photographe. Celle-ci regardait la noirceur qui habitait la crevasse dont le fond n'était pas visible.

 **_ Tenten, regarde-moi,** ordonna Kankurô.

Elle fit comme il lui demandait, plongeant ses yeux larmoyant de peur dans ceux rassurant du caporal. Elle ne devait pas se laisser guider par sa peur, sinon, elle risquait de trébucher. Il tint donc son regard tout en lui parlant de ses photos qu'elle avait faites depuis le début de l'expédition, cherchant à la détendre. Lorsque leurs pieds furent stabilisés sur la terre ferme de l'autre rive, Tenten sourit de soulagement avant de s'éloigner de la crevasse.

Chaque duo formé par le colonel traversa à son tour, étant réceptionné par Kankurô. Sakura eut bien du mal à lâcher son fiancé pour passer avec un des militaires. Ses yeux verts laissaient parler sa peur et de nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle entendait la voix de Shikamaru mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait tant elle était concentrée à poser ses pieds sur les branches tressées. Le caporal l'encouragea et la réceptionna dans ses bras quand elle eut traversé le pont.

Ce fut alors au tour du Nara et d'un autre militaire de passer. Shikamaru, malgré son appréhension et une certaine peur, fit bonne figure. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura s'inquiète encore plus, alors il fit abstraction de ses ressentis et fixa le regard de sa fiancée tout le long de sa traversée. Il se fit assaillir par la rose en posant ses pieds sur la terre ferme, il répondit à son étreinte. Elle tremblait et cachait son visage dans le torse de son fiancé qui lui caressait le dos pour la réconforter.

Kakashi profita que le milliardaire soit occupé à traverser le pont avec un de ses hommes pour s'approcher de son sbire à lunette pour le détacher. Rivant ses yeux noirs et froid sur le scientifique, il lui murmura avec une certaine autorité que si lui ou son patron tentait quoi que ce soit, il les abattrait sur le champ et sans aucun remord. Kabuto déglutit, sentant dans le regard et la voix du colonel que la menace était réelle. Il se contenta d'hocher sa tête en approbation avant d'être couplé à un militaire pour traverser. Il n'en toucha pas un mot au Sannin quand il le rejoignit. Entre les menaces du Kitsune, celle d'Hatake et le monstre qui avait surgit de nulle part, il ne savait plus exactement quoi penser.

Ils n'étaient plus que quatre sur la rive, Hatake ordonna à deux de ces hommes de passer devant et les regarda traverser avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il riva ses yeux sur la profondeur de cette crevasse. L'image du visage apeuré d'Hinata lui vint en mémoire, tout comme son avertissement pour qu'ils rejoignent la cascade.

Tenten, qui ne cessait de trembler, regardait les militaires marcher doucement sur le pont de branches. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle avait la sensation que quelque chose allait se passer. Un grognement sourd émana de la crevasse, tous reculèrent et la chinoise vint saisir le bras du caporal.

 **_ Le colonel doit passer, tout de suite,** lui dit-elle comme si cela lui était vital, le faisant froncer ses sourcils bruns.

Kankurô reporta son attention sur le pont et vit que Kakashi avait pris l'initiative de la photographe. Il regarda alors le fond de la crevasse et vit une lueur rouge à travers ce noir intense et profond.

 **_ Y a quelque chose,** dit Tenten, de plus en plus paniquée, regardant l'avancée des derniers de la troupe. **Vite, vite.**

Regardant de nouveau celle dont les macarons étaient complètement défaits, Kankurô fronça encore ses sourcils. Il vit, légèrement en arrière, que Sakura semblait dans le même état de panique que la chinoise. Un nouveau grognement sourd le fit regarder le pont naturel.

Kakashi accéléra le pas en voyant le même monstre contre qui s'était battue le Kitsune remonter la crevasse. Les deux soldats qui le précédaient venaient de finir leur traversée, il ne restait que lui et Satetsu sur ce pont. Jetant un œil à sa jeune recrue, il vit sa panique.

 **_ Calme-toi,** lui ordonna-t-il fermement, **et dépêches-toi.**

Le jeune Satetsu tremblait mais acquiesça et accéléra le pas, tentant de faire abstraction des bruits qui émanaient de la crevasse dont il n'osait regarder le fond. Rejoignant son supérieur, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la rive où les attendait la troupe.

Un grognement plus puissant résonna, faisant trembler autant les êtres humains présents que le pont de branche. Kakashi et Satetsu s'accrochèrent aux branches en s'accroupissant pendant que la troupe reculait encore. Kankurô ordonna aux soldats de rester sur leur position en vue d'aider les derniers traversant et ce fut une excellente décision. En une fraction de seconde, le pont se brisa pour laisser passer un monstre bien moins grand que celui qu'avait combattu de Kitsune.

Le colonel et la recrue, s'étant accrochés aux branches, sentirent l'apesanteur faire sa loi. La partie du pont où ils se trouvaient vint s'écraser contre la paroi de la crevasse au même moment où l'Oni montait sur la rive leur faisant face. Kankurô ordonna aux soldats d'aider Hatake et Satetsu au plus vite pendant que Tenten, seule, était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique, ses yeux ne quittant pas le yôkaï monstrueux qui poussait un nouveau grognement.

L'Oni riva ses yeux sur les humains amoncelés sur l'autre rive et grogna avant de se lécher les babines. Etendant son bras, il réussit à attraper un des soldats qui émit un cri où s'entendait autant de la peur qu'une douleur conséquente. Kakashi, remontant tout juste sur la rive, tourna le regard sur le monstre qui tenait son homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il jura avec rage pendant que l'Oni broyait le soldat dans sa main, le jetant ensuite loin derrière lui.

 **_ Dans la forêt,** hurla Kakashi en voyant le yôkaï s'intéressé de nouveau à eux.

Satetsu courra vers les arbres dès que ses pieds furent sur la terre ferme, suivant la troupe qui ne s'était pas fait prier pour obéir à l'ordre de Hatake.

A l'abri des arbres, ils virent le monstre enjambé la crevasse comme si elle n'était qu'une simple flaque d'eau pour un enfant. La peur envahit alors la troupe, les militaires pointaient leurs armes sur l'immense créature pendant que les civils de la troupe reculaient encore.

L'Oni pouvait sentir la peur qui émanait des humains, le guidant. Il grogna en se léchant les babines et vint arracher un arbre. Plus il avançait et plus la peur s'éloignait, prouvant que les humains reculaient en s'enfonçant encore dans la forêt. Il grogna plus fortement puis cessa tous mouvements.

Tenten avait ses yeux écarquillés et une énorme boule à l'estomac, fixant les jambes du monstre avec une appréhension palpable. Elle fronça ses sourcils en voyant le yôkaï rebrousser chemin pour finalement sauter dans la crevasse et disparaître. Presque instantanément, la lumière de la lune vint illuminer les pierres noires qui jonchaient le sol, Majikku se réveillait et un apaisement se fit sentir à l'intérieur de la photographe.

Kankurô et Kakashi quittèrent leur cachette en ordonnant à la troupe de rester ensemble. Ils s'avancèrent vers la crevasse à pas de loup, voulant s'assurer que le monstre était bien repartit. Ils ne virent alors que le noir profond et interminable du fond de cette crevasse dont plus aucun bruit n'émanait. Kakashi regarda alors l'autre rive et vit le corps de son soldat étendu près des arbres vivants, il soupira de frustration.

…

Le corps disloqué et broyé du soldat victime de l'Oni gisait sur le sol terreux, répandant son sang autour de lui. Ses yeux grands ouverts témoignaient que la vie l'avait quitté, étant vitreux. Des dizaines de chat vinrent piétiner le sol autour du corps, miaulant ce qui ressemblait à des plaintes et formant une sorte de ronde.

Un Bakeneko sortit alors d'un arbre aux branches entrecroisées et sauta avec agilité sur le sol. Plusieurs de ses congénères en firent de même et peu à peu, c'est une horde de chat noir enflammé qui vinrent se joindre aux chats déjà présents. Les miaulements cessèrent et les arbres stoppèrent leur danse. Un des Bakeneko sauta sur le torse déchiqueté du mort et marcha à pas de velours jusqu'à rejoindre la tête du soldat. Il lui lécha le visage, ses flammes rougeâtres dansant sur son dos.

De la terre émana des branches fines où poussaient déjà quelques feuilles ocre qui ondulèrent sur les chevilles du corps. Peu à peu, les fines branches s'enroulèrent autour des jambes du soldat et pénétrèrent de force dans la chair fraîchement déchiquetée. Le Bakeneko descendit du corps et s'asseyait tel un noble chat d'Egypte pour regarder les fines branches prendre possession du soldat jusqu'à le mettre debout sur ses jambes, comblant ce que l'Oni avait broyé par de l'écorce et du feuillage.

Tous les Bakeneko éteignirent leur flammes à l'exception de celui qui avait lécher le visage du mort. Ce dernier s'approcha du soldat et vint se frotter à ses jambes, enflammant les habits. Sortant ses griffes, il grimpa sur la hauteur du corps et feula à plusieurs reprises. S'engouffrant à l'intérieur du soldat, ce dernier, toujours mort, cligna ses yeux vitreux pendant que le corps s'enflammait.

Les chats reprirent leur miaulement et les Bakeneko repartir dans leurs arbres. Le corps du soldat fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un, jusqu'à rejoindre la rive de la crevasse que la troupe avait déserté. Se désarticulant, il prit la position d'un félin et bondit sur l'autre rive avant de se remettre debout. Ses yeux vitreux regardèrent derrière lui, voyant ses congénères se frotter aux arbres et entendant leur miaulement. Il remit son regard devant lui et marcha lentement pour rejoindre la forêt. Il leur avait dit que le but était de rester en vie ! Tant pis pour eux, ils auraient dû faire plus attention.

…

Sasuke ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il se sentait étrange, mélangé entre l'angoisse et l'apaisement. Il se demanda une minute ce qu'il faisait là, ne reconnaissant pas ce ciel ni même le feuillage bleuté des arbres. Il y a encore quelques secondes, il était avec ses parents et son frère dans leur maison, dînant ensemble. Il fronça ses sourcils, il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas possible, mais il ignorait pourquoi…

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, en vain. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il voyait Itachi installé dans le canapé à lire un livre, il voyait sa mère à s'affairer dans la cuisine et son père à lire le journal appuyé contre la table. Il ferma de nouveau ses yeux. **« Sasuke »** appela une voix douce et envoutante. Il voyait une femme brune avec de magnifiques yeux nacrés lui sourire. Il avait envie d'aller vers elle mais ne pouvait bouger, son corps ne lui répondait pas. **« Sasuke »** murmura cette femme de cette voix étrangement douce, l'attirant d'autant plus.

 **_ Sasuke,** l'appela Hinata.

Il rouvrit ses yeux et vit la même femme le regarder avec inquiétude. Il papillonna, essayant de faire la différence entre ce que son esprit lui montrait et ce qui l'entourait réellement. Il la fixa alors. C'était la même femme que dans son esprit mais ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté étaient attachés à la va-vite et ses yeux nacrés ne dégageaient aucune tendresse, juste de l'appréhension et de l'inquiétude.

 **_ Sasuke, tu m'entends ?**

Sa voix était la même et il avait toujours cette sensation, cette envie d'aller près d'elle, ce besoin de la toucher. Il leva sa main gauche et la tendit vers elle. Hinata lui prit sa main et sourit, heureuse qu'il reprenne connaissance. Ça faisait quelques heures déjà, il était resté dans les vapes durant toute la journée.

 **_ Qui êtes-vous ? Où je suis ? Où est Itachi ?**

Hinata fronça ses sourcils. L'esprit de la foudre n'avait pas menti, il ne se souvenait de rien. Doucement, elle lui rappela qui elle était et où ils se trouvaient. Sasuke fronçait ses sourcils, n'arrivant pas à se souvenir de ce dont elle parlait. Il s'asseyait et ressentit un mal de tête assez violent qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Hinata lui lâcha la main et alla chercher de l'eau pour qu'il boive. Sasuke prit la gourde que lui tendait la jeune femme et but plusieurs gorgées en la regardant.

 **_ Et… nous sommes quoi, vous et moi ?**

Hinata papillonna avant de répondre qu'ils étaient amis et collègues. Elle vit alors Sasuke froncer ses sourcils et regarder ses mains. Il resta immobile un instant. Des informations lui venaient par brides. Voyant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps, Hinata lui précisa qu'elle allait le laisser seul un moment pour trouver de quoi se nourrir.

 **_ Je reviens vite,** précisait-elle, **restes ici, d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la regarda disparaître entre les arbres. Ses obsidiennes s'attardèrent alors sur la végétation alentour, mais où était-il ? Il se leva lentement et alla s'installer contre le tronc blanc d'un arbre. Il ferma ses yeux, sa tête le martelait et des images défilaient trop rapidement dans son esprit.

Il se revoyait habiller tout de noir, juste à côté de son frère, faisant face à deux cercueils en bois où étaient inscrits les prénoms de ses parents. Il se souvenait alors qu'il avait perdu ses parents lors d'un accident. Un poids-lourd avait percuté plusieurs voitures, dont celle de ses parents qui n'avaient pas survécu à ce grave accident. Sa mère, Mikoto, était décédée sur le coup et son père, Fugaku, était resté 24 heures dans le coma avant de mourir.

Il revoyait son frère, portant des lunettes de soleil, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il entendait sa voix lui dire que sa cécité n'était pas un frein et que le principal était qu'il était toujours en vie. S'y mêla alors une autre voix, plus grave, plus vieille. L'image d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, portant de longs cheveux brun clair et le regardant avec des yeux aussi nacrés que Hinata, se matérialisa dans son esprit. Il voyait l'homme lui sourire et le rassurer en lui affirmant que malgré qu'Itachi soit aveugle, il n'oublierait jamais le visage de son cadet. Il murmura le prénom de Hiashi.

Son mal de tête s'amenuisait, Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux. Petit à petit, il revoyait la soirée organisée par Orochimaru, le trajet avec la troupe, les paroles de la vieille Chiyô, Majikku… Il se souvenait qu'Hinata et lui avait été séparés de la troupe, qu'ils avaient traversés une forêt très obscure, qu'un énorme corbeau à trois pattes l'avait guidé, qu'un Kappa avait failli noyer Hinata… Il se revoyait manger les fruits bleus puis plus rien. Que s'était-il passé après ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son mal de tête venait de disparaître, il se releva alors et souffla doucement, appuyant son dos contre l'arbre. Il vit Hinata revenir et se mettre devant lui, souriant tendrement en passant une main sur sa joue.

 **_ Tu vas mieux ?**

Il esquissa un sourire. Bien qu'il ait récupéré sa mémoire, il avait toujours cette sensation d'angoisse et d'apaisement en même temps, tout comme il avait cette envie d'être le plus près possible de l'historienne. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, appréciant ce touché. Il garda sa main dans la sienne en les retirant de sa joue.

 **_ Que s'est-il passé après qu'on est mangé les fruits bleus ?**

 **_ Tu as perdu connaissance,** répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement. **Tu aurais pu en mourir, ton pouls ralentissait…**

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **_ Laisse-moi te montrer,** répondit-elle.

Elle se colla à lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien. Instinctivement, Sasuke ferma ses yeux et laissa sa collègue l'embrasser. S'il avait une envie indomptable d'être le plus près possible d'Hinata, en cet instant, partageant un baiser fougueux, l'envie était inversée. Cette sensation d'angoisse s'empara de ses entrailles, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Sasuke tentait de repousser Hinata mais elle semblait avoir bien plus de force que lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'historienne qui l'embrassait mais cette femme aux longs cheveux rouge.

Le Kitsune avait bloqué le cartographe avec l'aura de ses neuf queues, l'obligeant à rester immobile de par sa force décuplée, lui offrant un baiser qui le dégoutait autant que l'humain. Il sentait l'homme se débattre, mais il devait tenir encore quelques petites secondes, il n'avait pas encore reprit ce que la Tsuki lui avait offert. Sentant qu'il avait atteint son but, il lâcha violemment les lèvres de sa victime et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, grognant avant de cracher sur le sol, faisant pousser une fleur blanche.

Sasuke avait l'impression de reprendre son souffle après avoir bu la tasse, toussant, ses poumons enflammés et ses entrailles sans dessous-dessus. Une fois qu'il reprit une respiration à peu près correcte, il riva ses yeux froid et colérique sur le Kitsune qui affichait un sourire mesquin. En une fraction de seconde, deux queues orange vinrent le plaquer contre le tronc d'arbre malgré que le corps de cette femme aux yeux sanguins n'ait pas bougée d'un millimètre.

 **_ Je t'interdis de voler l'âme de Tsuki,** grogna le Kyûbi de sa voix double en montrant ses crocs.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Hinata ?**

Le Kitsune s'approcha lentement de sa victime, le maintenant toujours, le regardant avec rage. Il avait envie d'éliminer cet humain qui pouvait mettre en péril le bien-être de sa forêt.

 **_ Tu as de la chance,** grogna-t-il de nouveau, **elle refuse qu'il t'arrive du mal, je te laisserais donc vivre. Mais si tu oses l'éloigner de moi,** ajoutait-il en étant tout proche de son visage, **je n'hésiterais pas.**

Sasuke sentit la pression sur ses bras disparaître en même temps que la femme aux cheveux rouge. Son cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante, ses mains tremblantes étaient moites et c'est à bout de force qu'il glissa contre le tronc d'arbre, se retrouvant assis. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de chasser les désagréables sensations qui l'habitait. Peu à peu, ses entrailles s'apaisèrent, son cœur ralentit et son angoisse disparue pour laisser place à des interrogations.

Hinata, les bras chargés de fruits en tout genre, retrouva son collègue assis contre l'arbre, le visage dans ses mains. Elle vint près de lui, déposa les fruits par terre et appela Sasuke qui la regarda étrangement, comme s'il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle. L'Uchiha jeta un regard aux fruits puis remit ses yeux sur Hinata.

 **_ Comment s'appelle ton père ?**

 **_ Hiashi,** dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas son ton agressif et le pourquoi de sa question.

 **_ Qu'as-tu fais quand j'ai perdu connaissance ?**

Il la vit pincer ses lèvres en rougissant avant de détourner le regard, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement et un fin sourire. Il s'insulta malgré tout intérieurement, comment n'avait-il pas pu faire la différence entre Hinata et le Kitsune ? Le gardien déguisé en Hinata n'avait pas une seule fois manifester de la gêne, pourtant, c'était bien l'une des choses qu'il avait immédiatement remarqué chez sa collègue…

 **_ J'ai…** hésitait-elle. **Un Raijû, un esprit de la foudre m'a aidé, il…**

 **_ Je sais,** la coupait-il, récoltant son regard surprit, ses rougissements se firent bien plus prononcé sur ses joues opaline. **J'ai reçu la visite de ton gardien pendant que tu étais à chercher les fruits.**

Il lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé, omettant volontairement de dire à quel point il avait eu envie de ce baiser. Hinata écarquilla ses yeux et lui demanda de retranscrire mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit le Kitsune. S'exécutant, Sasuke se rendit compte d'un détail.

 **_ Il m'a interdit de te voler ton âme…**

Hinata regardait un point invisible, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle venait de comprendre les propos du Tanuki. Alors elle devait se lié au gardien comme elle s'était lié à Sasuke pour le sauver ? Elle s'imaginait mal devoir embrasser un renard géant arborant neuf queues ou une femme. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

 **_ Je ne pourrais pas manger ses fruits,** la sortit de ses pensées Sasuke en regardant l'amas de fruits colorés.

 **_ Si,** le contredisait-elle, **je nous aie lié,** dit-elle en rougissant de nouveau. Sasuke riva son regard au sien.

 **_ Il a repris ce que tu m'as donné,** dit-il, le sentant au plus profond de lui.

Hinata ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim mais elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer lui dire qu'elle l'embrasserait de nouveau pour les liés, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le gardien avait su ce qu'il s'était passé…


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _merci pour ta review ;) Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question mais… peut-être^^ Bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _merci pour ta review ;) sincèrement, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de lire ta review^^ Bisous_

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

 **Ce drôle de lien**

Une boule de lumière jaune virevoltait à travers les arbres à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle était aussi vive que de l'électricité, mais parfaitement visible et laissant des traces éphémères d'un jaune éclatant derrière elle. Entendant des voix, la boule lumineuse se stabilisa et restait cachée derrière un arbre. Un groupement d'humain se tenait non loin, discutant. L'esprit de la foudre resta à les épier un instant.

Kankurô regardait Tenten comme si elle avait un secret à leur révéler. Cette dernière ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi le caporal affirmait qu'elle pouvait ressentir certaines choses qu'eux ne ressentaient pas. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

 **_ Comment expliques-tu que tu es sentit le monstre,** demanda le caporal à Tenten, elle ne sut quoi répondre.

 **_ Vous avez aussi réagi violemment quand j'ai décidé de ne pas aller à la cascade,** précisa Kakashi, recevant le regard interloqué de la photographe.

 **_ Parce qu'Hinata…**

 **_ C'est justement ça,** coupa Shikamaru d'un ton calme en regardant le colonel et son caporal. **Hinata s'est liée d'amitié avec Tenten et Sakura,** dit-il, **elles devinent surement ce qu'aurait fait notre historienne.**

 **_ Elles sont liées ?** Résonna une voix stridente qui fit tourner les regards des humains dans tous les sens à sa recherche.

Ils virent alors une boule de lumière s'écarter de l'arbre où elle se cachait et virevolter autour d'eux avec une aisance qui les surprit. L'esprit de la foudre tourbillonna autour de Tenten, puis de Sakura, avant de venir se poser au sol. Une lumière éblouissante les aveugla un instant, les forçant à fermer leurs yeux une seconde.

Quand ils les rouvrirent, ils firent face à une belette se tenant fièrement sur ses pattes arrières et ayant posée ses pattes avant sur ses flancs, comme un humain tiendrait ses hanches. Sakura et Tenten sourirent, le trouvant mignon, pendant que les hommes fronçaient leurs sourcils. Orochimaru, connaissant bien les légendes, s'avança en fixant la belette.

 **_ Ce yôkaï est un Raijû,** les informa le milliardaire, **un esprit de la foudre.**

 **_ Il est trop mignon,** déclara Sakura en faisant les yeux doux au yôkaï.

N'aimant pas qu'on le qualifie de « _trop mignon_ », l'esprit changea d'apparence pour se montrer sous la forme d'un singe avec une longue queue et un pelage caramel. La troupe fut quelque peu surprise, à l'exception du Sannin et de son sous-fifre qui savaient l'esprit capable de prendre plusieurs formes.

 **_ Moins mignon humaine,** dit-il en regardant Sakura qui grimaçait légèrement.

 **_ Pourquoi vous nous parlez,** demanda Tenten, quelque peu curieuse qu'un yôkaï leur adresse la parole sans qu'il n'y ait Hinata avec eux.

 **_ Qui est lié à Tsuki-sama,** demanda le singe.

Kakashi, ne se formalisant pas du fait qu'un esprit prenne l'initiative de leur parler, expliqua au Raijû que Tenten et Sakura, les montrant d'un mouvement de tête, s'étaient liées d'amitié avec celle que chaque esprit appelait Tsuki. Le singe à la longue queue s'asseyait en tailleur sur l'herbe tendre de la forêt et porta une main à son menton.

 **_ Vous savez où elle est,** demanda Tenten, le regard inquiet.

 **_ Pourquoi je vous dirais où se trouve Tsuki-sama ?**

 **_ Nous souhaitons lui venir en aide,** intervint Orochimaru de sa voix calme, affichant un sourire se voulant amical.

Le Raijû se mit à rire à gorge déployée, surprenant la troupe et faisant froncer les sourcils du Sannin. Se roulant par terre et frappant du poing contre le sol, l'esprit de la foudre n'arrivait pas à calmer son fou rire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il riait autant. Il se calma peu à peu, essuyant les larmes de joie qui venait perler sur ses yeux.

 **_ Ah,** soupirait-il, **vous en avez d'autre comme ça ? Parce que c'est très agréable comme plaisanterie !**

 **_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est amusant,** s'offusqua Orochimaru, quelque peu vexé.

 **_ Oh, vous ne plaisantiez pas ?** Il regarda chaque visage avant de reprendre. **Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?** Tous hochèrent leur tête et le singe se remit à rire. **Ce n'est pas la Tsuki qui a besoin de votre aide, mais vous qui avez besoin de la sienne. Si vous…**

Le Raijû cessa de parler et regarda dans une direction bien précise, étant rapidement imité par la troupe qui ne voyait rien de plus que les arbres et quelques arbustes.

 **_ Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous risquez d'être occupé,** déclara le singe avant de reprendre sa forme originelle, **salut les humains !**

Ils regardèrent la boule de lumière jaune virevolter entre les arbres jusqu'à disparaître de leur champ de vision. Tous regardèrent alors dans la direction qu'avait regardée l'esprit avant de partir. Sakura appréhendait et se colla à son fiancé, cherchant ce qui avait pu faire fuir le Raijû. Shikamaru la sentit trembler et la serra contre lui.

Tenten ne lâchait pas l'endroit des yeux. Petit à petit, un sentiment oppressant vint la tirailler, comme lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le pont de branche. Son angoisse progressait à chaque seconde, quelque chose arrivait, elle le sentait. Elle plongea alors son regard noisette dans celui noir du caporal qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Kankurô en était presque sûr, Hinata avait eu une influence sur Tenten, il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il y croyait.

La respiration de la chinoise s'accéléra et c'est un visage de peur qu'elle afficha au Sabaku qui s'approcha d'elle en clamant que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer. Sa nouvelle protégée réagissait de la même façon qu'avant l'attaque du monstre. Il braqua son arme dans la direction que visaient les yeux de Tenten et lui ordonna de rester derrière lui, ce qu'elle fit avec une certaine appréhension.

Bientôt, la troupe et ses soldats armés entendirent des bruissements venant de l'endroit que tous braquaient. Les yeux des militaires s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent leur frère d'arme, mort de la main du monstre, avancer vers eux en les fixant. Kakashi remarqua bien vite que celui qui se tenait à trois mètres d'eux n'était pas réellement son soldat, une partie de son corps était fait d'écorce et de feuille.

 **_ Feu,** ordonna Hatake en visant aussi le mort-vivant.

Des dizaines de coup de feu retentir, visant le cadavre ambulant qui ne semblait pas en souffrir, n'oscillant même pas. Kankurô lui tira alors dans la tête, entre les deux yeux. Stoppant ses pas, le cadavre avait la tête en arrière de par la balle qui avait traversé son crâne. S'aidant de ses mains, il remit sa tête en place, faisant craquer ses os.

Sakura, qui était aussi blanche qu'était naturellement Orochimaru, se tourna et vomit en s'agenouillant au sol. Son fiancé garda ses yeux braqués sur le soldat mort et déglutit avec dégout. Kabuto pâli en reculant d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Le milliardaire esquissa un fin sourire, c'était intéressant de voir un phénomène pareil ! Tenten porta sa main à sa bouche, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tous les hommes armés, y compris les deux gradés, déglutirent en s'excusant intérieurement pour leur frère d'arme.

 **_ Visez la tête,** cria Kakashi.

Les tirs assourdissant retentirent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, aucune balle ne traversa le cadavre ambulant qui se déplaçait tel un félin. Il était agile, rapide et en quête de celui qui baisserait sa garde. Les soldats braquaient leur arme vers la silhouette qu'ils suivaient des yeux, prêt à tirer lorsqu'il les agressait.

 **_ Kankurô, Satetsu, éloignez les civils,** ordonna Kakashi sans perdre sa cible de vue.

Reculant prudemment, les deux nommés répondirent affirmativement à l'ordre, restant à l'affût en s'approchant doucement du reste de la troupe. Kankurô sentit les mains de Tenten agripper son bras, lui faisant cesser ses pas. Il ne lui jeta aucun regard et tira une rafale, faisant sursauter la chinoise, lorsque le mort-vivant s'approcha de lui.

 **_ Ça va,** lui demandait-il, ne la regardant toujours pas.

 **_ Non,** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. **C'est un yôkaï,** annonçait-elle comme s'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Il lui octroya un regard, fronçant ses sourcils en ayant entendu sa peur. Il la rassura en lui promettant qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Tenten lui offrit un sourire crispé.

 **_ Dis-moi ce que tu ressens,** demandait-il en regardant de nouveau ses collègues. **Ça peut m'aider.**

Tenten hocha sa tête en pinçant ses lèvres et se focalisa sur le soldat mort. Elle l'avait senti arrivé, peut-être que le caporal avait raison, peut-être que son amitié avec Hinata avait joué sur sa perception. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment.

Kankurô avait vu dans le regard de Tenten, la même peur que dans les yeux d'Hinata lorsque Satetsu avait voulu cueillir l'abricot dans la forêt du Tanuki.

 **_ Il faut l'empêcher de bouger. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on l'aura,** déclara Shikamaru avec sérieux.

Kankurô hocha sa tête en approbation et prit deux secondes pour analyser la situation. Sakura n'avait plus rien à vomir et s'était relevée pour rester blottit contre son fiancé.

 **_ Kakashi,** cria le caporal, **faut l'immobiliser.**

Le colonel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en continuant de suivre les mouvements de sa cible. Il lui tira dessus quand il s'approcha et regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant un moyen pour l'immobiliser. Ils devaient le mener vers la gauche, les arbres y étaient plus nombreux, il aurait moins de facilité pour se déplacer, et puis, ça les éloignait de la troupe. Criant l'ordre, les soldats changèrent de position et commencèrent à se déplacer doucement, attirant leur cible.

…

Caché derrière un gros buisson aux feuilles épaisses et rouge, le Kitsune épiait le couple d'humain. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa cachette depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'essence qu'avait transmise la fille de Tsukuyomi-sama à l'homme. Ses yeux sanguins étaient rivés sur la Tsuki. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, il sentait son corps enchaîné les métamorphoses entre son corps originel et celui de cette femme aux longs cheveux rouge. Il avait le besoin viscérale qu'elle soit à lui, mais cet humain gâchait tout. Un faible grognement émana de sa gorge lorsqu'il braqua ses yeux sur cet homme.

Une sensation qu'il connaissait que trop bien vint l'envahir, lui ôtant tout intérêt pour l'Uchiha. Ses pupilles rétrécirent et il déguerpit aussi vite qu'un éclair.

Hinata accrocha le regard de Sasuke en même temps qu'il cherchait le sien. Elle détourna les yeux après trois secondes et observa un buisson en particulier, ayant la sensation étrange de se sentir inquiète, presque apeurée. Elle fronça ses sourcils, la sensation n'en était plus une. Elle ressentait clairement de la peur et de la colère, elle ressentait une haine immense envers l'être humain, sans même comprendre pourquoi.

Sasuke la regardait, elle faisait de nouveau la même tête que Hiashi quand il réfléchissait. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts le picoter, il braqua donc ses yeux sur ses mains, faisant frotter ses doigts entre eux, comme devant l'arbre du Tanuki. Il regarda alors les mains de sa collègue, elle faisait exactement la même chose que lui, toujours dans ses pensées.

 **_ Hinata,** l'appela-t-il doucement, récoltant son regard légèrement déboussolé de quitter ses réflexions. **Regarde,** dit-il en montrant ses doigts en mouvements, **j'ai comme des fourmis dans le bout des doigts.**

Hinata haussa ses sourcils en plongeant son regard sur ses propres mains. Elle aussi avait des fourmis dans le bout des doigts et se les frottait pour passer la sensation. Comment Sasuke arrivait à ressentir la même chose qu'elle ?

 **_ Comment tu fais ça,** questionna Sasuke, la surprise de sa collègue lui répondit. **Hinata, tu arrives à me faire ressentir la même chose que toi, comment est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **_ Je ne fais rien,** dit-elle avec certitude, **ce n'est pas moi.**

 **_ C'est pas moi le Tsuki,** dit-il d'un ton signalant l'évidence.

Hinata fronça ses sourcils de résignation avant de tenter de comprendre comment elle faisait cela. De son côté, Sasuke avait une petite idée de la réponse, enfin, il croyait. Mais comment lui expliquer clairement ? Il soupira puis vint se mettre juste en face d'elle. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et accrocha son regard étonné.

 **_ Le Kitsune a dit que j'avais voler ton âme parce que tu m'as embrassé,** dit-il, la faisant violemment rougir, il retint son sourire. **Quand je me suis réveillé,** dit-il avant de déglutir, **j'avais envie d'être avec toi,** elle ne put cacher sa surprise avant de regarder dans le vide.

 **_ Pour te lier à lui,** murmura-t-elle en repensant à ce que lui avait dit le Raijû.

Sasuke hocha sa tête et lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas obligée de l'embrasser pour qu'il soit lié. Il lui raconta alors qu'il avait déjà ressenti ces fourmis dans les doigts à la forêt du Tanuki, autre chose pouvait donc les liés. Hinata fouilla alors sa mémoire essayant de comprendre qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que ce lien se forme, mais rien ne vint.

Sasuke, tenant toujours les mains de Hinata, fronçait ses sourcils en les regardant. Il essayait de comprendre lui aussi. Il avait passé son temps à l'espionner, sans aucune discrétion, depuis le début de l'expédition, ce détail ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il avait été content de la voir si heureuse devant les Kodama, était-ce dû à cela ? Non, c'était son propre ressentit… Sentant un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, il se tint droit et riva ses yeux à ceux d'Hinata qui le regardait avec interrogation.

 **_ Je crois que je sais,** dit-elle. **Je t'apprécie, au point où j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi à cause de ces fruits,** ajoutait-elle en se moquant d'elle-même, gênée. **Et je, enfin, tu, tu me considère comme une amie, c'est…**

Elle n'ajouta rien, ne sachant comment s'expliquer. Elle se mordillait la lèvre en fronçant ses sourcils d'appréhension, espérant qu'il avait compris. Sasuke s'humecta les lèvres en hocha doucement sa tête. Le silence les enveloppa un moment, rendant Hinata nerveuse. Sasuke hésitait à parler. Il soupira et se leva, tendant une main à l'historienne avec un sourire en coin.

 **_ Faut avancer,** dit-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire et ils se remirent en marche. Ils n'avaient pas réglé l'histoire des fruits et Hinata se tritura le cerveau en prenant la direction de la montagne. Tant qu'elle ne trouvait pas une solution pour que Sasuke puisse manger, elle ne serait pas tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps sans manger, il allait s'affaiblir. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'allait leur demandé le trajet jusqu'à cette montagne, ni même ce qui l'attendait là-bas, bien qu'elle imaginait que ce soit le Kitsune.

…

Le démon gardien de Majikku avait couru aussi vite qu'il en était capable et faisait face à un tableau qui l'effraya autant qu'il le mit en colère. Les humains avaient immobilisé un de ses yôkaï, le maintenant en jouc, prêt à lui ôter la vie. Ses yeux bifurquèrent sur les cinq corps d'humain étendus sur le sol, il grogna en retroussant ses babines. Un cri féminin retentit, le faisant regarder en direction des humains esseulé des autres.

 **_ Il y en a un autre,** criait la femme avec l'appareil photo.

Le Kitsune plissa ses yeux, comment cette humaine pouvait sentir sa présence ? Est-ce que la Tsuki avait offert une partie de son âme à elle aussi ? Il remit son regard perçant sur l'attroupement d'homme armé autour de son yôkaï. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'un Bakeneko réussisse à posséder le corps d'un de ces hommes ? Et son abrutit de yôkaï avait tué des humains, il serait puni pour ses fautes.

Quittant son buisson, c'est avec une rapidité déconcertante que le Kitsune apparu derrière le mort-vivant, posant sa main aux ongles longs sur le crâne du corps possédé. Il grogna en retroussant ses babines et riva ses yeux à ceux du colonel qui venait d'ordonner à ses hommes de baisser leur arme. Kakashi regardait l'esprit gardien, mélangé entre le soulagement et l'appréhension. Et puis, elle avait changé. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient parsemés de blond maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

 **_ Quittes immédiatement ce corps,** grogna le Kyûbi.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, un chat noir s'extirpa du corps du soldat en passant par sa bouche qui se désarticula, faisant grimacer les militaires regardant la scène. Kankurô s'était rapproché, emmenant la troupe avec lui. Le corps du soldat mort s'écroula sur le sol pendant que le Bakeneko se frottait aux jambes de son gardien, espérant se faire pardonner. Le Kitsune grogna, faisant s'écarter le yôkaï qui vint s'assoir face au Kyûbi, baissant sa tête et ses oreilles.

 **_ Regarde ce que tu as fait,** grogna de nouveau le gardien. **Veux-tu donner une chance aux Démons de détruire Majikku ?**

Le Bakeneko se coucha au sol, n'osant regarder le Kitsune, ni affronter sa colère. Il savait très bien que son gardien n'aimait pas qu'on tue des hommes, mais son but n'était pas de les tuer mais de trouver la Tsuki. Néanmoins, il ne l'avouerait jamais à son gardien.

 **_ Va chercher tes congénères,** ordonna-t-il à son yôkaï, **ils auront cinq corps à prendre et vous escorterez les hommes jusqu'à l'ermite.**

 **_ Maître,** tenta de protester le Bakeneko.

Mais en croisant le regard sanguin du Kyûbi, il se résigna et feula avant de reprendre possession du corps qu'il habitait il y a quelques minutes. Le soldat se releva et passa ses yeux vitreux sur les militaires armés avant de s'enfuir tel un guépard.

Tous regardaient l'esprit gardien avec une certaine appréhension. Kakashi affichait un léger sourire sous son masque, cette femme, enfin, ce gardien, n'était pas leur ennemi. Sa menace lors de leur première rencontre était uniquement pour les protéger, eux autant que ses yôkaï, il en était persuadé. Sinon, pourquoi les laissait-il en vie ? Pourquoi avoir reproché au Bakeneko la mort de ses soldats ?

 **_ Je suis désolé mais nous ne quitterons pas votre forêt sans nos égarés,** déclara-t-il en fixant le Kitsune qui grogna en montrant ses crocs.

 **_ Manipulateur, destructeur et égoïste,** cracha le gardien, **voilà ce que vous êtes, vous, les hommes. Vous croyez pouvoir me donner des ordres et souillez ma forêt, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que votre présence déclenche.**

Tenten ressentait les propos du Kyûbi comme si elle-même les pensait. Elle ferma ses yeux, faisant abstraction de la voix double du gardien. Le Kitsune avait raison, leur présence était nuisible pour cette forêt, même Hinata l'avait compris. Néanmoins, un détail lui fit rouvrir ses yeux noisette qu'elle plongea dans ceux sanguin du gardien qui semblait être capable de préméditer ses paroles.

 **_ Nous ne pouvons plus traverser,** déclara-t-elle, **le monstre a détruit le pont de branches.**

Le Kyûbi grogna. Il savait maintenant pourquoi son Bakeneko avait réussi à prendre possession d'un corps humain, un des Oni avait dû l'écrabouillé. Inconsciemment, son aura rougeâtre faite de bulle de savon l'entoura et c'est avec une certaine colère qu'il grogna que s'ils n'avaient pas traversé ce pont, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Kakashi fronça ses sourcils, il se sentait déjà assez responsable comme cela de la perte de six de ses soldats, alors entendre cette femme, enfin, ce gardien, affirmé que c'était de leur faute l'inculpait d'autant plus. Il était responsable de la sécurité de la troupe, il aurait dû être plus vigilant. Il en était à regretter d'avoir voulu suivre la Hyûga. Il regarda alors Tenten, elle aussi il aurait dû l'écouter et le Kitsune sembla lire dans ses pensées.

 **_ Vous n'auriez jamais dû traverser la fissure,** grogna-t-il d'énervement, **vous n'auriez jamais dû quitter la cascade,** il riva ses yeux rouge au colonel vers qu'il s'approcha lentement. **Veillez à rester dans cette partie de ma forêt jusqu'à ce que Tsuki puisse vous libérer,** ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner. **A moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir tous.**

Kakashi vit la femme aux longs cheveux rouge et blond disparaître derrière les buissons. Il eut alors l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement. Cette fois, il comptait bien suivre son conseil, espérant que l'Uchiha et la Hyûga ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre. Le gardien avait dit que la Tsuki les libérerait, ils allaient donc revenir. Encore une fois, Tenten avait eu raison.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ah ah, mdr, effectivement^^ Bisous_

 **Entre émotions et devoir**

Le soldat mort était revenu avec cinq Bakeneko, apeurant quelque peu la troupe. Kakashi leur avait annoncé qu'ils devaient rester dans cette partie de la forêt, un ordre qui fut accueilli par les protestations de Kankurô que Tenten se chargea de calmer en faisant comme il avait fait pour elle. Les yôkaï, eux, restèrent silencieux avant de profiter des dernières minutes de la nuit pour prendre possession des corps gisant sur le sol.

Le spectacle fut trop dur à regarder pour Sakura qui restait blottit contre Shikamaru qui s'occupait d'elle pour éviter de voir ce phénomène déroutant. Kakashi regardait en fronçant ses sourcils, tout comme le restant de ses hommes qui priaient silencieusement pour leurs frères d'arme. Orochimaru en souriait, heureux d'assister à un tel spectacle, qu'il aurait voulu filmer, pendant que Kabuto était mélangé entre fascination et dégout.

A l'écart, Kankurô était assis sur l'herbe, Tenten agenouillée en face de lui. Il ne concevait pas de devoir attendre sagement que Sasuke et Hinata reviennent vers eux. Il avait bien compris pourquoi son colonel avait donné un tel ordre, sans oublier la menace du Kitsune et la mort de six de ses camarades, mais il ne laissait jamais un homme derrière lui, qu'il soit soldat ou civil. Il aurait malgré tout fait une exception pour le Sannin et son sous-fifre ! Il soupira.

 **_ Ils reviendront, je le sais,** déclara Tenten, récoltant le regard peu convaincu du caporal. **Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais,** ajoutait-elle, faisant sourire son vis-à-vis qui frotta son visage. **Tu tiens à Hinata ?**

Elle avait beau comprendre sa frustration et sa colère concernant l'ordre du colonel, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Sakura durant leur trempette dans le lac. Elle s'imaginait que le caporal devait s'être attaché à l'historienne pour que son retour lui tienne autant à cœur.

 **_ Je tiens à la vie de chaque personne que j'escorte,** répondit-il, **sauf peut-être le faux-cul et son toutou,** dit-il avec un fin sourire, imité par la chinoise. **Ce n'est pas une chose facile d'être hanté par le visage de ceux qu'on n'a pas su protéger.**

Tenten fit une moue de compassion, imaginant mal mais comprenant le sens. Elle vint alors s'assoir juste à côté du caporal et lui caressa amicalement le dos, cherchant à le réconforter. Kankurô lui sourit. Il aimait bien la photographe, elle lui faisait un peu penser à sa sœur avec son caractère bien trempé qui pouvait cacher une tendresse et une affection dont peu était témoin. Préférant détendre l'atmosphère, il s'intéressa à elle, lui demandant un peu son parcours. Il la vit sourire avant de regarder le ciel dont l'éclaircissement annonçait l'arrivée du matin.

 **_ Je suis fille unique malheureusement,** dit-elle. **J'ai toujours été un peu décalée des autres,** elle sourit. **Au lycée j'étais la seule fille à vouloir s'inscrire dans les clubs de sport des garçons !**

Kankurô sourit à son tour, pas vraiment étonné. Elle lui raconta ensuite son parcours pour devenir photographe, considérant que les photos étaient le plus beau vestige des instants qu'on pouvait vivre. Lorsque le caporal la questionna sur ce choix de carrière, Tenten expliqua que sa mère souffrait d'Alzheimer et que durant les premières années de sa maladie, elle se plongeait continuellement dans les albums photos.

 **_ La voir perdre la mémoire et la retrouver dans nos photos a été comme un déclic je crois,** continuait-elle. **Et puis, de fil en aiguille c'est devenu une passion. Et toi, pourquoi être devenu militaire ?**

Prenant une grande inspiration, Kankurô expliqua qu'il était le cadet d'une fratrie, ayant une grande sœur et un petit frère. N'étant pas spécialement doué pour les études, ni pour l'autorité, son père l'avait envoyé faire l'armée, espérant que cela lui mettrait du plomb dans la tête.

 **_ Il a bien fait,** continua-t-il. **Disons que l'armée m'a assagit et j'ai voulu approfondir. Je suis devenu caporal et depuis, je fais partie de l'unité de Kakashi.**

Tenten lui sourit puis regarda le ciel, spectatrice du lever du soleil. Elle soupira puis demanda, à voix haute, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire qu'elle ressente les yôkaï. Kankurô la regarda alors, la détaillant. Ses cheveux étaient entièrement détachés, ondulant sur ses épaules. Son visage se colorait d'un joli caramel clair sous les rayons naissant. Il la trouvait vraiment très belle et détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas refaire la même bourde qu'avec Sakura.

 **_ Je crois vraiment que ton amitié avec Hinata y est pour quelque chose,** dit-il à voix basse, récoltant son regard.

 **_ Alors pourquoi Sakura ne ressent pas leur présence ?**

Il haussa ses épaules. Elle avait raison, la scientifique ressentait de la peur en même temps que la chinoise mais ne sentait pas les yôkaï comme elle. Peut-être le lien était plus fort avec Tenten… Mais pourquoi ? Il riva alors ses yeux noirs à ceux noisette, la fixant de longues secondes.

 **_ Tu étais émerveillée,** murmura-t-il, se souvenant qu'à aucun moment Tenten n'avait montré de peur pour cette forêt, mais bel et bien la joie de la photographier, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparé d'Hinata et Sasuke.

Elle tenait son regard, trouvant sa réponse véridique et logique, bien que rien ne soit très logique dans Majikku. Kankurô lui expliqua alors ce qu'il savait grâce à Hinata, surtout les propos concernant l'ermite des crapauds. Tout en l'écoutant, Tenten se rendait compte que tout comme Hinata, elle était friande de paysage féerique, de créature extraordinaire, de ces panoramas qu'on ne voit que dans les films de sciences fictions… Hinata les admirait pour l'histoire et elle les admirait pour leur beauté. C'était même ce qui les avaient liées en premier lieu.

 **_ J'ai vu l'arbre,** murmura-t-elle après le monologue de Kankurô. **Le premier, celui que vous avez touché pour voir, je l'ai vu, en même temps qu'Hinata,** elle prit son appareil photo et lui montra la photo où l'historienne était sur la gauche. **Regarde. Je ne le voyais pas comme Hinata, mais je le voyais dans mon appareil.**

Kankurô fronça ses sourcils, suffisait-il d'être assez ouvert d'esprit pour ressentir la vie de Majikku ? Ses yeux s'attardèrent alors sur la troupe, occupée à monter les tentes à une quinzaine de mètres. Ils se figèrent sur le milliardaire. Ce « faux-cul » était tout aussi heureux qu'Hinata de se trouver sur Majikku. Certes, il n'oubliait pas que ses intentions étaient douteuses, il aurait même dit mauvaises, mais cette forêt l'émerveillait. Ressentait-il ce que Tenten ressentait ? Non, il n'était pas affolé par le danger comme la photographe durant l'affrontement contre les Bakeneko…

Alors cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il fallait aussi être lié à Hinata, partager sa vision ou son ressentit. Il fronça ses sourcils en fixant l'herbe sous ses rangers. Tenten avait raison, Kakashi avait raison… Hinata était la Tsuki, comment pouvait-il encore en douter ? Et Sasuke était non seulement avec elle, mais il était persuadé qu'il était dans le même état que la photographe, ressentant les yôkaï. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait en expédition avec l'Uchiha, dès le début il semblait intrigué par l'historienne. Quand il avait été informé qu'elle était la fille de Hiashi, il avait compris, ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble.

 **_ J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre dix jours pour nous rejoindre,** brisa-t-il le silence en soupirant, **les vivres ne tiendront pas.**

Tenten sourit, une gentillesse qu'il lui rendit. Elle aimait bien le caporal, il était amical et protecteur. Elle était rassurée qu'il accepte enfin l'ordre de Hatake. Chercher Hinata et Sasuke revenait à les mettre en danger, eux et cette forêt. Et puis, six soldats avaient déjà perdu la vie, qui se serait la prochaine fois ?

…

Hinata marchait en regardant partout autour d'elle, grimaçant sans aucune raison notoire. En réalité, elle ne cessait de réfléchir sur un moyen d'aider Sasuke à manger. Et puis, il y avait cette sensation qui ne la quittait plus. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas marcher assez vite, comme si chaque pas en direction de cette montagne se faisait au ralenti. Et puis, Sasuke n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son espèce de coma, il devait être affamé et fatigué. Et cette montagne qui semblait être à des kilomètres. Sasuke devait manger, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Ils devaient rejoindre cette montagne au plus vite. Une solution. La montagne. Une solution. La montagne.

Elle stoppa net ses pas en grognant avec rage, choquant Sasuke qui s'était stabilisé à côté d'elle, ne la reconnaissant pas. Il figea ses yeux sur elle, la voyant se tenir la tête en fermant ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir mal à la tête. Il fronça ses sourcils, elle semblait plutôt entendre un bruit assourdissant en continu. Elle grogna de douleur. Ses forces l'abandonnant, elle s'affala à genou sur l'herbe. Il s'accroupit alors près d'elle, caressant son dos.

 **_ Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Elle ne répondit pas, ne l'entendant presque pas et ne comprenant pas ses mots. Elle entendait un bourdonnement constant qui changeait de ton quand Sasuke parlait. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son propre afflux sanguin et tout son corps fourmillait.

 **_ Hinata,** l'appelait Sasuke pour la énième fois, s'inquiétant.

Seul un grognement de douleur lui répondit. Ressentant le bout de ses doigts fourmillé, le cartographe riva ses yeux sur eux en les écarquillant. Un bruit de feuillage l'alerta, le faisant regarder sur sa gauche. Il se statufia de stupeur en voyant des racines émerger de la terre, certaines étaient blanches ornées d'une ou deux feuilles vertes alors que d'autre étaient d'un marron clair, dénudées. Ondulant vers eux comme des serpents, les racines s'approchaient. Sasuke se leva brusquement et tenta de relever Hinata.

Très vite, les racines s'agrippèrent à la Hyûga, forçant à l'inverse de l'Uchiha qui commençait littéralement à paniquer, bien qu'une sensation étrange l'apaise. Il ne cessait de l'appeler, espérant la faire réagir. Les racines l'enveloppait de plus en plus et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Sasuke lâcha Hinata. Il s'injuria intérieurement tout en étant étrangement soulagé.

Les racines se mouvaient avec grâce, soulevant la Tsuki afin de l'immerger dans le point d'eau le plus proche, suivit par l'humain. Sasuke s'installa en tailleur sur la rive faisant face à sa collègue enracinée. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait bien fait de laisser les racines la prendre. Le visage d'Hinata n'affichait plus de douleur, elle semblait dormir. Son regard s'agrandit et un sourire anima ses lèvres quand il vit les racines fleurir. Là où l'eau les avait mouillés, des fleurs multicolores naissaient. Quelques racines se retirèrent, l'une d'entre elle flotta vers lui et vint s'enrouler à son poignet.

N'hésitant qu'une seconde, Sasuke la suivit dans le petit lac peu profond. Il avait toujours cette sensation de soulagement, « _ça doit venir d'Hinata_ » pensait-il. La racine le guida devant la Tsuki, une de ses congénères vint s'enrouler autour du poignet de la Hyûga pour approcher leur main, il ne se fit pas prier pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Peu à peu, les racines s'éloignaient, forçant Sasuke à prendre Hinata dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne coule pas. Il riva ses yeux sur elle.

 **_ Hinata,** l'appela-t-il doucement.

Elle gémit faiblement avant de papillonner. Sa vision était légèrement floutée, la forçant à cligner des yeux. Elle vit alors Sasuke près d'elle, il lui souriait. Que s'était-il passé ? Il y a deux secondes, elle était à marcher vers la montagne et la voilà dans un lac, Sasuke la tenant dans ses bras ? Elle rougit en pensant cela et détourna le regard. Il la lâcha alors, ayant remarqué sa gêne.

 **_ Comment tu te sens,** demandait-il, essayant de cacher son inquiétude, en vain.

 **_ Je sais pas,** hésitait-elle en le regardant de nouveau. **Toi tu es soulagé que j'aille bien,** affirmait-elle comme si c'était marqué sur son front. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Légèrement surprit qu'elle lise aussi facilement en lui, il mit cinq secondes avant de lui répondre. Il lui parla de sa crise étrange et des racines, précisant inconsciemment ce qu'il avait ressentis, la faisant sourire discrètement. Il s'excusa en racontant qu'il l'avait lâché contre les racines, la faisant rire. Il cessa son récit et la fixa en arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son hilarité.

 **_ Pourquoi tu ris,** demandait-il, elle haussa ses épaules.

 **_ Sais pas,** dit-elle en haussant une nouvelle fois ses épaules, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi de cette euphorie qui la saisissait. Elle ressentait un soulagement et une joie qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle tenta de se calmer mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler ces émotions. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne minute qu'elle se calma lentement sous le regard mi amusé, mi inquiet du cartographe. Elle respira profondément en fermant ses yeux, ayant l'impression de récupérer ses esprits. Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant que son corps était lourd tout d'un coup, comme si elle ne flottait plus.

 **_ J'aimerais sortir de l'eau,** dit-elle en grimaçant de nouveau.

Sasuke acquiesça et vint lui saisir le bras. Dès que leur peau entrèrent en contacte, Sasuke ressentit de nouveau cette envie de l'embrasser qui l'avait habité à son réveil. Sans s'en rendre compte, il la fixait intensément, ayant cessé tout mouvement. Hinata le regardait et rougit en conséquent. Elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres.

 **_ Sasuke ?**

Il sembla se reconnecter et se racla la gorge avant de l'aider à se relever pour sortir du petit lac. La sensation ne le quittait pas, se forçant à la contrôler. C'était bien plus fort qu'à son réveil. Hinata se stabilisa et riva ses yeux nacrés sur son collègue qui fixait sa bouche. Elle rougit de nouveau en lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Il la lâcha mais la sensation restait. Il la fixait toujours. Peu à peu, la sensation disparu et il se rendit compte qu'il avait réellement envie de l'embrasser, ce n'était pas que Majikku. Il détourna le regard.

 **_ Il faut qu'on continu,** déclara-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le suivit. Elle était légèrement désorientée, se remettant à peine de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle marchait à côté de Sasuke par mécanisme, plongées dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de comprendre comment elle avait réussi à ressentir les émotions de son collègue. C'était tellement… palpable…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une sorte de clairière. La végétation était luxurieuse, abondante et multicolore. Les saules étaient éparpillés, le vent ondulant leurs lanières ornées de petites fleurs roses, bleues, rouges et blanches. Des plantes d'un turquoise attirant laissaient apparaître leur grosse fleur violette qui dégageait un parfum vanillé. La mousse moelleuse qui recouvrait le sol était d'un vert d'herbe, accueillant de petites fleurs multicolores et quelques champignons blancs crémeux.

Hinata retrouvait son sourire émerveillé devant ce paysage enchanteur, ce qui fit naître celui de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'asseyait contre le tronc d'un des saules, fatigué et affamé. Il regardait l'historienne, toujours à admirer ce petit coin de paradis. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, les étoiles commençaient à disparaître du bleu marine qu'arborait le ciel. Quittant la jeune femme des yeux, Sasuke s'arma de son crayon et de son bloc-notes de feuille blanche. Il se mit à dessiner Hinata lorsqu'elle avait été aidée par les racines.

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent faire disparaître l'enchantement du lieu. Hinata pinça ses lèvres et leva ses yeux sur la montagne dont elle n'apercevait que le pic, le reste étant caché par les arbres. Elle était persuadée que le gardien de Majikku logeait dans cet amas rocheux, elle avait la sensation de sentir sa présence. Elle avait une envie impérieuse de gravir la montagne au plus vite, comme si tout en elle ne réclamait que la présence du Kitsune. Si au départ elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce ressentit, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt où Sasuke avait subi la drogue des fruits, elle le trouvait plus palpable, plus… puissant. C'était comme si son sang bouillonnait en elle, comme si elle était aimanté par le gardien. Cela lui devenait vital.

Elle détourna les yeux et vit Sasuke à dessiner, elle sourit. Elle alla le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés et regardant son œuvre. Elle se reconnue sans mal et regarda chaque détail de ce qu'il avait surement vu quand elle était inconsciente. Terminant les fleurs sur la racine qui venait le chercher, il leva son crayon et regarda sa collègue. Elle lui rendit son regard, offrant aussi un sourire en le complimentant.

 **_ Je peux voir les autres,** demandait-elle en voyant plusieurs feuilles dessinées.

Il fit une moue d'approbation et lui tendit son bloc-notes. Elle frôla leur main en le prenant, provoquant l'éveil de cette sensation d'appartenance qui lui accéléra la respiration. Complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle avait réveillé, elle reprenait ses dessins depuis le début. Les premiers étaient une ébauche de carte mélangé aux esquisses des quelques paysages qu'ils avaient visité au début, comme la cascade. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait aussi dessiné des moments où ils étaient tous regroupé pour manger.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre en souriant quand elle vit qu'il avait dessiné tous les yôkaï qu'ils avaient rencontrés, les Kappa, les Bakeneko, le Tanuki, les Kodama… elle lui jeta un regard en voyant son esprit fétiche représenté en grand sur une seule page. Son sourire se fana quelque peu et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement quand elle vit que Sasuke regardait ses mains. Il semblait perdu, elle le ressentait.

 **_ Sasuke ?**

 **_ C'est…** hésitait-il sans relever ses yeux. **Il faut que je mange et je crois savoir comment.**

Elle haussa ses sourcils et l'écouta lui expliquer, en fuyant son regard le plus possible, ce qu'il ressentait quand elle le touchait. Hinata pinça ses lèvres en rougissant. Elle était assez gênée, pourtant, une partie d'elle était ravie d'apprendre cela. Sasuke perçu ses rougissements quand il affronta son regard en lui demandant un fruit, il en aurait bien sourit mais se retint, se sentant déjà assez mal comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre de dire aussi franchement les choses qui lui traversait l'esprit, ou dans ce cas précis, le hantait.

Il prit l'espèce de pomme violette tâchée de point blanc qu'Hinata lui tendait et l'ouvrit en deux, découvrant une chair juteuse et presque translucide. Il posa une moitié pour prendre la main de sa collègue. Immédiatement, ses yeux descendirent sur les lèvres d'Hinata qui rougissait.

 **_ Sasuke,** l'appela-t-elle, gênée, récoltant son attention. **Et si tu t'évanouis ?**

 **_ Embrasse-moi,** soufflait-il en réponse, la regardant intensément.

Hinata pinça ses lèvres alors qu'il goûtait le fruit. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir avec délice en ayant l'impression de manger un cocktail de fruit. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le sucrée, pourtant, ce fruit était exquis. Il regarda sa collègue qui affichait son inquiétude. Il lui proposa alors de manger l'autre moitié et c'est sans réel appétit qu'elle accepta. Se régalant à son tour, elle ne quitta néanmoins pas le cartographe des yeux, espérant que cela allait fonctionner.

Sasuke finissait son douzième fruit, tenant toujours la main d'Hinata qui le regardait en affichant un sourire mélangé entre la satisfaction et l'amusement. Lorsqu'il soupira, rassasié, Hinata fixa leur main. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le simple fait de la toucher faisait un tel effet à Sasuke ? Comment arrivait-elle à être un antidote à la drogue des fruits rien qu'en lui tenant la main ? Comment avait-elle réussi à ressentir ses émotions ?

N'ayant plus cette sensation de faim qui le tiraillait, Sasuke ressentit de nouveau cet attirance violente envers Hinata. Il leva ses yeux sur elle, freinant son envie de lui sauter dessus. Il remarqua alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ayant la même expression que Hiashi. Penser à son ancien collègue lui fit se poser une question : est-ce que le lien qu'il avait avec Hiashi avait eu une influence sur ce lien qu'il avait avec Hinata ? Etrangement, il était persuadé que la réponse était positive. Retrouvant ses esprits, il regarda de nouveau sa collègue, louchant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

 **_ Hinata,** dit-il d'une voix rauque et légèrement tremblotante, récoltant son regard, **lâches-moi.**

Elle fronça ses sourcils avant de se rendre compte qu'il serrait fortement sa main dans la sienne, comme s'il comptait l'approcher de lui. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de son regard intense pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Encore une fois, elle avait cette facilité à lire en lui, sentant parfaitement son attirance démesurée, comme ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle voulait rejoindre la montagne.

Elle retira promptement sa main de celle du cartographe qui grimaça comme si cela lui était douloureux, ce qui inquiéta la Tsuki. Au moment où elle s'approcha de lui pour savoir s'il allait bien, il lui demanda, assez agressivement, de s'éloigner de lui. Hinata accéda à sa requête avec une certaine déception. Elle le regarda alors pendant de longue seconde, sentant qu'il battait cette envie qui le tiraillait. Après de longue minute, il se calma et regarda sa collègue.

 **_ Désolé,** dit-il, énervé par cette forêt qui semblait vouloir contrôler ses émotions.

Hinata lui offrit un sourire, ressentant toujours les sentiments et les émotions de l'Uchiha. Elle savait qu'il refusait de se laisser aller à ses émotions pour ne pas lui prendre son âme comme lui avait dit le Kitsune, et elle le comprenait.

 **_ Bah il se porte bien le profanateur,** résonna une voix stridente qui attira l'attention des deux humains.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou !_

 _C'est compliqué pour moi de commencer cette note, mais je me le dois, comme je vous la dois à vous, lecteurs._

 _J'ai débarqué sur ce site il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'étais, et je suis toujours, écrivaine. Une auteure qui a publié un livre. Alors que fais-je dans la FanFiction ? Ecrire est une passion et pour ma part, c'est un besoin vital, un exutoire, une échappatoire…_

 _J'écris des FanFictions par amour pour un Manga, par amour pour l'écriture, parce que c'est ma passion ! Et je vous partage cette passion, sans pudeur. Je mets de moi dans chacune de mes histoires, de mon cœur, de mon temps, de mon amour… Je prends le temps de peaufiné chaque détail pour que la lecture vous soit agréable et fluide. Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à vos messages, parce que je trouve cela important. Je fais en sorte d'être la plus régulière possible dans mes dates de parution, par respect pour vous._

 _Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je suis, comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs, à me demander pourquoi je continue de partager mes histoires._

 _C'est là que ma note prend son sens._

 _Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer de publier la suite de mon histoire. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aura jamais de fin, au contraire. Je vais continuer d'écrire puisque l'écriture fait partie de moi, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer de publier la suite si trop peu de lecteurs ne m'en donne une raison. C'est à contrecœur que je vous explique cela, surtout pour les quelques rares lecteurs qui prennes un peu de leur temps pour me faire part de leur lecture, je les en remercie très chaleureusement._

 _Je n'ai pas que mes fictions, j'ai aussi mes histoires originales avec mes propres personnages. Jamais rien ne m'empêchera d'écrire. Par contre l'envie de continuer de vous partager mes écrits s'amenuise de jour en jour… Quand je vois des textes d'auteurs qui sont rédigé avec qualité et soin, que la fiction en question est follow de nombreuse fois mais qu'il n'y a qu'un ou deux commentaires… C'est terriblement frustrant._

 _Si aucun lecteurs, ou trop peu, ne se manifestent, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer de publier._

 _Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte de l'investissement que cela demande de vous partager un nouveau chapitre. Le temps que je prends pour faire en sorte de vous publier un texte correct, lisible, fluide et agréable. Le temps et le plaisir que je prends à répondre à chacun, bien que rare, commentaire que vous me laisser, ce que je trouve essentiel et respectueux._

 _Les histoires que nous, auteurs, vous publions n'est pas un dû, mais un PARTAGE. Cette notion signifie qu'il n'y a pas que l'auteur que vous lisez qui doit partager ses écrits, mais vous aussi, lecteurs. Un partage se fait dans les deux sens._

 _Ce sont les auteurs qui donnent une raison de vivre à ce site, mais c'est vous, lecteurs, qui le faites vivre. On ne vous demande pas de vous lancer dans des reviews purement constructive, ni même d'être présent à chaque fois. Mais de donner une raison à vos auteurs de continuer de publier son histoire avec vous._

 _Sans vous, les auteurs perdent l'envie de publier, mais pas l'envie d'écrire._

 _Je vais continuer d'écrire mon histoire, la garder bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur et continuer de vivre ma passion. Mais j'ai besoin de mes lecteurs pour avoir envie de continuer de vous la partager._

 _Voilà la raison de cette note._

 _Maintenant, si vous souhaitez réellement connaître la suite des histoires que vous lisez, pensez à faire part de votre lecture à vos auteurs car ce coup de gueule ne concerne pas que moi, mais tous les auteurs encore assez courageux pour vous publier leurs univers sans recevoir de retour, ou si peu._

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui m'ont soutenu jusque-là, mais sans retour concret des lecteurs, je ne publierais plus et garderais mes histoires pour moi. La prochaine publication sera pour le 15 si mes lecteurs se manifestent, sinon, cette histoires s'arrête ici pour le site et se terminera dans mon ordinateur._

 _Sakka_

* * *

 _Coucou,_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma maladresse à rédiger cette note. C'était difficile pour moi de dire cela, de pousser mon « coup de gueule ». Je dois vous avouer que j'étais dans une période délicate de ma vie quand j'ai découvert les FanFictions. Je n'écrivais plus depuis longtemps et considérais mes anciens écrits comme vain…_

 _Et puis, j'ai tenté de me remettre à l'écriture en essayant les fictions et peu à peu, l'écriture est redevenue ce qu'elle avait toujours été à mes yeux : une libération. Vous partagez mes écrits et lire vos reviews m'a permis de reprendre peu à peu confiance en moi et je vous en remercie énormément._

 _Cette note, je ne l'ai pas écrite que pour moi, mais pour tous les auteurs. Je voulais faire prendre conscience aux lecteurs que leur mots, leurs commentaires, est d'une importance capitale pour les auteurs. C'est grâce à votre soutien que nous progressons, vivons et partageons notre passion. Aucun commentaire de lecteurs n'est vain, une simple review disant « j'attends la suite » à un sens bien plus profond pour l'auteur qui la reçoit, il va y entendre « j'aime ta fiction et j'adore la lire, vivement la suite »._

 _C'est grâce à vos commentaires que les auteurs continuent la publication, s'améliorent, prennent confiance en eux…_

 _Cette note m'a énormément stressée, je ne voulais en aucun cas blesser ou faire fuir qui que ce soit, je voulais juste vous expliquer l'importance que vaut le témoignage de votre lecture. Une petite review tous les trois ou quatre chapitres pour soutenir vos auteurs est d'une valeur inestimable, sachez-le._

 _Même en ayant eu aucun retour j'aurais continué de publier « Kyûbi No Kitsune », ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui m'avaient laissé une review :_ _ **Lafertyblu, KisaAkisara, Bjasmine636**_ _. A vous tous qui m'avez commenté, je voulais vous remercier du fond du cœur._

 _Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews concernant cette note. J'ai répondu en MP à ceux qui possèdent un compte FF. Pour les autres, voici mes réponses ^^_

 _ **Pineapple94 :**_ _je suis désolée que tu le prenne ainsi, ce n'était pas mon but. Tous les auteurs du site devraient préciser sur leur profil qu'ils espèrent recevoir des reviews sur leur histoire ;)_

 _Je ne force personne à faire quoi que ce soit, tout comme personne ne me force à partager mes histoires._

 _Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas une bêtise d'écrire cette note. Elle est certes maladroite, comme je le dis plus haut, mais elle a une raison d'avoir été écrite. Trouves-tu normale que depuis 15 chapitres publiés tu n'as pas une seule fois laisser une review, ne serait-ce que pour dire que tu suis mon histoire, mais que tu en laisse une pour ma note ?_

 _Que les lecteurs témoignage leur lecture ne serait-ce que de temps en temps est une façon de soutenir les auteurs qu'ils lisent, ainsi qu'une marque de respect pour le travail accompli. Les auteurs ne peuvent pas deviner qu'ils sont lus !_

 _Je pense malgré tout que ton intervention sur cette note prouve que tu aurais voulu lire la suite, ce qui me fait plaisir. Je voulais juste faire comprendre aux lecteurs passifs qu'il est important d'être un peu plus actif. Et je trouve cela triste de n'avoir connaissance de mes lecteurs que parce que j'ai écrit maladroitement cette note et non parce qu'on apprécie ma fiction._

 _En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire et peut-être à bientôt ^^_

 _ **Sasuhinalove :**_ _merci beaucoup ;) ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu es compris le sens de ma note, vraiment. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur ^^, je suis aussi une fan du sasuhina (même si des fois je déroge à mon amour pour ce couple lol). Je suis très contente de ta promesse, pas que pour moi, mais pour tous les auteurs^^ Merci encore et à bientôt, en espérant que la suite continuera de te plaire ;) Bisous_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _ **Laferyblu :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui, ça va, merci_ _ma pauvre, allez, courage, c'est bientôt les grandes vacances^^ Je te remercie de me faire part de ton ressentis^^ Je te rassure, il n'y a que Hinata qui est spéciale, ce que vit et ressens Sasuke est lié à elle, tout comme pour Tenten. Je ne pensais pas qu'en vous donnant des explications, disons tardive, ça enlèverait le côté fascination ! Oups ! Je répare ça, promis_ _tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre^^ Pour Orosnake, disons qu'il trame quelque chose oui^^ Pour Sasuke, je ne veux pas spoil, alors je dirais juste que tu tiens quelque chose ;) Et enfin, oui, Hinata doit aller voir le Kitsune pour une raison précise que je ne peux révéler^^ C'est primordiale qu'elle aille à sa rencontre dans la montagne ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ;) Bisous_

 _ **Mina50 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup^^ Bisous_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure**_

 _Concernant ma note précédente, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont réagi. J'ai répondu à chacun et expliqué un peu mieux ma note sur celle-ci, allez y jeter un coup d'œil ^^_

 _Merci à_ _ **FuryFury, Pineapple94** et **Sasuhinalove**_ _de m'avoir fait part de leur avis !_

* * *

 **Mizunoo s'éteint**

Le Raijû virevoltait dans la forêt, slalomant à travers les arbres. Il pensait aux humains qu'il avait croisés un peu plus tôt, il espérait que le roi des Bakeneko n'avait pas tué tous les humains, sinon le gardien allait se mettre en colère. Le Kitsune avait bien d'autre chose à penser que les bêtises d'un de ces prétentieux chats de malheur ! Et puis, s'il tuait les humains, les profondeurs auraient plus de facilité à remonter vers eux, ce n'était pas bon, surtout que la Tsuki n'était pas encore arrivée au gardien…

Le Raijû cessa de virevolter lorsqu'il aperçut la Tsuki et le profanateur, tous deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le soleil venait de se lever, bientôt, il allait devoir se terrer dans sa caverne le temps que la journée passe. Pourtant, il restait à regarder le couple d'humain. Il pouvait aller les voir, la proximité de la Tsuki l'aiderait à supporter la lumière du soleil ! Il se remit alors à virevolter pour les rejoindre.

 **_ Bah il se porte bien le profanateur !**

Hinata sourit en voyant la boule de lumière jaune virevolté vers eux alors que Sasuke la regardait en fronçant ses sourcils, qu'est-ce que c'était encore comme esprit ça ? Hinata lui murmura que c'était le Raijû qui l'avait aidé quand il était victime des fruits bleus. Sasuke hocha sa tête et regardait la boule de lumière se poser au sol. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux, aveuglés par l'émanation de la lumière du yôkaï, avant de les rouvrir, découvrant une belette qui tenait ses flancs de ses petites pattes. Hinata sourit alors que l'Uchiha restait méfiant.

 **_ Alors le profanateur,** dit le Raijû en s'approchant du couple d'humain, **pas trop déboussolé ?** Il lâcha un léger rire avant de s'assoir sur l'herbe. **Vos congénères vous cherchent,** ajoutait-il en regardant Hinata.

La Hyûga s'enquit alors de savoir comment allait la troupe, où ils se trouvaient et comment le Raijû les avait rencontré. L'esprit de la foudre calma gentiment l'historienne, amusé par ses questions répétitives, puis leur raconta sa petite entrevue avec le reste de la troupe.

 **_ Comment ça ils allaient se faire attaquer,** paniqua Hinata à la fin du récit.

Le Raijû fronça ses sourcils poilus en fixant l'historienne comme si elle venait de poser une question totalement idiote. Il soupira et se transforma en singe à la longue queue pour s'assoir confortablement en tailleur sur l'herbe. Sasuke avait été surprit de le voir changer d'apparence aussi facilement, mais il restait silencieux, jetant un regard inquiet à son amie.

 **_ C'est bizarre,** déclara le yôkaï, tapotant son menton d'un doigt.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre,** insista Hinata. **Par quoi se sont-ils faits attaqué ?**

 **_ Le roi des Bakenako,** répondit le Raijû, **mais tu devrais le savoir puisque tu t'es liée à une de tes congénères.**

Hinata fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien. Comment cela elle s'était liée à une des filles de la troupe ? Sasuke avait aussi froncé ses sourcils, se posant la même question. Le yôkaï soupira en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, marmonnant qu'il aurait préféré que la Tsuki soit plus dégourdie. Cette réflexion fit respirer fortement Hinata, forçant le singe à la longue queue à lui grimacer un sourire d'excuse, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle l'entende !

 **_ Comment pourrais-je le savoir,** s'agaçait Hinata. **Ça fait plusieurs jours que nous avons été séparé de la troupe et je…**

 **_ Tu es Tsuki-sama,** la coupa le Raijû. **Majikku te répondra aussi souvent que tu le souhaiteras.**

Hinata fronça de nouveau ses sourcils, imité par Sasuke. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'explication là. Elle regarda Sasuke qui la fixa un instant, lui non plus ne voyait pas de quoi parlait cet esprit. Soupirant de nouveau, le Raijû lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Elle lui obéit sans broncher.

Les yeux clos, elle ne voyait rien mais entendait. Respirant calmement, elle se focalisa sur le silence qui l'entourait. Peu à peu, elle entendit la respiration régulière de Sasuke, celle nettement plus rapide du yôkaï, le vent sifflant légèrement dans les feuillages… Les sons paraissaient de plus en plus clairs et distinctifs. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire quand elle entendit les quelques animaux qui les entouraient.

 **_ Ouvres tes yeux maintenant,** murmura le Raijû.

Elle fit comme il le dit et fixa le yôkaï, ne perdant pas son sourire. L'esprit de la foudre lui rendit son sourire avant de lui expliquer qui elle était, qui était la Tsuki. Tout comme le Yatagarasu, l'esprit de l'unification ayant aidé Sasuke dans la forêt sombre, le Raijû expliqua que Tsuki était un enfant du kami de la lune.

 **_ Oui, je sais,** dit-elle, **j'ai les yeux de Tsukuyomi-sama.**

 **_ Tu es son enfant,** reprit le Raijû, **tu n'as pas que ses yeux,** il reprit alors ses explications sous l'oreille attentive des deux humains. **Majikku appartient à Tsukuyomi-sama, Majikku t'appartient.**

Ecoutant avec effarement, Hinata appris que la forêt lui obéissait, répondant à ses besoins et ses désirs sans qu'elle n'ait à formuler une demande ou un souhait. Le Raijû lui assura qu'elle détenait des facultés extraordinaires qui ne s'éveillaient qu'à Majikku. Septique, Hinata lui demanda alors pourquoi Sasuke avait succombé à la drogue des fruits alors qu'elle ne voulait pas cela.

 **_ Tu ne peux pas partager Majikku sans contact physique,** répondit le Raijû. **Si tu avais tenu la main du profanateur, il n'aurait rien subit.**

 **_ Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je l'embrasse,** ajoutait-elle en rougissant.

 **_ Parce qu'il allait mourir et que seule ton âme peut empêcher cela.**

Hinata acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête, comprenant pourquoi Sasuke avait pu manger les fruits en lui tenant seulement la main. Elle repensa alors à ce que l'esprit de la foudre lui avait dit sur une des filles de la troupe et demanda en quoi elle s'était liée à l'une d'elles. De nouveau, le yôkaï lui répondit, faisant preuve de franchise.

 **_ Ce sont tes émotions qui te lient aux autres, humains ou yôkaï,** expliquait-il. **Si tu es liée au profanateur,** ajoutait-il en jetant un regard à Sasuke, **c'est parce que tu as de l'amour pour lui.**

Hinata se mit à rougir violemment alors que Sasuke souriait. Continuant ses explications, sans prêter attention à la gêne de l'enfant du kami lunaire, le Raijû lui signifia qu'elle devait tenir à l'humaine de la troupe ainsi. Ne réfléchissant qu'une seconde, Hinata prononça le prénom de la photographe dans un murmure. Elle considérait Tenten comme une amie et avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis le début de l'expédition.

 **_ Je ressens les émotions de Sasuke,** dit-elle en regardant l'esprit, **alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien de Tenten ?**

 **_ Parce que tu n'écoutes pas.**

Le Raijû lui expliqua que son lien était plus puissant lorsque la nuit était présente et lorsqu'elle était physiquement proche de la personne. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'elle aurait déjà dû maîtriser ses facultés et qu'il fallait qu'elle se hâte d'aller rejoindre le Kitsune. Hinata voulait savoir de quelles facultés il parlait mais le yôkaï ne répondit qu'en secouant négativement sa tête, il ne savait pas exactement. Quand le premier enfant de Tsukuyomi-sama était venu aider le gardien, il n'était pas né encore !

 **_ Je sais quelques petites choses, mais pas tout,** finit-il par répondre.

 **_ Il fait jour,** intervint Sasuke en regardant le ciel avant de poser ses yeux noirs sur l'esprit. **Vous pouvez rester en plein jour ?**

 **_ Grâce à Tsuki, oui,** répondit-il, grimaçant un sourire. **Mais je vais devoir y aller maintenant.**

Le Raijû se releva et reprit sa forme originelle, redevenant alors cette boule de lumière jaune qui flottait au-dessus du sol. Il salua les deux humains, après avoir dit à Hinata de se dépêcher de rejoindre son gardien, et se mit à virevolter entre les arbres. Hinata restait dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit l'esprit de la foudre. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas une seule fois écouter ce qui l'entourait. En même temps, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était si « spéciale ». Les propos de Yagura, Chiyo et l'ermite des crapauds ne pouvaient lui faire deviner cela, bien qu'ils l'aient interpellé.

Sasuke regardait sa collègue qui fronçait ses sourcils en regardant dans le vide. Il avait entendu tout ce qu'avait dit le Raijû mais retenait surtout que si elle pouvait lire en lui c'était parce qu'elle avait de l'amour pour lui. Il aurait voulu savoir quel forme d'amour c'était, mais garda le silence. Et puis, il aurait aimé que le singe « transformer » lui explique pourquoi il était si aimanté envers Hinata. Etait-ce parce qu'il ressentait lui aussi de l'amour pour elle ou était-ce les sentiments d'Hinata qui lui faisait écho ?

…

Des « **kappo** » et des « **kappi** » résonnaient dans la cavité profonde que formaient les tunnels aquatiques des points d'eau de Majikku. Des centaines de Kappa étaient réuni en ce lieux et semblaient tous enclin à se disputer les uns avec les autres. Il faut dire que la situation devenait critique ! La Tsuki n'avait pas encore rejoint leur gardien et les profondeurs ne cessaient de grandir.

Un gros Kappa, arborant une carapace d'un noir pétrole où semblait se refléter une multitude de couleur, calma ses congénères en faisant vibrer son bec orange. Tous les Kappa obéirent à leur chef en restant silencieux, attendant les ordres. Le plus gros des esprits de l'eau grimaça un sourire disgracieux avant de secouer sa tête, faisant onduler ses longs cheveux bleutés. Il se hissa sur ses pattes arrière pour se dresser devant ses congénères et ouvrit son bec.

Le sol de la grotte qui accueillait les Kappa se fissura dans un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter les yôkaï qui fixèrent la légère fissure avec de grands yeux ronds. Le chef des Kappa soupira et appela un de ses congénères à qui il donna ses ordres. Ce dernier, possédant une carapace blanche et des cheveux rouges vifs, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en fixant son chef, Mizunoo*. Il ne voulait pas de cet ordre, mais n'avait pas le choix.

 **_ Kaaaaaappu,** criait-il, récoltant le regard de ses congénères. **Kappu kappi.**

Immédiatement, tous les yeux globuleux se figèrent sur leur chef qui hocha sa tête en grimaçant un nouveau sourire. Les Kappa soupirèrent en chœur avant de quitter leur profonde cavité, plongeant dans les tunnels. Le plus gros de tous regarda alors celui à la carapace blanche qui s'inclina face à lui. Posant une main palmée sur la carapace de son successeur, le chef des esprits de l'eau souffla son dernier ordre.

Le nouveau chef des Kappa se redressa lentement et recula sans quitter l'ancien des yeux. Il hésita une seconde, ne voulant l'abandonné, quand il fut juste à côté d'un des tunnels aquatiques. Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre, la fissure s'élargit et le nouveau chef glissa dans le tunnel. Il voulut remonter à la surface, mais l'ancien lui avait confié ses yôkaï et l'avait chargé d'une mission. A contrecœur, il se détourna de la surface et nagea le plus rapidement possible.

Le plus vieux des Kappa regardait la fissure, une lueur rougeâtre en émanait, prouvant que les profondeurs gagnaient du terrain. Il espérait que son successeur réussirait sa mission, sinon, Majikku allait disparaître. Un grondement résonna de nouveau, le sol trembla et l'ancien ne put rester sur ses pattes, se retrouvant assis sur la roche. Il vit la lave envahir ce qui avait été l'antre des Kappa depuis des siècles, ne bougeant pas. A quoi bon, il ne survivrait pas de toute manière.

Quand la lave bouillante commença à monter sur le rocher qui l'accueillait, le gros Kappa à la carapace noire ferma ses yeux globuleux et adressa une dernière pensée à son gardien, espérant que sa mort n'allait pas réveiller sa colère.

…

Les magnifiques fleurs aux pétales presque noires et aux longues tiges se reflétaient sur l'eau qui jonchait l'intérieur de la grotte du gardien. Celui-ci, sous forme humaine, était allongé sur le dos au milieu de ses fleurs. Ses yeux d'un rouge sanguin les détaillaient sans vraiment y faire attention. Il avait l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Très bientôt, la Tsuki le rejoindrait. Très bientôt, elle l'aiderait à combattre les profondeurs et Majikku retrouverait sa sérénité.

Elle n'était plus très loin et ses pouvoirs grandissaient, il le sentait. Bientôt, elle lui offrirait son âme de son plein gré, lui insufflant la paix dont il aurait besoin. Elle avait beau posséder de forts sentiments pour l'humain, il savait qu'elle viendrait à lui. Il le fallait. Elle était une enfant du Kami, elle remplirait sa tâche, c'était certain.

Fronçant ses sourcils blonds, le gardien cessa de penser à la Tsuki et s'attarda particulièrement à une de ses fleurs. De toutes celles qui habitaient sa grotte, seule celle qu'il regardait venait de se fermer, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Le gardien se redressa légèrement, ne cessant de fixer sa fleur. Chacune d'elle était précieuse, chacune d'elle renfermait la vie d'un de ses yôkaï et celle qui venait de se fermer appartenait à Mizunoo.

Ses yeux sanguins s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsque la fleur s'embrasa d'un coup pour ne devenir qu'un amas de cendre en moins de deux secondes. Les yeux du gardien s'humidifièrent avant que la rage ne prenne possession de lui. Il poussa un hurlement plaintif alors que toutes les autres fleurs de la grotte se fermaient.

…

Le gigantesque arbre qui servait d'habitat au Tanuki était ouvert, laissant le symbole de la fortune et de la chance jouer avec les Kodama qui l'entouraient. Le léger souffle du vent transportait les voix des esprits de la forêt, comme une douce mélodie qui rendait le lieu enchanteur. Le yôkaï prit sa gourde et but une bonne lampée de son saké.

Le vent cessa son chant, les Kodama s'immobilisèrent, le Tanuki laissa tomber sa gourde et le hurlement plaintif du gardien résonna. Tous les esprits réunis en ce lieu baissèrent leur tête, fermèrent leurs yeux et rendirent hommage à Mizunoo. Jamais la forêt du Tanuki n'avait été si silencieuse.

…

Non loin de là, sur une plaine où les arbres vivant se bataillaient la place avec ceux fait d'une multitude de branches entrelacées, des centaines de chat ronronnaient en frottant leur flanc aux arbres, miaulant par moment. Quelques Bakeneko les accompagnait, marchant avec grâce à travers leur congénères égarés.

Les ronronnements cessèrent, les chats s'immobilisèrent, les Bakeneko éteignirent leurs flammes et le hurlement plaintif du gardien résonna. Tous baissèrent leur tête, certains même se couchèrent au sol, ils fermèrent leurs yeux. La plaine devint silencieuse, accueillant l'hommage que méritait Mizunoo.

…

Leurs ailes déployées, des dizaines de corbeaux volaient de branches en branches, croassant lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Le plus grand d'entre eux, celui possédant trois pattes, les regardait s'amuser dans la pénombre de la forêt sombre. La jeunesse rendait les yôkaï insouciant du danger qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, mais cela était agréable en ces heures sombres.

Les croassements cessèrent, les ailes se replièrent, les volatiles se perchèrent sur leur branches et le hurlement plaintif du gardien résonna jusqu'à eux. Le Yatagarasu fut le premier à baisser sa tête et à fermer ses yeux, rapidement imité par ses congénères. Le silence fut leur hommage pour Mizunoo.

…

Le Raijû ayant parlé avec la Tsuki, s'amusait à regarder ses congénères faire la course entre eux, allant d'un point à un autre aussi vite que possible. Pour un œil humain, ces courses étaient invisibles, mais pour les Raijû, ceci ressemblait à un amas de traces lumineuses et effervescentes. Il virevolta sur lui-même quand un des plus jeunes remporta la course, provoquant une nuée de lumière scintillante. Tous les Raijû l'imitèrent, fêtant cette victoire.

Soudain, leur lumière s'amenuisa, le silence prit place dans la caverne et tous les Raijû s'immobilisèrent. Le hurlement plaintif du gardien leur parvint et c'est en lançant une multitude d'éclair que les yôkaï de la foudre rendirent hommage à Mizunoo.

…

Le Kappa à la carapace blanche et aux cheveux rouges vifs regardait ses congénères qui priaient pour la paix de leur ancien chef. L'ancien des esprits de l'eau venait de s'éteindre. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de certains Kappa quand le hurlement plaintif du gardien leur parvint. Le nouveau chef ferma ses yeux, rendant hommage à Mizunoo.

L'eau qui habitait Majikku venait de perdre un être cher, un yôkaï vieux d'une centaine d'années, un pionnier de cette forêt. Ses enfants et sa loyauté envers le Kitsune était son héritage, le nouveau chef comptait bien ne pas le trahir. Ce n'était pas en gardant le silence qu'il lui rendrait hommage, mais en accomplissant sa mission.

…

Kakashi fut le premier à quitter la tente quand il entendit un puissant hurlement, comme une plainte déchirante. Il fit immédiatement face aux corps désarticulés de ses soldats morts. Les Bakeneko avaient quitté leur corps de substitution et s'étaient mis en cercle, la tête baissée.

Kankurô rejoignit son colonel en regardant les yôkaï, « _ils sont étranges_ » pensait-il. Le silence qui régnait était tout aussi étrange que les esprits chat. Le caporal voulu poser une question à son supérieur, mais une autre bizarrerie l'interpella et c'est en saisissant l'épaule de Kakashi qu'il lui signifia.

Levant ses yeux noirs des Bakeneko, le colonel regarda dans la même direction que son second et écarquilla ses yeux. Les arbres qui les entouraient semblaient pourrir, se couvrant de noir et suintant. Ils avaient perdus leurs feuillages pendant la journée, se présentant nus devant la troupe qui s'éveillait doucement.

Kankurô s'approcha de l'un des arbres et regarda de plus près. Un liquide ressemblant à un mélange de sang et de boue coulait des trous qu'avaient formés les balles durant l'affrontement avec le Bakeneko. Autour de ses trous, le tronc commençait à pourrir, se noircissant et dégageant une odeur pestilentielle. Pas de doute, ceci était de leur fait. Il jeta un regard à son colonel qui vint constater les dégâts alors que les Bakeneko restaient immobiles.

…

Hinata avait réveillé Sasuke en gémissant de façon plaintive dans son sommeil. Le cartographe s'inquiéta alors de voir son amie arborer un visage où la douleur se lisait. Regardant autour de lui, il espérait ne pas revoir les racines comme la veille. Un hurlement plaintif résonna, réveillant Hinata qui ressentait une douleur poignante au fond d'elle. Ses yeux blancs laissaient couler ses larmes tout en se posant sur l'herbe qui l'entourait. Elle ne fit pas attention à Sasuke qui s'inquiétait de la voir ainsi.

Fermant ses yeux en soufflant doucement, les lèvres tremblantes, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression de revivre le décès de son père tant la tristesse qu'elle ressentait était forte et palpable. Elle savait. Elle savait que cette lourde peine venait du gardien, elle pouvait même l'identifier.

 **_ Les profondeurs,** murmurait-elle, la voix pleine de larmes, **ils… ils avancent. Ils ont éteint le roi des Kappa,** terminait-elle en ouvrant ses yeux sur Sasuke.

Elle en était certaine, elle n'avait aucun doute quant à son affirmation, elle le sentait. Elle avait la certitude que le Kitsune souffrait atrocement de cette perte, autant qu'elle avait souffert de perdre l'homme qu'elle avait admiré depuis son enfance. Lâchant prise, elle laissa libre court à sa peine partagée et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour se cacher un minimum.

Sasuke ressentait son mal-être, lui rappelant celle qu'il avait connu au décès de ses parents. Il vint alors s'assoir devant elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Malgré leur proximité et le contact physique, ce ne fut pas une envie de l'embrasser qui le prit mais une envie de pleurer. Il resserra son étreinte, lui signifiant qu'il était avec elle. Hinata lâcha alors son visage et entoura la nuque de son collègue, appréciant son soutien.

Peu à peu, la tristesse diminua et Hinata se sépara doucement de Sasuke en lui murmurant un remerciement qui le fit sourire. Elle sécha ses yeux et souffla un bon coup, sentant que le Kitsune en faisait autant. Elle riva ensuite ses yeux à ceux de son ami et força un sourire avant de regarder autour d'eux. La forêt était plongée dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur les pierres noires qui jonchaient le sol, pourtant, Majikku semblait encore endormie. La nappe d'eau qui se trouvait non loin d'eux n'était pas illuminée comme d'habitude, forçant Hinata à se lever pour s'y rendre. Elle s'agenouilla sur la rive et scruta le calme de l'eau. Aucun poisson n'y nageait, aucun remous ne se formait et les pierres qui habillaient le fond ne brillaient plus.

Sasuke la rejoignait, s'agenouillant comme elle sur la rive. Il la regarda passer le bout de ses doigts sur la surface de l'eau, ce qui ne provoqua aucune perturbation sur la surface. S'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, les Kappa étaient les esprits de l'eau. Alors si leur roi était mort comme elle l'avait dit, l'eau de Majikku devait être en deuil.

Hinata plongea sa main dans le petit lac et ferma ses yeux. Aucun Kappa ne nageaient actuellement, ils devaient être aussi endeuillés que leur gardien, peut-être même plus. Elle ressentait la perte du roi des Kappa comme une trahison de la part des humains. Elle ouvrit ses yeux quand elle entendit une voix grave mais douce résonné dans sa tête. Elle sourit et retira sa main du lac.

 **_ Repose en paix Mizunoo,** chuchota-t-elle, la surface de l'eau ondula sous leurs yeux, faisant sourire la Tsuki.

…

*Mizunoo : roi de l'eau en japonais


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous arrivons dans les chapitres très actifs, c'est le dernier chapitre avant que Hinata n'entre réellement en action^^_

 _ **FuryFury :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci^^ je suis contente que la mort du roi des Kappa t'es touché^^ Dis-moi si j'ai encore un oubli :P Voilà la suite, bisous ;)_

 _ **Sasuhina-Ichihim :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Wow, merci beaucoup, tu ne t'imagine même pas comme ta review me touche *-* Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir fait vivre autant d'émotions avec ma fiction^^ Je suis aussi une grande fan de Hinata et je te remercie de trouver que je lui rend hommage^^ Effectivement, Hinata est changée, dans chacune de mes fictions, mais j'essaye toujours de lui garder sa base, soit sa douceur, sa gêne et son altruisme. Merci beaucoup d'adorer et d'adhérer totalement à ma Hinata, ça fait un bien fou de lire ça^^ Non, rassures-toi, je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant la fin de l'histoire, ma note était surtout pour faire prendre conscience que l'avis des lecteurs est primordiale pour les auteurs^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, sache que tu as énormément boosté ma motivation ;) J'espère continuer de te faire voyager avec ma fiction, gros bisous ;)_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci^^ Ton angoisse va augmenter^^ Effectivement, que choisira Hinata ? Je ne peux évidemment rien révéler^^ Bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Peut-être que me suivre sur toutes mes histoires complique les choses lol^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me suivre ainsi et de me laisser chaque fois un commentaire^^ Gros bisous_

 **Destination douloureuse**

Le Kappa à la carapace blanche et aux cheveux rouge vif marchait vite, aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettait. Il devait remplir sa mission, il devait trouver la Tsuki et la conduire à son gardien au plus vite. Majikku vivait ses dernières heures, il en était certain. Les profondeurs avaient engloutit la caverne des Kappa, emportant Mizunoo. Bientôt, elles atteindraient le repère des Raijû, si Kaminari* venait lui aussi à s'éteindre, que se passerait-il ?

Qu'avaient fait les humains pour que les profondeurs avancent si vite ? Est-ce que la Tsuki avait offert son âme à un de ses congénères ? A cet humain qui la suivait ? Son gardien avait empêché cela, mais cela avait-il suffit ? Le nouveau chef des Kappa eut des frissons à cette pensée. Si Majikku mourrait, le Kyûbi n'y survivrait pas et il leur faudrait des siècles avant que la forêt ne renaisse, si les humains ne l'en empêchait pas en volant leur territoire.

Tout cela était de la faute de l'humain, il empêchait Tsuki-sama de rejoindre son gardien, il la détournait de son devoir. Il devait les séparer, faire en sorte que l'humain ne s'approche plus de Tsuki. C'était à cause de lui que Mizunoo s'était éteint, que les profondeurs gagnaient autant du terrain… Le nouveau roi des Kappa se jurait de venger son prédécesseur en se débarrassant de l'humain.

Il grogna en passant à côté d'une nappe d'eau. Il irait tellement plus vite en nageant, mais l'eau de Majikku était impénétrable depuis que Mizunoo s'était éteint. Seul Tsuki pourrait l'aider, seul Tsuki pouvait les sauver. Mais où était-elle ? Le Kappa frappa une grande feuille qui gênait son passage, frustré et en colère. Il s'adoucit néanmoins en voyant celle qu'il cherchait agenouillée devant la nappe d'eau. Il grogna de nouveau et retrouva sa rage en voyant que l'humain était toujours à côté d'elle.

 **_ Kappu,** s'énervait-il en fusillant l'humain des yeux, faisant cliqueter son bec.

Il avança jusqu'au lac, se faisant aisément remarqué par les deux humains de l'autre côté de la rive. Hinata sourit tristement en le voyant alors que Sasuke fronçait ses sourcils. Le Kappa marcha sur l'eau pour les rejoindre. Sa carapace tremblait de son énervement, ses petites mains s'étaient fermées en poings et ses yeux noirs lançaient presque des éclairs en fixant l'humain.

 **_ Kappu,** grogna-t-il à l'encontre de Sasuke en levant ses bras en l'air, **kappu kappu kappi.**

 **_ Non, attends,** intervint Hinata, récoltant le regard colérique du nouveau chef. **Ce n'est pas de sa faute.**

 **_ Kappi kappi,** insista le yôkaï, énervé.

 **_ Au contraire,** défendit Hinata, **il m'aide à rejoindre la montagne.**

L'esprit de l'eau regarda alternativement la Tsuki et l'humain, cherchant à savoir si ce qu'elle lui affirmait n'était pas un mensonge. Sasuke lui, ne comprenait absolument rien. Comment Hinata avait réussi à comprendre le yôkaï alors qu'il ne parlait pas un mot de leur langue ? Il oublia rapidement cette question en se disant que la Tsuki pouvait surement les comprendre sans effort, le Raijû avait bien dit qu'elle possédait des facultés extraordinaires ! Le nouveau roi des Kappa fixa l'humain avec colère en croisant ses petits bras sur sa carapace ventrale. Tsuki le défendait, il devait donc la suivre.

 **_ Kappo,** dit-il en rivant ses yeux globuleux sur le lac.

Hinata pinça ses lèvres, comprenant sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle caressa tendrement sa carapace blanche, récoltant un soupire du yôkaï. Il était resté digne à la mort de son roi, animé par la volonté de le venger en accomplissant sa mission et en séparant l'humain de la Tsuki… Mais maintenant, tout son énervement, toute sa rage, redescendaient pour laisser place à sa tristesse.

 **_ Kappi,** chuchota-t-il.

Sa peine était à présent visible, autant dans son intonation de voix que dans les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux globuleux. Hinata ressentait sa tristesse, ce qui permit à Sasuke de comprendre, ressentant les émotions de Hinata. Il la regarda alors prendre l'esprit de l'eau dans ses mains pour le serrer contre elle, comme si elle souhaitait le réconforter. Cette image lui arracha un sourire.

Le nouveau chef des Kappa laissait la Tsuki faire, touché par sa dévotion et cette tendresse qui lui faisait un bien fou. Il resta donc de longues secondes contre la fille du kami lunaire, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et qu'il reprenne contenance. Il se détacha de la Hyûga et sauta sur le sol, se secouant pour oublier son égarement. Il regarda ensuite Hinata et lui demanda de réveiller l'eau de Majikku.

L'historienne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de réfléchir un instant. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour accéder à la requête du Kappa. Le Raijû lui avait bien dit que la forêt lui obéissait ? Elle demanda donc à l'eau de se réveiller mais rien ne se produisit, la faisant soupirer avant de faire une moue boudeuse. Elle fermait ses yeux, se concentrant comme le lui avait montré le Raijû. Après quelques minutes, une voix grave et douce résonna dans son esprit, la faisant sourire. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans le lac.

Sasuke écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'eau du lac reprendre une couleur bleutée. Les pierres noires reflétèrent la lumière de la lune, lui rendant sa luminescence et les poissons multicolores réapparurent, nageant avec fluidité. Le nouveau roi des Kappa sauta sur place en gazouillant, heureux que l'eau se réveille. Il offrit ensuite un regard pétillant de bonheur à Hinata et plongea dans le lac.

…

La lave bouillonnait, gravissant quelques centimètres chaque jour. Sa chaleur étouffante faisait l'effet d'une brume invisible sur sa surface, comme la naissance d'un mirage en plein désert aride. Un monstre humanoïde à la peau rouge regardait la surface rougeâtre de la lave avec intérêt. Cette fois serait la bonne, beaucoup d'humain foulaient la terre de Majikku, ce n'était pas que de simples égarés. Ils aidaient même la lave à progresser, faisant pourrir la forêt du Kyûbi bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'espérait.

La lave avait déjà investi la caverne des Kappa, engloutissant son roi. Bientôt, elle prendrait encore plus d'ampleur, réduisant Majikku à l'état de cendre. Ce paysage verdoyant que protégeait le Kyûbi disparaîtrait une bonne fois pour toute, laissant place au paysage lugubre et rougeâtre qui faisait vivre ses congénères. Les yôkaï n'auraient plus le choix et devront lui obéir pour espérer survivre. Il tiendrait ce fichu renard entre ses griffes et arracherait lui-même sa tête, devenant le Maître de Majikku. Tsukuyomi-sama devra s'incliner face à lui.

Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres charnues, rendant ses crocs bien plus menaçant qu'à l'accoutumé. Il vivait les derniers instants du Kyûbi en jubilant. Dans quelques jours, il serait à sa place dans la montagne, il serait le nouveau gardien de cette forêt et plus aucun humain ne lui échapperait, plus aucun yôkaï ne le braverait. Un rire sinistre émana de sa gorge.

Son rire se stoppa net lorsque de l'eau se mit à ruisseler sur les parois de sa crevasse, s'évaporant avant même de toucher la lave bouillonnante. Son sourire se mua en grimace colérique et un grognement de rage résonna jusqu'à la surface. Qui avait osé réveiller l'eau de Majikku ? Le nouveau roi des Kappa n'avait pas cette faculté, le Kyûbi non plus étant donné qu'il commençait déjà à faiblir… Ses yeux emplit de haine se figèrent sur le ciel qu'il apercevait à peine. Seul un enfant du Kami pouvait avoir fait cela. Alors Majikku avait son Tsuki ? Il grogna, faisant se rassembler ses semblables.

…

La troupe suivait Kakashi, lui-même guidé par les Bakaneko qui avait repris possession des corps à leur disposition. Le colonel ne cessait de se demander pourquoi les esprits s'étaient ainsi comportés, pourquoi la forêt semblait dormir malgré la nuit naissante. Quelque chose s'était passée et il espérait fortement que ceci n'était pas de son fait, sinon, la femme aux cheveux rouge, enfin, le gardien allait surement être moins disposé à les laisser en vie.

Kankurô fermait la marche, surveillant le milliardaire et son sous-fifre. Il avait les mêmes questionnements que son supérieur, ne cessant de penser au fait que leurs armes avaient fait pourrir une partie de Majikku. L'homme pouvait vraiment être capable de tout détruire. En tant que militaire, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Les hommes se détruisaient entre eux, se fichant bien de ce qui les entourait. Majikku le lui prouvait une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, il savait que l'homme était capable d'amour et de compréhension…

Tenten, marchant à côté du caporal, ne cessait de se repasser son rêve en boucle dans sa tête. Kankurô devait avoir raison, elle était comme connectée à Hinata, sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle rêvé de l'historienne ? C'était même déroutant de se dire que son amie lui avait parlé en rêve, lui conseillant de rejoindre la montagne pour y retrouver Sasuke… Mais, le plus déroutant étant sans nul doute qu'elle avait vu un Kappa se faire engloutir par la lave. Elle s'était réveillée en transe, apeurée et complètement perdue. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, de revoir Hinata pour comprendre.

Sakura ne lâchait pas le bras de son fiancé, marchant calmement en se demandant ce qui allait encore leur tomber sur le coin du nez. Si elle avait été contente de faire cette expédition, maintenant, elle se promettait de ne plus jamais accepter de travailler avec le Sannin. Shikamaru, lui, ne faisait pas du tout attention à sa fiancée, il scrutait les alentours. Majikku était différente de d'habitude, son cerveau était donc en train de chercher une explication à tout cela.

Il avait bien noté que l'utilisation de leurs armes avait eu un impact très négatif sur la forêt, tout comme leur présence. De plus, l'espèce de formation qu'avaient faite les Bakeneko ce matin le perturbait. Cela ressemblait à un hommage ou un enterrement, quelque chose du genre. Cette déduction allait de pair avec le fait que Majikku semblait éteinte. Mais que s'était-il passé ? A en juger par ce qu'il voyait, il était prêt à parier que cela avait à voir avec les Kappa, l'eau était impénétrable et ne brillait pas, c'était… étrange.

Orochimaru souriait intérieurement, affichant un visage impassible, bien qu'assez accueillant. Il était satisfait de l'ordre du colonel Hatake : rejoindre la montagne. Tout se déroulait comme il l'espérait. Il savait que cette montagne était l'endroit que comptait rejoindre Hinata Hyûga, l'ayant vu à mainte reprise la regarder de loin. Si ses déductions étaient bonnes, son trophée devait s'y trouver.

Kabuto grognait en essayant de desserrer ses liens aux poignets, cela lui faisait mal à force et puis, ce n'était pas très agréable d'avoir continuellement ses mains attachées dans son dos ! Bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Il était encore en vie et, à présent, parfaitement conscient que son patron était fou et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le suivre.

 **_ Colonel,** appela fortement Shikamaru, faisant stopper la troupe.

Kakashi rejoignit rapidement le Nara qui lui fit part de sa découverte. Le colonel, tout comme son second et les deux femmes, s'approchèrent du lac qu'ils venaient de sillonné. Effectivement, l'effervescence de l'eau venait de reprendre et en regardant autour d'eux ils purent aisément constater que Majikku semblait avoir retrouvé sa vie nocturne habituelle.

En retrait, Orochimaru souriait plus franchement. Ce changement avait à voir avec l'historienne, il en était certain. Ceci signifiait sûrement qu'elle s'approchait du Kitsune, ils devaient faire vite. A ses côtés, Kabuto écoutait attentivement ce que se disaient le colonel et les autres. Apparemment, ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que la Hyûga avait fait quelque chose pour que Majikku se réveille. Il grimaça une seconde en voyant le sourire qu'affichait le milliardaire.

 **_ C'est de bon augure,** déclara Kankurô, souriant.

 **_ Nous devrions continuer,** suggéra le colonel, sérieux.

Les membres de la troupe se remirent en marche. Tenten posa ses yeux noisettes sur le pic de la montagne en espérant que son rêve était vraiment dû à sa connexion avec Hinata, sinon… Elle riva ses yeux à Orochimaru et son larbin. Sinon, ils étaient en train de conduire le responsable de tout cela exactement là où il ne devait surtout pas aller.

…

Le nouveau roi des Kappa lâcha la joue de Tsuki et grimaça un sourire avec son bec. Hinata acquiesça en souriant à son tour avant que l'esprit de l'eau ne replonge dans le lac. Il avait l'impression de revivre en nageant de nouveau dans son élément. Il fit quelques tourbillons, nagea avec les poissons multicolores avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Il se hâta alors de prendre les tunnels pour rejoindre son gardien, il devait le prévenir.

Après avoir nagé aussi vite que ses pattes palmées le lui permettait, le Kappa remonta à la surface d'une des grottes de la montagne. Il se secoua pour retirer l'eau qui allait le chatouiller et appela fortement son gardien. Devant le manque de réponse, le yôkaï grimpa les parois rugueuses de la grotte, poussant des couinements dû à l'effort. Il était fait pour la nage, pas pour l'escalade !

Sa tête ornée de cheveux d'un rouge vif apparue de derrière une paroi qui le séparait encore de la grotte de son gardien. Il se tortura l'esprit, essayant de savoir s'il devait entrer ou attendre. Aucun yôkaï ne pénétrait le sanctuaire du Kyûbi habituellement, mais c'était un cas d'urgence vu que le démon renard à neuf queues ne répondait pas ! Il avança donc d'un pas hésitant, appelant de nouveau son gardien, sans réponse.

Ses yeux globuleux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit les fleurs aux pétales d'un violet sombre, elles étaient si nombreuses… Il savait très bien qu'étaient ces magnifiques fleurs et resta admiratif un instant avant de se reprendre, secouant sa carapace. Il approcha encore et découvrit son gardien au milieu des fleurs. Un sourire disgracieux naquit sur ses lèvres, la Tsuki avait eu une belle influence sur le Kyûbi apparemment. Malheureusement, le corps humain du gardien ne bougeait pas, allongé sur la roche recouverte d'un filet d'eau.

 **_ Kappo,** appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il était à présent juste à côté du visage de son gardien. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'un rouge sanguin qu'il posa sur son yôkaï. Il cligna des yeux, espérant qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

 **_ Tsuki,** articulait-il avec une certaine difficulté.

Le Kappa grimaça avant de poser sa main palmée sur la joue de son gardien dont la peau était bien froide comparé à d'habitude. La mort de Mizunoo avait grandement affaibli le Kitsune, la Tsuki devait faire vite. **« Elle arrive, Tsuki arrive »** entendit le gardien avant de sourire faiblement.

…

Hinata était terriblement contente que Sasuke soit très doué pour se repérer dans les endroits inconnus, ce qui était loin d'être son fort à elle. Le roi des Kappa leur avait expliqué la route à prendre pour se rendre au plus vite à la montagne et Sasuke la guidait. Elle savait que le Kyûbi était affaibli, elle le ressentait. Elle devait se hâter. Jetant un regard au cartographe, elle pensa une seconde à Tenten, espérant qu'elle avait compris son rêve. C'était peu probable vu qu'elle avait elle-même été prise par les souvenirs de Mizunoo et les émotions du gardien, mais elle gardait espoir.

Sasuke suivait à la lettre les indications de l'esprit de l'eau pour emmener Hinata à la montagne. Une partie de lui était pressé d'y être et une autre partie appréhendait. Il savait que c'était les émotions de sa collègue qui lui donnait envie de se rendre à cette montagne et que c'était ses propres émotions à lui qui appréhendait la rencontre avec le gardien. La femme aux cheveux rouge ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde et ne lui inspirait rien de plus que du dégout.

Il ne savait s'il ressentait cela à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour récupérer l'âme de Tsuki ou parce qu'elle était plus importante que lui aux yeux d'Hinata. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions depuis que la fille de Hiashi avait cette espèce d'influence sur lui. Cela l'énervait beaucoup, ce qui se traduisait par un silence de plomb entre eux. Il aurait voulu être maître de ses émotions et savoir si ce qu'il ressentait pour Hinata était réel ou pas. C'était… frustrant.

...

La troupe avançait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, tous étaient bien fatigués. Certain le laissait paraître pendant que d'autre continuait sans se plaindre et sans grimacer. Tenten savait qu'ils approchaient de leur but, c'est pourquoi elle ne cessait de jeter des regards au Sannin et son « toutou » comme disait le caporal. Elle devait peut-être lui faire part de son appréhension et peut-être même de son rêve…

Kakashi leva ses yeux vers le ciel, voyant que sa couleur noire commençait à devenir plus claire, dans les tons bleu marine, ce qui prévoyait que le jour se lèverait dans une petite heure tout au plus. Il motiva ses hommes, faisant soupirer Sakura qui ne sentait plus ses pieds. Ils avaient passé la journée à marcher, n'ayant qu'une courte pause pour se nourrir de barres vitaminées. La scientifique aux cheveux roses n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils soient enfin arrivés.

Les Bakeneko se stoppèrent, imité par la troupe, lorsqu'ils furent à quelques dizaines de mètres des pieds de la montagne du gardien. Sakura s'asseyait sans élégance sur une lourde pierre, Shikamaru la regardait avec un sourire en coin avant de s'agenouillé devant elle et lui masser la plante des pieds, récoltant un sourire tendre. Orochimaru regardait le haut de la montagne, voyant une ouverture, près du sommet, ce qui ne pouvait être que le repère du Kitsune pour lui. Suivant son regard, Kabuto pensa à la même chose avant de jeter un œil à ce que faisait les autres.

Tenten regardait la montagne avec des yeux écarquillés. Une rivière semblait prendre naissance à l'intérieur de ce mont, descendant en cascade sur presque la moitié. Des racines émergeaient du flanc rocheux, formant les arbres feuillu par endroit. Elle prit son appareil photo et immortalisa le paysage avec un sourire radieux qui fit fleurir celui de Kankurô.

Placé juste à côté du colonel, celui-ci était content de voir sa nouvelle protégée s'émerveiller. Il faut dire que la vue était agréable et féerique, surtout lorsqu'on s'attardait sur le lac que formait la cascade. Les lucioles voletaient non loin et plusieurs animaux s'y abreuvaient. Se tournant vers son supérieur, le caporal sourit.

 **_ Nous y sommes,** dit-il, joyeux avant d'effacé aussi sec son sourire. **Le faux-cul n'est plus là.**

Kakashi se tourna vivement dans la même direction que son second, voyant alors que Kabuto était allongé sur l'herbe et que la Sannin n'était plus à côté de lui. Tous deux s'approchèrent rapidement du scientifique à lunettes qui gisait, assommé. Le colonel fronça ses sourcils en remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus le sac de Kabuto, ce qui signifiait que ce milliardaire de malheur allait faire une grosse bêtise.

 **_ Je ne l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une minute,** rageait Kankurô.

 **_ Uchiha,** souffla Kakashi en écarquillant ses yeux, faisant tourner la tête brune de Kankurô dans la même direction que lui.

…

Le paysage venait de changer, ressemblant presque à la forêt du Tanuki, en moins dru. Les arbres semblaient centenaires et le léger vent transportait des voix indéchiffrables qui faisaient sourire Hinata. Elle était persuadée que des Kodama vivaient ici, cachés dans les feuillages. La mousse qui jonchait le sol était parsemée de roche grise appartenant à la montagne qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus. Elle y était, elle pouvait sentir la présence du gardien.

Sasuke ruminait depuis un moment déjà et le fait qu'ils étaient tout proche de leur but l'énervait grandement. Il avait la nette impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur, ce qui était fort désagréable. Il ne cessait de penser à cette femme aux cheveux rouges, ce gardien. Il allait utiliser Hinata, se servir d'elle comme d'un simple objet, la lui prendre. Il serrait sa mâchoire et ses poings. Hinata fronça ses sourcils en ressentant la colère de son ami sur qui elle posa un regard inquiet.

 **_ Sasuke,** l'appela-t-elle, récoltant un regard froid. **Ne pense pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais,** répliquait-il agressivement, la faisant sursauter de stupeur.

Il ferma brièvement ses yeux, essayant de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser par lui-même ? Toutes ces émotions contradictoires l'épuisaient à force.

 **_ Sasuke...**

 **_ Pourquoi lui et pas moi,** dit-il en rouvrant ses yeux, s'avançant vers elle. **Je suis comme toi, un humain. Je peux t'offrir une vie que lui ne t'offrirait pas,** continuait-il en la bloquant contre le tronc d'un des arbres centenaires. **Hinata, je te veux, tu comprends…**

 **_ Sasuke, arrêtes,** paniquait-elle, incapable de le repousser.

Il était beaucoup trop proche d'elle et elle voyait dans son regard qu'il était plus que sérieux, tout comme elle lisait en lui, sachant qu'il tentait de combattre cette envie qui le tiraillait depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé.

 **_ Sasuke… Majikku peut en mourir.**

Il se stabilisa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, son cœur battant à vive allure. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser influencer par cette sensation mais c'était tellement puissant, tellement intense.

 **_ C'est toi qui me fait ça,** soufflait-il en nichant son visage dans son cou. **Arrêtes.**

 **_ Je ne fais rien,** dit-elle en le serrant contre lui, sentant son cœur battre la chamade autant que le sien. **Ce que tu ressens pour moi est décuplé par ce que je ressens pour toi,** elle pinça ses lèvres, les yeux larmoyants. **Mais… je n'peux pas.**

Elle se défit de ses bras et s'éloignait de lui. Elle devait aider le gardien, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle croisa les obsidiennes de Sasuke qui la firent déglutir difficilement. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi elle lisait en lui et à cause d'elle, Mizunoo avait péri. Maintenant, elle devait réparer son erreur, se lier au gardien et espérer que Sasuke ne lui en veuille pas, ce dont elle doutait fortement.

 **_ Je suis désolée,** répétait-elle avant de se détourner de lui et gravir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la montagne.

Sasuke respirait vite, trop vite. Il la regardait partir en se forçant à rester immobile. Quand elle disparut de sa vue, il frappa violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait faire, elle allait se lier au gardien, lui offrir ce qu'elle avait offert à lui. _« Je ne l'aime pas, je l'aide »_ résonna la voix d'Hinata dans son esprit, le calmant.

Il ferma ses yeux en posant son front contre le tronc. Il avait pourtant ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait pour le gardien, exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, cette attirance démesurée contre laquelle il ne pouvait lutter… Il rouvrit ses yeux et regarda dans la direction qu'elle avait prise. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule. Il se rendit donc à pas de course vers le lac formé par la cascade. Au moment où il voulut gravir la montagne, il vit la troupe de l'autre côté de la rive.

…

*Kaminari : tonnerre en japonais


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous y sommes, Hinata va devoir choisir, se révéler et faire face à ses doutes et ses craintes. Où est passé Orochimaru ? Que va devenir Majikku ? Je vous laisse découvrir^^ N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis^^_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Aller, je t'éclaire un peu^^ Sasuke et Hinata sont presque aussi confus que toi dans leurs sentiments, ce qui va devenir plus clair pour eux dans ce chapitre. Ils s'aiment, mais Hinata a un devoir qui l'empêche de se lier à Sasuke et celui-ci doit apprendre à faire passer le devoir avant les sentiments^^ J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair pour toi ? Non, il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Kankurô et Tenten, un peu d'attirance peut-être, mais pas de couple en vue si ça peut te rassurer ;) Bisous_

 **Les pouvoirs de Tsuki**

Sasuke s'était stoppé net, hésitant entre suivre Hinata et rejoindre la troupe. Il savait que le mieux serait de rejoindre la troupe et laisser Hinata s'occuper du gardien, mais… Il refusait qu'elle se lie à ce maudit Kitsune, surtout avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas le fruit de cette forêt et ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse se lier au Kitsune, surtout en sachant comment elle devait procéder.

 **_ Uchiha,** le fit sursauter le colonel.

La troupe l'avait rejoint pendant qu'il était dans ses réflexions. Kakashi marchait en devant, suivit par ses hommes et les civils de la troupe, Kabuto tenu par un des militaires. Sasuke respira profondément en regardant le haut de la montagne, puis reporta son regard sur le colonel avant de le bifurquer sur Tenten qui semblait inquiète.

 **_ Où est Hinata,** questionna-t-elle.

Sasuke lui répondit sans enthousiasme avant que Kakashi le briefe sur le fait qu'Orochimaru leur avait échappé, lui faisant froncer ses sourcils. Kabuto, ayant affreusement mal à la tête, leur fit part du pourquoi de leur présence dans Majikku, ce qui ne les surprit pas le moins du monde. Malgré tout, le scientifique à lunettes se fit lourdement fixé par toutes les paires d'yeux.

 **_ Ne m'regardez pas comme ça,** clama Kabuto, mal à l'aise.

 **_ Pauvre type,** rageait Sakura.

 **_ Croyez-vous qu'Orochimaru m'aurait laissé avec vous si j'étais toujours du même avis que lui ?**

Kankurô et Kakashi étaient totalement d'accord avec cette affirmation, échangeant un regard qui le confirmait. Sakura détourna les yeux de ce maudit binoclard en baragouinant. Shikamaru fronçait ses sourcils, réfléchissant. Tenten lui offrit un regard désapprobateur alors que Sasuke regardait de nouveau la montagne. Il voulait laisser la troupe en plan et rejoindre Hinata.

Les Bakeneko, qui étaient restés de l'autre côté de la rive, quittèrent les corps empruntés et se mirent à miauler bruyamment, récoltant l'attention de la troupe. Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en voyant les esprits chat et les corps qui gisaient à côté d'eux. Kankurô lui intima de le suivre tout en lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant leur séparation.

Sasuke fit la relation entre ce que lui racontait Kankurô et ce que leur avait dit l'esprit de la foudre. Finalement, l'attaque que la troupe avait subie avait fait des dégâts. Il fut aussi touché par la suite des explications en apprenant que la défense dont ils avaient fait preuve avait fait pourrir une partie de la forêt. Sasuke expliqua alors au caporal qu'il avait, avec Hinata, traversé une forêt sombre, rencontrant un Yatagarasu qui lui avait signifié que sa forêt était pourrie, ce qui allait surement arriver à celle dont lui parlait le caporal. Kankurô en grimaça.

Une fois tous réuni devant les Bakeneko, un tremblement de terre accompagné d'un grognement sourd les fit tous se stabiliser. Ils pouvaient sentir la terre vibrer sous leurs pieds, les obligeant à ouvrir leurs bras pour garder l'équilibre. Sakura se mit à paniquer, se demandant ce qui se passait encore et tenant les mains de son fiancé. Celui-ci fronçait ses sourcils, imaginant aisément que ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Kabuto, ayant déjà subi un violent coup de son « maître » sur le crâne, se retrouvait à quatre pattes sur l'herbe, fermant ses yeux d'appréhension en espérant que le Sannin n'avait pas réussi.

Tenten avait immédiatement pensé la même chose, avant que sa colère ne se mue en peur, ressentant le danger que représentaient les monstres. Elle regarda Kankurô face à elle, le voyant avec les sourcils froncés. Lui aussi pensait à ces monstres humanoïdes, craignant pour la troupe. Kakashi avait les mêmes craintes, pensant à la fille de Hiashi, levant difficilement ses yeux vers la montagne. Un endroit que Sasuke ne lâchait pas des yeux, ressentant de la peur et la même sensation de déchirement que quand Hinata l'avait quitté. Il le sentait, elle hésitait. Il ferma ses yeux.

…

Hinata avait grimpé jusqu'à la première cavité qui s'offrit à elle. Regardant d'où elle venait, cinq à six mètres plus bas, elle détourna les yeux et déglutit. Elle respira profondément et avança dans la grotte humide, clamant quelques « hé ho », espérant qu'on lui réponde. Mais le silence lui fit écho et seuls quelques plans d'eau habitaient cette grotte. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, appréhendant de devoir escalader encore, c'était tellement haut !

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, se concentrant. Elle sentait le Kyûbi bien au-dessus d'elle, le Kappa à la carapace blanche près de lui. Elle sentait l'inquiétude de Tenten, ce qui la fit sourire en lui murmurant une promesse. Elle plissa ses sourcils en ressentant les sentiments de Sasuke, il avait mal. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, regardant autour d'elle comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Elle mordillait sa lèvre, ne voulant pas laisser Sasuke ainsi.

Le bruit d'une goutte qui tombe dans l'eau attira son attention, rivant ses nacres sur le petit plan d'eau où des ondulations se dessinaient. Elle leva ses yeux, voyant des stalactites humidifiés. Elle fronça ses sourcils et reposa ses yeux sur le plan bleuté. Elle l'avait réveillé et Majikku lui obéissait… Elle vint s'assoir en plongeant ses jambes dans l'eau, n'en voyant pas le fond. D'un mouvement, elle entra entièrement dans l'eau et caressa sa surface.

 **_ Emmène-moi à lui,** murmurait-elle.

Les pierres noires qui habitaient le tunnel s'illuminèrent autour d'elle, la faisant sourire. Elle respira doucement plusieurs fois et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger. Elle se mit immédiatement à nager, ne sachant si elle allait avoir assez de souffle. Les pierres s'illuminaient sur son passage avant de s'éteindre, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était littéralement la lumière lunaire.

Elle ressentait le besoin de respirer, ayant peur de se noyer. Voyant un passage au-dessus d'elle, elle le prit et se retrouva dans une impasse qui lui permit de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ferma brièvement ses yeux, calmant les battements de son cœur. Elle sursauta, rouvrant ses nacres, en entendant un couinement.

 **_ Kappi,** l'invita le nouveau chef yôkaï.

Elle hocha sa tête et prit une nouvelle inspiration. Le Kappa lui prit sa main et la fit nager à sa vitesse, traversant le tunnel avec une aisance admirable, les emmenant en à peine vingt secondes dans la dernière grotte, celle entourant le sanctuaire du gardien.

Hinata resta assise quelques secondes au bord du tunnel, reprenant une respiration calme. Son cœur ne cessait pourtant pas de battre à un rythme effréné, lui faisant mal. Elle grimaça en conséquent et porta une main à sa poitrine. La douleur s'atténua et elle se releva pour voir le Kappa lui faire signe de le suivre. Elle obtempéra et entra dans une immense grotte possédant une ouverture panoramique. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut les fleurs qu'ils étaient venu chercher.

Elles étaient identiques à la photo d'Orochimaru Sannin, des Tacca Chantrieri d'un violet pourpre, presque noir. Il y en avait partout, des millions de fleurs majestueuses. Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette allongée au milieu de ses fleurs. Elle pouvait entendre les battements lents de son cœur, contrastant avec la vitesse de ses pas pour le rejoindre. Elle s'agenouilla près du gardien, légèrement surprise par l'apparence humaine du Kitsune.

Il n'était plus dans le corps d'une femme aux longs cheveux rouges mais dans celui d'un homme aux courts cheveux d'un blond ensoleillé. Son visage était plus arrondit, gardant ses moustaches par trois sur chaque joue. Hinata lui caressa l'une d'elle d'un geste tendre, lui faisant ouvrir lentement ses prunelles d'un rouge sanguin.

 **_ Tsuki,** murmura-t-il de sa voix double.

Le Kappa grimaça un sourire, la Tsuki était enfin avec le gardien, tout allait s'arranger maintenant. Son sourire disgracieux s'effaça lorsqu'il distingua une silhouette à l'entrée de la grotte. Il grogna légèrement en se demandant comment cet humain avait réussi à venir ici ? Aucun humain ne devait pénétrer le sanctuaire du gardien, aucun.

Orochimaru jubilait, affichant un sourire conséquent, presque démoniaque, en voyant toutes les fleurs dont Kabuto lui avait rabâché les tympans. Il espérait que son traitre d'acolyte n'avait pas mentit sur leur valeur parce qu'il venait de trouver une mine d'or. Il vint immédiatement vers la fleur la plus proche et la cueillit, faisant hurler Hinata en même temps que la terre se mit à trembler.

Le Kyûbi ouvrit ses yeux sanguin et poussa un grognement purement bestiale qui apeura Hinata dont la panique et la douleur était déjà à son comble. Elle savait que quelque part sur Majikku, un esprit venait de mourir de la main d'un humain, ce qui la remplit alors de rage. Ses yeux haineux se figèrent sur le Sannin dont les fesses avaient rencontré le sol dès le début du tremblement de terre.

Hinata sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ayant l'envie plus que justifié de punir convenablement ce profanateur. Elle retrouva immédiatement son calme en sentant une main froide se poser sur la sienne. Elle tourna ses yeux sur le Kyûbi, ressentant immédiatement sa souffrance. Son cœur s'accéléra, lui faisant de nouveau mal.

 **_ Ils arrivent,** réussi-t-il à articuler, son corps crispé et secoué par le tremblement prouvant ses dires.

Hinata plissa ses sourcils et regarda brièvement Orochimaru, que le Kappa rejoignait lentement. Elle replongea de nouveau dans les pupilles sanguines du Kitsune et respira profondément. Elle se sentait affreusement mal, déchirer entre son amour pour Sasuke et cette paix qu'elle devait apporter à Majikku.

Hinata hésitait, devait-elle l'embrasser ? Comme elle avait fait avec Sasuke ? Là, tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ferma ses yeux une seconde. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste, elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser Majikku mourir. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, laissant couler une larme sur chaque joue, et fixa les lèvres du Kyûbi. Elle humecta les siennes, regrettant d'avoir résisté à Sasuke juste avant, ce baiser aurait été désiré, comme le premier. Pas celui-là… _« Aide-le »_ résonna la voix de Sasuke, lui faisant pincer ses lèvres.

La terre tremblait toujours et elle sentait le danger qu'avait éveillé Orochimaru, les Oni arrivaient en masse, elle sentait leur présence. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle se pencha sur le Kyûbi qui clos ses paupières en même temps qu'elle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et le gardien approfondit ce baiser dont il avait besoin. Hinata acceptait ce baiser à contrecœur, se focalisant sur celui qu'elle avait échangé avec Sasuke.

…

Les monstres humanoïdes à la peau rouge émanèrent de la crevasse par dizaine, suivit par la lave bouillonnante qui stagna à la surface en même temps que le tremblement de terre cessa. Le plus grand des Oni riva ses yeux meurtriers sur la montagne du Kyûbi, grognant. Il savait qu'un humain venait de les aider en profanant le sanctuaire du Kyûbi, pour le remercier, il ne le tuerait pas tout de suite. Un rire sinistre émana de sa gorge, rapidement imité par ceux de ses congénères dont les tailles variaient entre sept à vingt mètres de hauteur.

Les crocs apparents, les yeux exorbités et une envie destructrice les habitant, la horde d'Oni rugit en chœur, annonçant leur future victoire qui résonna à travers Majikku tel le son d'un cor de chasse. Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever, endormant la forêt du Kyûbi et leur laissant le champ libre. Le chef des Oni fit le premier pas, répandant la lave accrochée à ses pieds, brulant le sol et détruisant la verdure qui la jonchait.

…

Tenten soupira en se tenant à ses cuisses, légèrement penchée en avant. Son angoisse semblait avoir disparu en même temps que le tremblement de terre, pourtant, elle était persuadée que les monstres des profondeurs n'étaient pas loin. Les grognements qu'ils avaient entendus ne pouvaient venir que d'eux. Elle riva ses yeux sur la montagne que le soleil levant venait éclairer.

Kankurô, Kakashi et les militaires se remirent d'aplomb assez rapidement pour veiller à la sécurité de la troupe, cherchant un lieu où tous seraient en sécurité, du moins, en partie. Kakashi et son second n'étaient pas ignares, sachant que les monstres rouges étaient les acteurs des grognements.

Kabuto jurait entre ses dents, insultant copieusement son ancien patron et sa lubie destructrice. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait réussi à atteindre le Kyûbi, peut-être même l'avait-il capturé, ce qui expliquerait le tremblement de terre et l'arrivée, apparemment imminente, des profondeurs.

Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes, tremblante dans les bras de son fiancé qui ne voyait pas bien comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Il regrettait leur obstination à vouloir récupérer à tout prix l'Uchiha et la Hyûga. S'ils avaient écouté l'historienne, ils seraient déjà à la cascade, non loin de la sortie de cette maudite forêt qui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de les laisser en vie. Il resserra son emprise sur sa future femme.

Sasuke avait gardé ses yeux fermés, ressentant toujours les émotions d'Hinata. Son cœur battait vite et sa respiration n'avait rien de régulière. Il savait qu'elle était en ce moment même avec le gardien, lui offrant son âme comme il lui avait conseillé. Bien que cela le mette hors de lui, il ne voulait se laisser guider par la jalousie qui naissait dans ses entrailles. Le mal-être qu'il avait perçu d'Hinata lui prouvait qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'au gardien. Il ne devait pas aider les profondeurs en se montrant égoïste, il devait suivre celle qu'il aimait.

Il ouvrit ses yeux en entendant Kankurô l'appeler et les riva sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Le soleil matinal venait pourtant d'apparaître, endormant Majikku. Etait-ce Hinata qui avait permis à la nuit de reprendre ses droits et éveillé sa forêt ? Il en était certain. Un sourire anima ses lèvres quand il leva ses yeux sur la montagne.

…

Hinata ouvrit ses yeux en lâchant les lèvres du Kitsune, faisant face à un regard bleuté contrastant avec le sanguin habituel des yeux du gardien. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire bienveillant avant de se relever en aidant sa Tsuki à en faire de même.

 **_ Kurama,** souffla Hinata, ne lâchant pas ses pupilles captivantes.

 **_ Cela fait des siècles qu'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi,** sourit-il en lui caressant la joue d'un geste tendre.

La dernière personne à avoir prononcé son prénom était le fils de Tsukuyomi-sama, il y a maintenant plusieurs centaines d'années. Tout comme cette fois-là, l'enfant du Kami lui avait apporté la paix intérieure, le gorgeant de force. Néanmoins, il avait ressenti les sentiments de la Tsuki, elle n'était pas dévouée à lui comme son frère de l'époque, elle aimait l'humain. Cela lui faisait mal mais il n'en montra rien.

Hinata ressentait la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue, il n'était plus gelé et la couleur de ses yeux lui prouvait qu'elle avait réussi. Elle avait aidé le Kyûbi no Kitsune, aidé Majikku. Pourtant, une partie d'elle savait que rien n'était encore joué. La présence des Oni était encore puissante. Elle pouvait sentir chacun de leurs pas, tout comme elle ressentait la fin imminente de sa forêt. Le gardien la prit dans ses bras, respirant profondément.

 **_ Réveille les yôkaï,** lui chuchota-t-il. **J'ai encore besoin de toi.**

Il desserra sa prise, plongeant ses yeux azuréens dans ceux nacrés de la Tsuki et lui offrit un autre sourire avant de se détourner et se dirigé à l'entrée panoramique de sa grotte. Comme il s'en doutait, la fille du Kami avait fait naître la nuit, donnant la chance à Majikku de se battre contre les profondeurs. Il jeta un regard derrière lui, voyant son yôkaï s'acharner sur le profanateur.

Hinata, n'ayant pas bougée, croisa de nouveau le regard bleuté du gardien qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sauter dans le vide. Elle se précipita à l'ouverture et sourit en voyant le Kyûbi sous sa forme originelle atterrir gracieusement sur le sol, non loin de la cascade qui naissait dans la montagne. Elle se tourna alors pour voir le Kappa à la carapace blanche maintenir Orochimaru en grimaçant de colère, ce qui la fit sourire.

 **_ Ne le lâche pas,** lui conseilla-t-elle.

 **_ Kappi,** obtempéra l'esprit de l'eau, déterminé.

Le milliardaire grognait de rage, à plat ventre contre le sol rugueux du sanctuaire, maintenu par le Kappa dont la force était impressionnante. Il avait fait une erreur de calcul en s'attardant sur les Tacca Chantrieri, il aurait dû s'occuper de son trophée pendant qu'il était affaibli… Il pesta contre Kabuto, le rendant responsable de par sa trahison.

Hinata s'était désintéressée du Sannin pour regarder les magnifiques fleurs qui habitait cette grotte. Kurama voulait qu'elle réveille les yôkaï mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, ni même comment elle devait faire. Elle était maintenant liée au Kyûbi, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ses « facultés extraordinaires » comme l'avait dit le Raijû ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas conscience de l'aide qu'elle devait maintenant apporter ? Elle grimaça en pinçant ses lèvres, cherchant une solution.

Son regard se posait sur chaque fleur. Certaine était nettement plus grosse que les autres, ayant des pétales d'une envergure surnaturelle. D'autre, au contraire, était toute petite, pas plus grande qu'un tournesol. Elle fronça ses sourcils, persuadée que la taille des fleurs avait un lien avec le yôkaï qu'elles représentaient. Elle s'approcha d'une des plus grandes et l'admira une seconde avant de caresser, du bout des doigts, un de ses pétales.

Le violet pourpre qui la colorait blanchit au contact de sa main et la voix grave de l'esprit à qui elle appartenait résonna dans sa tête, la faisant sourire. Elle murmura le prénom du roi des Yatagarasu, _Shizen*_. Elle caressa alors la grosse fleur juste à côté, voyant le même phénomène se produire. Elle sourit de nouveau en sentant le roi des Raijû s'éveiller, murmurant son prénom, _Kaminari*_. Elle enchaîna alors avec toutes les grosses fleurs qui l'entouraient, réveillant chaque roi. _Tomi*_ , le roi des Tanuki, _Mori*_ , le roi des Kodama, _Nekoô*_ , le roi des Bakeneko…

Au moment où elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la dernière des plus grosses fleurs, la faisant blanchir, elle entendit le Kappa qui maintenant Orochimaru pousser un petit cri aigue. Le regardant, elle le vit grossir à une vitesse ahurissante, passant de ses trente petits centimètres à plus d'un mètre de hauteur.

 **_ Shirokame*,** l'appelait-elle, surprise par sa transformation.

Le Kappa grimaça un sourire à la Tsuki, oblitérant que son poids écrasait fortement le profanateur qui grognait de douleur. Se retirant du dos de l'humain, il lui saisit une jambe et le traina en-dehors du sanctuaire, laissant la fille du Kami terminer sa mission. Hinata sourit et reporta son regard sur les fleurs encore pourpre. Elle les caressa chacune leur tour, éveillant chaque yôkaï habitant dans Majikku.

…

Le Kyûbi atterrit sur la terre ferme couverte d'herbe verte et tourna sa gueule aux crocs acérés vers la troupe, léchant ses babines. Il capta immédiatement le regard d'ébène de l'homme que la Tsuki aimait, laissant émaner un rire moqueur de ses babines avant de s'approcher d'eux, lentement. Il grogna en voyant leurs armes se braquer contre lui.

 **_ Du calme,** ordonna Kakashi à ses hommes, les faisant doucement baisser leur arme.

 **_ Mettez-vous à l'abri,** grogna le gardien de sa voix double.

Entendant les humains se concerter entre eux, prenant trop de temps à son goût, il vint les cueillir avec une de ses queues et les déposa dans une des grottes de sa montagne. Un croassement puissant retentit, attirant l'attention du Kitsune qui suspendit son action, laissant les humains à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, s'agrippant fortement à la queue qui les portait.

Un immense corbeau, dont Sasuke reconnaissait les trois pattes, vint se poser près de son gardien et s'inclina respectueusement. Kurama en fut ravie, la Tsuki avait rapidement accédé à sa requête. Le Kitsune déposa les humains dans la grotte et rit sobrement en voyant un immense Tanuki les rejoindre.

La troupe fut alors témoin du rassemblement des rois yôkaï, admirant un Raijû en forme de belette haute de deux mètres, un Kodama aussi grand qu'un arbre millénaire, un Yatagarasu ayant l'envergure d'un albatros, un Tanuki frôlant le garrot du Kyûbi et un Bakeneko dont les flammes allumées dépassaient l'entendement. Chacun salua respectueusement le gardien qui leur rendit la politesse.

 **_ Kappiiiiii,** cria Shirokame en les rejoignant, tirant toujours l'humain qu'il lâcha près du lac.

 **_ Aurais-je une seule fois douté de la réussite de Tsuki-sama,** questionna ironiquement le Tanuki. **Hum.**

 **_ Majikku a une chance de survivre maintenant,** affirma le Raijû.

 **_ Nous devons encore anéantir les profondeurs,** relativisa le Yatagarasu, regardant la belette qui tenait ses flancs avec fierté. Tous tournèrent leurs yeux sur le roi des Bakeneko qui feula.

 **_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça,** se défendit celui-ci, feulant de nouveau, **je suis fidèle à Majikku figurez-vous.**

Le roi des Kodama voulu caresser l'immense chat noir mais se brûla une racine, retirant rapidement son bras d'écorce en sautillant sur place, faisant rire le Tanuki qui tapota son ventre arrondit.

 **_ Ne joue pas avec le feu Mori,** se moqua le roi des Bakeneko.

Kurama laissa ses babines dessiner un sourire qui montra ses crocs acérés. Ses yôkaï semblaient gonflé d'espoir, un espoir qu'ils devaient tous à la Tsuki. Il leva ses yeux bleuté sur le haut de sa montagne, voyant la fille du Kami les regarder avec tendresse. Abaissant son regard, il vit le corps inerte de l'humain que transportait Shirokame.

 **_ Est-il toujours en vie,** questionna-t-il le roi des Kappa.

 **_ Kappu kappi,** répondit celui-ci en faisant cliqueter son bec, sachant que son gardien lui aurait reproché la mort d'un humain, se contentant de l'avoir légèrement malmené pour qu'il perde connaissance.

Le Kyûbi le récupéra avec l'une de ses queues et l'amena aux humains qui se décalèrent de l'ouverture pour lui laisser la place. Un grognement venant des Oni résonna, alertant le Kitsune et ses yôkaï qui se mirent en marche, s'éloignant de la montagne. La bataille pour Majikku allait commencer…

…

 ***Shizen :** nature en japonais

 ***Kaminari :** tonnerre en japonais

 ***Tomi :** fortune en japonais

 ***Mori :** forêt en japonais

 ***Nekoô :** chat roi en japonais

 ***Shirokame :** tortue blanche en japonais

PS : si vous ne retenez pas les prénoms des yôkaï ce n'est franchement pas grave^^ Ils n'ont aucun lien avec le manga, juste un lien avec la mythologie japonaise. Je les nomme pour montrer qu'Hinata est la seule humaine à connaître leur prénom ! Ils sont néanmoins importants pour la suite de l'histoire^^


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous sommes presque à la fin de l'aventure, eh oui, toute bonne chose à une fin^^ Encore quelques chapitres, je vous rassure ! Avant, réponses aux reviews^^ D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de vous mobiliser ainsi^^ C'est vraiment motivant ;)_

 _ **FuryFury :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu^^ Je suis contente que tu es ressentis l'amour qui lie Sasuke et Hinata^^ Effectivement, la bataille arrive et commence avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _ **Lafertyblu :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Effectivement, mieux vaut tard que jamais^^ De rien pour Orosnake^^ Ah ah, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours^^ Bisous ;)_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) mdr, effectivement ! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que Naruto serait là^^ Bon, ce n'est pas réellement Naruto, juste son corps… Bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) mdr, j'aime le « oro-idiot » lol. La confrontation est là^^ Les profondeurs sont les monstres qui vivent sous Majjiku, les Onis quoi^^ tu peux avoir une véritable idée de à quoi ils ressemblent en tapant « oni » sur internet. Hum, peut-être que les humains peuvent aider, sait-on jamais^^ Bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

* * *

 **La bataille de Majjiku commence**

Alors que Kurama marchait en tête de file, suivi par ses yôkaï couronnés, la troupe était restée dans la grotte. Un silence de plomb les enveloppait pendant qu'ils regardaient les esprits géants disparaître entre les arbres. Kakashi fut le premier à détourner le regard, le posant sur le milliardaire inconscient que le Kitsune avait déposé sur le sol. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que le Kyûbi n'était pas mauvais.

 **_ Satetsu,** appela le colonel, **ligote-moi correctement ce vieux fou.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La plus jeune recrue de Kakashi s'y appliqua, serrant bien les liens pour qu'il ne réussisse pas à s'en défaire cette fois. Kabuto était rassuré que son ancien maître n'est pas capturé le Kyûbi. Il pensa d'ailleurs à son sac que lui avait pris Orochimaru. Il y avait beaucoup de somnifère dedans, ceci pourrait les aider si les monstres venaient jusqu'ici ! Le hic, c'est que son sac n'était pas avec le Sannin.

Sasuke gardait ses yeux braqués sur la direction qu'avaient prise le gardien et ses yôkaï, pensant à Hinata. Il serrait ses poings, ressentant sa crainte. C'était hors de question qu'il accepte. Déterminé, il alla s'accrocher à la roche, l'escaladant à l'envers pour rejoindre le sol.

 **_ Uchiha,** cria Kakashi.

Il n'y prêta aucune attention, refusant de laisser Hinata faire ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle en mourait. A quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol herbeux, il sauta de la roche et s'éloigna de la montagne pour lever ses yeux sur l'immense ouverture panoramique, son cœur battant trop vite.

Un éclair zébra le ciel étoilé, un grondement retentit puis le silence reprit, entrecoupé par sa respiration rapide. Il ressentait son angoisse, elle se rapprochait avec la ferme intention d'aller aider le Kitsune. Les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent alors qu'il rivait ses yeux sur un saule au tronc blanc, d'où apparue Hinata, laissant tomber ici le sac du milliardaire. Ses jambes l'emmenèrent d'elles-mêmes à sa rencontre, il la réceptionna dans ses bras. Elle pleurait, consciente des pensées du gardien, consciente de son erreur. Et pourtant, elle s'était immédiatement réfugiée contre lui.

 **_ Il va mourir,** sanglotait-elle.

Un grognement bestial précéda le grondement du tonnerre. Il la serra plus fortement contre lui, grimaçant en sentant à quel point cela lui faisait mal. La pluie s'était intensifiée, les trempant complètement. Hinata s'agrippait à lui, cachant son visage dans son cou.

 **_ Je t'en prie, laisse-moi aller l'aider,** le suppliait-elle.

 **_ C'est dangereux Hinata,** plaidait-il, la sentant le serrer plus fort.

Que pourrait-elle faire au milieu d'un amas de monstre ? Elle se ferait piétiner et serait une proie parfaite pour les Oni. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sciemment se mettre en danger, le Kitsune ne pourrait la protéger, il le savait.

 **_ Alors toi, protège-moi,** dit-elle en se retirant légèrement de son étreinte, le fixant.

Il tenait son regard et vint essuyer inutilement ses joues en disant, avec franchise, qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la protéger des profondeurs, qu'il n'était qu'un homme, la faiblesse de Majikku. Elle pinça ses lèvres, pensant fortement qu'il n'était pas la faiblesse de Majikku, mais la sienne. Il baissa le regard en entendant ses pensées.

Hinata resserra son emprise sur lui, frôlant sa joue avec le bout de son nez. La respiration de Sasuke s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait son souffle sur lui, il ferma ses yeux. Les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hinata vinrent caresser les siennes et tout autour disparu. Il ne sentait plus qu'elle, bercer par sa douceur, ce baiser qui lui transmettait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il saisit sa nuque en approfondissant cet instant, frissonnant en sentant sa langue caresser la sienne.

Hinata s'accrochait à lui, le temps n'ayant plus aucun impact sur eux. Elle répondait à la fougue que Sasuke lui témoignait, sentant son cœur battre dans chaque veine de son corps, faisant écho au sien. Elle ne ressentait même plus la pluie, seulement sa peau contre la sienne. Elle susurra son prénom lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres, ne les éloignant que de quelques millimètres, la respiration haletante. Leurs yeux toujours clos, il ne cessait de caresser sa mâchoire, la gardant contre lui.

 **_ Je t'aime,** murmura-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres, doucement.

Elle sourit quand il s'éloigna d'elle et ouvrit ses yeux pour plonger dans les siens, voyant de nouveau la forêt et sentant la pluie _« Tsu-ki »_. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif. Son visage se tordit de douleur et ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Sasuke la soutint immédiatement. Il ne ressentait plus rien venant d'elle, ni ses émotions, ni ses pensées. Pourtant, il était témoin d'une souffrance démesurée.

 **_ Hinata,** l'appela-t-il, inquiet.

La suivant pour s'accroupir sur l'herbe trempée, il se mit à trembler, ne sachant absolument pas comment l'aider, ni ce qui se passait. Il pensa directement à leur baiser, avait-il porté préjudice au Kitsune ? Il espérait que ce ne soit pas cela, bien qu'il en doute fortement.

Hinata n'entendait rien d'autre qu'un son aigue en continue, comme si elle avait été dans la déflagration d'une grenade, son pouls avait encore accéléré, rendant sa poitrine aussi douloureuse que sa tête. Les yeux clos, elle respirait difficilement…

 **_ Hinata…**

…

Kurama retroussait ses babines à chaque pas qu'il faisait, sentant son corps bouillir. Ses yeux azuréens voyaient les Oni au loin, tous accompagnés de la lave destructrice qui les faisait vivre. Il n'était pas totalement confiant. Les Oni étaient en surnombre comparé à la fois où le fils du Kami l'avait aidé. De plus, la lave commençait déjà à envahir Majjiku. Tsuki avait trop tardé, ses entrailles lui témoignaient qu'il était moins puissant. Les sentiments de la Tsuki pour l'humain étaient un frein. Elle ne lui avait pas donné assez de force… Il allait devoir offrir sa vie pour sauver sa forêt et ses yôkaï… Soit !

 **_ Shorikame, Kaminari,** appela Kurama, **un orage serait le bienvenu.**

Le roi des Kappa et celui des Raijû s'échangèrent un regard avant d'accéder à la requête de leur gardien. Pendant que le Kappa géant frottait ses mains entre elles pour appeler la pluie, la belette de deux mètres fermait ses yeux, son corps s'enveloppant d'étincelles. Le ciel se zébra d'un éclair, suivi d'un grondement, faisant sourire le Kyûbi.

Les premières gouttes s'évaporèrent avant de toucher la lave qui entourait le maître des Oni, lui arrachant un grognement sourd alors qu'il regardait avec hargne le démon renard. Ce ne serait pas une petit pluie qui lui ôterait sa victoire, il était trop proche de son but pour courber l'échine. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger de sa défaite d'il y a sept siècles. La pluie se fit plus abondante, les éclairs zébrèrent plus fréquemment le ciel et son hurlement précéda un grondement de tonnerre. Tous les monstres humanoïdes à la peau rouge répondirent à l'appel par un grognement enragé avant de courir sur les yôkaï.

Les pattes avant courbées, ses queues balayant l'air autour de lui, les babines retroussées, Kurama se tenait prêt. Le bleuté de ses yeux n'avait plus rien de la douceur qu'il avait offert à la Tsuki, ne reflétant que colère et détermination. Il s'élança en grognant lorsque le plus gigantesque des Oni s'approcha à bonne distance. La gueule ouverte, il lui mordit la cuisse, ses pattes glissant sur le sol. Son ennemi poussa un cri avant de saisir l'objet de sa douleur pour le faire lâcher prise. Les crocs du Kitsune tranchaient sa chair, faisant couler son sang noirâtre.

Lâchant sa proie en se défaisant de sa poigne, Kurama ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre et l'attaqua de nouveau. L'Oni le dépassait en taille, en poids et en force, il devait se servir de sa vitesse et de son agilité pour le faire ployer. Il fallait qu'il l'affaiblisse. Il avait l'avantage de ses neuf queues, de ses crocs acérés et de ses griffes…

Tout autour d'eux, les Oni s'étaient éparpillés, devant se débarrasser des rois yôkaï. Ceux-ci s'efforçaient d'éloigner les monstres de leur gardien. La belette géante dirigeait ses éclairs sur eux, les immobilisant quelques secondes une fois touché. Le Yatagarasu battait fortement de ses ailles, faisant naître des vents aussi puissant qu'une tornade, les renvoyant dans la lave qui remplissait la crevasse. Les monstres en ressortaient sans mal. Le Tanuki ventru foulait la surface de la lave durcit, mais chaude, frappant de toutes ses forces les profondeurs. L'esprit de la forêt faisait traverser le sol de ses racines, créant des circuits où l'immense Kappa infiltrait l'eau, refroidissant le magma rougeâtre.

Kurama glissa sur la lave presque refroidit, regardant avec rage le maître des Oni. Il souleva sa patte avant gauche où son sang coulait. Il passa sa langue sur la plaie qui se refermait lentement, tout en jetant un œil à ses yôkaï. Ils s'en sortaient bien pour l'instant, mais le temps ne serait pas en leur faveur, il devait se débarrasser du monstre qui lui faisait face au plus vite.

Celui-ci se relevait tout juste, braquant ses yeux emplit de haine sur le gardien. Son corps était meurtri de blessure, son sang maculait ses muscles. La respiration saccadée, il grogna sourdement. Il avait beau être bien plus fort que son ennemi au pelage orangé, il était moins rapide, moins agile. Il connaissait les faiblesses du Kitsune, mais lui aussi. Se tenant droit, il bomba le torse et poussa un grognement avant de joindre ses mains pour frapper le sol, la faisant trembler.

Les yôkaï couronnés cessèrent leurs mouvements pour tenter de se stabiliser, s'inquiétant en voyant que les monstres n'étaient pas déstabilisés. Kurama écartait ses pattes, y prenant appuie, sans lâcher l'Oni des yeux. Le monstre profita de l'inertie de ses ennemis pour réchauffer la lave sous ses pieds, se dirigeant avec trop d'aisance sur le roi des Kappa. Kurama écarquilla ses yeux.

 **_ SHORIKAME,** hurla le gardien.

Le nommé réagit par instinct, se terrant dans sa carapace en espérant échapper au monstre qui venait de le saisir, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple coquille de noix. Un cri émana de sa gorge et résonna dans son antre, quand l'Oni le projeta avec force contre le gardien. Kurama activa ses queues et renvoya l'esprit de l'eau sur le monstre qui se le prit en plein dans l'abdomen, le faisant cracher du sang. Sentant qu'il ne bougeait plus et que le sol ne tremblait plus, le Kappa sortit de sa carapace, sonné.

Kurama n'avait pas perdu son temps. Faisant abstraction des brûlures que provoquait la lave sur ses coussinets, il courut vers son ennemi qu'il prit à la gorge, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Le hurlement de l'Oni alerta ses congénères autant que les yôkaï. Le Tanuki esquissa un sourire, imité par le Raijû. Le Yatagarasu se posa au sol en lâchant un croassement de satisfaction. Le Kodama extirpa ses racines du sol en faisant naître des fleurs sur le haut de sa tête pendant que le Kappa se remettait à peine.

Kurama stabilisa le maître des profondeurs avec ses pattes et ses queues, serrant sa mâchoire pour réussir à lui arracher la gorge. Il devait en finir. Maintenant ! Son cœur se serra, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son sang se figea. Que faisait Tsuki ? Non, elle ne pouvait l'abandonné maintenant, elle ne pouvait laisser les profondeurs gagner. Pourquoi le trahissait-elle ?

Le gigantesque monstre sentit le Kyûbi desserrer ses prises. Sa rage n'en fut que plus puissante, lui permettant de se défaire des griffes du démon renard. Il lui saisit ses queues et le balança non loin de la crevasse, baignée de lave en fusion, avec violence. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues quand il vit que le Kyûbi No Kitsune peinait à se relever. Avec lenteur, il se dirigea vers lui alors que ses congénères attaquaient de nouveau les yôkaï.

 **_ Ton Kami te trahis,** grogna le maître des Onis en cessant ses pas à quelques mètres du gardien.

Kurama tremblait, tout son corps lui était douloureux, ses pattes ne le tenaient que par la force de sa volonté. Il pouvait ressentir ce que vivait la Tsuki, tout comme il sentait ses entrailles se vider de son essence. Sa vue se brouillait et sa gueule vrilla férocement sur la gauche, emmenant son corps à sa suite, lorsque l'Oni le frappa. Il atterrit dans la lave, lui arrachant un hurlement alors que son flanc commençait à brûler.

 **_ Tsu-ki,** appelait-il douloureusement avant de perdre connaissance.

L'Oni se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ses poings fermés sur ses hanches, déjà victorieux. Tous les êtres présents s'immobilisèrent et rivèrent leurs yeux sur la scène. Les profondeurs étiraient fièrement leurs babines alors que les rois des yôkaï écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ? Tsuki n'avait pas pu abandonner leur gardien ? Abandonné Majjiku ? Le Kodama fit tomber ses fleurs en s'agenouillant, effondré, alors que ses amis s'élançaient pour aider leur gardien. Les monstres s'activèrent à leur tour, le maître d'entre eux saisissait le cou du Kyûbi. Les racines de l'esprit de la forêt s'engouffrèrent dans la terre, il clos ses paupières d'écorce, _« Mori… aide-la, je t'en prie »_.

…

Sasuke paniqua quand Hinata perdit connaissance, son corps devenant lourd et inerte. Il murmura son prénom, incapable d'accepter ce qu'il voyait. Il l'allongea complètement sur le sol humide et tenta de compter ses battements de cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne battait plus. Des larmes venant brûler sa rétine, il se lança dans un massage cardiaque, lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Kankurô, Tenten, Sakura et Shikamaru regardaient leurs amis depuis leur grotte, comprenant, en voyant ce que Sasuke faisait, qu'Hinata était dans un état alarmant. Les militaires et Kabuto restaient en retrait, bien que témoin de la même scène. Le Nara serrait sa fiancée dans ses bras, espérant que l'Uchiha réussisse. Sakura pleurait, apeurée par le devenir de l'historienne autant que le leur. Kankurô fronçait ses sourcils, encourageant Hinata à se réveiller par la pensée. Il sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne. Tournant sa tête, il vit Tenten en larmes, sa main libre recouvrant sa bouche. Il la prit dans ses bras, remettant ses yeux sur le couple en contrebas. Kakashi les rejoignait tout juste.

Le colonel grimaça sous son masque en entendant la voix de Sasuke ordonner à Hinata de se réveiller. Sa peine était audible et, venant d'un homme qu'il avait connu renfermé et froid, elle n'en était que plus poignante. Il s'accroupit face à l'Uchiha qui gardait ses yeux braqué sur le visage d'Hinata, continuant son massage, Kakashi l'imita. En semblait dormir mais il doutait fort que ce soit le cas. Il releva ses yeux sur Sasuke quand il cessa son massage cardiaque et la souleva dans ses bras, se relevant à sa suite.

 **_ Sasuke,** appela le colonel.

 **_ Elle a besoin de l'eau,** murmura-t-il.

Kakashi le laissa faire, après tout, il l'avait accompagné bien plus longtemps, il ne doutait pas qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider en cet instant. Lorsque Sasuke fut immergé avec Hinata dans ses bras, le colonel rejoignait le petit lac et s'accroupit face au couple.

Sasuke ne cessait de trembler et la pluie lui permettait de cacher ses larmes, mais pas l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il la fixait, attendant le moindre signe de vie, espérant que les racines allaient venir, comme la dernière fois. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle était la fille du Kami… Majjiku était sa forêt, c'est ce qu'avait dit le Raijû. « _Sa forêt_ » pensa-t-il. _« Les Kodama font vivre Majjiku »_ avait-elle dit.

Ses pensées se succédaient. Ils étaient liés, depuis cette soirée au manoir du Sannin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il voulait la connaître, passer du temps avec elle. Ce n'était pas uniquement par rapport à Hiashi, ce n'était pas non plus cette forêt. Ils avaient partagés leurs pensées, il pouvait trouver comment l'aider, « _alors toi, protège-moi_ ». Il ferma ses yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait ressenti d'elle. Kakashi ne les quittait pas des yeux, aussi inquiet qu'étrangement confiant. Une intuition.

 **_ Mori,** rompait le silence Sasuke, **aide-la, je t'en prie.**

Le colonel fronça ses sourcils de compassion en entendant sa supplique. Ses yeux se détachèrent du couple en voyant des racines émergées des bords du petit lac, le faisant se redresser en reculant d'un pas. Il suivit l'une d'entre elle et la vit s'enrouler autour de la cheville d'Hinata. Spectateur d'un phénomène qu'avait déjà vécu Sasuke, il sourit d'émerveillement et constata le sourire soulagé du cartographe.

Les militaires restèrent aux nombres de deux autour du milliardaire, leurs frères d'arme se joignant aux civils de la troupe pour rejoindre le colonel et le couple. Tenten paniquait, elle ne ressentait plus le danger, pourtant, Hinata semblait entre la vie et la mort. Son cœur battait follement, elle serra plus fortement la main de Kankurô une fois à terre. Les fiancés les suivaient de près, entourés par les militaires, alors que Kabuto allait à contre sens. Tous étaient inquiet, peu importe la réelle raison.

Arrivant à hauteur du lac, la troupe se stabilisa. Sasuke tenait Hinata uniquement par ses mains, le reste de son corps étant décoré de racines fleuries. L'eau faisait des ondulations inversées, mourant en entourant le couple. Les pierres variaient leur effervescence, ce qui semblait faire danser les papillons qui voletaient par-là. Kabuto les rejoignit après une minute, tenant son sac dans ses mains.

 _Un battement._

Sasuke caressait machinalement le dessus des mains d'Hinata, la regardant dormir. Elle n'était pas morte, sinon, pourquoi Majjiku l'aiderait ?

 _Deux battements._

Mori avait répondu à son appel, il en était certain. C'est lui qui avaient fait émerger les racines, il était le roi de la forêt après tout.

 _Trois battements._

Sasuke restait figé sur le visage d'Hinata, espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait son propre cœur battre plus doucement, ce qui allait à l'opposé de ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peur, beaucoup trop peur. _« Sasuke »_ , entendit-il sans que Hinata ne remue ses lèvres. Son cœur se mettait au diapason avec celui de l'historienne, lui arrachant un rire nerveux, « _elle n'est pas morte_ », pensait-il. Il empoigna plus franchement ses mains, entremêlant leurs doigts.

Tout était sombre autour d'elle, pourtant, elle sentait la sève circuler dans les racines, elle entendait chaque battement d'aile des papillons, elle sentait la respiration des humains qui l'entourait… Ses côtes la brûlaient, son sang bouillonnait. Elle manquait d'air, elle allait s'étouffer. Ouvrant subitement ses yeux, elle gorgea ses poumons d'oxygène.

 **_ Hinata,** l'appelait Sasuke, soulagé de la voir reprendre conscience.

Chaque membre de la troupe laissa un sourire animé leur visage, content de voir la Hyûga en vie. Tenten serra la main de Kankurô à qui elle adressa son sourire, vraiment heureuse. Elle ne ressentait pas plus le danger qu'avant, mais au moins, Hinata était en vie. Sakura couvrit sa bouche de ses doigts en s'extirpant quelque peu des bras de Shikamaru qui ne cachait pas son soulagement. Kakashi souriait sous son masque, son intuition ne lui avait pas fait défaut, comme à chaque fois.

Sasuke serrait plus fortement les doigts d'Hinata avec les siens. Heureux n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ses obsidiennes étaient braquées sur les yeux nacrés de celle qu'il aimait et un sourire de pur soulagement étirait ses lèvres. Il ressentait de nouveau la vie qui affluait en elle, il entendait ses pensées, même encore confuse. Elle avait pensé à lui en premier, mais maintenant, seul le Kyûbi l'habitait. Ceci ne le blessait pas, il avait compris maintenant à quel point il était important qu'elle soit sincèrement liée au Kitsune.

Hinata ne voyait que Sasuke mais son esprit était avec Kurama. Elle clos ses paupières, respirant calmement. Elle pouvait voir ce qui se passait pour le gardien, ressentir la poigne du maître des profondeurs sur sa gorge, les battements cœurs du Kitsune qui ralentissaient, sa respiration difficile et la brûlure de la lave. Si elle n'avait pas su remplir son rôle, elle saurait être la fille de Tsukuyomi. Majjiku lui appartenait, lui obéissait, alors elle se servirait de Majjiku pour aider les yôkaï. Rouvrant ses yeux, elle rendit son sourire à Sasuke.

 **_ Je t'aime aussi,** dit-elle en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Il sourit de nouveau, heureux de l'entendre. Elle avait rougit et sourit avant de fermer de nouveau ses yeux, se concentrant sur le gardien, sur Majjiku. Le fait que Sasuke tienne ses mains la rassurait.

…

Kurama allait sombrer dans l'inconscience d'une minute à l'autre. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer, ses queues ne lui obéissaient plus, gisant sur la lave. Son corps était douloureux et la cicatrisation de ses brûlures n'était que trop lente. Il avait échoué, Majjiku allait mourir. Ses paupières se fermaient, laissant la vie lui échapper. C'était fini, les yôkaï allaient se faire engloutir par les profondeurs, la végétation de sa forêt allait périr par la lave et les humains ne retrouveraient jamais la cascade…

Mori étira ses lèvres d'écorce, des fleurs naissant sur sa tête, lui offrant une chevelure colorée. Il riva ses yeux sur ses amis royaux, les voyant se débattre contre les monstres humanoïdes. La sève qui circulait dans tout son corps le gorgea de force. Ses racines s'épaississaient, s'allongeaient. Il sentait la Tsuki l'aider. Il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir à sa requête et laissa ses racines parcourir le sol, faisant craqueler la lave qui le roi des Kappa refroidissait de nouveau. Rien n'était perdu, Tsuki allait les aider.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Je poste hyper tard, désolée^^ Je suis overbookée en ce moment, ça ira mieux dans 15 jours^^ Il nous reste un chapitre plus l'épilogue ! Réponses aux reviews._

 _ **RURU :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ça te plaise. Winx club^^ Oui, j'aime penser que Sasuke est bourrée de tendresse derrière son masque^^ Avec plaisir ;) Bonne lecture, bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Non pleure pas ma Kisa^^ C'est un happy end^^ Bisous_

 **Une alliance victorieuse**

Le maître des Oni jubilait en tenant la gorge du Kitsune entre ses doigts dotés de griffes. Son sourire carnassier et victorieux animait ses babines, une fureur sans nom gorgeait ses pupilles noires. Il avait gagné, il s'était vengé, Majjiku lui appartenait maintenant. Encore quelques secondes et le Kyûbi expirerait son dernier souffle, juste quelques secondes.

Des racines s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles du monstre et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, elles le tiraient violemment en arrière, l'obligeant à lâcher sa prise sur le cou du gardien qui s'effondra au sol. L'Oni grogna fortement en rivant ses yeux colériques sur le Kodama, dont ses lèvres d'écorce dessinaient un sourire satisfait. Son dos ripait sur la lave durcit et d'autres racines venait lui maintenir les bras. Il grogna de rage, cet arbre de malheur lui volait sa victoire.

Tout en stabilisant de son mieux le maître des Onis, Mori avait poussé ses racines jusqu'à récupérer son gardien. Il l'éloignait de la lave en grimaçant, sentant l'ennemi se débattre. Il lâcha Kurama lorsqu'il sentit ses racines brûler. Le Kitsune s'écroula sur la lave durcit, inconscient. Le roi des Bakaneko venait à l'aide de son ami, ne pouvant éteindre ses flammes.

Le Yatagarasu volait au-dessus d'une troupe d'Oni, faisant battre ses ailes, les clouant sur place par la force du vent. Il entendait la voix de la Tsuki, sentant la force de tous ses congénères emplir ses ailes. Le Raijû croisait ses bras de belette sur sa poitrine et afficha un sourire amusé. Son corps était presque entièrement nourrit d'électricité. Il tapait du pied en attendant son ami à la carapace.

Le Kappa faisait de grand geste en direction du Tanuki qui terminait de réunir les monstres en les faisant valser à grand coup de ventre, riant de les voir rebondir aussi facilement que des balles pour finir bloqué par Shizen. Il grommela en captant le regard impatient de Shirokame et lui offrit un sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis pour les aider à se défaire du maître des profondeurs.

L'immense tortue à la carapace blanche fronça ses sourcils et frappa violement le sol, faisant remonter son élément. Lorsque la surface durcit et percée par Mori se couvrit d'eau, la belette géante se mis à courir pour sauter les deux pieds joints dedans, électrocutant les Oni rassemblés par ses amis. Les humanoïdes à la peau rouge tombèrent tous au sol lorsque le Raijû s'éloigna. Une odeur de viande grillée, accompagnée d'une fumée noirâtre, émanait des corps carbonisés, faisant sourire les yôkaï. Le Kappa applaudit l'esprit de la foudre qui sourit en coin avant de regarder son gardien.

Le Kodama multipliait ses racines pour continuer de maintenir le monstre que Nekoô attaquait prudemment à coup de griffes et de crocs, ne pouvant empêcher ses flammes de le brûler. Son visage d'écorce témoignait de sa souffrance, heureusement que Tsuki l'aidait, il n'aurait pas tenue sinon. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Un soulagement le fit soupirer lorsqu'il vit Tomi, son ami chanceux, venir à leur aide, frappant violement l'Oni d'un coup de poing administré avec élan.

Kaminari fut le premier à arriver auprès de son gardien, faisant disparaître ses éclairs mais hésitant à le toucher. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés en voyant Kurama avachit sur le sol, les yeux clos, sans qu'aucun souffle, même infime, ne fasse frémir ses moustaches. Il sentit Shirokame se stabiliser à ses côtés, hoquetant de stupeur.

Le Kappa passa ses pattes palmées et gorgées d'eau caresser les blessures de son gardien, des blessures qui ne se résorbaient pas, même avec son aide. L'eau était le symbole même de la vie, elle savait guérir toutes les blessures, surtout en étant un habitant de Majjiku. Si elle ne guérissait pas Kurama…

 **_ Kappi,** murmura l'esprit de l'eau d'une voix effrayée.

Le Raijû respira profondément avant de river ses yeux sur la forêt alentour. Tsuki ne tarderait plus à les rejoindre, ils devaient aider Shizen, Nekoô, Mori et Tomi en continuant d'attaquer les Oni, ils n'en avaient eu que quelques-uns. La belette se releva et frappa amicalement la carapace de son collègue.

 **_ Il faut aider Tsuki et nos frères Shirokame,** dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Le Kappa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se relever. Il fronça ses sourcils en regardant le champ de bataille. Tant de monstres étaient encore vivant, tant de monstres qu'ils devaient éloigner le plus possible du gardien et de leur maître. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils réussiraient à maintenir le maître des Oni, et espérait que cela serait suffisant pour que Tsuki sauve Kurama.

…

Hinata et Sasuke furent les premiers à quitter la ligne d'arbre, faisant face au champ de bataille noircit par la lave. Ecarquillant leurs yeux, ils constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts, rapidement imité par la troupe. Le combat qui opposait les profondeurs à Majjiku était impressionnant, les laissant sans voix. Si Sasuke avait eu peur de voir Hinata venir ici, c'était maintenant bien pire. Les monstres humanoïdes étaient bien trop nombreux.

Hinata balaya la plaine d'un regard craintif. Certes, elle savait ce qui les attendait, mais y être confronté ne pouvait que rendre l'instant plus effrayant. Ses pupilles nacrés se figèrent sur le corps avachit du Kitsune. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses pas la menèrent à lui sans même y faire attention. Elle se mit à courir, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. C'était de sa faute, c'était à cause de son égoïsme.

Elle n'entendait pas les appels de Sasuke que Kakashi retenait avec mal, Kankurô venant l'aider. Il se débattait, leur jetant un regard colérique en plaidant qu'il devait aller l'aider. Mais le colonel le fit taire en ordonnant que son aide serve réellement les intérêts de Majjiku et non les siens. Sasuke se calma en détournant le regard. Hatake avait raison, étant connecté aux pensées d'Hinata, il serait plus utile à la troupe qu'à elle. Il lui jeta un regard.

 **_ Mon Dieu,** souffla Sakura en voyant les monstres et les yôkaï combattre.

 **_ Vos ordres colonel,** demanda Kankurô en fixant son supérieur.

Kakashi n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'aide que ses hommes et lui pouvaient apporter aux esprits. Leurs armes allaient nuire à Majjiku tout en risquant de toucher les yôkaï.

 **_ Colonel Hatake,** appela Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. **J'ai trois carabines et une armada de fléchette emplit d'un très puissant somnifère,** annonçait-il en sortant les dites armes. **Une de mes concoctions,** précisait-il en souriant au couple de scientifique.

Sasuke afficha un sourire alors que le couple fronçait ses sourcils quant à la manière dont le « binoclard » s'était exprimé, cette supériorité qui donnait à Sakura des excès de colère qu'elle avait bien du mal à ne pas afficher. Kakashi et Kankurô s'armèrent d'une carabine, la dernière ayant été prise par Sasuke, et de recharge de fléchette. Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant.

Plus Hinata approchait, plus elle constatait que Kurama était totalement inerte, ne réagissant pas à ses appels et les yeux clos. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Hinata se jeta sur le cou du gardien, se fondant dans sa fourrure orangé qu'elle agrippait avec force. Le visage enfouit contre lui pour cacher ses larmes, elle le suppliait de l'excuser, de ne pas mourir.

…

Tout était noir autour de lui, il flottait dans un néant qu'il identifiait comme étant la fin de toute chose. Son corps semblait complètement guérit, il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Ni brûlures, ni sang qui souille sa fourrure, rien. Il était léger, se laissant porter sans remuer une griffe. Les yeux clos, l'esprit vide, il se laissait aller. _« Kurama, pardonne-moi »_. Il grimaça, il avait la sensation de connaître cette voix. Il souleva lentement ses paupières, dévoilant des yeux d'un rouge sanguin.

Rien, il n'y avait rien. Il avait dû rêver cette voix. Il referma doucement ses yeux, voulant de nouveau flotter, c'était tellement agréable. _« Je t'en prie, réveilles-toi »_. Encore cette voix. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller. Errer dans ce néant semblait bien plus paisible. _« Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, Kurama »._ Elle ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ? A qui appartenait cette voix ? Il rouvrit lentement ses yeux.

Il les écarquilla en voyant une femme devant lui, le fixant de ses yeux nacrés qui laissaient couler des larmes. Il connaissait ce visage, ces yeux. Elle était agenouillée et la tristesse qu'il lisait dans son regard le déstabilisa. _« Qui es-tu ? »_ demandait-il, confus. Elle baissa sa tête et couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses épaules tressautaient sous ses pleurs et sa voix étouffée lui présentait de nouveau ses excuses.

Son corps devenait plus lourd et une sensation étrange l'envahissait. Il ne flottait plus, sentant une apesanteur l'appeler sur un sol qu'il ne voyait pas. Il voulait s'approcher de cette femme et avança doucement. Tendant sa main, il découvrit un bras d'homme, ce qui le fit regarder fixement sa peau. Etait-il un homme ? Il était pourtant certain d'être un Kitsune, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? _« Kurama »_ entendit-il, le faisant regarder la femme qui cachait toujours son visage.

Il avança de nouveau et vint s'agenouiller devant elle. Sa main caressa délicatement les longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté de la femme tout en découvrant son visage qu'il croyait connaître. Ses yeux étaient rougit par les pleurs et ses joues étaient maculées de sillons. Il lui releva doucement la tête en lui demandant de nouveau qui elle était. Ancrant ses pupilles nacrées dans ses yeux sanguins, elle caressa tendrement sa joue. _« Je suis ta Tsuki »_ lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire.

Kurama écarquilla ses yeux en se remémorant ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'atterrir dans ce néant. Tsuki lui avait offert son âme à contrecœur, elle avait éveillé les rois yôkaï avec qui il était partit affronter les profondeurs. Il se souvenait de son combat contre le maître des Oni, la trahison de sa Tsuki… Il riva ses yeux sanguins à ceux nacrés d'Hinata qui baissa légèrement le regard en s'excusant. Il ressentait son mal-être et ses remords. Il sentait sa sincérité en lisant facilement en elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.

…

Hinata avait cessé de pleurer. Les yeux clos, blottit contre la douce fourrure du Kyûbi, elle souriait faiblement. Les blessures du gardien se résorbaient lentement au fur et à mesure que son subconscient enlaçait la Tsuki, retrouvant cette force qu'elle devait lui offrir. Les fins doigts de l'historienne caressaient le pelage du démon renard, sentant son cœur battre et son souffle reprendre. Elle avait réussi. Même sans lui offrir son âme, elle l'avait réveillé. Il n'était pas mort, Majjiku n'était pas perdue.

Tout autour d'eux, les yôkaï se battaient contre les profondeurs, rejoint par les humains. Ceux-ci avaient suivi les directives du colonel Hatake. S'armant des puissants somnifères que détenait Kabuto, ainsi que de ses carabines, Kankurô, Sasuke et Kakashi visaient les monstres humanoïdes tout en se protégeant du mieux possible. Voyant cela, le Raijû esquissa un sourire avant de prendre Sasuke dans sa main pour le déposer sur son épaule.

 **_ Tiens-toi bien profanateur,** dit-il en courant vers ses ennemis, **ça risque de secouer.**

Sasuke s'était agrippé au pelage caramel de la belette géante avant de se caler correctement. Préparant sa carabine avec les fléchettes de somnifère, il sourit en ressentant les pensées d'Hinata. Il s'arma ensuite et visa la gorge du Oni que le Raijû venait d'attaquer, se réarmant immédiatement. Le Tanuki avait imité Kaminari en saisissant Kakashi, qu'il plaça aussi sur son épaule. Le Kappa en fit de même avec Kankurô.

Les militaires sécurisaient le reste de la troupe alors que Shikamaru rassurait sa fiancée, lui promettant d'être le plus prudent possible. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle pour courir vers l'immense Kodama. Si sa force physique ne pouvait être utile, si ses faibles connaissances en armes ne pouvaient les aider, il lui restait son esprit stratégique. Il grimpa sur l'écorce qui créait le corps du yôkaï, jusqu'à atteindre sa tête encore fleurit. Il s'installait sur son épaule et chuchota à son oreille, récoltant un regard étonné sur un visage témoignant fatigue et douleur.

Nekoô était essoufflé. Bien que doté de griffes et de crocs comme son gardien, il n'avait pas sa puissance, ce qui lui demandait un effort considérable pour transpercer le cuir du maître des profondeurs. Il ne cessait d'attaquer pour aider Mori à maintenir leur ennemi, mais cela coûtait cher à son ami. Ne pouvant éteindre le feu qui enflammait son dos et ses flancs, il brûlait les racines de l'esprit de la forêt à chacune de ses attaques, s'en excusant intérieurement.

L'Oni grognait en se débattant avec toujours plus de rage, ne comprenant pas comment le yôkaï fait d'écorce parvenait à le tenir ainsi. Aucun yôkaï sur Majjiku n'avait assez de force pour lui tenir tête, seul le Kyûbi avait cette faculté, cette force, ce qui était déjà un exploit. Comment cet arbre de malheur et le Bakeneko réussissaient à lui infliger des blessures ? Tournant son regard sur la gauche, il vit une humaine blottit contre le Kitsune, lui arrachant un grognement sourd en retroussant ses babines.

Alors comme cela, le Tsuki était une femme cette fois ? Une femme assez téméraire pour se montrer près de lui. Etait-elle inconsciente ? Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, s'il parvenait à se défaire des yôkaï, il n'aurait qu'à l'écraser pour faire disparaître tout espoir, remportant ainsi la victoire. Cette pensée anima sa fureur de vaincre. Remettant ses yeux noirs sur le Bakeneko, qui venait de le griffer au visage, il contracta ses muscles pour se défaire des racines.

Tomi le Tanuki, Shirokame le Kappa et Kaminari le Raijû étaient très satisfait, bien que surprit au début, de l'aide des humains. Lorsque leurs fléchettes réussissaient à percer trois fois le cuir des Oni, ceux-ci titubaient avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, permettant aux yôkaï de les anéantir plus facilement. Il ne leur était pas aisé de venir à bout des profondeurs, seul la noyade, la foudre et rompre leur cou pouvaient les renvoyer dans les ténèbres. Leur attaque combinée de tout à l'heure les avait débarrassés d'une vingtaine de monstres, mais il en restait encore assez pour les dépasser, ce qui leur demandait une assiduité sans faille, sans quoi, ils étaient voués à l'échec.

Si Tsuki ne les avait pas aidés en faisant appel à la force de leurs congénères, ils auraient été détruits par les Oni depuis longtemps et Majjiku serait déjà morte. Shizen, qui battait ses ailes pour maintenir les ennemis en place, aidant ainsi les humains à la carabine autant que ses amis royaux, regardait son gardien que la Tsuki avait rejoint depuis une minute. Il priait pour qu'elle réussisse à donner assez de force à Kurama. Ils avaient besoin de lui, rapidement. Jetant un œil à ses camarades en charge du maître des monstres, il laissa son bec témoigner d'une grimace. _« Tsuki-sama, dépêches-toi »_ l'encourageait-il par la pensée.

Shikamaru s'était placé sur la tête de Mori, lui indiquant dans quelle direction il devait diriger ses racines pour éviter les brûlures du Bakeneko tout en maintenant l'Oni. Il donnait ses directives d'une voix forte et assurée, faisant remuer ses méninges aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Il ne cessait de penser à sa fiancée. Ils devaient gagner cette bataille, sans cela, ils ne rentreraient jamais de Majjiku. Il sentit l'immense arbre vibrer tout en sifflant de douleur alors que le monstre grognait de rage, faisant sauter les racines qui lui maintenait le bras droit. Jurant entre ses dents, le scientifique écarquilla ses yeux en voyant l'humanoïde à la peau rouge saisir le Bakeneko à la gorge, éteignant les flammes qui l'habitait.

Nekoô miaula de douleur avant de feuler, griffant le bras du monstre par défense, ce qui ne semblait pas le blesser outre mesure. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, il manquait d'air, il suffoquait. L'Oni resserra encore sa prise lorsque Mori tenta d'aider son ami avec ses racines, étranglant mortellement l'esprit chat. Shikamaru regardait la scène avec angoisse, priant pour que l'esprit de la forêt ne faiblisse pas. Le miaulement douloureux que poussa Nekoô alerta les yôkaï couronnés qui se précipitèrent vers leur ami.

Hinata se décala du Kitsune lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il bougeait, rivant ses perles nacrés sur le museau du renard géant. Elle sourit en voyant les yeux bleus du gardien la toiser avec tendresse avant qu'il ne se lève. Ses brûlures étaient presque entièrement guérit, sa respiration était calme bien que son cœur battait la chamade. Il détourna ses yeux de la Tsuki en entendant le miaulement plaintif de Nekoô. Il grogna en retroussant ses babines, et fit grimper Tsuki sur une de ses queues. Hinata s'agrippa fortement lorsque le Kyûbi s'élança vers le monstre.

Kurama frôla Mori pour lui laisser Tsuki avant de venir enfoncer ses crocs dans le bras meurtrier de son ennemi qui grogna de douleur en lâchant sa victime.

Le roi des Bakeneko s'effondra au sol, inerte. Mori lâcha l'Oni quand son gardien vint l'attaquer. L'esprit de la forêt n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de voir Kurama en vie, l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Nekoô était plus forte. Il allongea ses racines et vint chercher le roi des Bakeneko qu'il ramenait à lui pendant que ses amis royaux le rejoignaient.

 **_ Kappi,** dit Shirokame en voyant le corps du chat.

Hinata et Shikamaru descendaient de Mori pour atterrir sur le sol noircit, à l'image de Kakashi, Kankurô et Sasuke que les yôkaï avaient fait descendre. Hinata courut immédiatement vers Nekoô qu'elle caressa d'une main tremblante. La vie n'influait plus dans l'esprit chat, elle le sentait. Elle pinça ses lèvres en retenant difficilement ses larmes alors que Mori caressait le pelage de son ami avec ses racines, peiné.

Le Tanuki baissait sa tête en signe d'hommage, imité par le Raijû, le Yatagarasu et le Kappa. Les humains restèrent silencieux, Sasuke ne lâchant pas des yeux Hinata, ressentant sa douleur. Kakashi fut le premier à rompre le faux silence en voyant les monstres venir vers eux en masse, alertant les géants esprits qui se détournèrent de leur ami avec précipitation. Le combat n'était pas terminé, ils pleureraient dignement Nekoô quand ils auraient enfin ramené la paix dans leur forêt.

Reprenant les humains sur eux, Mori les imitant en prenant Shikamaru, ils laissèrent le Bakeneko en compagnie d'Hinata qui n'avait cessé de le caresser, épiée par la troupe restée aux abords de la forêt. Elle essayait de refaire influer la vie en lui mais savait pertinemment que cela lui était impossible. Le cœur de Nekoô ne battait plus et son esprit avait déjà quitté son corps. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui en s'excusant, le regard vague.

Un grognement bestial attira son attention. Elle détourna le regard vers le gardien qui menait son deuxième combat contre le maître des Onis. Elle pouvait ressentir la hargne de Kurama ainsi que la peine qu'il partageait avec elle et les yôkaï pour Nekoô. Il était rapide, agile et rusé, affaiblissant son ennemi à coup de griffes et de crocs. Ses queues balayaient l'Oni, le maintenait ou le frappait selon son désir. Gardant sa main sur le pelage noir du roi des Bakeneko, Hinata fermait ses yeux. Majjiku était sa forêt, Kurama en était son gardien. Elle sourit.

Kurama plantait ses crocs dans l'épaule gauche de l'Oni, le faisant hurler de douleur. Forçant sur sa prise, il obligea son ennemi à s'agenouiller, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main saisir sa patte, il s'esquiva expressément en lâchant sa proie. Se plaçant à quelques mètres sans le lâcher des yeux, Kurama respirait fortement, faisant vibrer ses babines en grognant de colère. Ce monstre avait osé toucher à un de ses rois, il avait fait l'erreur de prendre la vie de Nekoô. Il allait lui faire payer cela cher, très cher. Son regard se fit encore plus froid alors que ses pattes avant se fléchissaient, prêtes à bondir.

Le maître des Onis saignait abondement. Sa respiration était hachurée, son corps douloureux et ses forces amoindrit. Il tint ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle avant de se dresser face à son ennemi. Il pouvait voir sa fin dans les pupilles bleutés du Kyûbi, lui glaçant le sang. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais en voyant les neuf queues orangées du renard fouetter l'air en provoquant des vents forts. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui, voyant l'humaine près du Bakeneko la tête baissée. Il écarquilla ses yeux, elle l'aidait. Depuis le début, elle l'aidait. Il remit ses yeux gorgés de peur devant lui, faisant face à la colère en personne.

Kurama sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ses entrailles s'emplissaient de puissance, son cœur battait en harmonie avec sa Tsuki. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et ses pattes le propulsèrent sur son ennemi. L'Oni tenta d'esquiver en se déplaçant sur la gauche mais le Kitsune l'en empêcha avec ses queues. Kurama ouvrit grand sa gueule pour saisir la gorge du maître des profondeurs qu'il lui arracha d'un coup sec. Le corps de l'Oni tomba en arrière, son sang noirâtre giclant. Kurama cracha le morceau de gorge qu'il avait dans la gueule avant d'appeler Shirokame.

Kakashi, Kankurô, Shikamaru et Sasuke sentirent leur « monture » se stabiliser. Tout comme la troupe, ils furent témoin d'un spectacle impressionnant. Partout où le sang de l'Oni coulait, la végétation prenait vit en effaçant les traces du combat. Le sol de lave durcit se couvrait d'une mousse verte et blanche, d'où naissait de petite fleurs blanches et rose. Le roi des Kappa accourut vers son gardien, faisant naître un point d'eau où le Kitsune se rinça la gueule.

Les Oni encore en vie profitèrent de l'instant pour plonger dans la lave bouillonnante de la crevasse qui regagnait les sombres galeries souterraines de Majjiku. Sous peu, un nouveau roi serait élu. Tous grognaient leur défaite en regardant la surface s'éloigner. Bientôt, ils ne distinguèrent du ciel qu'un noir profond.

La mousse entourait entièrement le Kyûbi, formant un monticule là où gisait le corps décomposé du maître déchu. Kurama lécha ses babines en rivant ses yeux sur Tsuki qui le regardait en souriant, des larmes de joie inondant ses yeux nacrés. Depuis l'épaule de la belette, Sasuke affichait un sourire plus discret en la regardant. Il ressentait son bonheur, son soulagement. Il sourit plus franchement quand elle quitta le Kitsune des yeux pour lui rendre son regard.


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Je sais, je suis en retard, mais que d'une journée^^ Et puis, j'ai une vie de dingue en ce moment : j'édite une nouvelle, je participe en tant que jury à un concourt littéraire et c'est bientôt les vacances scolaire, piouf ! Allez, réponses aux reviews !_

 _ **FuryFury :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci^^ Et si, c'est la fin ! Mais j'ai un épilogue à vous proposer^^ Ravie que tu es suivit et adoré mon histoire ;) C'est bon, tu t'es repenti ? XD Bisous^^_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta reviews ;) MDR, tu m'as mis l'image de Gaara en Shukaku à la place de mon tanuki^^ Bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta reviews ;) Effectivement, c'est la fin ! Mais je vous réserve un épilogue^^ Merci beaucoup d'apprécier me lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^ Je continue ;) Bisous_

 **Victoire et départ**

Shirokame recula de son gardien pour se retrouver avec ses amis royaux, qui avaient fait remettre pied à terre aux humains leur ayant prêté main forte. Ses gros yeux globuleux laissaient couler des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vengé son prédécesseur : Mizunoo. Et puis, Majjiku allait survivre ! Son bec forma un sourire disgracieux et c'est en sautant sur place et en couinant des « **Kappo** » qu'il fêta leur victoire.

Ses amis yôkaï le regardèrent en souriant, amusés de voir le roi des Kappa montrer cette joie qui le qualifiait tant. Cependant, cette joie fut de courte durée. Shirokame se calma bien vite en posant son regard sur la dépouille de Nekoô que son gardien rejoignait. Son bec se tordit d'une grimace témoignant sa peine. Kaminari grimaça en voyant la tristesse de son ami à la carapace alors que Tomi, le Tanuki, venait réconforter l'esprit de la forêt.

Mori pleurait silencieusement, ne quittant pas des yeux cet ami qu'il aimait tant. Leur forêt respective étant proche, le roi des Kodama avait toujours admiré les flammes rougeâtres des Bakeneko, sachant pertinemment que celles-ci pouvaient détruire ce que ses congénères et lui protégeait. Voir Nekoô sans vie lui laissait un goût amer, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient combattu l'un avec l'autre contre le maître des profondeurs.

Le Tanuki posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'écorce de son ami et baissa sa tête en fermant ses yeux, rendant hommage au roi des Bakeneko. Il fut rapidement imité par Shizen qui replia ses ailes contre ses flancs. Shirokame et le Raijû les rejoignirent, posant leur regard sur Mori avant de baisser leur tête.

Kurama venait de s'assoir près de son yôkaï et abaissa son museau pour le regarder fixement. Il sentait que l'énergie vitale de Nekoô cheminait déjà vers son successeur. Il entendait les miaulements qui résonnaient au loin et les prières que ses yôkaï adressaient muettement. Il décala lentement ses yeux sur la gauche, voyant les humains venir se joindre aux esprits royaux de Majjiku, fermant leurs yeux en baissant leur tête. Un sourire de gratitude étira ses babines.

Kurama avait toujours haïr la race humaine, seuls les enfants de Tsukuyomi-sama avaient de la valeur à ses yeux. Les hommes faisaient naître les profondeurs, ils étaient acteurs du chaos capable de détruire sa forêt. Et puis, il y avait ce que la race humaine était capable de faire : ils se divisaient les uns des autres, provoquant des guerres de pouvoirs destructrices, ils détruisaient ce que la terre offrait, brulant les forêts et polluant les océans.

Cependant, les humains n'étaient pas tous comme il le pensait. Bien qu'étant capable du pire, ils étaient aussi capable du meilleur. Cette troupe qui avait envahi Majjiku venait de le lui prouver. Peut-être s'en serait-il rendu compte plus tôt si Hamura était lui aussi venu accompagné, il y a sept siècles.

Il reporta son regard bleuté sur Nekoô, voyant sa Tsuki le caresser avec délicatesse. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux en laissant son corps de renard faire place à celui d'un homme aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés. Il s'avança pour venir devant l'historienne qui ancra son regard dans le sien, lui témoignant sa peine. Kurama prit son visage en coupe, caressant sa mâchoire d'un geste tendre.

 **_ Ne soit pas triste,** chuchota-t-il en souriant doucement. **Nekoô est un roi de Majjiku, son âme ne quittera ta forêt que le jour où elle disparaîtra sous les profondeurs,** déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, la faisant sourire.

Hinata se laissa faire quand le Kitsune la serra dans ses bras, répondant à son étreinte avec un sourire. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Tomi l'avait pourtant prévenu, « _Tu es le Tsuki, tu peux ou détruire notre forêt, ou la sauver_ » avait dit l'esprit roi de la chance et de la fortune. Elle avait bien failli détruire Majjiku.

Elle riva son regard sur Sasuke qui le lui rendait avec impassibilité. Elle lui sourit. Sans lui, elle n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à réparer son erreur. Kurama, qui entendait toujours les pensées de sa Tsuki, sourit à son tour avant de la retirer doucement de ses bras. Il posa alors son regard, devenu bleu marine, sur Nekoô et lui caressa le cou.

 **_ Merci,** dit-il d'un ton trahissant son émoi.

Il ne la remerciait pas uniquement parce qu'elle avait sauvé Majjiku. Il la remerciait pour lui avoir montré ce qu'était un humain parmi ses congénères. Elle lui avait permis de les comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas si différents à vrai dire, renfermant autant de bonté que de haine.

Hinata, qui entendait sa confession muette, souriait. Elle posa son regard sur les rois et la troupe réunie, terminant par Mori qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle s'avança vers l'esprit qu'elle admirait le plus, son fétiche.

Sasuke la regardait faire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que le Kyûbi l'enlace comme cela. En fait, il n'aimait pas comment ce renard regardait Hinata : la tendresse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'insupportait. Sa compagne d'expédition lui avait parlé des Kitsune, ils prenaient souvent l'apparence d'une belle femme pour attirer les hommes et les soudoyer. Elle avait même ajouté qu'il n'avait jamais été vérifié qu'ils puissent prendre l'apparence d'un homme. Pourtant, celui-là en était un visiblement. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas la femme aux longs cheveux rouges, il la préférait à ce blondinet.

Il jeta un bref regard à l'objet de ses pensées, le voyant près du Bakeneko, regardant Hinata avec cette tendresse qui l'énervait. Il reporta son regard sur Hinata et fronça ses sourcils en la voyant toucher l'écorce de Mori en fermant ses yeux. Depuis que le Kitsune l'avait touché au visage, il n'entendait plus les pensées de la Tsuki. Que faisait-elle ?

Il en eu une vague idée quand il vit l'immense Kodama allonger ses racines pour les enfoncer dans le sol. Tous furent obligés de reculer, les racines de Mori prenaient une ampleur circulaire impressionnante. Shirokame hoqueta avant de rejoindre la Tsuki qui posa sa main libre sur sa carapace ventrale. Kurama et Sasuke esquissèrent le même sourire.

…

Des croassements festifs résonnaient parmi les arbres plongés dans la pénombre de la forêt sombre. Tous les Yatagarasu, et leurs compères corbeaux, se réjouissaient de la victoire de leur gardien. Leurs ailes se regorgeaient de l'essence qu'ils avaient prêtée à Shizen sur la demande de la Tsuki. Ils les déployaient avec joie, célébrant la paix revenue sur Majjiku.

Se posant sur les branches, les esprits de l'unification cessèrent de croasser et regardèrent la cime des arbres. Les rayons de la lune venaient de percer faiblement. Cela faisait sept siècles que la forêt du Yatagarasu était plongée dans la nuit noire, souillée par la moisissure. Les esprits ailés y étaient habitués, leurs yeux jaunes apercevaient les arbres et leurs pattes se contentaient d'éviter le sol visqueux.

Ils furent donc silencieusement surprit en voyant la lumière blanche de l'astre nocturne éclairer, même faiblement, leur forêt. Seul un bruit de déglutition intense perturbait ce silence, faisant pointer le bec des volatiles vers le bas. Un morceau du sol, éclairé par la lune, montrait que la moisissure qui l'envahissait se faisait happer par la terre.

Peu à peu, cette forêt, qui n'avait connu que la noirceur et la pourriture pendant des siècles, se mis à revivre. La lumière de Tsukuyomi-sama éclaira les arbres majestueux et gigantesques dont le feuillage dru laissait passer ses rayons. Le sol redevint terreux, laissant apparaître quelques champignons bruns et quelques fleurs blanches que la moisissure avait épargnées. Les troncs écrus se dessinaient d'arabesques où des chenilles vertes réapparaissaient.

Les croassements reprirent. Les Yatagarasu fêtaient la fin de leur sombre forêt à qui Tsuki-sama venait de rendre sa splendeur d'antan. Les animaux sortaient de leur cachette, aveuglés par les rayons de la lune dont leurs yeux n'étaient plus habitués. Des écureuils sortaient leur tête rousse des troncs, des papillons laissaient chatoyer les couleurs de leurs ailes et la rosée perlait sur les toiles d'araignée qui s'étiraient d'un arbre à l'autre.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, brillaient les pierres noires et blanches que l'on retrouvait dans chaque partie de Majjiku. Disposées de façon à dessiner un tourbillon, avec en son centre un point d'eau, elles reflétaient la lumière de la lune et berçaient la forêt de l'unification d'un halo blanchâtre. Les corbeaux à trois pattes vinrent se poser autour de ce symbole et abaissèrent leur tête. C'était là leur façon de remercier la Tsuki.

Au même moment, quelques kilomètres plus loin, les arbres qui saignaient des coups de feu des humains, guérissaient. Le liquide noirâtre qui coulait de leur tronc s'était éclaircit et remontait l'écorce pour boucher les trous que les balles avaient provoqués. La terre aspira le surplus de moisissure, ne laissant bientôt plus apercevoir que la mousse qui l'avait toujours habité. Les points d'eau les plus proches formaient des bulles à sa surface, projetant ses gouttes sur la verdure alentours, la nourrissant et lui rendant ses couleurs verdoyantes.

…

Shizen ressentait l'euphorie de ses congénères et compris alors pourquoi la Tsuki était avec Mori et Shirokame. Ces deux esprits rois de Majjiku étaient la base de la vie qui y régnait et la fille du Kami semblait l'avoir bien comprit. Le roi des Yatagarasu savait, grâce à l'essence de ses congénères, que sa forêt avait retrouvé toute sa noblesse. Sept siècles qu'il vivait dans la pénombre et la moisissure, cela allait lui faire du bien de retrouver une vie paisible où la lumière de la lune viendrait les réveiller.

Hinata retira ses mains des yôkaï en rouvrant ses yeux. Elle se sentait quelque peu fatiguée, guérir Majjiku lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire radieusement. Elle avait ressenti la joie des Yatagarasu et riva ses yeux nacrés sur Shizen. Le roi de l'unification déploya ses ailes avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant elle, la faisant sourire.

De façon parfaitement synchronisée, Tomi le Tanuki, Mori le Kodama, Kaminari le Raijû et Shirokame le Kappa s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Cette fois-ci, Hinata se sentit gênée alors elle leur rendit leur inclinaison, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

 **_ Est-ce que le Tsuki d'il y a sept siècles avait pensé à guérir notre forêt comme Tsuki-sama vient de le faire ? Hum non,** déclara Tomi, faisant rire ses congénères.

 **_ Kappi,** intervint le roi des Kappa en regardant son ami chanceux, les mains sur les bords de sa carapace.

 **_ Oui Shirokame,** dit Shizen en riant, **elle n'y serait pas parvenu sans Mori et toi !**

Des fleurs naquirent sur la tête du roi des Kodama, prouvant qu'il était heureux. L'esprit de l'eau afficha un sourire disgracieux avant de faire un geste vif de sa main, invitant ses amis à s'incliner devant l'arbre géant et lui comme ils l'avaient fait pour la Tsuki.

 **_ Tu crois pas que t'éxagère là,** répliqua le Raijû. **T'es un roi de Majjiku, il est de ton devoir d'obéir à Tsuki-sama et notre gardien. Je ne vais pas…**

Kaminari fut coupé dans sa phrase en voyant que les humains de la troupe, la Tsuki comprise, s'inclinaient devant Mori et Shirokame. La belette géante soupira en voyant ses amis royaux les suivre dans leur démarche. Interceptant le regard amusé de son gardien, il accepta de s'incliner à son tour, non sans baragouiner que l'esprit de l'eau abusait.

Le sol se mit à trembler, faisant paniquer Sakura qui espérait que cela ne venait pas des monstres à la peau rouge. Shikamaru tenta de la rassurer en lui promettant que les profondeurs ne reviendraient pas. Tenten sourit à la scientifique aux cheveux roses. Kabuto replaça correctement sa monture de lunettes devant ses yeux.

 **_ Je pense qu'il est impossible que les monstres reviennent maintenant,** affirmait-il.

Cela eut le don de rendre Sakura bien moins peureuse. Elle fusilla le scientifique à lunettes d'un regard assassin avant de l'ignorer totalement. Kakashi en sourit, imité par Kankurô, avant qu'il n'ordonne à la troupe de rester groupée sous la surveillance de son second pendant qu'il irait chercher le Sannin et ses hommes étant encore à la montagne.

Sasuke ne fit pas attention au départ du colonel et de trois de ses hommes, ses prunelles noires braquées sur la fissure qui se refermait doucement, d'où le tremblement du sol. Hinata regardait dans la même direction que lui en affichant un sourire de satisfaction. Les Onis allaient payer leur crime au fond de leur sombre gouffre. Kurama, qui regardait l'humain auquel tenait sa Tsuki, s'avança lentement vers lui, gardant son apparence humaine. Passant devant la fille du kami, il se stabilisa et lui accorda un regard aimant.

Hinata avait plongé son regard dans ses yeux d'un bleu violacé. Elle était pourtant certaine que les yeux de Kurama étaient soit d'un rouge sanguin, soit d'un bleu limpide. Elle le questionna muettement, le faisant sourire.

 **_ Tu as fini ton œuvre,** expliqua-t-il, ne perdant pas son fin sourire. **Tu m'as donné la force nécessaire pour vaincre mon ennemi. Tu as sauvé notre forêt et tu l'as même guérit,** ajoutait-il en riant sobrement. **Nos âmes se délient. Bientôt, tu quitteras Majjiku alors,** il lui caressa la joue en lui offrant un autre sourire aimant. **Alors tu ne seras plus ma Tsuki, tu seras Hinata.**

Il détourna ses yeux d'elle pour les poser sur le cartographe et respira profondément.

 **_ Mes yeux reprennent leur couleur originelle,** répondit-il enfin.

Il la laissa là sans un regard supplémentaire, rejoignant Sasuke. Hinata le regardait en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ressentait la peine de Kurama. Il n'était pas attristé qu'elle s'en aille, il était simplement déçu de ne pas être un humain. Elle détourna ses yeux sur la fissure.

Sasuke jeta un regard en coin au blondinet de gardien quand celui-ci vint se placer à sa gauche, regardant la crevasse se refermée. Le silence les enveloppa un moment. Les deux rives se rassemblèrent, accompagnées d'un grondement distinctif et un tremblement de terre plus prononcé. Des racines émergèrent, se nouant les unes aux autres pour former les arbres noueux et biscornus qui se pliaient selon leur bon vouloir. La forêt tordue reprit sa place en enveloppant la marque de séparation. Ce fut à cet instant que Kurama respira profondément.

Sasuke lui jeta un nouveau regard en coin, se questionnant sur la raison de sa présence. Il n'entendait toujours pas les pensées d'Hinata, ce qui le frustrait. Que lui avait fait le gardien en lui touchant la joue ? Il s'humecta lentement les lèvres, n'appréciant pas sa présence silencieuse. C'était énervant. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

 **_ Y a un problème,** s'impatientait Sasuke, faisant sourire le Kyûbi.

 **_ Sasuke Uchiha,** nomma-t-il lentement.

Sasuke n'appréciait pas qu'il connaisse son nom, cela ne pouvait provenir que des pensées d'Hinata. Par pur esprit de défit, il le regarda fixement.

 **_ Kurama,** rétorqua-t-il, le faisant de nouveau sourire.

 **_ Sais-tu que seule la Tsuki peut connaître mon nom,** le questionna le Kitsune en lui rendant son regard.

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils. Il le savait, le Yatagarasu le lui avait fait comprendre durant leur traversée de sa forêt. Le Kyûbi ne pouvait lui dire cela sans savoir qu'il connaissait son nom grâce à Hinata. Devant son air septique, Kurama s'expliqua :

 **_ Grâce à Tsukuyomi-sama, je suis lié à ses enfants. C'est ce que vous nommez amour dans votre monde,** dit-il en souriant à son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke restait stoïque. Il n'était pas du tout du même avis que le gardien. Le lien qui unissait Hinata à ce renard trop blond n'était autre qu'une magie noire servant à envouter les belles jeunes femmes.

 **_ Pourtant,** continua Kurama. **L'amour qu'elle te porte a failli me tuer, a failli la tuer,** ajouta-t-il en le regardant.

Le gardien lui avoua qu'il avait ressentis toutes les émotions de sa Tsuki, comme lui. Il avait ressentis l'amour qu'elle lui portait s'affaiblir pour celui qu'elle portait à l'humain. Il en avait perdu ses forces et aurait pu mourir si Tsuki n'était pas arrivée à temps.

Sasuke l'écoutait avec attention. Lui aussi avait ressentis le déchirement que vivait Hinata, bien que trop tardivement. Peu à peu, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres : le Kitsune sous-entendait qu'Hinata l'aimait sincèrement. Il entendit sa mère lui répéter que l'amour était quelque chose de magique.

 **_ Je suis venu te remercier,** déclara le Kitsune après un instant de silence. **Il me semble que Majjiku te dois la vie de Tsu… Hinata,** terminait-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Kurama récolta un sourire en coin qu'il rendit volontiers. Un grondement sourd attira leur attention, ainsi que celle des yôkaï et des humains présents. Seuls Hinata et Mori n'étaient pas surprit, étant les responsables de ce brouhaha.

Tenten s'émerveilla en voyant des centaines de fines racines recouvrir le corps de l'immense chat. Se rejoignant en un centre, les racines grimpèrent pour former un arbre large où se dessinait des flammes faisant penser à celle de l'esprit. La base du tronc, formant le corps du Bakeneko, se coloraient de petites fleurs orangé et rouge. Elles grimpèrent à leurs tours, ne colorant rien de plus que les racines ne dessinant pas les flammes. Un parasol de petites feuilles d'un vert anis vint recouvrir les branches qui s'étaient étiré à l'horizontale.

Tenten chercha instinctivement son appareil photo dont elle s'arma pour viser son objectif sur cette magnifique sépulture. Cependant, son index resta en suspens un instant avant qu'elle ne recule son appareil de son visage, le regardant d'un air méfiant. Majjiku ne serait-elle pas en danger si elle gardait ses photos ? Levant ses yeux sur Hinata, elle la vit sourire avec autant d'émerveillement qu'elle en avait il y a une minute. Elle sourit à son tour en remettant son appareil dans son sac.

Suite à cela, Mori se mit à rapetisser jusqu'à retrouver sa taille originelle, soit un petit arbre ne dépassant pas les vingt centimètres. Chaque roi Yôkaï subit la même transformation Shizen reprit une envergure d'albatros, Tomi retrouva son deux mètres de hauteur, Shirokame reprit ses trente centimètres et Kaminari redevint une petite belette. Mori s'avança vers la Tsuki qui s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il câlina sa main tendue avant d'aller rejoindre l'épaule du Tanuki.

 **_ Il est temps de nous en retourner,** annonça le Yatagarasu.

Il salua son gardien et les humains d'un signe de tête avant de prendre son envol. Le Raijû, le Tanuki et le Kodama l'imitèrent, chacun prenant la direction de leur forêt respective. Le Kappa couina en les regardant partir mais très vite, son expression se changea pour qu'une grimace déforme son bec. Le colonel était revenu, accompagné de ses hommes et d'un vieux milliardaire encore déboussolé et ligoté.

Kurama s'éloigna du cartographe en prenant son apparence originelle avant de se coucher sur la mousse. Il ordonna à la troupe de monter sur son dos pour qu'il les raccompagne à la cascade. Légèrement réticente, Sakura fut la première à grimper sur le gardien, suivit de près par son fiancé et le reste de la troupe. Sasuke aida Hinata à grimper puis il se plaça juste derrière elle. Kurama se releva et se mit en marche.

…

La cascade qui nourrissait le lac réunissait des dizaines de Kappa dont la couleur de leur carapace raviva le sourire de la scientifique aux cheveux roses. Hinata affichait un sourire, c'est ici qu'elle avait rencontré le premier esprit de Majjiku, dans ce magnifique paysage féerique. Elle tourna son visage vers Sasuke qui lui rendit son sourire. Celui-ci ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'ils pouvaient quitter cette forêt. Hinata n'avait pas fait un pas vers lui et il se demandait si ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ces quelques jours avait une chance de perdurer.

Kurama, ayant demandé aux humains de s'accrocher à sa fourrure, grimpa la falaise pour déposer la troupe à la naissance de la cascade. Une fois tous à terre, le gardien reprit son apparence humaine et riva ses yeux d'un violet sombre à ceux noirs du colonel.

 **_ Aucun humain…** commença-t-il.

 **_ Ne connaitra l'existence de votre forêt,** le coupa Kakashi. **Je m'en fais un devoir,** ajoutait-il en regardant fixement Orochimaru.

Kurama esquissa un sourire alors que le colonel réunissait déjà ses hommes et les civils sous sa protection, laissant le jeune homme blond avec Sasuke et Hinata. Cachant son désaccord et une certaine jalousie, Sasuke laissa le Kitsune enlacer Hinata. Celle-ci, se retirant des bras du gardien, sourit avant de rejoindre le reste de la troupe, suivit par le cartographe qui ruminait dans sa barbe.

 **_ Sasuke, colonel, Tsuki,** appela Kurama une fois que son apparence fut celle du démon renard. **Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à Majjiku,** annonça-t-il. **C'est une promesse de son gardien.**

Ceci dit, un sourire étira ses babines et il sauta près du lac, disparaissant de la vue de la troupe.

 **_ Qui était-ce,** questionna Orochimaru.

 **_ Le lapin de pâques,** répondit Kankurô en poussant le milliardaire pour le faire avancer.

Apparemment, le roi des Kappa l'avait beaucoup secoué ! Tenten émit un léger rire à la réflexion du caporal pendant que Kabuto essayait de faire comprendre à Satetsu qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aider le Sannin.

…

Les arbres aux troncs blancs se faisaient de plus en plus rares, se mélangeant aux arbres d'écorce marron que chaque individu de la troupe reconnaissait facilement. Ils approchaient de l'orée de Majjiku et feraient bientôt face à la plaine de l'ermite. Sasuke marchait à côté d'Hinata, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de se dire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle ne pouvait être qu'une aventure qui se terminerait ici. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas dû à cette forêt, ils étaient bien réels et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que ceux d'Hinata le soient aussi.

Sasuke stoppa ses pas juste avant de passer la dernière ligne d'arbre, regardant la troupe fouler la plaine de l'ermite avec soulagement. S'il passait cette ligne d'arbre, il quitterait Majjiku et ceci lui donnait l'impression de perdre Hinata et ce lien qu'ils avaient partagé. Si ce maudit blondinet de gardien ne lui avait pas jeter un sort ou autre, il pourrait toujours entendre les pensées de la Tsuki et savoir ce qui les attendait. Il respira profondément en voyant l'historienne s'arrêter devant lui, le fixant avec interrogation.

 **_ Je regrette déjà de ne plus être dans Majjiku,** dit-elle d'une voix douce, en souriant. **Au moins, je saurais à quoi tu penses.**

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Le regard nacré d'Hinata le fixait avec la même tendresse que durant leur périple. Il s'approcha d'elle, franchissant la ligne d'arbre, mais faisant abstraction de la troupe qui rejoignait l'ermite des crapauds. Il ne voyait qu'elle et son regard nacré si précieux.

 **_ Je pense à toi,** avouait-il. **À nous.**

Devant le sourire et les rougissements d'Hinata, Sasuke sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour saisir son visage de porcelaine en coupe et venir embrasser ses lèvres. Elle y répondit avec autant d'envie que lui, heureuse que leur départ de Majjiku n'ai en rien changé les sentiments de Sasuke.

Un peu plus loin sur la plaine, à l'abri du soleil naissant grâce aux rondins de bois qui formait la petite maison de l'ermite, Jiraiya prenait dans ses mains l'appareil photo que Tenten venait de lui confier. Il était heureux de voir que les humains qu'il avait laissé passer aient apprit de leur petite mésaventure. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et son regard bienveillant se tourna sur l'orée de la forêt.

Il pensa un instant, en voyant la fille du kami et le jeune homme brun s'embrasser langoureusement, qu'il irait bientôt rendre une petite visite au Kyûbi. Après tout, ce vieux renard avait dû souffrir de voir sa Tsuki s'amouracher d'un humain. Et puis, il appréciait grandement la jolie femme aux longs cheveux rouge qu'était Kurama, avec un peu de chance, cette fois, il réussirait à la réconforter comme il le souhaitait. Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la plaine au moment où deux amoureux séparaient leurs lèvres pour échanger un regard complice.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà mes amours de lecteurs, c'est fini ! Mais je vous réserve un épilogue^^ Donc rendez-vous dans 15 jours, plein de bisous à vous )_

 _Sakka^^_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Nous terminons l'aventure « Kyûbi no Kitsune ». Je vous invite à découvrir mes histoires originales sur Fictionpress sous mon nom de plume Sakka Nayes. Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Facebook (toujours avec mon nom de plume) où apparait ma nouvelle, fraîchement éditée^^ Ceci dit, avant de vous laisser avec l'épilogue, réponses aux reviews et on se retrouve en bas^^_

 _ **FuryFury :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que la fin t'ais plu^^ A bientôt, bisous^^_

 _ **Hinata-et-compagnie :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci beaucoup *-* ta review m'a émue^^ Je suis très contente de t'avoir fait voyager avec mon histoire et je te remercie encore pour tes compliments *-* Voilà l'épilogue, bonne lecture, bisous ;)_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci pour toutes tes reviews partout, tu es adorable^^ Bisous à toi ;)_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Comme chaque fois qu'elle dormait paisiblement contre lui, Sasuke coulait un regard suave sur sa silhouette que le drap dessinait, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres. Il admirait ses courbes voluptueuses et sa peau de porcelaine aussi douce qu'une pêche. Il caressait distraitement ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui glissaient de son épaule dénudée jusqu'au drap, chatouillant son dos. Son autre bras était plié et soutenait sa tête, lui offrant une meilleure vue.

Un gémissement, témoignant son réveil imminent, passa la barrière de ses lèvres légèrement rosée. Elle les lécha avec langueur avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux nacrés. Elle papillonna en s'étirant légèrement, se décollant quelques secondes de lui. Sasuke gardait son sourire tendre animer ses lèvres et son regard suave en profita pour admirer le drapage de sa courbure. Il s'humecta les lèvres alors qu'elle revenait contre lui, offrant un regard amoureux et un sourire charmeur.

 **_ Bonjour,** dit-elle d'une voix douce.

 **_ Bien dormit,** demanda-t-il.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il rapprocha leur visage, caressa sa joue de la pointe de son nez pour venir emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Il la fit languir, caressant langoureusement ses lèvres envieuses, mordillant l'une de temps à autre, pendant de longue seconde. La langueur qu'il lui offrait la fit sourire, interrompant partiellement ce baiser langoureux.

 **_ A l'évidence,** il l'embrassa avec une fausse chasteté. **Toi tu as fait de beaux rêves,** murmura-t-elle avant de répondre à ses lèvres.

Il se contenta de répondre à sa taquinerie en venant approfondir son baiser, faisant se caresser leur langue alors qu'il se dressait légèrement sur elle, l'allongeant doucement sur le dos. Il lâcha cette bouche tentatrice pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

 **_ Tu veux que je t'raconte,** taquina-t-il, la faisant sourire.

 **_ Hm, hm,** l'invitait-elle en appréciant ses caresses humides dans son cou et la chaleur de son corps épousant le sien.

 **_ On était devant un feu de cheminée,** commença-t-il.

Tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau frémissante qui se présentait à ses lèvres, il lui décrivit une scène romantique où ils avaient le premier rôle, les imaginant nus sur une peau de bête et partiellement recouvert d'une autre. Elle souriait en mordillant sa lèvre et se mit à rire doucement en l'entendant expliquer qu'il avait rêvé embrasser son nombril tout en le faisant. Sasuke continua sa description d'une voix sensuelle tout en s'occupant soigneusement de sa poitrine, puis de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il fut revenu à ses lèvres, il reçut un regard envieux. Il sourit, triomphant et désireux, puis vint l'embrasser langoureusement, lui arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction.

Durant de délicieuses minutes, ils partagèrent la passion qui les consumait depuis leur expédition sur Majjiku, il y a sept mois.

Le retour à la réalité avait été compliqué dans un premier temps, d'autant plus que d'un commun accord, la troupe avait juré le silence sur leur aventure et la forêt. De retour à Hiroshima, ils avaient tous raconté la même version des faits aux médecins ayant pris Orochimaru Sannin en charge, ainsi qu'aux agents de police ayant été alertés.

La police avait rapidement oublié cette mésaventure après les avoir tous entendu. Le milliardaire, souffrant d'amnésie, avait été confié aux bons soins de son assistant Kabuto qu'il avait nommé comme héritier décisionnaire. Le scientifique à lunettes avait eu bien du mal à camoufler son euphorie en apprenant la nouvelle.

Ils avaient tous gardé contact, certains plus que d'autre. Hinata était resté très amie avec Tenten qui avait regagné sa Chine natale pour profiter de sa mère. Elles se parlaient sur les réseaux sociaux, s'appelaient souvent et comptaient se voir dans deux mois à l'emménagement de Tenten à Matsue, où résidaient Hinata et Sasuke. Elle avait aussi gardé son amitié avec le couple de scientifique que Sasuke appréciait tout autant. N'habitant qu'à une heure et demie de route, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois déjà.

De son côté, Sasuke avait renforcé son amitié avec Kakashi et Kankurô. Ce n'était pas la première expédition qu'ils avaient effectuée ensemble et Majjiku les avait rapprochés. Ils leur arrivaient d'évoquer la forêt, de se remémorer leur hardiesse au combat, vantant au passage le courage de Shikamaru, tout comme celui de la Tsuki. Ils en riaient autour d'une bière, mais le silence qui les entourait quand ils avaient fait le tour de leurs souvenirs encore frais, témoignait une certaine nostalgie.

Bien sûr, tous avaient convenu de se retrouver au manoir du Sannin à l'anniversaire de leur départ pour Majjiku, Kabuto les y avait poliment conviés. Le jeune couple avait un autre rendez-vous auquel ils retrouveraient le reste de la troupe –où il manquerait Tenten, Kabuto et les militaires, à l'exception des deux gradés-, dans trois semaines, pour le mariage de Sakura et Shikamaru.

Sasuke soupira de bien-être en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Il avait affreusement chaud, des mèches collaient à sa peau et son gémissement extatique fit sobrement rire Hinata, allongée à ses côtés et tout aussi essoufflée et moite de sueur. Un silence apaisant les accompagna le temps qu'ils reprennent une respiration normale et que leur cœur batte à un rythme régulier, savourant d'un sourire les émotions encore chaude qui les enveloppaient.

Après quelques minutes, Hinata tourna son visage pour voir le profil de Sasuke. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. Ses lèvres entrouvertes pour faciliter sa respiration l'attirèrent, alors elle se coucha sur son flanc et les effleura de son index, sentant son souffle chaud. Il dévia son regard sur elle et constata ses rougissements, le faisant sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec une douceur qui le fit frissonner. Il vint couvrir sa joue d'une main, comme pour la garder près de lui, en approfondissant ce baiser passionné.

Hinata le rompit quelques secondes plus tard pour lui offrir un sourire tendre. Sasuke vit une lueur traverser son regard nacré juste avant que son sourire ne se mue en amusement et qu'elle ne dépose un rapide baiser sur le bout de son nez.

 **_ Prem's à la douche,** lança-t-elle en s'extirpant du lit, emportant le drap avec elle.

Sasuke couvrit son visage de ses deux mains, cachant son sourire, quand il constata qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner à ce jeu quant à son avance et qu'il était, par conséquent, de préparation de petit déjeuner. Ecartant son auriculaire de son annulaire, il reçut le baiser volant de la jeune femme et rit de sa malice. Il soupira pour se donner le courage de se lever et enfila son caleçon de la veille en attendant la salle de bain. Toujours amusé, il quitta la chambre pour s'affairer en cuisine, sachant qu'elle en aurait pour une vingtaine de minutes.

Quand Hinata le rejoignit -habillée d'un tailleur à jupe mi-longue d'un gris clair assortis d'un chemisier pourpre, ses cheveux tenus dans un chignon structuré qui ne laissait échapper que sa frange et deux mèches encadrant son visage-, elle fut ravie de trouver un café fumant accompagné de pancake, remerciant son amoureux d'un chaste baiser.

Sasuke engloutit son café et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche, n'oubliant pas d'embrasser Hinata avant de disparaître de la cuisine. Celle-ci s'occupa alors à déguster son petit déjeuner tout en pensant à son entretien avec le directeur de l'Université de Matsue. Tout comme Hiashi en son temps, elle comptait bien enseigner l'histoire et partager sa passion aux jeunes étudiants. Elle était mélangée entre angoisse et euphorie. Une part d'elle était impatiente de prendre ses fonctions, si le directeur lui donnait le poste, et l'autre redoutait d'être embauchée uniquement grâce à la renommée de son père.

Même en suivant ses traces et en partageant sa passion pour l'histoire, Hinata voulait faire ses preuves et ne pas rester dans l'ombre de la renommée de Hiashi. C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi l'Université de Matsue et non celle où avait enseigné son père, dans une ville voisine. De plus, Sasuke connaissait le directeur de l'Université qui était un vieil ami de la directrice du musée d'histoire naturelle pour laquelle il travaillait. Hinata espérait secrètement qu'une expédition –comme avaient fait Sasuke et Hiashi- leur soit proposée.

Il faut dire que depuis leur retour à la réalité, bien que sa vie lui convenait et qu'elle était heureuse que Sasuke et elle aient une histoire si passionnée, l'adrénaline et l'émerveillement de Majjiku lui manquait. Ils n'en parlaient pas souvent ensemble, pourtant, elle savait que Sasuke pensait la même chose qu'elle et que tous deux attendaient avec impatience de partir dans une nouvelle aventure.

 **_ Je finis tard ce soir,** annonça l'Uchiha en revenant dans la cuisine, habillé de façon décontractée -bien que présentable- tout en regardant son téléphone portable.

 **_ Quelle heure ?**

 **_ Vingt et une heures,** répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement avant de lever ses yeux sur elle.

Hinata voyait à son regard qu'elle dormirait chez lui ce soir alors elle précisa qu'elle lui préparerait un bon repas, ce qui le fit sourire. Sasuke enfonça son smartphone dans sa poche de pantalon et vint prendre la brune dans ses bras, collant son torse à son dos, pour embrasser chastement sa tempe.

 **_ J'ai invité Itachi ce week-end,** la prévint-il en la gardant contre lui. **Et,** hésitait-il. **Et je pensais que ce serait peut-être pas plus mal si on arrêtait de payer deux loyers ? Enfin, j'veux dire…**

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'on frappait à la porte d'entrée. Hinata se décolla de ses bras pour lui montrer son sourire qui témoignait qu'elle acceptait sa proposition, l'embrassa chastement en soufflant que l'idée lui plaisait, puis alla ouvrir au visiteur impromptu. La surprise remplaça la joie qui animait son visage quand elle découvrit trois hommes sur le seuil de sa porte. Les trois étaient habillés en costume noir et l'un d'eux lui montra un badge plastifié en questionnant :

 **_ Mademoiselle Hyûga ?**

Légèrement confuse, elle opina de la tête alors que Sasuke la rejoignait, fronçant ses sourcils en voyant les trois individus.

 **_ Nous sommes de la PSE,** continuait l'homme ayant montré son badge qui posa ses yeux noirs sur Sasuke. **Monsieur Uchiha ?**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que la Protection et Sécurité de l'Environnement nous veut exactement,** questionna le cartographe d'un ton peu avenant.

Un autre homme en costume noir, portant des cheveux roux et doté d'une carrure impressionnante, riva ses yeux d'un rouge clair sur Sasuke en expliquant que ce n'était qu'un simple contrôle de routine auquel tous deux devaient répondre immédiatement. Hinata refusa derechef en plaidant qu'elle avait un entretien d'embauche dans une heure, promettant de venir répondre à leurs questions dès que possible.

Malheureusement, malgré leur insistance, les trois agents en costume noir ne leur laissèrent pas le choix. Sasuke et Hinata furent donc embarqués, presque de force, dans leur voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Hinata profita des premières minutes du trajet pour contacter le directeur de l'Université qui lui octroyait un autre rendez-vous. Sasuke se contenta d'un message envoyé à sa patronne avant d'épier les « costar-cravate » d'un œil méfiant. Il se demandait si ces agents étaient réellement de la PSE comme ils le prétendaient.

…

Depuis une heure qu'ils étaient à attendre dans cette espèce de salle, que Sasuke voyait comme une salle d'interrogatoire, le jeune couple s'impatientait. Une simple ampoule accrochée au plafond éclairait faiblement la pièce. Celle-ci était meublée uniquement d'une table et de quatre chaises. Les murs étaient peints en gris clair, ce qui faisait contraster la porte qui était d'un blanc immaculé. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le roux à la carrure imposante, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux bruns.

L'agent vint tranquillement s'assoir sur une chaise leur faisant face en posant un dossier beige devant lui sur la table. Il resta silencieux de longues secondes, ne jetant aucun regard à ses vis-à-vis. Il lisait simplement les quelques lignes écrites sous ses yeux d'un rouge clair. Sasuke fit pianoter ses doigts sur la table, sentant sa patience s'effriter. Hinata, d'apparence plus calme, ne quittait pas l'agent des yeux, lui ordonnant intérieurement de commencer ses questions. Après cinq longues minutes dans ce silence stressant, Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de faire part de son impatience, mais Hinata le précéda :

 **_ Jûgo Tenbin,** lisait-elle sur son badge, le faisant relever la tête. **Votre simple contrôle de routine s'éternise et m'a fait loupé un entretien très important alors je vous conseille de les poser vos questions !**

L'agent haussa ses sourcils de surprise, alors que Sasuke affichait son amusement. D'après le dossier qu'il avait, l'agent roux savait la fille du très renommé Hiashi Hyûga d'un tempérament calme et avenant, c'est pourquoi sa réflexion le surprenait. Il vit deux raisons capable d'expliquer ce changement de caractère : premièrement, la jeune historienne avait appris de son expédition sous les finances du Sannin deuxièmement, le tempérament de feu de l'Uchiha avait déteint sur elle.

Il se racla la gorge et offrit un sourire au couple avant d'entamer son interrogatoire.

 **_ Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses au nom de toute l'équipe pour ce contretemps mademoiselle Hyûga,** commença-t-il. **A vous aussi monsieur Uchiha,** ajouta-t-il in extrémis. **Il y a huit mois, vous avez tous deux participé à une expédition scientifique sous le financement de monsieur Sannin, n'est-ce pas ?**

Exaspéré, Sasuke ne cacha pas son énervement et précisa, d'un ton toujours peu avenant, qu'ils avaient eu à faire avec la police d'Hiroshima concernant cette expédition ratée et infructueuse. Cette déclaration fit sourire Jûgo qui posa brièvement ses yeux sur son dossier avant de reporter son regard sur les deux jeunes gens.

 **_ « Ratée et infructueuse » dites-vous,** reprit l'agent d'un ton moqueur en regardant Sasuke avant de river ses yeux rouges sur l'historienne. **Donnez-vous la même version ?**

 **_ Nous avons parcouru l'île Tsushima sans jamais trouver de Tacca Chantrieri,** répondit Hinata. **Donc oui, cette expédition était infructueuse.**

Jûgo émit un léger rire en reposant ses yeux sur son dossier, laissant le jeune couple s'échanger un regard perplexe. Hinata pensa au milliardaire à cet instant, espérant qu'il n'avait recouvré la mémoire et parler de Majjiku. Elle doutait que cela soit possible, Kabuto, bien que mesquin, n'aurait sûrement pas laissé faire son patron ou les aurait prévenu. Sasuke, lui, pensait au reste de la troupe. Personne n'aurait dit quoi que ce soit, c'était certain et son idée que cet agent ne soit pas de la PSE ne s'ôtait pas de son esprit.

 **_ Donc vous niez connaître l'existence de Majjiku ?**

Jûgo sourit en voyant la réaction des deux jeunes gens. L'Uchiha restait impassible, mais lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de cette forêt, un léger froncement de sourcil avait entaché son impassibilité. Quant à la Hyûga, son regard et son étonnement n'était que trop peu camouflé.

 **_ Je pense que nous allons pouvoir passer à la suite de cet interrogatoire,** poursuivit l'agent. **Il ne servirait à rien de nier l'exist…**

 **_ Excusez-moi,** coupa Hinata.

 **_ Je crois que cet interrogatoire est terminée,** coupa à son tour Sasuke en se levant, rapidement imité par Hinata.

Jûgo les regardait faire sans dire un mot. Il connaissait, comme ses collègues, l'existence de la forêt du Kyûbi et était en charge de sa protection comme d'autre lieu aussi extraordinaire que dangereux. Il soupira et se leva à son tour.

 **_ Je suppose que vous vous fichez de savoir ce que devient le Kyûbi maintenant,** questionna-t-il mesquinement.

Sasuke, qui avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, se stabilisa à l'image d'Hinata. Tous deux tournèrent leur tête et accordèrent un regard désapprobateur à l'agent aux cheveux roux. Celui-ci restait stoïque et les invita à se rassoir d'un simple geste de la main.

 **_ Je devrais féliciter votre troupe d'expédition,** dit-il en affichant de nouveau son sourire amical. **Vous avez tous été compliqué à convaincre que cet interrogatoire n'était pas contre vous, ni contre Majjiku.**

Rivant ses yeux dans ceux de ses vis-à-vis, Jûgo expliqua qu'il n'était pas un agent de la PSE mais d'une organisation mondiale qui avait pour but de protéger des lieux tels que Majjiku. Il leur révéla que l'ermite des crapauds, Jiraiya, était un de ses collègues, comme l'avait été Dame Chiyo à une époque. Le couple ne sembla pas surpris par cette révélation et un léger sourire en coin anima leurs lèvres.

Jûgo passa un moment à leur expliquer que son organisation mondiale, répondant au sigle PAML (protective association of magical lives*), siégeait en Russie pour des questions d'anonymat et que ses agents venaient des quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient sélectionnés parmi la fleur des militaires ou recrutés parmi ceux qui montraient des qualités essentielles lors d'explorations comme leur troupe avait vécue. Sasuke et Hinata s'échangèrent un regard.

 **_ C'est quoi,** intervint le cartographe. **Une proposition d'emploi ?**

 **_ Prenez ça comme vous le souhaitez,** répondit Jûgo. **PAML n'a pas pour habitude de forcer la main. Néanmoins…**

Tournant son dossier beige ouvert dans leur sens avant de le faire glisser sur la table pour qu'ils en regardent le contenu, Jûgo leur expliqua la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son organisation. Protectrice d'un monde magique dont tous devaient ignorer l'existence, elle répertoriait les lieux encore vivants et leurs offrait sécurité et secret.

Hinata écarquilla ses yeux en voyant la carte mondiale dessinée de si peu de point rouge, ceux-là étant des lieux tels que sa forêt, elle-même présente d'un point. Sasuke fronça ses sourcils dans un premier temps, écoutant l'agent en repérant les lieux qu'il connaissait. Chaque point rouge était un lieu protégé par ce qu'il appelait des gardiens, comme Jiraiya. Bifurquant ses yeux sombres sur Hinata, il sourit tendrement. Ses pupilles nacrés brillaient de curiosité mélangé à de l'émerveillement. Il reconnaissait ce regard.

 **_ … mais si vous êtes là aujourd'hui,** continuait l'agent Tenbin, **c'est avant tout parce que nous cherchons un lieu depuis bien longtemps et que nous avons besoin d'une équipe supplémentaire.**

Sasuke retrouva son froncement de sourcil en fixant son regard sur le rouquin. Hinata l'imita de façon instinctive, mais ce n'était pas par méfiance qu'elle plissait ses sourcils, contrairement à son petit-ami. Elle semblait concentrée, à l'écoute de la suite, ce qui fit intérieurement sourire Jûgo.

 **_ Eh bien je prends ça pour une offre d'emploi moi,** déclara calmement Sasuke en croisant ses bras, s'adossant à sa chaise en regardant durement l'agent.

Hinata s'adossa à son tour et tourna son regard sur lui, recevant deux billes noires et miroitantes. Elle savait qu'il était aussi intéressé qu'elle tout en jouant la réticence, il faisait cela à chaque fois.

 **_ Ou pour une nouvelle expédition,** dit-elle en affichant ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

Il contrôla mal son sourire et Hinata eut le temps de le voir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, ce la fit discrètement pétiller d'impatience. Sasuke mourrait d'envie de poser un milliard de question à l'agent Tenbin, en commençant par demandé s'ils pouvaient exiger quelques partenaires –pensant premièrement aux deux gradés de la troupe et à Shikamaru. Quand Hinata détourna son regard pour le river à Jûgo, Sasuke en fit de même.

 **_ A une condition,** déclara Hinata, faisant sourire les deux hommes.

 **_ Nous sommes actuellement en train de convaincre le colonel Hatake et le caporal Sabaku,** précisa Jûgo, ayant prémédité la question.

Son équipe avait filé la demoiselle Hyûga après ce que leur avait dit Jiraiya dans son rapport. Il leur avait transmis l'appareil photo de mademoiselle Lang en plus d'insister sur les détails qui lui avait semblé important concernant les membres de cette troupe. Leur espionnage centré sur Hinata n'avait fait que confirmer le rapport du vieil ermite.

 **_ Tenten ?**

 **_ Nara ?**

Demandèrent-ils de façon synchronisée, faisant sourire Jûgo.

 **_ Nous les contacterons,** acceptait-il, recevant deux hochements de tête et un silence l'invitant à donner les détails.

L'agent se leva et alla prendre une télécommande se trouvant près du rétroprojecteur mural. Actionnant la lecture d'un diaporama qui se reflétait sur le mur lui faisant face, il afficha des clichés. Des caméras infrarouges avaient décelé, grâce à la chaleur thermique, qu'une biodiversité peuplait ce lieu qui n'avait pas de point sur la carte mondial.

 **_ Vous serez la troisième expédition lancée sur ce lieu,** annonça Jûgo, recevant leur regard.

 **_ Qu'en est-il des deux autres,** questionna Sasuke, prévenant.

 **_ Toutes deux sont revenu avec comme seul souvenir de s'être endormit la veille du départ,** annonça-t-il avec franchise. **Quand ils se sont réveillés à leur retour à la base, ils croyaient être sur le départ. La dernière expédition date d'il y a quatre ans.**

 **_ Toujours aucuns souvenirs,** questionna Hinata.

Jûgo secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Le couple s'échangea un regard, restant silencieux. L'adrénaline infusait déjà dans leur sang à l'idée de repartir à l'aventure. Cependant, risquer d'en oublier les moments leur laissait un goût amer. Tous deux s'imaginaient perdre les instants vécu à Majjiku. Pourtant, Sasuke finit par sourire en enlaçant discrètement ses doigts à ceux d'Hinata, rivant ses yeux sur ceux de l'agent.

 **_ On part quand,** demanda-t-il.

Jûgo esquissa un sourire.

 **_ Je réuni votre groupe, dans six mois maximum,** répondit-il. **Vous serez prêt ?**

Un dernier regard échangé et le jeune couple sentit l'impatience de l'aventure les prendre. Aucun doute que Kakashi, Kankurô, Tenten, Shikamaru et Sakura refusent une telle proposition. Ils remirent d'un même mouvement leur regard sur Jûgo et répondirent d'une même voix :

 **_ On sera prêts.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NDA :** _Et voilà, c'est finit^^ Mais comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai fait mon prologue de façon à pouvoir imaginer une suite^^ Je n'ai encore aucun projet dans ce sens, ni même l'idée d'un nouveau lieu, mais je me laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. Si vous avez des idées vous, n'hésitez pas^^_

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire, même si à un moment mon imagination m'a fait défaut^^ J'aime beaucoup le fantastique, les légendes et trucs du genre alors, je pense que j'aime vraiment écrire sur ce genre d'univers^^_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et follow « Kyûbi no Kitsune ». Un grand MERCI à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis, c'est vraiment quelque chose de chouette de lire vos mots._

 _A bientôt sur une autre de mes histoires^^_

 _Sakka_


End file.
